Hidden
by oatsandroses
Summary: This is Bonnie's story. Trying to juggle her work life and the drama that comes with it. Being around family and the drama that comes with that. All the while trying to be the best girlfriend she can with a man that she has to keep hidden from those who aren't close to her. Which is practically everyone... And the drama that comes with that. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

Seven AM on the dot I wake up. Not just on the weekdays because of work but weekends a well. I head downstairs and make myself a protein shake and start my thirty minute elliptical workout. Thirty minutes every day actually does work, I must say. As I'm at a speed walk, I read. Sometimes it's my Bible (I made a resolution to be more faithful), other times it's whatever book I happen to receive from my baby who's still asleep upstairs.

When my thirty minutes are up, I squat. Not completely sure if it's working or if I'm even doing them right, but whatever. I bend down then straighten up thirty times then it's time for my shake. Secretly I hate these things but I don't let my body know that. After finishing half of it, I shower, twice I lather my body, wash my hoo-ha, then hop out. I crawl back on my bed naked and bite down on his ear as a wake-up call. He groans in protest but he knows that I'm naked so he pulls me down and makes out with me like always and tries to get me in the mood, but I never let it get that far. You'd think he knows this by now.

As I drown my body in coconut oil, he's getting his shower in singing to whatever song is caught in his mind. Today it's Hopelessly Devoted To You. Go figure. I always laugh because low key, my babe is actually a pretty good singer—I've heard better, but he's pretty good.

I get dressed and head downstairs to finish off my shake as I watch the news. It's always the same tragic story and I'm getting tired of it. I don't even know why I watch half of the time.

Eight fifteen on the dot, my assistant texts me leading with a good morning then lists the agenda for today. I like having a copy but not on paper because I always seem to misplace it. When everything is on my phone, I know that I'll always have it no matter what. I've never lost a phone and I don't plan to. That's why I have two.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"You didn't make me breakfast?"

"When do I ever make you breakfast, Stefan?" I look over at him pouring coffee. "I made you that coffee though."

"You did not, you don't drink coffee, you don't know how to make it."

"I did too, I googled it."

"Baby. I made this before I showered, how do you even think it got here, by our imaginary maid?"

I shrug. "It was worth a shot."

He chuckled then makes his way over. I sigh as he kisses my neck before nibbling. "Tonight."

"Tonight what?"

"You know what. You're always in a mood in the morning, but I can break you down tonight."

He kisses me and suddenly I can no longer play hard to get and kiss him back. He reaches out to place his mug on the counter but misses having it break on the floor which does nothing but turn us on even more. He lifts and sits me on the counter, stepping between my legs and just as I was about to undo his belt, the alarm goes off telling us that we need to get our asses out the door. I pull away, but he pulls me back in so I decided to hop into his arms so he could take us outside which he does and almost slips and breaks his ass in the process. I return my feet to the ground and bit his lower lip in help to stop.

"I need to go." I exhale as his lips trail my neck.

"I love you. I'll see you later."

I nod then stop my frown when I feel his lips and touch no longer on my body. We watch each other until we completely have to get in our cars. I pull off first and since his job is close to mine, he follows me most of the way until I make a right and he goes left. I miss him.

* * *

My assistant, Ann greets me by the elevator then we go over the schedule again then I pause by the door when I hear something that either I didn't read or I just forgot I did.

"Wait. I have a lunch with James?"

"Look, I know your past, but he's the boss and he requested you and I said yes. Plus you know that he wouldn't ask you if it wasn't something business-wise."

"I guess." I shrug then continue into my office.

The rest of my day is the same as always, meeting here, proofing there. It's the same but I love my job.

Lunch rolls around quicker than I thought and I'm off. I decide to arrive a little late but I see him seated outside eating a salad. I walk up to him and he smiles once we make eye contact and I sit across from him skipping the hug.

"You hungry?"

"If you're gonna offer me your salad then no."

He chuckled. "You know me too well. So let's get down to business, shall we?" I nod. "I want you to talk to Men's Attiré."

"You mean our rivals?"

"I wouldn't look at it like that,"

"OK so they advertise men and we advertise women, but last I checked, we're still at war."

"You see that attitude of yours is why I'm putting you on the case. I want to call a temporary truce, we work together for this advertising gig-"

"What gig?"

"I want to combine our companies and create advertising for women and men. It'll just be one magazine, 60/40 we get most of the profit because it was our idea."

I had to admit that it is a pretty good idea. "Alright, when do I talk to them?"

"Today."

My mouth dropped. "Today? I- I need time to prepare."

"No you don't, you got this."

I exhale running my fingers through my hair then I'm more shocked than what I was when he actually thought that kissing me was a good idea. I move away immediately and look at him like he's crazy. "I'm seeing someone. And even if I wasn't, what makes you think that was a good idea?"

"You know I never got over you, Bonnie."

Now I roll my eyes. "You're acting like we didn't talk before breaking up- you know what, this isn't the time. Are we done here?"

"I expect nothing but good results from you, Bonnie."

"Or what, you'll fire me?" I smile then walk away.

I call Ann and ask her to get my black suit with the shots. I'll be around nothing but a bunch of men and what better way to have their balls in my hands then to make them cum in their slacks?

"I got the curling iron."

"Ann, this is why I love you."

I get dressed pretty quickly and as Ann oils my legs down, I add some shine and loose curls to my hair. I leave a button undone on my blazer then we're off. Their building isn't far at all so we decided to walk.

"Here's what I need you to do," I turn to her. "I want you to stare those boys down, while I'm talking you make eye contact with them all until you find the weakest link and focus your attention all on him, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She hits the elevator button and I'm not sure if anyone expected us to show up, but we're here. We stop by at the secretary and ask for the meeting room and she offers to show us, but I decline just because I want to make an entrance and with her there it won't be as dramatic as I want it to be. I turn to Ann for a bugger check, both nose and eyes wise then we check teeth next. Once everything is cleared, were off to that room.

"Hello, boys." I hide my smile at the wide eyes and the curse words from the room.

"Bonnie. Have a seat,"

"I'll stand, Stefan, thanks." I give Ann a nod to sit and once she starts her staring is when I start. "For those who don't know, I'm Bonnie from _A._ and I'm not one to beat around the bush so here it is;" I place my hands on the table leaning in and focus my attention on Stefan. Damn he looks so sexy. He smiles at me and shoots his eyes down to sneak a peek. I allow it. "Us at A. want to partner with you. One magazine. One edition."

"Why the sudden interest?" He asks and I want to smile so damn bad but I don't.

"Just to spice things up a little." I stand to my full height and decide to do a little walking. "We get sixty percent of sales, which if you ask me is a ripoff to us, but call it generosity. Mercy, if you will. We want to combine men and women's fashion into one unisex line, I mean it's all about togetherness, right? Unity. Why not start with fashion, an outlet that sexes use to express themselves, a subject that sexes obsess over." I end my walk behind Stefan's chair since he's the higher power in the room. "We have a contract written up. Read over it, let your lawyers read over it and we'll hear from you all in a week. Ann,"

She stands keeping contact with a redhead and I make sure to treat her to lunch tomorrow. But first. "Go talk to the weakest link and get him on our side while I talk to Stefan."

His door is closed but I saw him go in so I just open it spotting him facing the window. "I came for a follow-up."

"Come here, Bonnie, I want to show you something." I narrow my eyes but walk up to him, standing beside him looking out the window.

It's not long before he grabs me and we both know that we have to make it quick.

* * *

"You know this doesn't affect my decision, right?"

"I know how to separate business from pleasure." He kisses my neck. "Baby,"

"I know," he turned my head kissing my lips. "And who told you you can wear this outfit?"

"I wanted to make your pussy coworkers cum."

He chuckled then I had to leave. Ann eyes me and I choose to ignore her. We arrive back at the office soon and I meet up with James for a little and tell him that the meeting went well and that I am positive that they'll sign on.

The rest of my work day is boring compared to earlier and I'm ready to get home.

...

I turn my head to see Stefan walk in the kitchen. I know that I saw him earlier, but I didn't get the chance to look at him well. Gray suit, black button up underneath it, and black loafers. He's flipping through the mail so I turn back to the stove before he catches me looking at him. A second later, I feel his eyes on me. When I get home from work, I like to strip down and throw on some short shorts and a T-shirt to remind myself that I am still young. Sometimes I let my job overpower me and I start to live and breathe it, which is fine on some occasions, but I don't like doing that all the time.

His hand slides around to my stomach and his lips meet the side of my neck. "How was your day?"

"Perfect."

He chuckles against my cheek then kisses me there. "What's for dinner?"

Let me mention that his hand is now under my shirt touching me ever so gently. "You'll find out later."

"Mm, Bonnie Bennett, always playing hard to get." He turns my head to kiss me. "These clothes would look better off of you."

I roll my eyes, "Remind me why I'm with you again."

"You can't deny love, Honey B." He kisses me again then slips his hand out of my shirt and heads upstairs to change.

The thing is that I do deny love. Love is a tricky thing, whether you stay with the person you love or not, you're bound to get your heart broken someway or somehow. I haven't told Stefan that I love him yet in the three years in which we've been together, but he doesn't mind. He tells me that he loves me and that he knows that I love him back by my actions. Love is verb anyway so I guess that's all he needs.

"You had lunch with James today?" He asks like he just heard this news from the PI he secretly has on me.

"Yes. He is my boss after all."

"He kissed you."

I turn to him, "How do you even know this?"

"I know a lot of people, Bonnie. What the hell,"

"Don't get all jealous, I told him that I was seeing someone afterward. You can't blame him, no one knows that we're dating."

He let out a breath. "Next time he tries something, he's going to get his ass beat. Tell him that."

I trap my lower lip between my teeth and I wish that James will try something so I can see more of this side of him. I walk up to him standing on my toes as my arms go around his neck. "Don't worry, baby, you're all that I want. I would never do anything like that to you." I don't kiss him, just look into his eyes.

He looks at me back then kisses me once longly. "Let me take you out."

I smile. "When?"

"Tonight. Get your fine ass dressed."

I chuckle then head upstairs. Oh, I love gilt gifting Stefan. It's when you make your love feel bad about the assumptions they made on you that they feel guilty and give you things. Tonight happens to be a dinner that I don't need to cook, but in the past, I've gotten jewelry and flowers. Hey. I'm not a bad person.

I get dressed in a halter top black dress that shows off parts of my tattoo with its open back and throw on some red bottoms and clutch.

"Damn, babe." He stares at my legs. "You look sexy as fuck."

I laugh a little then he reaches out his hand in which I take before he's leading me out the door.

* * *

Stefan and I usually get kicked out of places when we go out in public. We're both just so hot that it's hard to keep our hands off each other. Like right now, I have to move his hand from my ass as we're walking back to the table. I look up at him but he just kisses me putting his hand right back where it was and as we break away, I don't move it.

"Your waiter should be with you soon."

"Thanks," Stefan says pulling out my chair.

Before I could sit down, he does so and I eye him weirdly then he pulls me down on his lap. "Stefan..."

"I'm treating you tonight which means I need to feed you. How can I do that without you on my lap?"

He does have a point. I smile then kiss him making him groan before I pull away just in time for the waiter to come. She eyes us before snapping back. Stefan quietly chuckles.

"Uh, my name is Lori and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"Two double seven in sevens with glasses of water." Stefan orders then she leaves to go get just that.

"Can we talk work for a sec—"

"No."

"Stef,"

"We made a deal. No work talk outside of work."

"But can you at least—"

"Bonnie Bennett."

I let out a breath through my nose but he's right. "Fine."

"Kiss me."

I look at him but before I could meet our lips, Lori makes her way over. "Are you both ready to order?"

"Can we have a few minutes?"

"Sure," she smiles before turning to leave.

"Now where were we?"

"Stef, I'm actually hungry. I didn't eat all day."

"You really need to stop doing that. I'm bringing you lunch tomorrow. And it won't look suspicious either, you did after all seduce me into a deal."

"So you're saying yes?"

"It's not just up to me and that's the last I'm talking about it."

Damn. "But can I just say you looked very sexy in that meeting room."

"Yeah?"

I nod biting down on my lower lip and like last time before we kiss Lori comes back and we suck it up and order.

...

I hate it when Stefan visits me at work. And the fact that I hate it when it's only happened a total of three times should tell you something. He always distracts me and it raises a lot of suspicions that our head rival is visiting me personally in my office with the blinds closed and the door locked.

"Bonnie, I need you to— oh."

Well, it was supposed to be locked. Stefan was in the middle of giving me a shoulder massage and it wouldn't have been that bad if I wasn't shirtless. At least I had a bra on.

"Come in, close the door."

"Hello, Ann."

"Stefan," she cleared her throat a little. "I just need your signature on these. It's for the contract... Speaking of... Stefan?"

I smile.

"We'll give you our decision on Monday."

I roll my eyes signing the papers.

"Just a heads up, you guys might want to consider locking the door."

"Or you can just I don't know, consider knocking?" Stefan said just to be an ass.

Ann squinted her eyes. "You're lucky my boss loves you."

"Is it true, babe? Do you love me?"

I wait until Ann walks out. "Do I have to play Anthony Evans' 'Love Is' for you again?"

"It'll just be nice to hear you say it."

I'm going to kill Ann. "Is this a thing, are we really doing this?"

"Whatever. I need to go anyway."

I sigh. "Wait. I'm sorry, you know how I feel,"

"Then why can't you say it? Just once is all I ask. Please."

I'm stomping my feet internally but decide to put on my big girl panties. "I love you, Stefan."

There it is. I jinxed us, shit is going to start going downhill from now and it won't be my fault. Well, kind of, I could've just let his anger ride out, I didn't have to stop him from leaving. Shit. I need a rewind button.

But he smiles and I have butterflies. "I love you too." He walks back up to me and we kiss slowly before he pulls away only to kiss me once more. "I love you too." He says again and I roll my eyes having him chuckle before leaving forgetting his jacket.

I'm not sure if he did that on purpose or not, but I quickly button up my shirt and luckily catch his eye before the elevator door closes. He holds the door for me and I wave his jacket at him stepping in then the double doors shut and he grabs my face kissing me like we hadn't not even a minute before this. He did it on purpose. Classic. He reaches his arm out pressing a button and stops the elevator completely.

"I think these have cameras."

"Then well be making our debuts to a security guard." He talks against my lips, fiddling with his belt then lifts me before pressing my back against the wall.

* * *

"Stefan, I'm pregnant."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking."

He stares at me with narrowed eyes for a long ass time and I stare right back. "What?"

"You're lying."

"Alright, once your baby comes out of me, I'll tell them that daddy didn't believe mommy when she told him the most exciting news that he'll ever hear in his life ever."

"You know how I know that you're lying, last year you had a scare and you were crying for hours, there's no way in hell you'll be this calm."

I stand from the table. "Fine. In about two months if you notice me getting fat, it's not because I'm eating too much."

... "Babe are you- seriously? You're gonna get my hopes up in a minute."

"So you're happy?"

"Bon, come on. Honestly, are you pregnant?"

I smile. "No."

"Fuck you."

I laugh and sit on his lap. "Do you realize what a baby means to me?"

"Love?"

"Death."

"Hey, don't say that. That's not nice." He moves his hand to the side of my face and I look into his green eyes. "If the day ever comes that you carry my child, I would actually want to keep it, you know that, right?"

I sigh. "Yes. But it's not all up to you."

"I know but I would hope that you'll at least consider it. I love you. I can see myself having a family with you, marrying you."

"My head hurts."

"Bonnie, be a grown-up for a second." Excuse me? "We live together, we're committed, I don't take that shit lightly."

"I don't either."

"Then stop fucking acting like this relationship isn't in it for the long haul. If I'm just a play toy to you, then I'll pack my shit."

I _so_ regret this stupid pregnancy prank. It looked so much more fun on YouTube. Stefan's been acting so serious about everything lately, it makes me wonder what's going on in his head. He's never acted like this before, he was cool with me not saying those three words, cool with me not wanting children, cool with us just going with the flow, but now he's acting so hotheaded over everything.

"Do I need to pack my shit, Bonnie?"

I wonder if he's thinking about screwing someone else. Comparing the other girl with me, she probably wants the whole nine yards when I'm fine with seven. She probably shares more of his values and cares about the things he does. I knew I shouldn't have said those words.

"No. You don't have to pack anything."

"Good." He goes back to reading the email on his phone like he was before I tried to prank him. I want to read over it, but we made a promise to respect each other's personal business lives and I may be shit, but I honor those promises.

I get up then head upstairs feeling drained. All I wanted was some simple fun but it looks like that can't happen. Not anymore.

...

Instead of my elliptical this morning, I decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood. It was a nice day out and I was in need of some fresh air. I rarely get fresh air so this is nice. A mother passes me, pushing her kid in a stroller and I start to wonder if kids are really up this early. If I really do get pregnant and decide to give birth, then I'll have to wake up even earlier to get my "me" time, or worse, what if I get no "me" time at all? What happens then, I thicken out and never lose the baby weight? Holy, I need to stop thinking so much.

I get home and I'm surprised that Stefan is out of bed but I'm mad when I find out that he's in the shower. This is my shower time, I like to shower first. He knows this. I wait for him by the door and he halts looking at me before continuing more into the room.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean, what, I shower first."

"Really, Bonnie. I didn't realize that I had to wait for you to shower before I was allowed to go in."

"Yes you did, I told you that when you first moved in."

"You know what, Bonnie, how about I stay somewhere else that way you can be first at everything around here."

"Why are you so ready to leave? Last week you were practically asking me to kick you out. Are you seeing someone else?"

"When do I have time to see someone else, huh? Does that make any sense,"

"It does actually, you can be screwing that secretary at your job for all I know. What, does she want kids and a marriage too to make your wildest dreams come true?" He chuckled rolling his eyes looking to the left. "So that's a yes, huh? I see."

"You're being so ridiculous right now. I'm not fucking Amber."

"Oh so her name is Amber. That's nice, Stefan and Amber sitting in a motherfucking tree." I yank the necklace off my neck that he gave me and throw it at him before pushing him aside so I can leave. He doesn't even stop me which makes me angrier than I already was.

"Baby, wait,"

Too fucking late for that. I keep going until I'm outside and he actually grabs me to stop me from getting into my car. It's not like I could've actually went somewhere because I forgot my damn keys.

"I said wait."

"And I obviously didn't care."

"I'm not cheating on you, alright. You're being ridiculous."

"Then why are you so quick to pack your bags then, huh?"

"Because we're coming up on four years and... And I don't want to waste my time."

"So loving me is wasting your time?"

"Loving you and not seeing us have a future together, yes, it is wasting my time. I want the house and white picket fence type of life and I know that work is very important to us both, but that doesn't mean we're not allowed to settle down, does it?"

"I guess not."

He exhaled. "Bonnie, I don't want to force this on you and I'm sorry if it seems that way, I just want to tell you how I feel."

I look down when he does and see that he's holding my necklace. I could tell that he wanted to say something else but instead, he just puts it back on around my neck. I close my eyes when he meets our foreheads. "I love you."

I hope he's not expecting me to say it back because I wo— "I love you too." Wait, what? Did I just say that after not wanting to say that? Shit, you say it once and then you can't stop saying it, even if you don't want to? What kind of sick word is this?!

He hugs me, moving his head to the side of mine before kissing my neck. "I have a vacation planned for us for next week. I know it's late notice, but you're going with me."

"Where?"

"Back to Mystic Falls,"

"Stefan,"

"I can't go alone, I need your support."

Mystic fucking Falls. Shit.

* * *

A/N: This is chapter one! I hope you all like this story and I already completed it so I can't wait to see if you guys predict things correctly or not in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation my ass. Mystic Falls is the birthplace of both Stefan and I and we were raised here and yet we've never seen each other ever. We went to the exact same high school, hung out at the exact same places, but somehow we always missed each other. We didn't meet until we moved to the exact same place in New York and went to the exact same dinner party. Not even sure why Stefan was there because it was for my former boss as he retired before handing the company over to James. We were both sneaking peeks at each other all night. I would shake my ass tastefully to the music when I knew he was watching just to be a tease. I thought he was a distant relative or friend so I didn't really want to go there and be possibly related to my ex boss, but it was fun playing around.

The next time we met was just a few days later at a meeting in a bar. We were supposed to be joined by other people but they must have gotten the dates wrong because they never showed leaving Stefan and me alone. That night was when we found out that we were basically neighbors because we wanted to save the business talk for when our partners arrived. We drank and swapped stories and continued to voice our wonder on why we've never met back in the day before. That night I fucked him in his car. Not very proud since he was the enemy but he wasn't mine that night.

He took me back to his place where we fucked some more and the next morning he made me breakfast and we made out with me sitting on the table and him standing between my legs...which I wrapped around him. I gave him my number and we met up the following week and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I agreed and the rest is history.

"Ready?" He looks over at me.

Mystic Falls isn't bad, I'm being quite dramatic, really, but having lived there your entire childhood and part adulthood life it's not something that you would happily go back to. Not this place anyway. Too boring, only one good restaurant within miles, one mall, one lake. I was in dire need of an out once I graduated high school and I wasn't the only one it appears. Mystic Falls is a ghost town.

"Ready. I guess,"

Stefan chuckled then got out the car. The only reason I'm here with him besides the fact that I'm his girlfriend is that he managed to have a total of twenty-two sexual partners. Some he had an actual relationship with but others not so much. He needed me on his arm so they won't try anything or at least be a little "afraid" of approaching him with me there. I honestly don't mind, not saying that I had as nearly as many partners as he has, but he's a guy. As long as he's only making love to me now, I'm chill.

We decide to do a little walking around first before we go visit his mother. We want to see what changed, what remained the same and so far it hasn't changed a bit. I must admit that I'm having a sense of nostalgia walking down these streets. The exact streets where I would walk with my friends by my side talking about cheerleading and boys and the future. The same streets where I jogged to clear my mind or just to get away from my parents. I'm actually starting to miss my life here.

Stefan moves his hand to wrap around my waist and hugs me close and I figure that he's feeling the same things that I am. That, or he spotted a girl he dated. Whatever the reason, it feels nice

"Who would've thought the love of my life was right under my nose this entire time?"

He must've been feeling nostalgic. "I know right. I was just thinking so much about my life here, I'm starting to miss it a little."

"Same here."

"You miss the playa life?" He chuckled. "Seriously can't believe you had so many partners."

"When I had sex for the first time, it was like I became a slight addict. I was on the football team, girls wanted me and I was too nice to object."

I snorted. Loud. "I would have never dated you back then FYI."

"Please, teen Stefan could've worked some extreme magic on teen Bonnie."

"I would've loved to see him try."

"Alright, let's pretend for a second, I remember my moves."

I chuckle and follow after him as he grabs my arm. We set up a scenario where I'm walking down the sidewalk and a football almost hits my feet. Stefan comes up to me apologetic.

"I'm sorry about that, my friend over there's a horrible thrower."

I hate that I smiled. "Maybe you're just a horrible catcher."

The right side of his mouth lifts and his eyes shift down looking at my body. "Maybe you're right." He steps closer. "Have I seen you around before, I swear I- a face like yours, I'm sure we must've met before."

"I don't think so."

"What school you go to?"

"Just up the street, Robert E. Lee."

"No shit, same here. I knew I had to see you around before."

Fuck I smiled again. "I don't recall,"

"Let me take you out then, you know just to jog your memory."

"I—"

"Before you turn me down, you must know that I am a very polite gentleman."

"Are you?"

He nodded. "I was raised by my mother, it's the only way I know how to be." He moves in even closer and only then do I realize just how close he is. "My friends are calling me, but I'll see you around in school." I watch his hand as it made its way to my face just barely touching me. "I didn't get your name,"

I can't exactly tell how wide my eyes are but I know they ain't normal. "Bonnie."

He looks into my eyes smiling. "I'm Stefan." He held eye contact for a little longer and he backs away keeping contact.

I can't help but to pull him in and kiss him and I'm not sure if it's teen Bonnie taking over present Bonnie. Either way, I hate to admit it, but he actually did it. If that were to have gone down I would've stalked him so hard until I found him then make him ask me out again. He probably would've got me the same way he did more than two years ago.

"I still got it."

"Shut up."

He chuckled then once we cooled down, we went to get something to eat before we made our way. Stefan opens my door and I take his hand as we walk to his childhood home. Which was literally five blocks away from mine. Before he knocks, we hear his name being called out. Our heads turn to the right and we see a smiling woman. I hear Stefan curse before waving back. She must be an ex.

"It feels like it's been decades," she says with a breath.

"How are you?"

I laugh inwardly because I know he forgot her name. I just watch trying to not act so bored as they engage in a small conversation. I smile as he introduces me and hug him from the side once he moves his arm around my shoulder. I could see the slight hurt in her eyes and I hate to admit that I feel a little bad. But hey, it's not my fault she couldn't move on from what I'm assuming a one night stand. Stefan's pretty good with names and for him to not remember hers tells me that they didn't have much of a relationship at all.

"Anyway, I have to go, my mom's waiting for us. But it was nice seeing you, though."

He knocks on the door and his mother shortly answers. She squeezes us both and welcomes us inside. Don't get me wrong, I love Stefan's mom but I could've stayed in the car and be just fine. She means well but sometimes— she means well.

"I've missed you both so much! Glad to see you're still together."

"Mom."

"What? This is the longest you've been in a relationship before. I swear, Bonnie, every month it was someone new."

" _Mom_ ,"

"And I was just thinking to myself "what can I do", I thought he was gonna get one of those girls pregnant." She continued ignoring her son's warning. "Anyway, it all turned out well. No grandbabies. At least none that I know of."

"Mother."

"And I still get these girls knocking on my door asking where my son is, I go "I don't know, don't you have his number?" that always gets them." I can't help but laugh. Savage.

"Alright, mother, I think storytime is over."

"A story is when it's Once Upon A Time, this is Once Upon Yesterday."

Stefan sighs loudly and I could tell that he was already regretting coming here. And now that I think about why are we here? I was so caught up in this place that I neglected to ask Stefan why we came here.

"I just hope I don't run into one of my exes, I may still have the hots for them."

Stefan turned to me quickly and growled. I shrugged. What? I'm telling the honest truth. The guys I dated, Tristan and David, were hot to the capital A F. Tristan was my first and I loved that man like the fine piece of chocolate he was. I envied him on his smooth creamy skin and perfect fucking teeth. He loved me though with my clear braces having self and face still going through puberty. My body was caught up, but my face was lagging behind. But boy did he love my body and I loved his. Mmf.

A good year after we broke up, I dated David. He reminds me of Stefan now that I come to think of it. Though his hair was black and he had the most sexiest stubble beard that every time I saw him, I was in the mood. I couldn't believe that I was his first, but it was what it was and I pictured us getting married. That failed after graduation, I wanted out of this town, he wanted in. I understood, born and raised in the same place causes people to sometimes want to add 'died' to that list but that just wasn't me. The breakup was mutual although when I did come to visit whenever I got homesick the first year, I would call him up and we'd...reconnect. I think he's engaged or something now though.

"Bonnie?"

"Huh?"

"My mom offered us sleeping over, so I was wondering if we could get out of the hotel you got."

I should say yes just to mess with him but then that would ruin my weekend as well. "We can't, no refunds. Next time, though." I smiled.

I could tell she didn't buy it, but she didn't say anything. We may have hurt her feels. She'll get over it.

After talking some more, we leave and go to the hotel. I plan on chilling by the pool after possibly fucking Stefan once he changes the sheets. I get on the bed standing on my knees and bite down on my bottom lip. He kisses me and I fall back and circle my legs around his waist kissing him back.

"You were just joking about having the hots for your exes, right?"

Really Stefan? You choose right now to- "Yes, I was just kidding." I turn us over and take off my shirt then shortly I feel his hands glide up my back to take my bra off. We kiss again then I go work on his jeans. I hate belts, they always slow things up.

"Baby," I look up at him. "I want you to marry me."

Wait wait wait wait, what? "Huh?"

"I just-" he sighs then takes off his shirt and puts it on me. He sits up and looks into my eyes. "I've been so hot-headed lately because this was on my mind. I want to be your husband, I want you to be my wife."

I think I'm going to have a heart attack. "Stefan-"

"Before you turn me down, you must know that I am a very polite gentleman."

He smiles and I smile back. I close my eyes thinking. Holy shit man, I don't- I don't want to break his heart. "Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

He smiles in relief then kisses me. He barely touches the side of my face like earlier and looks into my eyes. Reading me.

"You're scared. I am too, but I love you." He kisses me softly. "You're the one. My one."

"What if I'm not?"

"You are. I don't just have a hunch, it's real, Bonnie. I love you. I love you like I have no other. I know who you are even if you never change your mind about babies or the white picket fence, if you never tell me that you love me again, I still want you. You're more than enough for me."

That was what I needed to hear. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Where's my ring?"

He chuckles. "It's back at home, I wasn't planning on doing this here, but I think it makes sense."

I nod then hug him. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses the side of my neck and holds me tighter.

I cannot believe that I'm actually getting married. Oh boy.

...

I go get us some ice because we were too busy having engagement sex that we let the ice melt to the champagne. Stefan was asleep when I left though he might be up now if he reached for me. I was thirsty and I needed a drink.

"No shit, Bonnie Bennett."

I pause then turn around growing wide eyes. "No shit, David Kindle."

He chuckles then walks up to me. "What are you doing here, I thought you hated this place." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm actually here visiting my boyfriend's mom. I mean my fiancé's mom." I see him look down and there's not a lick of jewelry on my fingers. "It was a spur of the moment proposal."

He smiled. "Congratulations,"

"Aren't you engaged or married or something like that?"

"I was. Things didn't exactly work out between us, but it was mutual."

"Sorry to hear that,"

"Anyway, you should call me sometime. How long are you in town?"

"Just the weekend I believe."

"We should catch up, tell me if you're able to sneak away. Your number still the same?" I nod. "Great, hopefully, I'll see you later."

He walks past me and I watch him go. "Wait,"

He turns walking backward. "How did you know it was me?"

He only smiles before turning forward again. I narrow my eyes but walk a few more doors down to our room. I use the key and smile when I see him still asleep. I turn the air down a little then get back in bed with him.

"Where did you go?"

"To get some ice." He nods then pulls me in close. "Why are we here, Stefan?"

"I told you. Vacation."

"But here of all places?"

"Why not?"

I guess he does have somewhat of a point. Why not?

* * *

We're so annoying, I just realized. There is a mirror in his mother's living room and we were just being ourselves and I would casually look over to see us in it. Stefan was always close, always either kissing my neck or have his nose pressed against the side of my face or just staring at me. I realized that we always held hands like I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't see the proof. It was just such a natural jester that it went unnoticed. By me, at least. Maybe we do deserve to be married to each other. I wonder why I've never noticed.

"Baby," he whispers in my ear, "I'm so hard right now."

I hold in my laugh. His mother is sitting across from us, paying us no attention looking at the TV. I watch her moving my hand up his thigh and over to squeeze him over his jeans. He wasn't lying. He sits up a little but relaxes. I get up and tug on his arm and he follows. We tell his mother that were gonna check out his old bedroom and she smiles turning her head right back to watch one of her stories.

"I can't believe we've never fucked in here before." He locks the door then grabs my hips having me walk backward towards his bed. "Is teen Stefan gonna come out to play?"

"Is that what you want?" He backs me until I'm forced to sit on the bed then kisses me. "Huh?"

"Yes," I nod laying back as he moved forward.

Fuck I don't think I've been so turned on. This is a different side of my man that I have yet to see. I raise my leg between his causing him to moan as I run it against him. He kisses me deeply and we barely break away. He's more of a control freak now. Pinning my arms above my head, biting me making himself the predictor. I almost came when his hand went around my neck.

I feel like our sex deserved a song sung by Rihanna. I must admit that I kind of forgot that we weren't alone from time to time. He would lick me before kissing me sending goosebumps all over my damn body. I'm sure to have hickies once this is over but the thing is that I don't want it to be over.

"Stefan," I can't help but moan his name.

He moves faster and we shortly come. I feel myself losing a battle to sleep. KO, I'm out.

* * *

I wake up out of it. Where am I? What happened? What time is it? I sit up some seeing the door open and Stefan walks in smiling slightly. He meets our foreheads then kisses me twice. "I love you." He kisses me again. "I told my mom you were—"

"I love you too."

He smiled. Back when I didn't verbally tell him how I felt when he would tell me that he loved me he always gave me no time to say it back because he knew I wasn't going to anyway and because it was his way of dealing with it.

"I told my mom you were feeling a little under the weather. No more hotel food."

I chuckled. "Would it be so bad if we stay here? I want to sleep in this room next to you."

"I guess not. I'll go tell her the good news."

He gets up from the bed. "Wait, did she hear us?"

"I don't think so."

I nod then he heads back out. I stay out for a little then decide to go to the bathroom, mainly to use it, but to also snoop. Ms. Salvatore (she decided to keep the last name) was that type of mother who kept everything when her boys moved out. She kept the beds and the clothes and the computers where they were when they left. Kept the stuff in the shower and in the medicine cabinet. I opened the mirror and the first thing I see is condoms. I roll my eyes then see a contacts case and I know Stefan got LASIK. A razor, toothbrush, toothpaste. A note signed by his older brother Damon telling Stefan to leave his shit alone. I chuckle at that and put the note back where it was.

I turn hearing knocks on the door then it shortly opens. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"My mom thinks you're pregnant. "

"Of course she does." He walks up to me and hugs me and again I find myself looking at us in the mirror. His eyes are closed softly and his arms are tight around me. I smile like I'm falling in love with our reflection. We break away because of a knock on the open door and I see the suspicion on her face. If she didn't think I was pregnant before, she sure does now.

"Dinner's ready. Is meatloaf okay, Bonnie?"

I stop my eye roll. "It's perfect."

I hear Stefan chuckle then he places his hand on my back walking us out.

Throughout dinner, Stefan was playing with his mother's heart by acting as if I was truly pregnant. He would place his hand on my stomach and kiss me. Ask me how I was feeling and whisper in my ear like he was trying to keep it all a secret. I hate him sometimes.

"You're not funny," I said closing the door to his room.

Besides Stefan's game, dinner went by smoothly and it was fun eating with a third person. Bought a little more conversation to the table.

"I'm hilarious."

I roll my eyes then look in my suitcase for my pajamas. "Tell her that I'm not pregnant."

"I did, she didn't believe me."

"And she won't believe you even more now because you acted as if I was throughout dinner."

He shrugged. "She'll get over it."

I hate that I chuckled. Stupid Stefan. "Have you talked to your guys about the deal?"

"You'll know Monday, babe."

"Give me a hint so if things go south I'll have a speech prepared for my boss."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. We're willing to sign on only if a few things are changed."

"What things?"

"That's all you'll get, Bon, you'll know Monday like everyone else."

"And while we're on the subject, I think we should keep our engagement a secret. The last thing I want is for you or me to get in trouble especially if we agree to your terms. They'll think I fucked my way to get a yes from you."

"Okay. And if things do work out, we'll announce that working together sparked some interest in us and we'll come out as dating and a few months after that, everyone can know that we're engaged. Deal?"

"Deal." We shake on it.

...

We go for a walk in the morning and stop to get some breakfast. We wake up a little too early for Stefan's mom, so we have to fend for ourselves. I curse when I see David walk in but he sits far enough that it doesn't bother me. Stefan turns his head because I guess I was staring a little too hard and before he could ask me what I was looking at, I talk.

"So what type of wedding do you want?"

"What type of wedding do you want? I figured you'd want to run the show."

"I do but I'm a compromisable person."

"Yeah right."

I growl. "Seriously, tell me your vision. I know you have one."

"Alright, I was thinking outside in a tent."

"No church?"

"We don't even attend church."

"Yeah but still, no one does the church scene anymore, I think we should do it in church."

"Ok fine. Anyway, I was thinking of a light teal color scheme, something to blend in and not stand out too much."

"What about a light grey? It's like the light blue but definitely more neutral and plus since I assume a lot of dresses aren't made in that color, it'll be easier for my bridesmaids to settle on a dress."

"Good call."

"What else?"

"I like the light yellow flowers but definitely not too many floral arrangements because at the end of the day, who honestly cares?" True. "And a huge reception. Limited work family, but we invite a good amount of people. Small wedding party, intimate friends and family only."

"Church wedding, grey and white color scheme, drops of yellow flowers, small wedding party, big reception. It's perfect. I love it, babe."

He smiles. That, my ladies, is how you do business. For the most part, I loved Stefan's ideas, but some things I had to change and you do that making it seem like it was his idea in the end.

I realize that we're holding hands under the table when our food arrives and he lets my hand go to grab his plate. It catches me off hairs but I snap out of it and start eating mine and his hash browns. I love hash browns.

"Bonnie, I thought that was you."

Really? "Hey, David, this is my fiancé Stefan. The one I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you."

"Spur of the moment proposal, huh?"

"Well not really, I was going to do it back home which is where the ring is, but being here I thought that it would be more perfect."

I smile when he looks at me and takes my hand again.

"Have I seen you before? You look familiar."

"We might have gone to the same high school. Bonnie and I did."

"Yeah, that just be it. You were on the football team, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, I remember you. Anyway, it was nice meeting who Bonnie ended up with."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at that and watched him walk away. "The fuck was that about?"

"He was the boyfriend I had before we got together. We had plans but mine was in a different city so we ended things."

"I see."

"Don't be mad,"

"I'm not. I promise."

I stand to sit on his lap and hug his head. "I love you."

"I love you more."

I kiss him then hug him again keeping him close to my body. "Baby,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you fuck her?"

"What?" He looks up discreetly. "I don't think so."

"She's looking at you like you did."

"I'm pretty good with faces, I'm pretty positive that I didn't... Maybe you fucked her one drunken night."

"I've actually never had a lesbian experience."

"Hm,"

I chuckle a little then return back to my seat so I can finish eating.

"Shit, she's coming over here," Stefan says and sure enough she stops right beside our table.

"Are you Bonnie?"

Stefan and I exchange looks. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Jessica perhaps you've heard of me,"

"Sorry, I haven't. Stefan doesn't really-"

"This isn't about Stefan, it's about David."

"We don't have any connection together anymore, I'm not sure why-"

"Remember when you would come to visit him for a year after you moved? Yeah, he was with me."

"Wait, what?"

"And I find out after we got engaged, I saw the texts."

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I didn't know. I would've never done that if I'd known."

"I just want to thank you for ruining my life. Bitch."

She walks away and I'm sitting there with my mouth dropped. First of all, I hate being called that word, she's lucky that she was hurting and walked away because I was about ready to fight and show her exactly who the bitch is. Secondly, I am completely shocked. During those times, we would hang out for days, there was no way that she didn't know what was going on, no way.

"Well shit, Bonnie."

I look over at Stefan. "This isn't my fault."

"I didn't say it was. It's that dickhead's fault for playing you. The both of you."

I exhale. "I never thought that would happen to me. I was the other woman."

"What exactly happened?"

"I would get homesick sometimes when I first moved and like I said David was the guy I was dating before I moved so whenever I would come back to visit, I would call him up. I still loved him but we wanted different things. We would ...reconnect and just hang out for a few days. There's no way they were together. Or he must've been a sneaky SOB."

"I'm gonna fuck him up on site next time I see him."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"I'm gonna beat his ass that's what."

I smile then lean in to kiss him. I'm really like this side of my baby. It's sexy and I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

"What does it look like?"

"I think it's the best ring in the world that suits you."

"And what do you think it is that suits me?"

"Nothing too flashy, but just flashy enough. Diamonds all around the band because I remember you saying that rings looked ugly with a bare one and a big main piece. "

"So my main piece is big?"

"Of course. It's square, has a nice holding slash pedestal thing to hold it in place."

I smile. It sounds so perfect and I cannot wait until we get home so I can wear it. I want it so bad. "I hate that you didn't bring it,"

"Me too. Something told me to but I just ignored it."

"When we get back, I actually want you to ask me the old-fashioned way. Down on one knee, two at the least sentences on why you want me to be your wife then pop the question opening the ring."

He chuckled. "Alright, babe."

There's a knock on the door and I move from straddling his lap to sit beside him. "Come in,"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to go out for a few hours. Lunch is on the stove."

"Alright, thanks, mom."

She smiles then walks out closing the door.

"Is the baby hungry?"

I hit his arm because he said that knowing his mom would hear. "You're so mean, stop."

He laughed. "Alright, no more baby jokes." He turns my head to meet our lips. "When did you talk to David the first time?"

Really, Stefan? "When I went to go get the ice at the hotel. We bumped into each other in the hall."

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

He's quiet for a moment. "Anyway, I'm hungry." He kisses me then gets up from the bed.

I just don't understand it. Whenever we bump into one of his exes or hits-it-and-quits-its, I'm always so calm about it. The second I actually bump into one of my two ex-boyfriends, Stefan wants to act like I was the one sleeping all around town. It's like he loathes the idea of me ever dating anyone in my entire teen and young adult life. I just don't get why he acts this way when in all reality it should be the opposite way 'round. I should be the jealous one. I should be the one drilling him with questions. I'm the one who should be leaving, not him.

I go downstairs to ask him. I'm never one to really hold things in so why should I start now? "Stef, why do you—"

"Because every guy that loved you while you were here could've been me. I didn't see you, I didn't notice you and I hate myself for that. Why didn't I see you, Bonnie? You were cheering, I was playing, I'm sure we had a few of the same classes. How come I never saw you?"

Damn. That's a beautiful answer and I didn't even get to finish my question.

"You just weren't meant to be in my life at that time. The one thing that we have in common about this place us that nothing ever stuck. Not relationship wise at least. If you would've seen me, I would've just been some other random girl that you fucked. I was meant to be more than that, I was meant to be your wife. We were both different people back then and we would've never had the future that we do now together if we had met in high school. So that's why you didn't see me. That's why I didn't see you."

He rushes up to me and we kiss as he lifts my legs around his waist. This seemed so different that it made my bones shake. Something's about to go down.

...

We get home and Stefan does as requested. He proposes to me the right way. My ring is custom made and gorgeous. Stefan got everything right. I never want to take it off, my baby made it especially for me. I can't stop staring at it.

"Babe."

"Huh?" I don't part my eyes from its glory.

I hear him chuckle. "I'm glad you love it, but you have to take it off."

I pout. "I don't wanna."

He slid it off my finger then placed it on the counter. "It'll be here when you get home, we need to work now."

I sigh as he pushes me out the door. "Have a fun time fucking Amber in meeting room one."

He laughs getting in then we're off.

...

I decide to be not so discreet with my stares at Stefan just to get people talking. We need to "start" dating so I need to make it look like I'm interested but not too interested. I shift my eyes catching Flynn looking at me look at Stefan then clear my throat paying attention to my boss like almost everyone else. Mission complete.

"I see nothing wrong with this deal."

"Exactly because your team crafted it. From the outside looking in standpoint, there are a few flaws which are just holding us back from signing on." My man.

"Please. Educate me." My boss.

"Section one part C states that the magazine would only have your company's name on it. That's gonna be a no for us. It's either all inclusive or it's imaginary."

"Fine. Your name will be added."

Stefan smiles. I bite my lip for a second. "Next we have an issue with," blah blah blah blah blah. I was too busy looking at my ring earlier that I missed how sexy he looked. He always looked so sexy in a suit. Especially when he's breaking a deal. He hasn't had a haircut in a while and I love how it looks. So nice. Silky, shi— Ann nudges me snapping me out of it and that time was completely an accident. Whoops.

I actually start to pay attention now and do some persuading on Stefan and we finally come to a deal. He shakes my boss's hand, then mine, giving my body a once over before letting go. I shiver.

"I want you on their asses twenty-four seven to make sure they don't screw this up."

"Yes, sir."

He leaves and I make my way to my office. Ann follows me in and closes the door. I already know what she's going to say.

"You might want to cool it just a little when staring at Stefan."

"Normally I would agree with you, but we're going public soon and using this deal as our setup."

"So you convinced Stefan to take the deal so you two can go public?"

"If I convinced Stefan to take the deal, he wouldn't have scratched out half of it. His company liked most of it so they took it on their own. If not then we would have to figure out a different way."

"Why the sudden urge? I thought you two were okay with sneaking around?"

"It was like that before we got engaged..." I look up at Ann as her eyes inflate like balloons and her mouth drops.

"Really? You're engaged, oh my- I'm so happy for you, Bonnie!" I smile and we hug. "I can't believe it. No offense but I never thought you'd marry him."

I chuckled. "Neither did I, but we got away for the weekend and he asked me. We can't keep that a secret, it's too huge and I don't want to. I want to wear my ring and have people ask no questions. I want the same for him."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we'll be working closely together for this project which means a lot of private times forcing us to get closer. Then once the project is over, we'll announce that we're dating. A few months later, we get engaged."

"I can't wait to see the reactions."

"Neither can I, girl."

When my day is over, I do as always. Change. This time I traded in my short shorts for lace panties keeping my spaghetti strap tank top. I slip on my ring and pretend that I'm looking for something to cook as Stefan walks in. I hear him flipping through the mail like always and his feet dragging to a stop. I feel his eyes.

I close mine once he wraps his arm around me and kisses my neck. "You are so sexy." He kissed me again.

I turn in his arms and feel his hands moving down my back as I tug on his tie. "My boss told me to be on you ass twenty-four seven."

"Yeah?"

I nod then stand on my toes to kiss him. He grabs my ass and lifts me to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

This has been the best work month ever. Mainly because we get to be really flirty on set, but also because shooting for this magazine is so much fun. I never got to be so up close before and I think I want to quit my job and become a photographer. The one we hired let me take a few shots and they were pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

Stefan and I were really raising eyebrows. We would talk constantly and closely. He would whisper in my ear and touch me in impulses. We would laugh and joke and the best part is that we weren't even acting. This was us. All us.

I met him in his office one day to go over shots and we got caught making out by Flynn. Lol. I forgot to lock the door I guess and I was astride his lap with his hands on my ass and back. All he did was apologize then walk away. We smiled at each other and got back to (actual) business.

After that, the rumors really started fluttering and I got called in by my boss. He asked me straight up and I told him the truth. Stefan and I are dating now. He, of course, loved it thinking that I could use my tits to persuade Stefan on other deals but I'll break his bubble later. Stefan's experience wasn't so smooth, but he still has a job.

It actually took shorter than I thought. I figured it would be two months before we came clean but it was surprisingly just one. Thanks, Flynn.

"Baby, which one do you like better?"

I look. "Uh, I think the second ones nice,"

"I was thinking that too." He held my hand under the table.

"Can I see that, guys?"

"Oh, sorry." Stefan slides them down. He only nods and sets it to the side so I guess number two is the winner... That sounded a little wrong.

...

Girls were drooling. My man bought my whole office donuts and it's nothing more exciting than a hot guy with gifts. _Thanks, Stefan_ , they purred touching him. I pay him no attention as I pour hot water into my cup. I walk back to my office but his voice calls out to me.

"You don't want a donut, Bon?"

"No thanks, I don't want to get bloated." I watch their face drop and they slowly walk away.

Stefan chuckled. "I happen to think a girl with some meat is very sexy."

"Is that right?" I continue walking away.

"I need to talk to your boss."

I pause and turn to him. It's then that I realize that we're making a scene. Silence all around, all eyes on us. I couldn't stop the tug on the right side of my lip. "Follow me."

I don't wait for him, I just make a turn walking towards James' office. I knock twice then open the door. "You have a visitor."

He stands just as Stefan joins my side. They hold eye contact for a beat before James speaks. "Come in, Stefan, close the door."

"Do I need to—"

"Not necessary," Stefan cuts me off.

I would hit him but I remain professional and walk away leaving the two men be.

* * *

I look up from my work hearing knocks on my door and my sexy fiancé walks in and leaves the door open. Challenge accepted. "What's up?"

He sat in front of me and crossed his left leg over his right. "I just want to look at you." I smile and I hate how shy he made me feel and my shyness caused me to look away. "I love you."

"Stop, this is my place of business." I have the courage to look at him.

"So?"

"Stefan,"

"Fine, I won't say another word."

"I can't work with you just staring at me."

"Why?"

"It's awkward and distracting."

"Let me take you out to lunch. I'll leave you alone after that, I swear."

I sigh but agree. He's lucky I'm hungry. I tell Ann that we're off to lunch and ignore the eyes looking our way. We stand side by side silently waiting for the doors to open. "Oh, my mother would like to take you shopping this weekend."

I look over at him strangely. "Why?" But before he answers, I have something to add. "I swear if she takes me into a maternity store,"

He chuckled as the doors open and we step through and press the button going to the ground level. "Just go and enjoy the free baby clothes."

"Stefan."

"Fine, I'll remind her that you're not pregnant one more time and whatever happens after that isn't on me."

"Deal, but I want to be in the room when you talk to her on the phone."

"Damnit."

I hate how that made me laugh because this isn't a joking manner. I kiss his cheek once his hand squeezes my thigh as we're seated in his car and he throws on his sunglasses pulling off.

"What are you getting me for Valentine's Day?"

"A proposal,"

"Ew, no."

"No? I thought that would be romantic,"

"You don't propose on a holiday, Stefan. I want my day to be mine."

"It already is yours, your pretend day would be Valentine's Day."

"No, Stefan."

He grunted and I held in my laugh. "Fine. I won't give you shit for Valentine's Day then."

I laugh this time as he parks. I slowly fiddle with my things so he can open my door without me just sitting there. He forces me to close the door with my back as he pushes me against it. He moves in for my lips and his hands tighten around my back. "The sooner we get engaged publicly, the sooner you could wear your ring and the sooner we can get married and have our one accidental child."

I roll my eyes at the last part. "The day before or after Valentine's Day,"

"Deal."

We kiss on it. Twice.

...

I pull my man's hand through the crowd of people leading him to the bar. I wanted to go out tonight and have some fun so I convinced him to party with me at a club. It took a literal hour thirty for him to agree, but he agreed so I'm good.

I'm really feeling myself tonight in my white mini dress so I sit Stefan down on a stool and give him a little dance between his legs.

"Come here," he grabs my hips and pulls me closer to his body. "You're so sexy." He grabs my ass kissing me.

"Buy me a drink," I whisper in his ear then chop on it.

"I would much rather go home." He licks me. Shit.

"Tempting. Let's stay a little longer." I convince him and he buys me that drink. I look down at my ring and sigh at its beauty. Stefan notices and kisses my hand. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome." He kisses me.

I sit promptly on his lap and put my glass to his lips making him drink a little. I smile as his eyes drop to my breasts and I take a deep breath just to tease.

"Baby,"

"So the rumors are true, you both are dating," our heads turned to the right spotting Randall. I met him once. Briefly.

"Hey, man."

I place my hand on top of the other to shield my ring. "Don't mind me, I was just seeing if it was indeed you two. I don't know why everyone is surprised, you both are very strong, power-hungry people."

Compliment? I decided to just smile. He orders a drink then walks away without another word. Stefan and I exchange looks and chuckle before getting back to our business. "I guess people be talkin."

"I guess so," he agrees making me smile. "Does that make us popular?"

"We're hella popular, babe." I kiss him twice and his hands tighten around me.

"Let's go home."

"Okay,"

I find it sexy how he just places money on the table without looking and takes my hand pulling me out the club.

...

Stefan is a greedy monster when it comes to sex and it got worse now that we're engaged. It's not over until Stefan sings and I don't really mind but he makes me sweat and I'm OK with sweating but I don't want to be dripping. Our heated body temperature combined is like a sauna and I always try to pull away, but he grabs my face and keeps kissing me.

"Stef," I hit him weakly and breathless as he sucks on my nipple. "We have work in the morning,"

"What was that?"

"I need to shower."

"Let's shower then."

"No, you'll distract me."

"I won't, I promise." He kisses me twice.

I took a chance on him and was surprised when he was actually a very good boy which, of course, I had to reward.

* * *

I skip my workout because last night was a workout in itself though I do my thirty squats while Stefan is in the bathroom. I get dressed and notice that he didn't start the coffee so I take that as my chance to prove myself. I google it and skim over the directions and quickly start before Stefan comes down. I take it that I did everything right because it's actually pouring out coffee. I smile.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning, I made coffee." He turns his head towards me and lifts an eyebrow. "You forgot to make it so I did. Try it," I get excited as he grabs a mug from the cabinet and pours the hot drink inside. He adds some creme and sugar and I watch him drink. "You like it?"

He swallows. "It's great, babe."

"Really?" He nods then takes another sip making me smile. "I guess you were wrong, I can make coffee."

"Yep, I was totally wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I have to go get my jacket." I head upstairs to get my jacket the decided to accessorize a little more before I head back downstairs.

Stefan is washing out his mug. We leave shortly after that staying at our best behavior.

* * *

I'm sad. I won't be working with my baby today because he has meetings. I'm glad he texted me to let me know because I would've changed into a tanktop under my blazer just to get him going. I'm working with Charles and I must say he's quite the funny guy. I try to not laugh too much at his jokes, but I'm so far failing. I know Stefan's not gonna like it.

"How come we've never met before?"

"I don't know, I know pretty much everyone."

"I know Stefan, obviously, I just haven't met you. You two are a thing now, right?"

"It's more serious than a 'thing', but yes."

"Oh, okay. I guess opposites really do attract."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Stefan seems like a, and no offense by the way, but he seems like a hothead. You're more chill."

"He can be a hothead, but he has his sweet moments but I'm still a lot more chill." He chuckled. "So what about you, any office romances either past or present?"

"Surprisingly no. I try really hard to keep things separate."

"That's what I said." He smiled then exhaled. Stefan took this moment to call me. "New phone, who dis?"

"Haha." I chuckled. "So Charles is acting appropriate, right?"

"By appropriate you mean kissing my cheek and grabbing my ass then yes."

"Babe…"

"He's being a gentleman, a great friend to talk to."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Stefan."

"I want to take you out to lunch, that's all, I promise."

"Fine."

We exchange those three words then I hang up and get back to work. When Stefan arrives, he greets everyone and checks on the progress and of course, voices his opinion on certain things. We let people know that we're off for lunch before he takes my hand and leads me out. I smile as he backs me against the wall beside the door and our lips soon meet in a heated kiss. I hear footsteps walk by us and a few gasps, but I don't stop kissing him. When we finally pull away, he takes me to the very romantic McDonald's and we eat inside.

"The project looks great so far."

"Yeah, it does. I'm more excited about it than I thought I would be." I admit.

"Is Ann single?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Yes, why?"

"Andrew has a crush on her, I was thinking about helping him out."

"So now that we're public, everyone wants to date someone from the other side." Stefan chuckled. "I'll ask her. See what's up." He nodded then ate a fry.

"So about shopping with my mom…"

"I'm going, I'm going. Call her now to tell her I'm not carrying your offspring."

He sighed but wiped his hands before picking up his phone and called her. "Hey, mom. Bonnie says that she'll love to go shopping with you… Yeah…. OK but I have to remind you that she's not pregnant, alright? So don't take her baby clothes or toys shopping… I know, I'm sorry for joking about it, but if it happens, you'll be the first person we tell, okay? Alright, love you too. Bye." He sighs ending the call. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Give me a kiss,"

I lean forward to lick the salt off his lips before kissing him. He groaned kissing me back deeply. I pull away and he waits a few seconds before standing up and sitting next to me. I press my back against the window as he leans forward and he kisses me just once. "There's kiddies around."

I smiled. "So I was thinking,"

"Okay,"

"I uh. I think I want one."

"Be more specific." He says but knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"I think it would be great if we have one. Just one, okay, to spoil but not act like a complete brat."

"Specifics, babe, one what?"

"I want to have a baby."

I've never seen him happier in the years we've been together. He's so happy that it's barely showing but I know his insides are shaking with excitement. He just stares into my eyes and I see the party going on within him. "This is- this is real, right, you're- you're not joking are you?"

"No, I won't do that. A pregnancy trick, sure but actually saying this out loud, I mean it."

I see his chest rise and fall rapidly and he breathes out a smile and shortly kisses me. "Fuck, Bonnie, you don't know how much this means to me. I get to spread my family name, I mean if we don't have a girl, but she'll still always be a Salvatore at heart," he looks down and places his hand on my stomach. "And we'll always have a piece of us to love so much and to raise together a great human."

This would be a bad time to tell him that I'm joking, right? Just kidding… I do want a little bugger.

"Let's get started,"

"Stef, I don't want to be a statistic, I want to get married first."

"But-"

"I mean it, Stefan. I don't want to hear you apologize for accidentally getting me pregnant by hiding my birth control. And I don't want people thinking that we only got engaged because of the baby."

"Fine."

"And you better enjoy me now because when I have a bun in the oven, you're not touching me."

"You can have sex when you're pregnant,"

"I don't want to."

"But you'll look so sexy,"

"Too bad. I'm going on a nine-month sex strike."

"We'll see about that,"

"Yes, we will."

He sighed and I couldn't help laugh. "Don't be so sad," I kiss his cheek.

"You're mean."

I chuckled then kiss him a few times. "We should really be getting back."

"Getting back where?" I smile and kiss him two more times before I pull away. "I can't wait to get you pregnant,"

"I'm sure you can't, now let's go." I grab my drink then his hand leading him out the fast-food place after we throw away our trash.

...

To satisfy Stefan and Ann we go on a double date with Ann and Stef's buddy Andrew. It's actually going pretty well. Ann seems to be enjoying herself which is great and I actually like this double date thing.

"Bonnie, bathroom?"

"Sure,"

I stand, kiss my man, then follow behind her to the restroom. We stand in front of the sinks then face each other. "So what do you think?"

"Um it may take another date but so far I'm in the middle."

"Really? I thought you really liked him. You're a great actress."

She chuckled. "I mean he's cute and sweet and a little funny, but I feel like he's not being himself."

"I get that. Next time you'll be alone without distractions. Now let's go."

We head back to our table and when Stefan grabs my ass I know he's had too much to drink. "Don't be getting my man drunk now, Andrew."

He chuckled. "Hey, I wanted him to let loose,"

I roll my eyes then look over at my fiancé. "You're okay, baby?"

"I'm fine. Kiss me."

I was going to say no but I lean in and kiss his lips. It turns out more PG-13 than what I expected but I manage to pull away before he strips me.

"Marry me."

Eyes inflated. "What?"

"Marry me, I love you, I love you so much."

I look over at Andrew and Ann with wide eyes and their mouths are dropped. I look back over at Stefan and smile. "Yes."

"Bonnie!" Ann squealed.

"Yes, I will marry you."

He smiles and we kiss and I moved to his lap. "We're getting married!" I announced to the bar and everyone cheers. We kiss again and he lifts me in his arms and carries me to the door.

...

Stefan laughs as I fill him in on the events of last night and how we're officially, publicly engaged. He was surprised that I actually agreed but I told him that I'd prefer a drunk proposal than a Valentine's Day one. We'll go Facebook official on Monday then I have a shoot planned for next week.

Since it's Saturday we stay inside like always. We do practically everything together or more so next to each other. He stays shirtless and in boxers and I stay in a bra and panties. We're more touchy this way plus it pushes us to stay in shape.

"Let's set a date for the wedding," Stefan suggests.

"September. If not I want it this year or early next year."

"September's fine."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"I'm going to tell her when she picks you up for shopping later."

"Great, she'll talk my ear off for damn sure now."

"Babe."

"You have to admit that your mom is somewhat annoying, come on." I frown when he ignores me. "Are you seriously mad at me?" I drop my mouth when he just walks away. "Babe." I sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would get upset." I grab his arm and turn him towards me. "Your mom is amazing and I do love her. I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine."

"I didn't know you were such a mama's boy. It's sexy," I stand on my toes and kiss him once.

He grabs me meeting our lips again before he lifts me and backs me against the wall. We would be stripping at this point but we're already there. "Knock something over."

He pushes the things off the mini bar and lifts me on it. The shatter of the glasses and whatever else gets me going and I dig my hand in his boxers.

"Knock, knock,"

"Shit," Stefan pulls away and turns towards the door to see the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Woah little bro, I didn't bring my sword."

Stefan looks down and covers his goods with his hands. "What the fuck, Damon!"

"What, I hear you're engaged, I wanted to congratulate you."

"How in the hell did you hear that?"

"I didn't. I just took a wild guess. Truth is I need a place to crash."

"Get the hell out of here," Stefan steps in front of me noticing Damon's lingers.

"Hi, Bonnie,"

"What's up,"

"I'll swing by later." He turns to head out before turning back towards us. "Mom's coming."

"Shit," Stefan curses again then lifts me from the bar and carries me upstairs. He knows I would've taken my sweet time because I don't care. "Please get dressed quickly,"

"I don't see what the big deal is, this is our home."

"Baby, please just do this for me."

"Okay, okay," I go grab some jeans and pull them up my legs and toss on a random shirt.

He grabs my hand and leads me downstairs. "Mom, you're early,"

"What happened here?" She waves at the broken glass.

"I got a little drunk last night and I danced a little too hard." I lied because Stefan froze. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time.

"You still haven't cleaned it up?"

"I offered but Bonnie said she'll do it, I'm just waiting for her to actually do it."

"I'll do it later because we're about to go shoppin!"

"Actually I was thinking that we'd have a nice lunch instead."

"Oh. Well, I'll go change really quick." I dart upstairs before she tells me what I'm wearing is fine because I don't even know what I'm wearing thanks to Stefan.

Speaking of, he follows behind me. "Babe,"

"I'm not going to say anything. I love your mom."

"Listen," he grabs my shoulders. "I know that this isn't what was planned and I know how much you hate last minute changes." I sigh, "But I thank you. I love you and I will make it up to you, I promise."

"You promise?" I pout and he grabs a handful of my back and kisses me.

"I promise." He kisses me again.

"Really quick?"

"We can't. I want to but we can't." He says yet digs his hand down my pants.

"Bonnie?" His mom calls from the stairs.

"Coming, I just lost my earring."

We break away and I change into a dress and stick some studs in my ears. I make my way down with Stefan following behind and we shortly leave after I tell Stefan that I love him and leave the brothers alone.

...

For some reason it's awkward, I mean I was expecting it to be awkward which was why I thought the whole shopping aspect was what would be best because we had things to distract from the awkwardness, but now since we're trapped at a table, there's not much to do. I really don't have much left to say and we just got here.

"I know that Stefan wanted to tell you, but we're engaged," I smile and show her the ring. She smiles but I can tell that she's upset by something and now I regret telling her. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, everything's perfect, congratulations,"

"You can talk to me if something's wrong,"

"It's nothing, I was just picturing myself in your position however long ago it was. I was so happy and excited." I frown. "But this isn't about me. Truly congratulations, I wish you and Stefan all the best."

"Thank you. We're thinking September,"

"Nothing really goes down in September,"

"Exactly, it's perfect. People will be free."

She smiles and nods. "I have to tell you something, Bonnie."

"Okay," I sit up a little more.

"I know that you know about Stefan's past with girls and I know that you just probably label him as a player or something, but he was going through a difficult time. His father and I were fighting a lot and basically writing the divorce papers at this point. It caused him to have some commitment issues because most people look to their parents as the definition of love. And when he was growing up, that's what we were. Then he started seeing his father's monogamy issues and he took after it. Not saying that Stefan ever cheated on a girl, but he could never stay with just one. When I noticed is when I finally got divorced. I had a talk with him and I would've asked Damon to help, but he just would've encouraged him so." She sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you broke the mold. He stuck with you and maybe it's because he outlived that phase or maybe it's just because of who you are. I just ask Bonnie. Please don't break his heart. He's very fragile, I'm not sure if you have seen that side to him yet but he is. I mean unless the impossible happens and he hurts you or something like that but. Please take care of my baby."

"I will, I promise."

Our food arrives.

* * *

When I get home, I ignore Damon and go straight for my man. I straddle his lap and hug him tightly and close and he holds me back in the exact same way. "What's wrong?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." He kisses the side of my neck and runs his hands along my back.

I pull away and place my hands on the sides of his face. "We can have two babies if we have a girl first."

"Yeah?"

I nod. "But two is it. If we have two girls, you're out of luck." He chuckled then kissed me. "Can we go upstairs and practice?"

"Absolutely." He grabs the back of my thighs.

"Hello? Still here," Damon voices.

"You want to crash here, Damon, so be it." He says standing up, lifting me in the process. "But I'm about to go have amazing sex with my gorgeous fianceé and we have amazing sex quite regularly so you might want to just, you know, get used to it or leave." He starts walking up the stairs. "Oh and don't bother us, thanks."

"You're so sexy." I nibble on his ear.

He closes and locks the door before he carries me over to our bed.

* * *

I smile at his face as I ride him. His eyes are closed, head slightly tilted back and hands tightly on my hips. He looks like he's underwater holding his breath. I rock a little faster and a breath escapes his barricaded lips. I grab onto the headboard of our bed and move more forceful and he curses moving his hands down to my ass.

"Don't stop." He begs, finally breathing. "Fuck,"

I grab his hand with my free one and stick his pointer finger into my mouth. His eyes open at that. I then move it to grab my left breast and force him to squeeze. My head tilted back and I finally breathe.

When we come it's calm, soothing almost. We were quiet throughout most of it which is probably the reason why. I stay on him a few seconds longer before I move over to his left side.

"That was baby making sex right there." He kisses my cheek.

"Well, we were practicing,"

He softly chuckles. "Let me go to the bathroom real quick." He kisses my lips then gets up.

I get up to grab my robe. I slip it on by the time Stefan comes out of the bathroom. "What did my mom say to you?"

I exhaled. "She asked me to never break your heart. And I promised her that I wouldn't. I won't."

"I won't either. I just want to marry you, Bonnie. Right now, I want you to be my wife."

"I want to be your wife. But I don't want to go to Vegas, I want my wedding, our beautiful ceremony."

"I know, you'll get it, I promise."

We share a kiss before deciding to shower together.

...

We need to have sex like that more often because I feel like I just got done a calming yoga session. Or better yet a massage. My knots and kinks are gone, I feel like I'm walking on clouds and I can't stop smiling. I can tell that Stefan is in a better mood too because he's humming. He never hums.

We're making dinner for three for the first time in a while. I love cooking with Stefan because he acts as my teacher. When we first met I didn't cook at all, but he's forced me to watch him in the kitchen for some time before I became his right-hand woman and eventually took over the cooking duties for us. He still knows recipes I don't so when he does the cooking, I like to go back to the olden days and watch and learn.

"You finished with the bread?"

"Yeah,"

"Let me see," I turn to face him holding the diagonal half-inch thick slices of French bread that I cut. "Good job."

I smile. Then we top the bread with mozzarella, a mixture of basil, garlic, and tomatoes and topped it off with three shrimps and balsamic glaze. Yummmm. Bruschetta. But that's only the appetizer.

I bite my lip then hold a shrimp up to his lips and bite down even harder when my fingers are in his mouth and I smile when his hands go for my ass. He swallows then kisses me then lifts me on the counter.

"Oh come on, I'm hungry."

We break away to face Damon standing in the entrance of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, have at it." He then faces me. "While I have at this." He leans in but I pull back.

"No, I'm hungry too." I hop off the counter then join Damon by the chicken breasts.

"I forgot how short you are. Every time I see you, you're sitting on something." I chuckle and nudge him a little. "So you and my brother are getting married, how about that."

"I know, I was surprised too." I glance over at Stefan to see his glare. "He's such the hothead."

"Babe…"

I smile then continue to make my plate. "Come hold me from behind to make you feel better."

"Please don't." Damon voices. "I never knew you were so sexual."

"Your brother brings it out of me."

"TMI."

"You wondered." I shrugged then moved to the table.

I became sandwiched between the boys as one sat on my right side and the other on my left. Stefan grabbed my thigh and he knows that's a weakness. Cruel, cruel man. I push past it however and enjoy a nice meal with the Salvatores.

"So why are you here again?"

"The wife and I—"

"Wait a minute, you're married?!"

"Yep. And no you cannot meet her. We had a small argument,"

"So you cheated on her?"

"How could you possibly think that low of me?"

"How many times?"

"It was just once, damn she acts like I had an affair."

"So let's say she cheats on you, how would you feel then?"

"I'd kick the guy's ass, that's how I'd feel."

"That's what's up with you men. It's OK for you to cheat but god forbid she cheats on you."

"It's an ego thing."

"Yeah well, we have a thing called feelings. Go home, Damon. Make up with your wife."

"I can't she kicked me out."

"I really hope you're not that stupid. Of course, she kicked you out, idiot, you have to make an effort to get back in. Go bother her to death, show her that you care. You can stay here two days max but that's it." I get up from my seat and head over to the sink to wash off my plate. I feel Stefan's eyes on me so I turn to him and his eyes are zeroed in on my ass. I turn fully to face him and they never shift. Damn. I rub the inner part of my thigh just to tease. He shifts in his seat. I walk back over to him and sit on his lap and kiss his lips once.

"How long have you been married, Damon?"

"Almost a year."

"What's her name, what's she like?"

"She's beautiful, her name is Allen and she's way too good for me. Her smile is so bright and her hair is so soft and her eyes are so green. Well, they're hazel but it's mostly green. She has a daughter so it was difficult to win her over at first but we got there. Her name is Danny and she's a badass teenager but that's to be expected, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I smile. "I'm very surprised, Damon, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm a man of many surprises."

"Call her tonight please and thanks and if she doesn't answer, call Danny. You have two women to win back over, not just one."

He sighed then cursed. I watched him get up from the table, wash off his plate then head out the kitchen to go upstairs. I turn to my man and he shrugs.

...

I hate how I'm loving all the congratulatory comments on my ring post and relationship status change. I exit the app when I hear Stefan walk in. He was on the phone for the majority of the day and I'm somewhat annoyed. He joins me on the bed and rests his head on my thigh. I go for his hair.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect. Just tired." He exhaled deeply as I move my hand down his back.

I touch his chest next, then abs before moving to his shoulder to massage it. He tells me that he loves me which is his way of telling me to not stop. I tell him to lay down on the bed then I straddle his back. He's being extra by moaning and groaning and we both laugh occasionally and sometimes we'd laugh hard enough that I cry. I love my man.

...

It's hard not to casually slow off my ring since literally everyone in the office asked to see it followed by gushing over it. The more I look at it the more I love it and I hate it. I try not to be so materialistic but I'm becoming that kind of girl. At least when it comes to my ring.

"Baby," I bit my lower lip.

"Baby,"

"I want you here."

"I want you here."

"Babe,"

"Babe." Stefan chuckled on the other end when I sighed. "I'm serious. Come. I want to show you off."

"You'll get in trouble,"

"I won't, come over."

"Okay," I hang up the phone.

I texted Ann who's out to lunch where I am headed and quickly bypassed everyone successfully making it down the elevator without stopping. I decided to walk to get a little sun glow on my way there. I pulled out my round tiny mirror and looked at myself to see if there was anything out a place and finished plucking an eyebrow hair just in time for the double doors to spread. I stepped through and stopped by Amber's desk to mark my territory.

"Is Stefan in?"

"Yes he is,"

"Great," I smiled then walked over to his office knocking first before opening.

"Lock the door." He told me once I stepped through.

I did so then walk over to him, straddling his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." He kissed me. "How are people reacting?"

"Well for starters they love the ring and they're very surprised that I accepted since we've only been dating for a couple months."

He chuckled making me smile. "What can we say, we just knew."

"Yes, we did." We kissed. "Did you tell anyone?"

"I'm about to right now."

My eyes grew as we stood and he took my hand and led me out of his office. I watch him and couldn't stop myself from biting my lip. "Can I have your attention, everyone. This beautiful babe of mine Bonnie Bennett," he turned to me smiling some, "is soon going to be my beautiful bride. We're engaged."

We stare at each other as a clap started followed by others then whistling as he pulled me in for a kiss. We hug afterward and my heart is super full.

* * *

I knew that eventually there would be rain on this parade. And this particular storm is my mother. Of course, she's pissed that we didn't tell her personally and I will admit that it completely slipped my mind because I was so caught off guard with everything. Me not even sure if I want to marry him, him proposing in Mystic Falls of all places...without a ring for that matter. Then the whole pretend pregnancy thing and us keeping the engagement just between us, then having to figure out a way to tell our offices that we were even dating let alone engaged, it was a lot and I just didn't have the time to screw my head on right and tell my parents. Now they're here in our home barging in and after many apologies on our behalf, they're—my mom mostly, are finally contempt.

"To be fair, I talked to you about proposing before," Stefan told my father and I'm caught off guard because I had no idea.

"Yeah, a year ago. How do you know my opinion of you didn't change since then?"

They exchanged a laugh and drank.

"You thought about marrying me a year ago?" I ask stopping myself from purring. He notices my mood though, I see it in his eyes.

"Of course."

Oh, I'm so biting my lower lip on the inside. We eye each other and he walks over to me and kisses me. I smile and kiss him again moving my hands to his chest.

"Did I tell you guys that I got her to tell me that she loves me?"

I roll my eyes and he chuckled and kissed me again.

"About time," my mother says behind her glass.

"Keep it up, I won't be saying shit."

He laughed some thinking I'm playing. "I love you." He waits. "Come on, babe,"

"I love you too," I say behind closed teeth. "Alright, alright, alright," I roll my eyes when the clapping starts.

Stefan laughs and I can't help but smile at his cute one. We kiss a few times before we're pulled away by my father's words.

"Stefan, have you talked to your parents yet?"

I widen my eyes at my dad because he _knows_ not to go there.

"Uh, my mom knows,"

"And your dad?"

"Dad, seriously?" I had to say something. I swear it feels like I have to do the parenting sometimes.

"I'm just saying that I think you should at least tell your own father that you're getting married. Even if it doesn't go much further than that,"

"And I think you shouldn't bring up things that he so kindly asked you not to bring up."

"It's okay, Bonnie, maybe- maybe he's right. Maybe I should reach out,"

I roll my eyes. "No offense but I- never mind we'll talk later."

He sighed and after that I just wanted my parents gone.

* * *

I look over at him turning my running into a speed walk on my treadmill. I needed to let some steam out after this afternoon. "What's up?"

"What were you going to say earlier about my dad?"

I shrug. "Nothing, I mean I just don't think it's a good idea. What would your mom think?"

"I mean I'm sure she'd be upset, but Damon has a relationship with him,"

"Yeah but he's Damon."

"Exactly. Married Damon with a step-daughter. Maybe my dad changed, maybe he's not so bad anymore."

I decide to stop completely. "Babe, when I went out to lunch with your mom she told me that you were really hurt by everything. I just don't want to see you get your hopes up and then them falling apart."

He sighed then hugged me. "My hopes aren't up, not really, but I think this is something I need right now."

"Okay well, can you at least talk to your mom about it first? I know it's something that she'd want to know,"

"I'll talk to her," I nod and hold him close. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, babe,"

"And you'll look even more amazing when you start carrying my baby," He kissed me but I roll my eyes.

"I said no sex."

"You say that now but I read that pregnant women get really horny sometimes."

I had to laugh at that. "I'll surpass the urge."

"Don't be mean," he pouted then kisses me again before I jump in his arms.

...

"I still cannot believe that Stefan announced our engagement to his whole office,"

"I wish I was there to see your face,"

"If I was lighter I would've been completely red. Like seriously head to toe, my body was so warm and I was embarrassed yet so happy at the same time. Now if he truly decided to sleep with Amber then I won't feel bad about beating her ass because she's completely aware of our status."

Ann chuckled but I'm completely serious. "But thanks for letting me start the gossip about the engagement though. It was really fun doing all the whispering."

I smile then admire my rock. "I wonder how often I have to get this cleaned," I wonder aloud. "Every six months?" I glance at her.

"That seems reasonable."

I shrug then she shortly dismissed herself to get back to working just in time as I get a call as she's closing the door behind her.

"Baby?"

"It be me,"

"We have a problem,"

"What's the problem?"

"How soon can you get here?"

I narrow my eyes but tell him I'll be there in ten then use the bathroom before I'm on my way. I hope it's not something wrong with the campaign or for whatever the reason they're backing out of the contract. I put a little more pep to my step then once I'm inside I stop by the bathroom to freshen up a little then head towards the elevator. I skip Amber altogether and head straight for Stefan's office.

"What's wrong?"

"It's awful, babe. I like chocolate, you hate chocolate and you like vanilla, I hate vanilla, how's our wedding cake gonna be?"

I want to roll my eyes but I smile instead. Stupid cutie. "There are other flavors," I walk up to him.

"Like what?"

"Like red velvet,"

"Too sweet." He moves his arms around me.

"Well, that's all I can think of right now."

He chuckled then kisses me moving his hands down. "Let's do half n half. The right side vanilla, the left chocolate."

"Deal," I smile before our lips meet again.

He sits me on his desk and steps between my legs.

"Baby," I pull away. "We have to be professional."

"Do we really?"

"Yes,"

"But we've done it before,"

"Yes, before anyone knew about us. Now that people know, I don't want them thinking that I'm only coming over here to fuck my fiancé." He smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just- it's amazing to hear you call me your fiancé." I smiled this time. "Follow me,"

I narrow my eyes but slide off the desk and follow behind him out of the office. I hear whispers and I can feel the eyes watching our every move. He takes me into the break room and before I could question anything, he introduces me.

"Peter, this is my fianceé, Bonnie Bennett also know as one of our partners on the new magazine campaign with _A_."

"Please, a lady like you needs no introductions."

I smile and take a seat. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. James."

"Please call me Peter and it's nice to finally meet you too. I hear a lot of good things,"

"I'm sorry I can't say the same about you." He laughs like I'm joking.

"Well, I hope my reputation doesn't perceive me too well. Anyway, I need to talk to you both about the magazine."

"Sure,"

He exhaled. "I know that this is- I need a favor. I know the models have already been hired but do you think you can squeeze in two more?"

"Who are the two?"

"My nieces. They want to get some experience and I thought that you know I'll take advantage of the opportunity."

"Sure, I guess, just send in the headshots. I'll let everyone know,"

"Thank you, Bonnie."

I nod.

"Something tells me you wear the pants,"

Oh, I would so roll my eyes if I wouldn't get Stefan in trouble. "Only sometimes, Stefan wears them the majority. I just like to sort out issues quickly." I stand. "Anyway, I need to get back to the office. I hope to see you around soon,"

He nods and I wait for Stefan to stand so he can walk me out. "I'm sorry if I overstepped. I should've let you talk."

"No, don't apologize, please. I know how you are, it's fine."

I smile. "Wait, what do you mean how I am?"

"Chill out. Like you said, you like to fix things quicker than I do, relax."

I roll my eyes and hit the button instructing it that I want to go down.

"Baby, come on," he holds my face. "I didn't mean anything negative."

I sighed. "I know, I'm just a little annoyed, I guess."

"With me?"

"No with your stupid boss." He smiled some then kisses me as the doors open. I walk just enough to stand on the silver strip so it won't close on me. "Can you come down with me?"

He holds me. "I want to,"

"Then come," I tug on his arm pulling him in.

He lifts me in his arms and backs me into the right corner as we kiss. Next thing I know were inside his car having sex.

...

I close my eyes relieved. In my hand was a pregnancy test of all things— a negative test but it's all the same. I checked my calendar and realized that I'm late by two weeks and I started to panic. That made me start to wonder if I had taken my pills and I couldn't even remember that. The last thing I need is a baby right now.

"Babe?"

I shuffle hiding the box. "I'm in the bathroom,"

"Oh okay, well I um- never mind I'll just wait until you get out."

I curse under my breath, wipe then wrap the rest in toilet paper and run the box under the sink so I can break it down without making too much noise. I wrap the pieces in toilet paper as well then flush the toilet and using the pretend washing hands time to get my mind in focus.

"What's wrong?" He asks as I step out.

Shit. "What, nothing,"

He eyes me and I guess I didn't do a good job focusing my mind. I sigh. "I took a pregnancy test."

His eyes widened like balloons. "Wow, okay, um are you–"

"I'm not pregnant."

"What prompted you to take it?"

"I was late and I got a little freaked."

"Freaked?"

"Not–" I sighed, "You know I don't want a baby now. I mean even if I did I'd probably still be a little freaked, that's a whole other human being." I sighed again at the look on his face. "Don't worry I still want to have a baby with you, Stefan, just not right now. After the wedding and honeymoon." I kiss him to make it better. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses me. "I'm having dinner with my mom to discuss the whole dad situation. I already talked to Damon,"

"What did he say?"

"He said it was about time," he chuckled. "Anyway, babe, I have to leave in about an hour."

"Okay, I'll enjoy a nice night in."

"Meaning,"

"Meaning sipping wine as I watch whatever movie is on TV."

"Don't spill wine on our bed again,"

"That was one time. For some reason, I couldn't find the food tray thing."

"Bottom left cabinet." He kissed me then heads in the bathroom to get ready.

I wish that I could be there because I want to see the look on her face as her son tells her that he's wanting a relationship with his father all thanks to my father. I have no doubt that Lily would be crushed, but I know that she'd be supportive because it is his dad after all. And anyone that could have a relationship with their dad should. Well, in certain situations anyway.

I follow Stefan downstairs to kiss him silly before I go all Olivia Pope and pop my popcorn and pour a nice, big glass of red wine. Mmm. I decide to just stay downstairs and get settled on the couch with a blanket and flick on the TV. I decide to go to Netflix and as I'm scrolling I see the section of "family" and since babies are in the brain, I start to wonder if I can actually sit through one of these animated movies with my child one day. Clicking on Trolls, I decide to put myself to the test.

* * *

Damn this is a good movie. The singing, the voice acting, the animation, the colors. It's better than some human movies. How could I possibly be shipping Poppy and Branch right now?

I turn my head hearing the door open and I don't have the chance to do anything regarding my movie choice but pause it. I'm surprised that Stefan is back already.

"Trolls?"

"Don't knock it before you try it." I stand and walk over to him. "How was everything, you're back earlier than I would've thought."

"We met at her house, actually, so we didn't have to wait until our meal was complete so,"

"Why?"

"She wasn't feeling too well, she said."

"So how did she take the news?"

He sighed. "Well she didn't like it, I could read her face and tell that she didn't like it, but she gave me her blessing. I feel awful but I'm glad that I talked to her."

I only nod and resume my Trolls. Lily could pretend to be okay with it but I'm not a great actress. I don't want a man like that setting an example to or for anyone. And maybe he has changed and if so that would take back any doubt, but if he's still the slightest asshole as I heard him to be, he will not be able to see his possible future grandson.

Stefan joins me on the couch and I rest my head on his chest. We watch the last ten minutes and I couldn't really enjoy it because Stefan was asking too many questions about it.

...

Stefan gives me wide eyes as I push him down on the chair so he's the one looking up at me. I decided that to celebrate my negative pregnancy test, we have celebratory sex. He doesn't know that's what we're celebrating but I'm sure he wouldn't mind since I'm (barely) dressed in leather with five inch heels on my feet.

He growls and grabs my waist and I allow it. I pull his head back by his hair and straddle his lap. He grabs my ass and pushes me in closer to him. I try to think of something sexy yet medieval to say.

"Are you ready to bleed?" Shit.

"What?"

"I said are you ready to bleed," I just go along with it.

"Uh, not really."

I sigh then move off his lap, rolling to the side.

"Wait, baby, I'll bleed as much blood as you like." He moves on top of me and I chuckle.

"I couldn't think of anything sexy to say," I confess.

"You don't have to say anything, looking at you is sexy enough." He kisses me.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how I feel about you connecting with your dad." He frowned. "I mean I'm going to judge him a lot until he gives me a reason to not but I want you to know him because he's your dad but I don't want any of his possible negativity rubbing off on you in any way."

"It won't,"

"How can you be so sure? Damon cheated on his wife, Stefan. And I'm not blaming it all on your dad, but I'm sure it's partly his fault."

"I'm not Damon."

"I know that, but you have the same father."

"Bonnie-"

"I just wanted you to know, Stefan."

He sighed closing his eyes and shook his head. "I wish you would've told me sooner."

"I don't and didn't want this to affect your decision."

"Of course this would affect my decision, Bonnie. You're going to be my wife."

"I know," I exhale. "I'm sorry, Stefan."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything but do what you want to do. I'm just telling you how I would react or how I would feel if this happens. I will never tell you to not have a relationship with your dad and if it came off that way, I'm sorry. I just want the best for you, that's all."

"I need some time to think things over."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I-" he gets up leaving me there and now I regret opening my mouth for the first time in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Welp. Today is the day. I'm finally meeting my man's father. After a lot of deliberation, Stefan decided to pursue a relationship with his father. They've been hanging out if you will, for two months now and Stefan decided that I should meet him since he claims that he's changed. That he's a different man. I'll see about that. Although I had no idea of Lance's behavior prior, I'll just chalk it up to him being a flirting douche bag and I think I'm pretty close. The only thing that I hate is that Stefan seems happier. And I know how that sounds but if one thing goes wrong everything falls apart so I am _hoping_ that everything is peachy.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

I look down at my tank top and dark washed jeans. "Something wrong?"

"Could you change your top? Please?"

"May I ask why?"

"I just-" he sighs. "Just please, babe. Please."

I watch his begging eyes. "Okay," he kisses me then heads downstairs hearing the doorbell.

I know exactly why he wanted me to change— because his father could see me and possibly hit on me, so I'll change. Today. I put on something with sleeves then head downstairs. The men both stare at me and I stare right back. I always thought that Stefan got his looks from his mother, but now seeing him with his father face to face I was wrong. I put on a smile and stand beside my man. "Hi."

"Wow, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. You seem to be making my Stefan happy these past couple of months." I place my hand on his chest.

Lance smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. He tells me you're a tough cookie."

I shrug. "It's all about perspective."

He nods then Stefan suggests we move to the living room. I don't know what to think so far, but he seems to be trying so I guess that's good. I take a seat on my man's lap and move my arm around him. Mine. "So have you remarried or-?"

"I haven't actually, but I am seeing someone."

"For how long?"

"A year."

I wanted to follow up with a cheating question but I'll play nice. Today. "That's great."

He nods. "So uh Stefan tells me that you two are engaged. Congratulations."

"Thank you, I'm very happy."

"Dad, do you want something to drink or eat?"

"I'll take a glass of water, actually."

Stefan gets up leaving us two be. Lance moves beside me and looks into my eyes. "I can tell that you don't like me and I get it, I do but I hope that somewhere down the line I could change your mind."

"I honestly hope so too. Because if you fuck with _my_ Stefan's heart, I will shove your balls so far up your—"

"I hope you're okay with tap," Stefan walks in stopping me from finishing my threat and causes us to back away a few, "I thought we had some water bottles."

"No, it's fine." He clears his trust and takes a sip.

I turn Stefan's head to kiss him in a quick makeout then pull away before he says anything. I watch Lance smile and nod slightly like he got my point which he better have.

* * *

I give another go with this leather sex suit and instead of asking Stefan if he was ready to bleed, I asked if he was ready to get whipped. His answer was practically still the same but this time we actually go all the way and I got away with a few slaps of the whips. It was fun until Stefan got a turn. My ass hurts.

I have a dress appointment today and I am actually really excited. Since I have close to none friends the only people that are there with me is Ann, my mom, and my future mother-in-law. Ann is my maid of honor and though Stefan has a lot more friends than me, he promised me that he'll only have Damon up there with him so it'll be one and one.

"Where's the bride?" I raise my hand proudly. "I'm Cassandra and I'll be your bridal consultant for today. Can you tell me what you're looking for?"

"Well I'm thinking somewhat of a ballroom gown but nothing too puffy. I love bling but also just not too much. Lace isn't my favorite so the less the better. I don't like mermaid dresses but I want something to accentuate my figure, particularly my upper half."

"Okay, What about you girls?"

"I like the mermaid dresses," my mom of course voices. "I think she'll look great in one."

"Well knowing Bonnie for as long as I have," Ann starts, "I see her in something simple but at the same time bridal-like if you will. Like a princess."

I smile. Soon, we're off to our seats and I head back to a dressing room to wait. I'm anxious and I guess that Stefan sensed it because he FaceTime's me. I answer smiling seeing him with his eyes covered. "Is it okay to look? Are you in a wedding dress?"

"No, babe, you can look." He moves his hand away. "Did you sense my need to see you?"

"Fiancé instincts." We smile. "Man I can't wait to see you walking down that aisle to me."

"You better cry,"

He chuckles. "No doubt, baby I'll cry. My heart races just thinking about it." I frown then lift my head hearing knocks on the door before it opened.

"I have to go,"

"Okay, I love you so much."

"I love you more." I pucker my lips then end the call.

Cassandra smiles. "I picked out four dresses for you, right off the bat can you tell me which one you think you like the most?"

I glance over them and pick out the second to the left. The dress has three inch thick straps with a nice V cut in the front and back. It has the perfect amount of beading with a crystal belt for my waist and though it had lace I actually like it. I step into it and Cassandra helps me into it and soon my chapel train was trailing behind me as I went to see my posse. They gasp and smile and I feel even more beautiful in my dress.

"Thoughts?"

"This is what I was talking about." Ann days. "It's simple but you look like a princess."

"I love it but I'm not sure if this is the one." Lily voices.

"I agree. I really do love it but I definitely want to try on more."

Cassandra nods and we head back.

Next dress is Vera Wang and within budget to make Stefan happy. It's another simple with macrame lace (I know). (Is it possible to find a wedding dress without lace?). It's a bit of a mermaid dress but it's not so obvious since the top half doesn't look like it's painted on me. It's an A-line dress with a simple ribbon to accentuate my waist tastefully. And really that's all that's special about the dress. I still walk out with a smile though but the reactions are less than the first dress.

"I don't know about this one." My mom voices. "I like it but I don't."

"Yeah, I agree," Ann says and Lily nods in agreement.

Next!

I tell Cassandra that I hated her putting on this actual mermaid dress. I hate her because it's actually gorgeous and I know my mom would be smug. Shit. It's another Vera Wang and a little over budget but nothing too bad. It was like a wrap-around dress and the skirt looked like many petals of a rose. I think I like it because the skirt blends in with the rest of the dress and it's not like 'look at me! I'm a skirt'. I walk out slowly and I hear my mom gasp and she practically throws herself out of the chair.

"My baby!" She frowns and tears like her eyes.

" _Mom_ ,"

She hugs me from the side then takes my hands stepping back to look at me. "Baby, you look so beautiful. Stefan will love it."

I roll my eyes. She pulled the Stefan card.

"I somewhat weirdly hate to say it, Bon, but you look amazing."

"I have to agree."

I exhaled. "I hate to admit it but this is my favorite so far. But I didn't cry! I'm not so sure if it's the one, we have one more to try."

We had back and boy I am beat. I'm just ready to go home and take a nice long nap until it's time to go to sleep.

Cassandra takes out the last dress she picked and I audibly gasped. It's beautiful. It slips on perfectly and I frown looking at myself because I'm in love. The skirt just flows all around me, so simple and lose. The bodice is crystaled, beaded, and sequined out in floral patterns but not too much to overpower me. It's an A-line dress with a tasteful cut and skinny straps. A little more than half of my back is exposed and the detailing continued some on the back and stopped at the end of my bootay in a point. I tie my hair back then we head out. I see Ann smile widely and follow me with her eyes as I step on the platform.

"I absolutely love it." Lily speaks.

"Bonnie, I think this is it."

"I think so too." I look at myself more.

Cassandra places a veil on my head and fake flowers in my hand and here come the tears. "Mommy?"

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride to have ever walked down the aisle."

"Are we saying yes to the dress?"

I nod. "I'm saying yes."

My girls come up and we all meet in a group hug.

"Oh, I have a request if possible." Cassandra nods. "Can we add a little more puff to the skirt? Like four extra layers?"

"Absolutely."

I smile widely and I'm even more excited than I was before. Ah! I'm getting married!

...

I attack my man's lips and push him down on the couch before attacking him again. His hands squeeze me and I pull away to rip away his shirt having the buttons fly around. I push the sleeves down his arms and he lifts the dress up my body. He stands and takes us upstairs to our room.

* * *

"I take it dress shopping went well?" He kissed me, rubbing his hand down my hair.

I nod. "I found my dress." I climb on top of him again. I watch him let out a breath then moan and close his eyes as my hips rock.

"That's great, babe," his hands move to my hips. "Fuck,"

I rode him faster until he comes and he then takes me from behind. It's always a painful, pleasurable experience.

* * *

"What does it look like?"

"I won't say, I want it to be a surprise."

He kisses me. "I bet you look so damn gorgeous, babe. Man, I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle."

"I'm so excited, baby." I kiss him. "I can't wait to marry you and have a baby." Did I really mention the baby?

"You're really excited about our baby?" I nod. "I was scared that you would've changed your mind."

"I don't think I will."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Me too,"

We kiss some more then I go to rest my head on his chest. I listen to his heart beat steadily against my ear. His arms soon wrap around me in a tender hug. I move my hand up to his chest and admire my ring. Inside it, I see me in my dress walking down the aisle to my Stefan. My father beside me and everything will be right in the world.

...

After work, Stefan and I head to our printing appointment. We sent a few pictures of us so they could add what they think is best for the wedding invitations. I'm so excited to see how they look!

I smile waiting as we stand in front of the counter as the man went to retrieve our invitations. We're sending them out ourselves to save a shit load of money.

"Alright, Bonnie and Stefan," he slid us the box.

I opened it and pulled it out of its envelope gasping. It's perfect. The off-white color, the calligraphy, the date, our names, the picture. I look over at Stefan and his eyes meet mine and we share a kiss. We pay for the remaining amount then we're off.

"Baby, we're getting married."

"I know, can you believe it?"

We smile at each other and kiss. "I don't really want to say anything scared that I'll jinx it, but everything has just been going so perfectly."

"It has been surprisingly a smooth ride. But maybe it's because we're doing shit together. Whenever I can, I'll be there."

"I know you will." I kiss him. "I love you so motherfucking much."

He smiles chuckling. "I love you so motherfucking much too."

He drives us home where I make us something small to eat.

* * *

I move my hips to the beat backing up against my man. I love clubbing with Stefan and I feel like it makes our relationship hotter. The teasing leading to lusting leading to touching and kissing. I straighten my spine and move my arm around the back of his neck and his hands are on my hips. He backs against a wall and I lean forward again shaking my ass. He pulls me up and turns me to meet our lips. I raise my leg around his hip and practically dry hump him in this club. His hands squeeze my ass as I move my hips.

"Home. Now. Scratch that VIP section. Now."

I allow myself to get pulled by him and just as he was slipping the bouncer some do re mi, we turn hearing someone shouting his name. I could see the annoyance on his face but then it softens. I narrow my eyes and look out seeing his father of all people walking towards us. Really.

"I thought I saw you two but I couldn't be sure with all these strobes."

"What are you even doing here?" Stefan asks before I could.

"Oh, I'm just here with my girlfriend. She wanted to have some fun."

So he's dating a twenty something year old chick or this old lady will be like me and club until I die and I hope it's the latter.

"Where is she?" I asked needing to know.

"She's at the bar grabbing a drink, I told her where I'd be," he turns to find her and once he does he waves his hand to flag her down.

I take hold of Stefan's hand in anticipation and I stop my eye roll seeing a plastic twenty something year old make her place beside him smiling.

"Babe, this is my son, Stefan and his fiancée Bonnie."

"Aww! You two are engaged, how cute!"

Oh god, someone save me.

"I'm Jessica, nice to finally meet you."

I narrow my eyes at how she's looking at my man but I typically give woman their look because he really is to die for. Lucky me. But to claim what's mine I turn to him and stand on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Baby, I thought you said you were going to get us a private space?" I whine in my sexy voice moving my hand down between us.

He groans. "Okay,"

I move away but he backs me in front of him and I could feel him.

"Anyway, it was uh nice meeting you," Stefan says and I'm glad they got the hint when they nodded and left but not without Jessica requesting a double date soon.

He pays the buff dude and he pulls me to the corner of the couch and sits me on his lap. This would honestly be my first time making love in a club like in the openness where literally anyone could see walking by but I needed him and he needed me.

...

I'm surprised when I get a visitor especially since it's Stefan's mom. I'm thinking she wants to talk about the wedding but since she made the time to drive here, it must be something serious. I tell her to sit.

"Everything okay?"

She exhaled. "I don't want to seem like a desperate ex-wife or whatever, but Stefan's been hanging out with Lance and I'm not sure if you've been around for it, but how's he doing?"

"Stefan or Lance?"

"Lance,"

It's my turn to exhale. "Well I formally met him once and since I didn't know how he was before I can only say that he seems good. He says he's seeing someone," I didn't want to tell her but she needed to know.

"Oh. Have you met her?"

"I have. At the club last night. Stefan and I were there and Lance came up to us and Jessica shortly joined."

"Jessica,"

"I'm sorry."

"Did it seem serious?"

"I honestly can't say. I can Facebook stalk if you want me to."

She chuckled like I was kidding. "No, Bonnie, you don't have to."

"I honestly don't mind. It'll get my mind off of work."

"Do you even know her last name?"

"Please, the last name is the least of my worries. How do you think I found Stefan's girlfriend before me with only her first name and a picture? I know how Jessica looks like and I know her first name, it's the same thing. All you have to do is—"

"Bonnie, it's seriously okay. I don't need to know that information otherwise I'll get myself in trouble."

"Okay, If you say so." I sigh. Imma do it anyway tho.

When she leaves I go do some digging and it took less than ten minutes. She's a college graduate so that's nice. Of course was in one of those sororities and still has it as her banner. No posts of Lance yet which I find a bit strange since I was told that they've been together for a year. She seems like the type of person who would share her relationships to her thousands of friends but nope. Strange. Maybe she just be a gold digger. Needs someone to pay off her loans. I call my man.

"Hey, babe,"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, quick question. Is your dad rich? Like maybe not rich but does he have money?" I ask scrolling through her pictures.

"What?"

"Is he is or is he ain't loaded?"

"Why?"

"Research."

"Research?"

"Yes, daddy, now answer my question."

"Daddy?"

"Babe! Answer meeee _a_!"

"I don't know, I guess he has some cash? I didn't exactly ask him about his financials."

"I'm calling Damon."

"Seriously, why is this such a big deal?"

"I won't tell you until I know for certain, okay? I'm not trying to take down your dad or anything so don't worry."

He sighs. "Fine, I guess. Call me 'daddy' again."

"I love you, daddy, I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, you will. Send me a picture."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a teen."

"It's either a picture or I'm coming over."

"Okay fine. Hold on." I end the call and strip a little.

I send it to him then call Damon and put him on speaker as I sex text my man back.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to see if you made up with your wifey?"

"We're in counseling."

"What about Danny?"

"She hates me but I'm trying. I'm taking her out, buying her things. I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried sitting down and actually talking to her? I mean taking her out is great but take it from me, you can't buy her shit. You stomped on her mother's heart and you need to apologize to her too."

He sighed. "I guess I do."

"Anyway, quick question before I let you go,"

"Okay,"

"Is your dad rich? Or does he have a great amount of money?"

"Why?" He asks skeptically.

"Because I was stalking his teenage girlfriend and I noticed that she has no pictures of him and I just found her Instagram and nothing so I was wondering if she's just using him for his cash."

"Hm,"

"What do you think?"

"I'll find out for you, give me five minutes." He hangs up.

I'm unsure if he's going to find out if his father is loaded or if his father is being played. I twirl around for five minutes and answer Damon's call. "What chu got?"

"My dad's not rich, sorry chick."

"How did you find out?"

"I asked him for some financial help and he didn't jump into saving me like a rich person would. He may have money but not enough to pay the bills. Or my bills on top of his."

I chuckle. "Thanks anyway. This shit is still fishy to me though."

"You'll figure it out, stalker."

"Wow, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it,"

"Anyway, I need to go and actually get back to work i.e. the thing I've been avoiding for two hours."

"Hi ho,"

What the fuck is 'hi ho'?

* * *

I'm trying to put myself in Jessica's shoes. Maybe if I was dating a much older man then I wouldn't want to share it. Maybe my parents or friends would comment and say that I'm stupid or that I'm out of his league. Maybe she was tired of the backlash or scared of the possible backlash. I guess that makes sense. Damn now I feel bad for prejudging a girl.

"Where's your mind?"

I look behind my shoulder. "Huh?"

"Is this not hot for you anymore or?"

"No, babe,"

"I mean damn I thought that—"

"Stefan, chill out. I just have a lot on my mind."

He pulls out and I roll on my back. "Talk to me."

"I was being a bitch and I judged a woman based on her looks."

"We all do that."

"Yeah but still. I feel bad."

"Who are you and what have you done to my Bonnie?"

"Shut up."

"Babe, it's okay. Just apologize if you feel so bad." I nod. "You getting soft on me, babe?"

"I hate it." He chuckled. "It's all your fault. Ever since you proposed I've become a mushy person."

"Want me to un-propose until the day before the wedding?"

"Please and thanks." He chuckled then kisses me. "I'm sorry, Stefan. You always feel amazing."

"It's okay," he kissed my forehead. "I should've asked you more about your day."

I move my head to align with his, our noses together, foreheads touching, my hand on the side of his face with my eyes closed. He's such a great man. Some of his greatness is rubbing off on me and it's weird because it had three years to do that but for some reason, it's all hitting me at once. Not really complaining but I'm complaining. "Sometimes you're too good for me. Only sometimes though."

His hand moves to the side of my face as well. "Sometimes you're too good for me too. Which makes us perfect for each other."

I smile and open my eyes seeing him looking at me. "Have you written your vows?"

"Nope. I'm going to wait till the last minute like the rest of em."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you even want to write vows? It's a lot of pressure but I'll do it if you want to."

"If I'm being completely honest I do not want to write vows."

"Oh thank god."

He chuckled and I moved some to kiss him before taking my spot again. "You're right, we are perfect for each other."

"Don't doubt me, babe, I'm very intelligent."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he chuckled and I sigh moving away hearing my phone ring. "It's the mother," I tell Stef before answering. "Hey, mom,"

"Hey, baby, uh we haven't received our invitations yet."

I sigh and blindly hand the phone to Stefan. He takes it, "Hey, mom," I kind of feel bad for setting him up hearing him try to get a word out. "I— well we actually— I don't— yes ma'am. I promise. Okay- o- okay. I love you too. Bye," I turn to him holding back my laugh. "You're so mean."

I can't hold it back anymore. "I'm sorry I just didn't want to deal with that."

"And you think I did?"

"Better you than I."

"Remember that,"

"No, you can't do it to me because you love me more."

He chuckled shaking his head. I head downstairs to start on dinner. I'm actually really tired but I'll tough it out. I was going to order a pizza but Stefan likes a home cooked meal. I blame his mother.

...

I ask Ann for a massage and usually, I don't abuse my power like this but, "Stefan and I have been having a lot of sex lately. More than usual and it's giving me knots."

"Poor baby."

I actually laugh. "Oh wait what happened between you and Andy? Andrew?"

"Andrew and not really sort of-kind of afraid of admitting it but it was like a 'hit it and quit it' type of situation. It's been a while and he was good looking enough."

I snort. "Let me hook you up this time."

"No need I'm on Tender. I'm actually chatting up a guy right now."

"Oh, let me see!" She stops her massage and retrieved her phone from on my desk. I wait anxiously and smile as she hands me her phone. "Hot diggity damn. He looks like Jason Momoa. Damn, if I wasn't with Stef— marry him."

She chuckled. "Hell, if everything goes right, I just might."

I scroll through more of his images then hand the phone back before I start mentally cheating on Stefan. "So how long have you two been talking?"

"Two months now. We're actually going on our first date tonight."

"Why wait so long?"

"Because he was out of town visiting family. I kind of hate it because we got to know each other so we'll through social media and when that happens and you then finally meet each other in person it's so awkward."

"I can see that. But hopefully, once you two have been out for a couple of times things will warm up." I hear Ann sigh then look up at her. "Something else on your mind?"

"No, just thinking.

"Come on, you're my maid of honor,"

"It's really nothing. It's just I'm getting older and I actually want kids and the whole nine yards,"

"Trust and believe when I say everything will work out. Your ten times the woman I am and if it's possible that I found the love of my life so will you. I can guarantee it." I stand to hug her close and I realize this is probably the first time that I've hugged her. Well at least like this anyway. Shame on me.

...

I yawned all the way home and am surprised that I didn't get in an accident. I don't know why I'm so tired lately. Maybe I need to start going to bed earlier or taking more naps or something. It's getting out of hand. Maybe it's just the sex. I'll resist him if he tries tonight.

I tie my hair up after stripping down and head to the kitchen to start on dinner. I'm thinking lasagna. I don't have to do much work. I close my eyes feeling Stefan's arms wrap around me and his lips on my neck. "You're home early," I exhale moving my hands to his arms.

"I'm surprised too." I smile then turn my neck to kiss him. "You look beautiful but are you tired?"

"It reached my face?"

"Go lay down, I can watch the food."

"Thanks, babe. I'm just- I've just been so tired these past couple of days."

"Want me to carry you?"

I smile. "Maybe next time. Wake me when the foods ready."

"I will."

I stumble upstairs and instead of going straight to bed, I go wash my face then head to bed.

* * *

My eyes open to darkness but I hear Stefan lightly snoring next to me. I sit up and look at our clock seeing it's three AM. I exhale wondering why he didn't wake me up but I just lay back down and get some more rest.

My alarm wakes me up and I get dressed to do my workouts that I've been neglecting lately but it's good to be back. Maybe that's why I've been drained, I've been ignoring my morning rituals. It's shower time next, the only thing in the morning that I haven't been neglecting thankfully. When I get out my Stefan is making our bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"You tried waking me?"

"I did but you were knocked out like after great sex." He smiles over at me.

I walk over to him and take a seat on his lap. "I'm getting old."

"I'm sure it's just the wedding. Once we say our I do's you'll get your energy back."

Yeah, maybe he's right. My mind has been very occupied on a lot of stuff so maybe once that clears away I'll be fine. "Where are we honeymooning by the way?"

"I don't know, I honestly haven't given it much thought."

"Neither have I surprisingly. I was just thinking about skipping work today to take a mini vacation and that triggered my honeymoon question."

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Take a sick day together and get out of town for a few hours,"

"Yes."

So that's what we do. Stefan and I have never called out sick so our bosses knew that we actually meant business. We said stomach issues due to food poising and we were in the clear. I packed my purse with some essentials and we were off.

"Where are we going?

"Somewhere relaxing where it's just the two of us,"

"And where would that be?"

"My family's boardinghouse. We rent it out from time to time so it's nice and done up."

"How am I just finding out about this?"

"You never asked."

I roll my eyes. An hour and a half later Stefan is pulling into one of those fancy circular driveways and once he's in park, I step out and remove the shades from my face. "Holy mama."

He takes my hand but lets go to unlock the door. We step in and I for one am taken aback. If it wasn't so far away from work, I'd suggest that we buy the place and move in once our knot is tied. He takes my hand again and walks us straight to the stairway. Luckily it's not a lot of stairs but it's enough. He leads us to the master bedroom and it has so much space it could be a freaking hotel room if there was a fridge in there.

"Baby,"

He pulls my arm leading us to the bed.

"How clean are these sheets?"

"Don't worry, after someone's stay is over we get a maid to wash the sheets and put new ones on. We won't be laying in anyone's cum."

It's still a little gross to me and I have no idea why.

"Come." He tugs on my arm and I fall into him. "Don't worry, daddy will protect you."

I smile and call him stupid before kissing him twice. "Do you think we need a bigger house?"

"I don't think so. Our place is big enough for three."

I nod and look around letting out a breath. "I bet you guys had so many parties in here."

"Yep. For spring break Damon and I would have this place up in flames." I laughed some.

"I bet you've had sex on this bed."

"I never had sex on this bed."

"Liar."

"I'm being forreal, babe." I pull away to look into his eyes. "Promise."

"Alright, I believe you. For now." He laughed. "If not here, where?"

"My room was across the hall, this was Damon's spot."

"When you say it like that, you sound like a dick."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

I sigh. My man of all people had to be a teenage sex addict. Great. "Give me a tour."

He takes me all over the huge place. It's really just a lot of space and rooms. The kitchen is huge as of the living room. What really surprised me was the basement. I could tell by all the storage that this house was built a long ass time ago.

"Great, your ancestors held slaves." I notice the rooms of captivity.

"Vampires, actually. And witches."

I feel a chill down my spine and scream in horror when Stefan screamed and touched me to scare me. He laughed and I threw punches.

"That's not funny!"

He still laughs. "I'm sorry, I just had to."

"You're so mean." I head for the stairs.

"Baby, I'm sorry," He follows after me and lifts me in his arms stopping me from walking. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How?"

"Let me get our bags out the car and I'll show you."

Once he leaves, I head upstairs in search for my purse. He wants to scare me, well he's going to have to suffer the consequences. I put on my blue— since it's his favorite color— lingerie set and run back downstairs just in time for him to walk through. He looks up at me and drops our bags.

"Fuck." He knows. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

I nod and the look on his face actually makes me feel a little bad. I point to the chair and he walks over and sits on it and I slither over to him. I do a little dance once I'm in front of him causing him to reach out but I slap his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry." I shake my head and straddle his lap and notice his nostrils flaring. "Baby,"

"Shh," I rock my hips into him and his hands move to squeeze my ass but I push them away.

He growls and actually sounds like an animal. I smile continuing my movements and reach up my back to release my breasts from the bra. He licks his lips as his eyes shifted and I see his hands lift but he stops himself. "Good boy," I pull his head by his hair and go for his lips.

He kisses me back greedily and I tilt my head back when he takes my breast in his mouth as I play with my other.

"You see, I told you no one would be—"

My eyes inflate like balloons seeing Lance and Jessica walk through and Stefan's too distracted to notice so I pushed him away and hugged my body to him so no more peaks could be stolen.

"What's-"

"Look behind you,"

I feel his head turn. "Shit."

"I didn't know you two would be here, I figured that you'd be working."

"It's okay we just um- wanted a little vacation."

"We can leave if–"

"No, it's fine, just give us a few minutes."

I shortly hear the door close but I stay holding him with my head on his shoulder. "He saw my upper half."

"I'm sorry. I should've left the car in the driveway, I put it in the garage."

"It's not your fault. Why didn't you send them away?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, babe, we can leave and go back home if you want to."

"I want to."

"Okay." He kisses my head. "I'm sorry."

I pulled away to look into his eyes. "It's okay."

He carries me back upstairs where I get dressed and he heads back downstairs. I hear him talking to his dad who's apologetic and offers to find some other place but Stefan's persisting that he stay and we just go home. After some reassurance, he comes back up and asks me if I'm ready to leave. I nod but I'm honestly scared to go down there when he's down there. I think Stefan sensed that because he called his father up and met him in the hall and told him something about one of the bathrooms sink being clogged but wasn't sure which one it was leading him into another room. He came back shortly and reached out his hand and I took it and we left pretty quickly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he looked over at me as we were in the car.

"It's okay."

"I feel horrible." He meets our foreheads. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Stefan. I promise." I kiss him. "I love you."

"I love more."

We kiss again then we're off. It really sucks that our day off was ruined honestly. I was so ready to relax and get in the jacuzzi and ask Stefan to make me dinner. I was so ready for this day off. So ready. I wish my family had a vacation home but nope.

"Hey, man," I turn my head from the window to see Stefan on the phone. "Listen, do you still have that lake house that we used to go to after school sometimes?" I smile. "Great, I can slip you some cash but do you think I can take my girl there today? Yeah we uh, you know, just want to enjoy a day off." He exhaled. "Thank you, man, seriously. Is the spare in the same place? Oh okay, thanks again, man. Bye."

I just smile at him and he quickly looks over at me and smiles back. "You're the best."

"I told you I'll make it up to you, babe."

It doesn't take long for us to get there and Stefan counts the tenth stone and lifts it up, pulling out a key. He cleans it off some and uses it to open the door. It's just as open as the boarding house which I love.

"I promise no one will interrupt is here." I smile again and he takes my hand and leads me upstairs. "Now I have had sex on this bed, but only twice."

"Same girl?"

"Of course,"

I roll my eyes and sit on the bed next to him. "Who did you use to share this space with?"

"Gilbert,"

I gasp. "No way, I knew him! He was so sweet, What was he doing hanging with you?"

He laughed. "I'm a cool guy. Was."

"You still are just not as much."

"How would you know, you didn't know me back then."

"I still can't believe that. I mean I've obviously heard your name around but just didn't care, I guess. I was focused on my own shiz." He chuckled. I laid back then turned my head to look at my man. He looks back at me and I think we're both thinking back to our high school days. I mean I just had to see him and think 'he so f _iiii_ ne' but for some reason, I just can't remember. For some damn reason, Stefan was erased from my memory.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"Holy shit."

"What?" I asked a little louder.

"I remember you."

"Who, what, when, where, why, how?"

"You busted your ass one day cheering. You slipped or something during practice and I remember looking over at you and meeting your eyes, I mean I don't know why I just left it there, but I saw you."

I think back. I remember that day perfectly, actually. I was pissed, I told the girls I was a little too big to be thrown in the air, I mean there were skinnier girls and I had the strength to actually lift, I didn't need to be thrown. They tried anyway and barely caught me. I was lucky I didn't break a leg literally. "Holy shit."

"You remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't know it was even you, you had your helmet on and I could barely see your eyes. I thought you'd be laughing at me so I looked away quickly."

He smiled. "I didn't laugh FYI."

"Thanks,"

"I was pretty concerned actually but Coach was hard on my ass that day that it wiped my mind."

"And I was too embarrassed that seeing you wiped my mind."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"One of these days, we go back to school. Walk the halls and maybe our memories would flow back. Not calling us old, but it's been some time, maybe we need a little help."

"I think that's a great idea."

He kisses me then we get up to have some fun. He plays some music and we dance around as I fall more in love. This is why I'm marrying him. He makes me happy, he makes me smile and laugh. He knows exactly what I want, What I need. He knows my heart and knows who I am under my many layers. He fucking knows me and cares for me. He fucking loves me. I'm a shitty person sometimes but he loves me all the time. Without fault.

* * *

I'm enjoying a nice makeout session with my man in the jacuzzi when my phone rings. I told Ann the truth of just wanting to spend some one on one time with Stefan so she knows not to call me unless it's an emergency. If it's not her then I'll just ignore it until we're on the way back. I move away but Stefan still kisses my body as I look at my phone and see it's my mother. I roll my eyes. What could she possibly want now? I go back to kissing when Stefan's phone rings and he switches our positions by turning me and I go kissing his chest as he reaches over.

"It's your mom."

I grunt. "Seriously?"

"Should I answer?"

"No. Now come."

I push his shoulders down and meet our lips again and wrap my legs around his waist. My phone goes off again and I push him back. "Sorry," I kiss him quickly multiple times. I don't want to take my anger out on him. I get out of the heated pool and dry my hands off.

"Hello?"

"Where are my invitations?"

"Mom are you— mother I will personally put yours in the mailbox myself, everything has been so busy we were planning to do it this weekend but you and dad will receive yours tomorrow. Goodbye."

I grunt.

"Calm down,"

"She's so annoying. I'm trying to enjoy time with you and every time there's something to ruin it."

"Babe, she didn't know."

"She knows that I'm at work and yet she still calls me and you about stupid shit. Why is she so damn concerned about the fucking invitations? The wedding is six months away she acts like she has to travel."

"Are you not telling me something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me. You're so stressed, you're acting different, you're tired always. What's going on?"

I just stand there and shake my head. "I don't know. I just need one fucking day to not think about anything and this was supposed to be my day. I can't have one day, Stefan."

"Bon,"

He sighs as I walk away. Maybe there is something going on with me but I don't want to think about that right now, I just want to spend some quality time with my man and for some reason, that's too much to ask. For some reason, I can't enjoy that. I just don't see why I can't get that. I shower then just lay down.

I wake up in Stefan's arms and I sigh letting out a breath. I ruined the trip. I overreacted and wasted precious time. I turn over and see that his eyes are closed so I meet our faces. They open shortly and I offer a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"

"I just want to be with you."

"I know," he kissed me. "I swear when we have our tropical honeymoon, we're shutting off our phones the entire time. It'll just be you and me, no one else."

"I like the sound of that."

He chuckles then kisses me again. "I hate to say it but we should head back. Did you shower yet?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. I'll go make sure everything looks decent then we can roll out."

I nod and sigh watching him get up.


	5. Chapter 5

I went in extra hard with my workout this morning because I feel like I'm getting a little pudgy and usually I wouldn't mind, but I have a wedding dress that I need to fit in. I did more cardio and ate a parfait for breakfast and made a green juice. Stefan called me crazy but I don't think he really understands. I asked Ann as soon as I stepped in if she thought I was gaining and her excuse was that she never really paid attention to my figure so she's not completely sure. Typical. I'll ask Stefan tonight. I'm almost inclined to get a treadmill installed in my office. Anyway, the shooting for the project is all finally complete and now I have to work on the spread. It was supposed to be Stefan and I working on it together but since the news of our engagement got out, we've been more separated which isn't the worst thing in the world of I'm being honest. I don't need to see my man _everywhere_ I turn every day.

I decide to start with the light frames first then shift it to the more darker looks, stacking the photos in such ways. Some of them I toss since it ends to start a game of 'which one of these is not like the other' and I want this to be uniform. I take a break and go out to get me some lunch. I check my phone and frown that I have no messages. Particularly from Stefan since he always sends me a thing or two but maybe he's just as busy as I am.

 **Lunch?**

I shake my head at his text. I swear he has a superpower when it comes to me. **I'm at the deli, I'll buy you a sandwich and meet you** **at your office?**

 **Sounds perfect. BLT, please.**

I get myself a ham sandwich and a Caesar salad and Stefan's BLT. I was going to get drinks but my hands would be too full so I'll just use my quarters to get two at the vending machines in the building. I let Stefan know I'm on my way and walk with a little pep in my step. I get there and go straight back to his office to drop the food off then go to the lunch area to get us something to drink.

"You're Stefan's girl, right."

"Fiancée. Who wants to know," I sat pressing on a Sprite.

"Just wondering that's all."

I don't bother giving the guy a glance after I retrieved our sodas and left to head back to his office. I close the door but leave it unlocked. Stefan's already eating by the time I sat down. I give him a look.

"Sorry, I'm starving."

"Long day?"

"Long day. What about you?" He asks then takes a bite.

"Same. I'm putting together the magazine actually. It's harder than it looks."

"Shouldn't they hire a professional to do that? I mean no offense to you but,"

"No, I get it. But the point James is trying to make is that we can do it all. And I mean you guys in that 'we' too."

"I hate to say it but that's kind of smart."

"You hate to say it because he's so-called the enemy or because we used to be a thing?"

"Both." I chuckle. "How did that happen anyway?"

I shrug. "I mean I guess working so closely things flared. That was that."

"Why did it end?"

"I met you."

"Liar."

"I'm fucking serious. He doesn't know that so don't tell but even before the party I felt distant and was going to call things off but meeting you definitely reassured those feelings."

"So you're a cheater?"

"I hate to admit, but I is. It was only once and our relationship was practically over. I called him the next day and ended things."

He shook his head at me. "I was the other man."

"Barely, but yes. And if those guys had shown up for the meeting you wouldn't have been the other man so technically it's not my fault."

"I have a confession to make." I raise my right eyebrow. "After finding out who I was meeting with— particularly you because I remembered you from the party. Shaking your ass for me. I paid the guys to not show up and gladly so because now you're going to be my wife."

"You did not,"

"I did."

Damn. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband. You're my one and only."

"I better be."

We meet for a kiss but his face stays close to mine and I feel the heat bouncing between us. "We can't." I try to stop it before it begins.

"Just one more kiss." He says and kisses me, tongue and all. I accidentally moan and I know it's game over from here but knocks full the room and we pull away just as the door opens.

"Sorry, Stefan, you're eating lunch,"

"Is it something important?"

"Nothing that can't wait."

He nods and watches as the door closes then his eyes shift to me. I smile then go back to actually eating lunch.

* * *

After work, I call Stefan and tell him that I'm visiting my mom. After the lake house incident, I feel kind of bad for yelling at her so I'll apologize. I get there and my dad is the one to open the door. I ask him if mom's home and he leads me into the living room where she was watching Judge Judy.

"Hi, mom,"

She looks over at me with a questionable look like she had more than one child and doesn't know which one is standing behind her. I walk over to her and hug her before sitting down next to her. In my hand, I have the wedding invitation and hand it to her. "I know how much you wanted it. And I'm sorry for somewhat yelling at you about it. I was really, really stressed and I was trying to have a day off but things kept popping up and people kept popping up and I was frustrated."

"You work too hard, baby."

"I know. But I do love my job and it's hard to see that sometimes. I don't know when I should take the time to step back for ten minutes or five."

"Set up a time for yourself. Let the people know that from two o'clock to two fifteen that you're to not be bothered with anything unless it's an emergency. And take those fifteen minutes or however long you want it to be and turn your chair around and just stare at that amazing views you have. Or take a nap, read a book, meditate. People will understand and if they don't then that's their own problem. We have to take care of ourselves first before we can take care of anyone else." She's right. "Think about it."

I nod then exhale.

"And on to something else. Are you preg—"

"No, absolutely not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm on the pill. And have been since I was eighteen, remember?"

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? There's nothing else to it."

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not!" I paused because I just heard myself. "I don't want to be. Not right now, the timing isn't right."

"When is it ever, sugar?"

I sigh looking at the various versions of pregnancy tests before me. After my mom brought it up only an hour ago it's been the only thing that's on my mind. I do feel a little different and as Stefan said I'm acting different and tired all the time so maybe a baby is the cause of it. "Fuck." I say under my breath picking up two. Stefan cannot know about this, I don't even want to know about it. Reluctantly I hand the girl some cash and I'm on my way. I hide the boxes underneath my makeup bag and start towards home. I'm trying to get the worried look from off my face because Stefan reads me like a damn book in point two seconds.

I exhale then get out of my car, slowly walking towards the front door. I sing a song in my head to distract my mind then unlock the door. The smell of fettuccine hit my nostrils like a train and I salivate all the way to the kitchen but my glands dry up when I don't see my man in the kitchen cooking but his father. I swallow and just as I was about to make a quick run for it, he turns and sees me then offers a smile. I curse in my head as he walks up to me.

"Bonnie, I just want to apologize for the other day. I feel so horrible and I'm so sorry."

Wow. "It's okay. I guess we were all just trying to have some type of vacation, even if it was just for one day."

He smiled. "Stefan told me a while ago how much you like Italian food so I cooked you guys something. A family recipe that I can show you sometime since you'll be my daughter-in-law very soon."

I smile. "I would very much enjoy that. I'm just gonna go freshen up before dinner,"

"Oh, yes, of course," he backs away.

I give him one last smile before I head upstairs and my possible baby in my belly is drifting farther and farther in my mind. I just can't believe he apologized to me like actually apologized to me and was sincere about it.

"I hope you got my messages about my dad coming over. I didn't want to ambush you with it." Stefan snaps me out of my head.

"I didn't actually, but it's okay. I think we both can move past it."

He smiled. "That's great, babe." He hugs me and I hug him back.

"That food smells so damn good."

Stefan chuckled then pulls away to look into my eyes. "You're beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"You can't use my lines on me,"

"Oh, so it's a line? You don't actually mean it?"

"I'm just going to shut up because I'll get more in trouble."

"Babe?" I bite my lip and tug on his collar.

"Why are you looking at me all sexy?"

"Tell me a sex fantasy of yours,"

"How did it get here?"

"You're complaining?"

"Cowgirl. Pigtails and short ass shorts."

"The boots?

"Definitely the boots. And the hat."

I smile and give him a kiss as his hands move down to my ass. I love it when he grabs me.

"Really quick, I promise," he lifts me.

"No, babe, tonight. I'll be your cowgirl. Ride the bull."

"Fuck."

We turn our heads hearing Lance yell telling us that dinner was ready. I kiss him multiple times before getting free and heading downstairs. Mama's hungry. Stefan shortly joins.

"Well, I'm going to head out."

I frown. "Woah, you can't just cook this excellent meal and not enjoy it."

"I don't want to-"

"Seriously, have a seat, I'll make your plate."

I turn to the stove and I know that Stefan and his father are giving each other looks. I give both men two scoops on their plates and set it before them then give myself the same amount. Halfway I fill our glasses with red wine and sit my booty in the chair between them.

"So how's Jessica?" I take a sip.

"Great. I'm thinking about uh proposing."

My eyes inflate and I look over at Stefan who shares my expression. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I think I'm ready to settle down again."

"Wow,"

"Well possible congratulations," Stefan says.

I'm honestly surprised. Not by the possible engagement news– well yes, the possible engagement news, but how Stefan's acting about it. I thought he would be a little angrier or unsupportive and maybe he is and is just putting on a show for his father, but in my eyes, it's not right for a guy like him to live out a happily ever after when Lily is out there just living her life. Not saying that she needs a man to have her happily ever after, but she stopped by my office to check up on her ex-husband and anyone that's over it wouldn't do that. And I should know because I'm a stalker but I don't give flying shits about my exes love lives.

I inwardly sigh and think that maybe I should give Lily a shot. I mean I like her but we can seriously be closer and though she lives a little more than an hour away, I can make the effort to make things work. Maybe then I'll really see where her mind is at about moving on.

Dinner is over by the time I think of it and Lance helps us clean before heading out. I know I promised Stefan this cowgirl thing but my mind is too distracted right now. Let me see if I can get his just as messy.

"So how do you really feel about that proposal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're seriously okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He's a grown man and I'm sure he can make his own decisions."

"But what about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"Stef, your father is a liar and cheater and he gets to have the happy ending while your mom is out there lonely? That's not fair."

"Nothing is fair anymore anyway. And my mom is not lonely."

"Oh yeah? Name three/ no two people she has in her life that are not blood-related or me. I'll wait."

"She has the neighbors."

"You okay so they text or call and hang out all the time, right? Yeah, when we were over there I definitely saw her interacting with her neighbors."

"I don't get why you're I upset. You're acting like it's your family."

I wanted to slap him. "Oh okay, so I guess this ring means nothing about becoming apart of each other's families. I see how it is, Stefan." I go to walk away.

"Babe," he sighs yet says nothing else.

I didn't want to have a fight about it but at least I don't have to put on an accent tonight.

...

I blink my eyes open hearing my alarm and reach to shut it off. I don't wanna go to work ehh. I stretch then go straight to the treadmill skipping my workout clothes because I just did not feel like changing. After my squats I shower and I have to force myself to move my hands and not just stand there and have the hot droplets coat my skin without any soap. I go reach for my towel and as I step out I see Stefan waiting for me. I secure my towel around me and just stand there.

He sighs. "Of course you're my family, and of course my family will become yours as will yours to me, and I didn't mean it the way it came out. I love you, babe and I love that you're concerned about my mom, but there's nothing to worry about. My mom moved on-"

"Did she though, Stefan? Have you asked her if she had or not? Being cheated on, no matter how long or short you've known the person is one of the hardest things to come by. And the fact that your parents were married and made vows promising to love one another for the rest of their days makes it even worse. It's easy to put on a smile on the outside, Stefan but it takes time for your insides to heal."

"I completely understand that and I can see why you're upset but like I said my dad has changed. Majorly. And the man that he is now deserves that happy ending whether it's with Jessica or with some other girl. My mom will find her person and maybe that person is a cat or a dog or whatever but she will be happy. No matter what, it's still my mom over my dad to me. She still has time. I promise."

I sigh. Maybe I am overreacting about this. Maybe it's because of what Ann told me that day in my office- or more like what I told her. If I could find the love of my life hers is sure to be around the corner because she's a better person than I am. I don't understand why life works that way sometimes but it does. That now reminds me that I didn't even ask about her date. I'm such a horrible friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, babe. I love that you care so much for my mother but just know that I do too." I nod and he hugs me. I look up to see his face so I could kiss it. He leans in kissing me back.

* * *

I call Ann into my office and she looks at me weird— probably because I have a smile on my face, before slowly entering and closing the door.

"What's wrong?" She somewhat dragged out sitting down.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how your date went."

"Why are you looking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Smiling."

I drop it sighing. "I'm a bad friend to you because I only talk and think about myself whenever we're together so I'm going to make a point to not do that. So how was your date?"

She looks at me a little longer before opening her mouth. "Well, as predicted, things were a bit awkward and slow at first but as you said, after time things flowed together. I had a nice time."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No, I try not to do that on the first date. Maybe next time though." We chuckled.

"So how's everything going now?"

"Well, we're talking a lot more and meeting up for quick little dates, but he really hasn't asked me out again yet so I'm not so sure."

"Can I suggest something or would you rather me not? I know how people can feel about unwanted advice, my feelings won't be hurt."

"No, you can say something,"

"If I were you, I would be straight about it. And I know it's hard but just talk yourself into it another time when you're together and even if it's at the most random of places or if he's in the middle of a sentence just ask when is he taking you out again. Don't really question if he's committed yet, maybe on the third date."

"Was that how it was like with you and Stefan?"

I didn't mean to chuckle but. "Actually my or our situation was entirely different. I fucked him in his car after the first date, if you will, it was really supposed to be a meeting between him and I with two other people but Stefan recently told me that he paid the guys off so it could just be us two because we saw each other at a party and though we didn't talk, we we're attracted to each other. Anyway, after that, he took me to his place and we went at it again and a week later we met up and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes."

"Wow."

I exhale. "Yeah,"

"Maybe I should've slept with him then,"

I chuckled. "No, stick to your values. I honestly wasn't proud of myself for doing that but you know I got over it."

She smiled. "Thanks for the advice. I should get back to work," she stood.

"Me too, I guess."

She giggled. "Are you almost finished with the spread?"

"Yeah, it's coming along. Will you be alright to look over it when I'm finished and tell me what you think? You have to be honest with me if so,"

"Yeah, definitely."

I nod and she walks out. When the door closes again. I sit down and let out a breath. I just do not feel like working at all. Maybe I can take that fifteen minute break my mom was talking about. I put a sign out on my door and set my alarm and take a quick nap.

...

I pop my head up she quickly wipe the drool from my mouth. Shit. I hear my door opening so I straighten my spine like I was awake the whole time and smile at Ann as she walked through. "Hey,"

"Is everything okay? I was covering for you but you were knocked out all day."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been tired and-" I sigh. "I may be pregnant."

"Wow. Does Stefan know?"

"No, and I don't even want to know. My mom brought it up and ever since then it's been on my mind but then it left and now it's back again."

"You should talk to him."

"I know. I'm just scared."

"If you tell Stefan I'm sure you'll be less scared." I know, I know. "See you tomorrow,"

Tomorrow? I really slept that long? I check my phone and there's luckily nothing from Stefan so I don't have to make up an excuse as to why I didn't answer.

I pack my shit and head out saying my goodbyes to the few still finishing up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank you all for the reviews and positivity I've been receiving on this fic, it really mean a lot to me that you all are enjoying my writing! Here's to another chapter!**

* * *

Okay. It's time. I threw up this morning and I can no longer avoid it because Stefan is asking questions. I told him about what's going on inside me and dare I say he looked just as terrified. Maybe because it's actually real this time and not just a thought. We agreed that I pee on the sticks tonight since we had to leave for work. All throughout the day we've been texting as non stop as we possibly could and the day seemed to move by super slow yet super fast. I just want to get it over with and Stefan's lucky that I keep my promises because I just want to take it without him. I rush to the door hearing a car door close and I see Stefan rushing up to the door. He takes my hand and together we head upstairs to our bedroom. I cry first in his arms and he tells me that everything's going to be okay. Once I'm calm, I go take the tests. Stefan started the alarm as I walked out and I hugged him close. He held me back and kissed the top of my head and it only felt like seconds passed before the alarm went off. I handed one to Stefan upside down and I had the other to myself.

"Three, two, one,"

We flip the test over and read the test. I'm— we turn our heads hearing the doorbell and I was just going to ignore it and say something to Stefan about the results but it rang again and again so we went down to answer it. I was shocked to see it was just my dad.

"Is everything okay?"

"Can I come in?"

I nod and step to the side. Stefan leads us to the living room and when my dad exhaled after sitting down I know that something is wrong.

"Dad,"

"Bonnie," I hold Stefan's hand. "She didn't want to tell you but a few months ago, right before we got the news of your engagement, your mother wasn't feeling well. She knew that something was wrong but she was trying to avoid it and I finally convinced her to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"She has leukemia, Bonnie. The doctors gave her a timeline but what the hell do they know? We're going to fight this and fight this and when God says it's time then and only then is it time."

He keeps talking but I can't listen. My blood felt as if it was rushing down my body as soon as the word 'leukemia' came up. How could she not tell me? And I acted like a bitch towards her and all she wanted was an invitation. Imagine if she never told me or my dad never told me, I would've gone the rest of my life thinking that I would have my mom healthy forever.

"Babe," I look over at Stefan. "Are you okay?"

I could only shake my head. Nothing right now is 'OK'.

* * *

I take the day off and tell James the truth about my reason why. He apologizes and understands and tells me to take the rest of the week off and I just might. I know I need to talk to my mom but I can't right now. Everything hurts.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"How are you feeling, babe?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I'm just so conflicted, you know?"

"Yeah. But everything will work out in the end."

"I want to believe that,"

"Then do, babe. I know it's hard but I want to see you happy and I know it won't be soon but keep the faith."

"I'll try, babe, that's all I can promise."

He sighed. "I should've stayed home with you."

"Just hold me when you get here."

"I promise. I'll see if I can sneak out."

I nod and shortly end the FaceTime. I should be the one with cancer, not my mom. Everyone around me deserves what I have and I should be the one with the love issues and the sickness. Why am I so important?

I take a nap then wake up in Stefan's arms, his hand on my stomach and I sigh placing my hand on his. I pictured the moment finding out that I was pregnant in so many different ways but never had any of them ended with finding out that my mom has blood cancer. I'm scared that my baby will forever be a reminder of the day I found out that my mom is sick or at least my growing bump will be.

"I love you." He moves his head to rest on mines some more.

"I love you too."

"Imagine the look on your mom's face when we tell her about our baby Salvatore." I smile because I know she will be more than extra when she hears the news. "She'll bother the hell out of you from then on for sure."

"You just ruined my happy thoughts." He chuckled and I turned in his arms. "Thank you, baby. I love you so much. I'm so happy you're my baby daddy and future husband."

He rolled his eyes but had to chuckle at that. "Please don't refer to me as your 'baby daddy',"

"Too late, babe. I mean it won't be all the time, but it's happening."

I look at him weirdly as he moves his body down but realize what he's doing as he lifts up my shirt. "Tell mommy to be nice to daddy." He kissed me above my navel and rested his head lightly there.

"So much for birth control."

"Seriously, babe. I thought you were covered," he looks up at me smiling some.

"I'm not the one who doesn't like to use condoms." Silence. "That's what I thought."

"They always pop anyway. We love too hard."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, loser."

"What names do you have for our baby?"

I sigh. I never gave baby names a thought because I never thought I would want one. "I always liked the name Amber,"

"That's nice,"

"Oh, so you like your receptionist name now, huh?"

"Shit, I fell right into that, didn't I?" I only shrug. "What about James?"

"Ha. Ha."

"Seriously though, I think I like Alice."

Hm. "It's too white of a name, I think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you don't see a lot of black Alice's around."

"So? Our baby will break the mold."

"Eh. Name another name,"

"Eli, for a boy," not mad at it. "Melody for a girl?"

"Maybe. What about Aubrey?"

"I actually really like that. Aubrey… I feel like her middle name should have some resemblance to our parents. Or mothers, at least."

"So what's Lily and Abby, hmm." Let's see here, Labby, Al— "Ally! Aubrey Ally Salvatore. And it flows well too."

"And what if our baby's a boy?"

"I do like the name Eli so, Eli…"

"What if we just do Eli Bennett Salvatore. The part from my dad is the last name so it doesn't really matter in this situation."

"Okay. And I'm not sure if Eli is permanent so don't get used to it. I do like it but I'm not completely sold."

"Okay,"

I smile. "Give our baby a kiss for me." He kisses my stomach twice then moves back up to my lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses me again then pulls away.

"Come here," I pull on his neck meeting our lips again. I know and remember what I said about sex when I get pregnant but my man can kiss so good.

I feel him smiling as my leg wraps around his waist and I want to pull away but he holds me close making me moan instead.

* * *

I can tell that he wants to brag but I'm glad he doesn't. Just looks into my eyes with that stupid cutie smile of his. "I'm so happy." I smile at him. "I get to be with the love of my life for the rest of my life and have a baby with her and be the best parents we can be."

"We'll be great parents," I state.

"Oh, the best." He nods and we smile at each other. "I always pictured this life with you and I'm not shitting you. Before we even met, I didn't know your face but I pictured your soul. You're everything that I want and need."

Wow. "I'm glad we agreed to not write our own vows because yours would've been way more amazing than mine," I speak my mind and he chuckles. "But seriously, Stefan, you make me so happy. Things that I never thought I wanted back then, I want now because it's with you. You know how I felt about babies but now that it's happening I'm excited because it's with you. I'm scared too, don't get me wrong, but I know I can do this because you're with me. And I know that everything with my mom will be okay because I believe in you. Even if she passes due to it, everything will be okay."

"You want to know something that I've learned whenever there are bad times?" I nod. "Focus on the happiness. Through every dark situation, there's a good side to it, no matter how small that light may be you should focus on that will get you through. It's just up to us to find it. For example, my parents getting divorced. I hated it, but I got to see my mom smiling again and laughing again and being her normal self. When that actor Robin Williams committed suicide tons of people came forward and admitted that they were depressed or have anxiety and got the help that they needed. Sometimes it takes a negative moment to spark a positive reaction. Your mom has leukemia but she's living. She may be a little weaker, but she's here, Bonnie. Focus on that and not her diagnosis and I promise you that doing this will make this situation a lot better for you to process."

I nod then reach out to hug him close. He's right, as always. There is a positive spin to this in an optimistic way and I guess I need to start thinking like that. And not just about this situation but about all things in life. Maybe I do deserve a happy life with an amazing husband and child. Maybe I do deserve to be happy with not only myself and my life but my job as well. Maybe I do deserve nice things in general. Well- maybe not _deserve_ but earned them with hard work and dedication.

I move my head away to kiss him a few times. "Sometimes you're too good for me."

He smiles and kisses me back. "Only sometimes."

"Baby? Can you sing for me?"

"Sing?"

"Yes, I know you know how to. You sing in the shower sometimes." He chuckled. "Please? For baby and for me?"

"Fine. For baby and for you. What song?"

"A romantical one."

"Okay. But you're gonna have to help me because I don't know all the lyrics."

"I'll try. What song are you singing?" He just smiles and me and clears his throat and I don't think I've ever been this excited.

"I found a love for me—" I gasp.

"Sorry! Continue, please."

He shakes his head at me. "I found a love for me. Darling just dive right in and follow my lead, Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love not knowing what it was I will not give you up this time…"

I help. "But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own and in your eyes, you're holding mine."

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song when you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight."

"Aww, babe!" I kiss him multiple times. "I loved that."

"I don't know, I was a little rusty."

"No, babe, you're perfect." I kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you more. Besides our possible baby girl, you're the only woman I'll sing for."

Ooh I'm so special.

...

Even though I am pregnant, I won't alter my routines that dramatically. My body and baby are used to me working out in the morning so I'm going to continue that and also when it comes to walking a lot. I see pregnant mothers in Zumba classes and on stripper poles, I'll be fine. I really want to tell Ann and it's taking so much out of me to not tell. I want to do it the right way and wait about six months before I tell anyone. That way Stefan and I can enjoy this baby for ourselves for a little while. He really wants to tell his mom so this will be hard on the both of us.

I lift my head up hearing knocks on my door and expecting Ann, I couldn't stop the shock on my face seeing that it was James. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I sit back down as he closes the door.

"I uh, I know it's weird to apologize in situations like this but I'm sorry about your mother. I really hope that she fights this as hard as she can."

I smile. "Thank you."

"And seriously, Bonnie, take the week off to collect yourself."

"I'm doing great, actually. I'm not focusing on the bad, only the good and it's oddly working. My mom's alive so that's all I need to focus on right now regarding that. Besides we have a deadline and I want to meet it."

He smiled at me. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"Never."

He smiles again then after a few seconds stands to leave. Surprisingly, that made me feel good. It's Ann this time that knocks on my door and she opens her arms walking up to me and I meet her and we come to a hug. Hugs are always the best medicine.

"If you need anything at all, I'm here."

I nod and we shortly pull away. "Thank you." I exhale. "Oh, I finished the spread! Can you look over it then I'll email it to Stefan and get the approval from over there."

"Yeah, I'll go take a look and jot down some notes."

I nod and she leaves soon after. The second the door closes, I grab my trashcan and put my face in it. Great. I was hoping that I would be one of those women who doesn't get the sickness but I have been feeling pretty nauseous. I stand and straighten out my dress before grabbing my purse and heading to the bathroom. Luckily no one is in there so I rinse out my mouth and gargle some mouthwash before touching up my makeup. Just as I was putting on the finishing touches, Tracy walks in and we only smile at each other before she occupies the first stall. At look at myself closely in the mirror and look myself in the eyes and mentally tell myself that I'm beautiful before walking out. I close my door behind me and spray my trash can with my perfume of the day and get back to work.

...

Like I said, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'll stop with my traditions. When I get home, I strip down and debate on dinner. I should've stopped by the store but I'll make the pork chops in the freezer. I fill the right half of the sink up with hot water and place the bag in there to help it unthaw. I go chop a salad and now I hear Stefan come in. He's on the phone with somebody I can hear as he makes his way towards me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, absolutely," he stands close behind me and moves his hands up my stomach slowly then down it. It feels so good. "Did you refer to the– yeah why don't you go do that, hey listen, I have to go but I'll be in tomorrow so we can go over it then." He kissed the side of my neck. "Okay- you too. Bye-bye." His hands move away for a few seconds. "You look amazing, babe," his hands move back to my stomach and he moves his head to touch the side of mine with his.

I turn my head to kiss him. "I'm making a salad and pork chops."

"Sounds good to me." He turns me and bends his knees to place a kiss on my stomach. "Does that sound good, baby?" I smile and comb his hair behind his ears. "I'm so happy I'm going to be a daddy. And that you're my baby mama,"

I roll my eyes as he looks up at me smiling. "Oh, whatever,"

He chuckles then stands to his full height and wraps his arms around me. He eyes my lips and soon leans in to kiss them. He squeezes my ass and moan, turning his head to the left. I pull away but he grabs my face and kisses me several more times. "I'll be back, I need to change." He kisses along my neck and I only have the strength to nod.

I sigh when he backs away but get back to dinner. Once I'm done with the salad I go check on the pork chops and narrow my eyes hearing heels on the floor. Not woman heels but heels like they're part of boots—

"If I recall correctly, you owe me a little something."

I gasp hearing his cowboy accent. I close my eyes to prepare myself for what I'm about to see. I slowly turn around and, "Mmf," shirtless with just a vest on showing off his fucking amazing body. Tight jeans on and chaps.

"I got you a surprise up them stairs."

It takes me some time to move but eventually I do and yelp some as his hand slapped my ass as I walked by. I know what's waiting for me so I start to prepare myself. I mentally apologize to my baby, but it's about to go down. I change into the shorts and tie the plaid shirt right under my chest. Quickly, I braid my hair in two French braids then slip the boots up my feet.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore," I call him from the top of the stairs and as his head turns my way I pose before turning, shaking my ass some before facing him again. He's now making his way up but stops and stands on the last stair.

I close my eyes feeling his hands glide up the back of my thighs to my ass.

"My, my," I smile as he lifts my stepping up to where my feet once were. "I'm gonna have my fun with you,"

"What are you waitin for?"

He growls walking us into our room.

...

I'm proud of us. We took things steady and as controlled as we could because of baby and lost no spark.

"Come here,"

I smile and move in closer to him as he meets our lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses me. "I was thinking since we didn't get the chance to send the invites out yet if you wanted to get married first before you really start to show. Like four or so months from now?"

"You know what, I think so. I may need to get my dress altered some anyway but I think I want that."

He smiled. "I was hoping you would say that because I called around and cashed in a few favors. Nothing was set in stone, I wanted to talk to you first just in case you didn't care."

"Look at you being all thoughtful."

He chuckled. "Let me go make a few calls,"

"I'll go finish dinner,"

We kissed a few times then got dressed before doing our things.

* * *

I'm wondering if I should start telling people about our baby. Especially since I gave my mom an invite and taking it back and giving her a new one with the date pushed up months earlier would definitely arouse suspicion. I bring the matter up to Stefan and he says that we should only tell our parents over dinner. I agree and not to be a bitch or anything but tell him to kindly ask his dad to not bring Jessica and I'm glad that he agrees with me on that. Doing this will make everything seem so real and a part of me is nervous. I'm pregnant. Something that I just knew I would never be but here I is.

I stand in waiting, watching James look over my work and I just wish he'd hurry up already. I mean it is a lot of pages so maybe I should chill out but a part of me wants to strangle him. When he looks up at me, I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, don't hate me but I have a suggestion."

"Okay,"

"I like the lighter to the darker idea but what if we do one side dark switch the black backgrounds and the other side with lighter backgrounds. One page the black is on the right and when you turn it, the black is on the left and vice versa. I don't know, I think it'll give it a cooler look."

I think. "Actually I think you're right." I watch him look at me. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that's the first time you actually agreed with me in a long time."

"Oh shut it." I walk over and snatch the magazine from his hands and as I'm just about out the door he calls me.

"Oh and Bonnie," I turn to him. "Congratulations,"

"On what?" He raises his eyebrows then looks down at my stomach. My eyes inflate and I rush up to him. "How do you know?"

"When my sister was pregnant, she would always cradle her stomach unknowingly and you were doing that the whole time standing there. Unknowingly."

I frown and think back and now come to think of it I was doing exactly what he said I was doing. I hold out my pinky. "This stays between me and you."

"Does Stefan know?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Then I guess so." He wraps his pinky around mine.

"You were really going to blackmail me?"

"I wasn't sure but it would've been nice to hold it against you sometime."

I roll my eyes and head for the exit again. "Oh and thanks for the congratulations," I say walking out.

James was definitely not the first person I wanted to know about my pregnancy. I didn't even want to know about my pregnancy but here we are. I take the day to do as James said and use my fifteen minute work break to invite my parents over for dinner tonight along with Stefan's who I call to remind. He says he already got it done and calls me Johnny Come Lately. I threaten that I won't be visiting him in his office anytime soon and best believe he sang a different tune.

...

I stopped by the store to buy four onesies. Two that says "You're going to be a grandpa" and two that says "You're going to be a grandma". I wanted something cuter but this was all they had so whatever. They'll enjoy it either way.

"Hey, babe,"

"Yeah?"

"I got our parents some onesies saying 'you're going to be a grandma/pa on them but I was wondering if I should just pee on two sticks and give them that instead?"

"Uh, I don't know, babe. I kind of like the onesie idea,"

"Or should I do both? When they open the presents, they first get the stick and then the shirt?"

"Then wouldn't you have to pee on four sticks then?"

"Not technically, I mean I'm sure they can share and just get the appropriate onesies."

"Do what you want, babe."

"Oh wait, I got it! I first give them a box to share between parts and when they're like still confused and happy and excited, we give them each their own box and they open it to the onesies."

"Sounds perfect, babe,"

"Okay, I'll do that. Are you still at the office?"

"Yeah, I have a few more things that I have to do before I leave."

"Okay, I'll see you at the house."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you more."

I end the call then sigh. He seemed off or maybe a little stressed which sucks because this is supposed to be an exciting time for us. I hope his mood changes at dinner or maybe I have to submit in a quickie to get him smiling. We'll see.

When I get home, I still change and start on dinner which is at eight. It's six now so I have just enough time to finish dinner, get ready, and pee on sticks before packing things in boxes. No time for the quickie so I hope it's not needed. I mean unless he doesn't mind me tying bows as he goes at me from behind.

I decided on grilled chicken breasts, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli. It's quick and easy as long as there are no distractions. I smile feeling my man's arms move around my torso. "I'm so fucking tired,"

"Nooo,"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to perk up."

"Why today of all days?" I ask not really expecting an answer, flipping the breasts over.

"Give me a kiss,"

I know where this is headed so I only turn my neck and let him align our lips and we kiss for several moments. "Really quick," I guess my plan failed.

"I thought you were tired,"

"Not of you,"

"Okay but you have to wrap the gifts for me then."

"Okay," he reaches and turns off the burner then lifts me up the stairs.

* * *

Turns out we're not so good at "really quick" and now I'm rushing. I guess there's no problem waiting a few extra minutes on dinner but I have to get ready and I had no time to pick out an outfit so every one that I try on I absolutely hate and I just have to settle.

I tossed the sticks at Stefan and kept on my way. He, of course, got ready in two minutes. Men. "Separate boxes,"

"I know, babe, just calm down." He holds my shoulders and I realize how hard I'm breathing now that I'm not moving.

Deep breaths, Bonnie, deep breaths. I inhale then exhale twice each before I'm calm again. He kisses me calming me some more. He smiles at me as the doorbell rings and instead of diving right into another panic attack, I smile back.

"I'll answer the door, you take your time,"

I nod watching him leave then finish getting ready. By the time I come down the stairs there's actually laughter sounding like it's coming from everyone. Everyone stands seeing me come down and I hug each and every one of them before joining in on the party. I give an extra smile to Lily and she gives me one back. I then gasp and stand. "Crap, I'm not finished with the cooking,"

Lily offers to help and I accept leading her into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to say anything on how I hope it's not awkward for you out there,"

She chuckled. "No, it's fine. It's good to see him after all this time, you know?" I smile and nod. "So Stefan says you guys want to talk more about the wedding?"

"Yeah, I mean we figured that we keep our parents in the loop because we really want it to be about family coming togetherness." I smile.

"I'm so glad that you're going to be a Salvatore, Bonnie."

Shit. I feel the tears. "Me too. No offense to you or Stefan or Lance and whatever but as odd as it sounds I never pictured myself at this moment. I kind of always thought that we'd be the couple to just continue on as boyfriend and girlfriend and be married but not married, you know? But now I have a dress and a venue and a— date. It's all becoming so real." I suck in my tear. "But yeah,"

"I wish you both nothing but happiness. And many, many babies."

I roll my eyes. "About that, if I do get pregnant I don't want 'many many'. One is enough. Two is more than enough. Don't even get me started on three." She chuckled finished up with the broccoli.

Dinner was basically done quickly that since I got the microwave mashed potatoes. I yelled at everyone to sit at the table and called Stefan in to help me with dinner. He got the presents out of the cabinet and we made our way to the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Before we get started on dinner," Stefan starts, "Bonnie and I want to give you guys some presents just as a thank you for supporting us and loving us and all that mushy stuff."

"Aww," my mom sounds.

Stefan hands a box to each set and they look at it weirdly but open it basically at the same time. Our mothers reach in and grab before sharing what they see to the dads. Wet eyes look up at us and we hand them the second set of gifts and it's soon a tear storm. My mom practically screams and is the first to stand to and hug us.

"My baby's having a baby," my mom says making us chuckle.

Lily is next and scolds me for basically lying to her in the kitchen. Lance asks to touch my stomach and I give him the OK. "It's a boy," I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Another quarterback."

I smile over at Stefan who smiles back at me. I notice that I haven't felt my dads love yet and see him still seated wiping away a tear. I smile and walk over to him and sit on his lap hugging him from the side.

"You're truly all grown up now, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, dad, I'll always be your baby girl. Promise."

He kisses my cheek and holds me close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I shortly serve dinner and as expected we all talk about the baby. I'm starting to get more and more excited about this. We tell them about moving our wedding date up and they all agree that it's what's best. When dinner was over, we all contributed to cleaning somehow then eventually it was just down to Stefan and me again.

"That went amazingly,"

"I know, I hate to say I'm surprised but I kind of am. I'm really happy though,"

"I'm happy too." He kisses me. "I'm going to turn in early if that's okay,"

"Yeah, that's fine," I circle my arms around his neck. "But tell me why you're so tired,"

"I just had quite a lot to do today, that's all. We got an offer by someone that could be very exciting— it would be very exciting if everything works out and we've just been trying to figure out all the details and," he sighs, "it's just been a lot."

I nod. "Okay,"

He looks at me. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

Damn he's good. I should've just let him go to sleep. "It's really not a big deal but James figured out that I was pregnant today and—"

"How?"

"I was standing there watching him as he went over the spread I did and he says that I was cradling my stomach and points out that when his sister was pregnant that she used to cradle her stomach all the time and put two and two together. I made him promise to keep his mouth shut."

"Who knew he'd be the first one to know,"

"Not I." I sigh then let him go so he could get ready for bed.

"Are you coming?" He grabs my hand softly.

"I'm not all that tired, babe."

"Okay," he frowned slightly making me feel bad. "Just for five minutes? I want to feel my baby,"

I smile. "Okay,"

He takes me up the stairs and I wait for him to get out of the shower by watching some TV. He steps out of the bathroom in sweatpants and tosses his towel on the chair. I watch him. "Can I try cornrowing your hair one day?"

"I don't know, babe, I'll look much sexier and the ladies would sure come after me now."

I roll my eyes. Idiot. He chuckles and shuts the TV off getting in bed. He turns my head and kisses me several times. "I love you."

"I love you more." I kiss him one more time then we lay down after I tie my hair in a high bun.

His arm moves around me touching my stomach and he rubs gently exhaling. I swear not even two minutes passed before he's snoring. I've never seen him so tired before and a part of me wants to question him if he's living a double life but I won't go there quite yet. At least he comes home to me?

I turn my neck to face him and sigh. He's so handsome. I watch as his lips curve into a smile making me smile too and really start to wonder what da hell he be dreaming about. It better be me.


	7. Chapter 7

Since today issa Saturday, I will be sleeping in! Well, not _sleeping_ but staying in! I'm still dressed in my usual weekend/ staying in wear (my underwear) so my man doesn't mind.

"Come downstairs,"

"Why? Everything we have downstairs we have right here in our room. Even better though because we have a bed."

"You know how I feel about soaking in bed all day, just come downstairs. Please?"

Spoke too soon, I guess. Sighing, I actually get my pregnant self up and walk my tail down the stairs. I mean if you're going to be bossing me about coming downstairs, the least you could do is carry me down them. I gasp seeing one of the most beautiful breakfast spreads on our coffee table in our living room. My lip quivers and my man grabs my hand and leads me the rest of the way.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I made us some breakfast."

"Yummy, thanks, baby," I kiss the side of his neck to tease. He sits promptly beside me. "Have you told Damon about his niece or nephew yet?"

"Yeah, he's oddly excited."

"Oddly?"

"Oddly. His voice got high and everything. It was actually great to hear."

I smile and syrup up my pancakes. Man, I love pancakes. "You know you were right about one thing,"

"Which is?"

"When we were deciding how to get engaged you said that the 'sooner we get engaged, the sooner we can get married and have our one accidental child'. Though it's a little backward in some ways, it's true."

He chuckled. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"I have a good memory."

"Oh yeah, what was our second date? Where did we go?"

"You mean before or after sex?" He chuckled. "No, uh we went to… oh! We went to see a play. Annie, I think it was." He smiled. Bingo, I got it right.

"And after that, you stopped talking to me for a few days, I thought I did something wrong."

"I told you I was just busy,"

"Yeah but still. I was in my feelings for the rest of that week."

I laughed. "You're dumb!"

"It's true."

"But I made it up to you, didn't I?"

"Can't argue with that."

I lean in to kiss him. "What was your favorite date of ours?"

He kissed me. "Um, oh uh it was our second year in dating and I was meeting your folks and we went to that what arcade or whatever it was because your cousin was over at the time and wanted to go. I was going to bounce, but I didn't want to seem like a douche so I stayed." I chuckle. "And we kind of did our own thing, I mean we stayed with your family for the most part, but it was like how things used to be, sneaking kisses and touches. We went on the go-karts and at first, I drove you around and then you wanted to race." He smiled. "We got in so much trouble, the guy warned us like ten times but we're competitive people, we don't listen to no rules." I laugh some. "We got kicked out of the whole fucking place and we just laughed. I remember stopping my laugh and just looking at you laugh and that's when I knew. If I had a ring, shit, I probably would've proposed to you right then and there." My heart's speeding. "I cannot wait to marry you, babe. You're going to be mine forever and that's all I ever really wanted."

"I am yours." I straddle his lap.

"But then we'd be bonded together. No one can or ever will step between us." He watches my eyes and I close them wanting him to kiss the life out of me.

I'm _so_ glad we're not writing vows.

"What's your favorite date?"

"My favorite date was early on and I won't technically classify it as a date but we were in my old apartment, my amazing apartment, I miss that apartment,"

"It was a pretty sweet apartment."

"Pretty sweet? It had an amazing huge window with a view— you know what, now's not the time. Anyway, we were on the couch, much like we are now and we were just talking and I remember us kissing like every twenty seconds," he chuckled. "It was like that new love, I guess or where you hold back that love because you think it's too soon. Anyway, you cooked for me and I was so impressed and horny but I was a good girl and ate at the table with you. You made the best pasta and I didn't even know I had the noodles." We smile. "Anyway you let me eat off your plate without complaint, you would just smile at me. That's when I pictured us together forever. Your smile, babe, is the cutest thing ever and I wanted to see it forever." I smile when he does. "I'll feel bad if we have a son and he inherences your smile because I would kiss his cheeks so much." I hug him.

He chuckled hugging me back. "We're having a baby, Bon."

"I know, I can't believe it." I pull away to move my hands to my stomach and his cover mine.

"Daddy loves you."

Man, this baby is so special, I swear. They're going to have one of the best dads around.

"You're so beautiful."

I look up from our hands and see him looking at me with his glowing eyes. "Stop it."

"My beautiful, beautiful wife." He kisses me once. Not gonna lie, it's really nice to hear him call me his wife. He then holds me and I feel so loved. I'm a lucky girl.

* * *

I just got off the phone with my GYN and I have my baby check up tomorrow. I'm really excited but there's this tiny part of me that's telling me to not get my hopes up too much because it's still early. I wonder if all the moms have that thought or am I just a dark person? But more of me believes that everything's alright so I guess that is all that matters.

"Stef, guess what?"

"What?"

"We have our first baby check up tomorrow!"

"Yeah?" I nod excitingly and he rushes up to me and kisses me before my belly which is honestly growing some now.

I wonder how big I'll get and if I'll start walking with a waddle. If I'll get out of breath easily or maybe get a burst of energy? Will I eat anything and everything or do I want to maintain the not-really diet I have going on? Will I start to forget things or will my memory remain intact? Will I—

"Look at me." I look up into his eyes and he's looking at me like in such a romantic way that my bones shiver. I hate it when he does that because my eyes can't compare. "Seriously, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Babe,"

"I mean it. I love you so much."

I can only kiss him because I don't know what else to do. His hands meet the side of my face. "When is our wedding?"

He smiled. "June twenty-first,"

"That sounds beautiful."

"I sent everything to the printer again and called the venue and cake guy. We're all set."

"You're so thoughtful, babe. I hope our son or daughter inherence that." He smiles over at me and I can tell he's still surprisingly happy that we're having a baby. His hand moved on my stomach. "Oh fuck."

"What?"

"Somethings wrong,"

"What? Is it the baby?" He quickly moved to his knees, getting in front of me.

"No, but that's the problem. Everything's going too perfectly and the last thing that I want to be wrong is anything regarding our baby, but shit's too perfect and it's never perfect. Quick, let's have an argument,"

"Babe, relax. We're allowed to have perfect moments."

"Yeah. Moments, but it's been longer than moments. Something's gonna hit us big."

"Nothing is going to hit us, I promise."

"You don't know that,"

"I do. Just take a breath." I do just that. "Want me to accidentally drop a glass on the floor or something? Get it a little scratched?"

"Would you laugh if I say yes?"

He chuckled but I watched him leave. I wait close to a minute before I hear shattering glass.

"Oops!"

That made me laugh. Maybe I am over exaggerating. I mean we are allowed to have some type of perfectness, right? I head downstairs because I get a little thirsty and pause at the threshold of the kitchen because I see my man picking out a small piece of glass from his big toe. Idiot didn't think of putting some type of barrier on his feet. Is it bad I don't feel bad?

"This doesn't count," he tells me the curses tossing the bloody piece in the trash.

"Is you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine, just be careful where you step."

"Didn't exactly need the warming but thanks anyway,"

He looks up at me and I know exactly what he's going to say.

"What's your problem?" W say at the same time and he looks at me oddly but I just smile hand carefully reach the refrigerator.

"I'm just going to ignore that,"

"Oh calm down, I'm just having a little fun."

"I liked you better when you were upstairs."

"I feel like when I stand, I receive my full powers so that could be the problem."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll buy you a wheelchair."

I laugh. "I can't be tanned!" I mimic that old Miley Cyrus song. It was that Hannah Mon— nope, definitely Cyrus.

"You know that show Sister Wives?"

"Yes… why?"

"I was just thinking that I may pick out another dude to help me out around here."

"You can't handle another guy even looking at me for too long, let alone a whole other husband."

"I'm not that possessive,"

"HA! Please, can we bet some money on this?"

"On what?"

"You choose; You have to watch me talk to any guy I pick for one hour and you can't interrupt in any way, shape, or form or you watch me dance with any guy I pick for one song and one song only and the same rules apply."

I watch him think, and he thinks really hard about it too. Running the possible outcomes in his head then I see a twitch in his eye and shift my eyes down seeing his hands were in fists. Pulsating every couple of seconds as his nails pushed harder against the skin. Shit. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I don't want my man arrested. Maybe I should say—

"I chose the dance."

I raise my eyebrow. Was totally thinking he'd chose option A. "Is that your final decision?"

"Yes."

I walk up to him because I can see that he's still very upset and his hands are still pulsating. "Hey," I move my arms around his neck. "It's so sexy that you want me for yourself. I don't have to do it if you don't want me to. But just know that I only love you. No one else. Ever. Well- besides our baby." I lift his hands and kiss his fists then his lips and am shocked when he backs away before our lips even touch.

"You're just as possessive as I am."

"Maybe. But I can hold my breath for a dance."

"I mean the talking. Even thinking about you dance with someone makes me get these," He shows me his fists, "But I know damn well you'll bout fucking explode seeing me talk to another beautiful woman for an hour."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this bet goes both ways. You do the dancing and I'll do the talking."

Shit. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I think. Can I even win this bet? Stefan's right, I absolutely hate it when he makes another woman giggle like a schoolgirl I may not say anything but I definitely interfere. When he got the girls donuts at work, I had to walk out so he could see me and everything would halt. When Jessica was getting her looks in, I had to whisper in his ear.

I look up as he kisses me then close my eyes kissing him back. "I will only love you and our baby too. That's a fact."

"Is this a good idea? What if we fight the bitches?"

He chuckled. "Tell you what. I'll be at the bar with the girl and if you want me to stop, you stand behind me and order a beer. Then I'll back off. Promise."

"OK,"

"And as for me, I'll fight the dude regardless so,"

"Stef,"

"Fine. But seriously I can't think of a way to pull you away with there being a possibility of me beating his ass."

"What if he's a very strong man?"

"If I'm fighting for you, babe, I'll kick any guys ass. That's a fact."

Yum. "Alright, fine just pull me away and I'll explain to the guy what's going on quickly and follow you."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Can I choose your outfit?"

"Absolutely not."

...

I don't look too slutty as I wear my usual clubbing wear. This time it's a black dress that sparkles underneath the light and hugs the sisters close while silhouetting my ass. I grind on Stefan for a few songs and I realize that unless I go while pregnant which I don't see happening, this will quite possibly be my last time clubbing for a year. Maybe even two. What if my partying days are over? Stefan shocks me somehow and I'm out of my head. I use this time to scope out the place. I see a guy at the bar who looks alone and sexy from the back. His hair is long and I always kinda had a thing for that. I wish he would just turn a— holy yes. Ding, ding, ding, mamma found herself a winner. Maybe I shouldn't because I'm lowkey attracted to him but it's just for a stupid dance. I turn to my man and kiss him several times before walking away.

I make my way over and squeeze between him and the guy who had his back turned to him. I just order a water and take a deep breath once his eyes land on me. I turn to him and smile noticing his eye placement and even harder when he looks up at me and turns red. "You're really cute."

"Thanks. You look," he looks over me, "really, really good."

"Just good? I'm offended."

"Well I mean like- you know," I raise my eyebrow challenging him. "Never mind."

I chuckle. "I'm Bonnie,"

"Lexington."

"Hot name." My drink is delivered so I walk away but just as excepted, he grabs my arm.

"You wanna dance?"

I obviously pretend to think and I get a chuckle out of him. "Alright," I set my glass of water down on the bar and allow myself to be led to the dance floor.

I can literally feel Stefan's eyes piercing me but I lost my direction so I don't exactly know where he is. We find a spot and I smile at him and I was getting into the groove then the DJ comes on and says that he's going to slow things down. That never happens, someone must've requested it and I swear if I see someone propose to their partner, I'd— Lexington pulls me in close to his body and his hand slowly slips down my back. The nails of his fingers rub down my right arm before he weaves our fingers together. I can't help but look at him all wide-eyed but I snap out of it and close my mouth. He meets our foreheads as we start swaying to the music. I pull away and look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asks me.

"I could ask the same thing,"

He exhaled. "I like going out alone sometimes, you know. I don't know you may look like a loner but sometimes it's good to be alone with your thoughts."

I smile. "That's the perfect explanation to why I'm alone."

He laughs and it's deep and sexy. I stop myself from biting my lower lip. I love my man, really, really love my Stefan but I have eyes! Speaking of,

"Why do you look so familiar?"

"Past life?"

I chuckled. "Maybe. Hmm,"

"Don't think too hard it may not be pretty."

"I'm sure that's impossible with a face like that."

He smiles. "What did you say your name was?"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie. There's not many Bonnie's around, isn't there?"

"I guess not."

"You wouldn't happen to know an Ann, would you?"

My eyes inflate. "Why? Wait, your not— she said your name was— wait, she didn't tell me your name. Please tell me you're not seeing my assistant Ann Lewis."

"I'm not actually, things didn't exactly work out but we talked a lot and she mentioned you quite a few times so I, you know, put two and two together."

I exhaled and rest my head on his shoulder. This is horrible. What am I supposed to tell Ann? Should I even say anything to her at all? Maybe I should keep it to myself because I don't want her to feel bad or hate me. I feel myself being pulled and shortly I'm out of Lexington's reach and Stefan's pulling me away. I forgot about the stupid bet and I don't even care right now. I'm such a horrible friend.

"Technically I won that because the song was ending so,"

"Fine. Congratulations."

He smiled. "Don't be upset, babe." He kisses me and I find comfort in his kisses.

I hug him close. "I'm so tired, babe. I don't think I can club anymore, I'm so drained."

He looks at me, moving some of my hair away from my face seeing my eyes. "Okay, let's go home."

"Please," my eyes start to water and I blame the hormones.

"What's wrong? Did he say something? Did he hurt you? Where is he?" He looks around.

"No, none of that, I'm just- I'm just tired."

"You promise?" I nod. He exhaled then lifts me in his arms carrying me out. He stops at McDonald's to get me a large water with extra ice then we head home.

My head is pounding and I was just lying about being tired, but now I feel a little sick. I open the door and my sickness comes into effect in a spot on our driveway. Stefan rushes to me. "I'm sorry, Stef,"

"No, no, no, it's okay. We now know to take it easy, alright. No more clubs,"

I nod. We make it upstairs and I want to shower really bad. Stefan ends up washing my body for me as I stand in the tub.

"Our appointment is tomorrow, we'll get everything that we need, okay?" I nod. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses me then washes me with the shower head. I dry myself off and lotion before putting on a slip, getting in bed. Stefan takes a quick shower then joins me in the bed moving his arm around me. He kisses the back of my neck and I close my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes to see Stefan looking at me with a little smile on his face. I smile and shift my body some before he kisses me. "You talk in your sleep, you know that?" I shake my head. "I never really wanted to tell you but you kept apologizing to Ann. Care to share why? Or was it just a dream?"

I sigh. "The guy I danced with last night he um- Ann dated him really recently and I don't know why I didn't recognize him immediately but we were talking and he remembered my name and asked if I knew Ann. I don't know if I should tell her what happened or not. I mean it isn't a big deal, it's not like I danced on him, it was a slow song, minimal touching I mean as innocent as ever and they're not together anymore. I don't know what to do."

"If it's bothering you this much, babe, then tell her. Like you said it was innocent. I'm sure she won't mind."

"OK,"

"OK?" He holds me. "I love you so much, you're my baby,"

I hold him tightly back and I don't want to let go. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"If you had to do it over, would you still choose me? I mean we're not married or anything but with all the beautiful women you met—"

"Babe, what- I will choose you every single time."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You're having my baby and after all the women I fucked, the universe has decided that too."

I laugh making him do so as well. "I fucking hate you." I move my hands over my eyes.

"I know," he kissed me.

"We're having a baby,"

He moves his hand to my stomach. "When do we finally get to see our baby?"

"Today at twelve!"

He smiles widely chuckling at my exclaim. He is the cutest ever. "We should get ready then."

"A little longer?"

He sighs but lays back down. "Fine."

I kiss his shoulder and snuggle into him.

...

Holy fuck. That's my baby. That tiny little thing is my baby. Stefan and I cried like babies and held one another at the appointment and again in the car. We're such mushes. Stefan bought a frame for our sonogram picture and I'm just lying here staring. I think I want a girl. Stefan lays beside me and rubs his hand along my stomach.

"I sent the picture to our parents. They're all excited."

"Me too, daddy," I kiss him and he kisses me back moaning.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." We kiss again. "What about Levi for a boy?"

He thinks. "Not bad. Can't say I'm sold on it though,"

"You think we should seek help?"

"Let's wait until we actually find out, it would make things less stressful."

"Okay. Oh, do you want to have a gender reveal party?"

"Sure, why not. Those seem like fun."

"Ok, I'll have your mom set it up."

"What makes you think my mom wants to do it?"

"I don't care if she wants, she's the only person I trust that will keep her mouth shut." He chuckled. "And besides, she'll be honored, I'll just play it up if need be."

"Fine, I'll let her know. She likes to plan things months ahead, years if possible."

I watch him text her then roll on my back, looking up at our ceiling fan. "Babe?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna get us a house?"

"Wasn't exactly planning on it. Why?"

"Just asking. I'm kind of considering doing some decorating but if we're going to move, I'll just save my ideas for the new house."

"Do you want a house?"

"Not really but yes. I know I'm confusing,"

He sighed. "I'll look around,"

"You don't have to, I'm just saying,"

"Tell me what you want, babe. I mean, even so, depending on what we want, it's going to be at least another year before we can even move to save up and stuff."

"I know, I just- I want to mark a wall with the height difference and have an album with the baby and we're in the same space and this is where she'd be until college and- I just have a lot of thoughts running through my mind."

"We can still do those things here. She can learn here, she can grow up here."

"I know but what if we have another?"

"Alright, I get it, you want a house,"

"Why do you sound so angry?"

"I wish-" he exhaled, "could you just-" again, "never mind."

"What?"

"Is it so hard to be upfront with me? This conversation could've easily been done with."

"Stefan, I was upfront with you. I asked if we were moving, you said you hadn't thought about it then I said that I'm in between if I wanted to or not. I was just thinking out loud, but if you're so offended by the idea of us moving into an actual home then nevermind."

I get up from the bed and head downstairs. Seriously, what is his problem? It's not like he's out of a job and I'm asking this huge favor. Even so, of course, I'll help pay for the thing, maybe that's the issue? Talking about me being upfront, he needs to start being upfront with me! I did absolutely nothing wrong but voice my thoughts and options like a free citizen can and he gets angry at me. He's still holding a grudge because he hasn't come down yet to hold me and apologize.

I sigh then click on the TV. I was hoping to be back upstairs in his arms by now but it looks like that ain't happening. I have nothing to apologize for so I'll wait for him.

* * *

I fell asleep watching Planet Blue 2. They were diving into the deep depths of the Arctic Ocean and it's crazy how many animals glow and live down there. My left arm is pretty numb due to me laying on it so I shake it off getting up. Stefan still hasn't come down and I know because there's no blanket over me. Even if he wasn't going to apologize and just go into the kitchen for a drink he still would've laid the blanket over me. I frown. I check the kitchen before heading back upstairs and into our room. I smile because he's asleep on the watching the same channel I was downstairs. I grab a blanket and cover both of us with it. He stirs but stays asleep and I just watch his face. He can't be mad at me just because I was supposedly beating around the bush, right? Not that angry at me anyway. I kiss him several times hoping that he would wake up but he only shifts. I sigh.

"Baby?" I wait. He must be really tired. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you so much. We don't- we can stay here, okay? I know this place holds a lot of us in it so we'll manage. I promise." I move my hand to the side of his face to feel his smooth skin. I move in to kiss him again, rougher this time and exhale feeling his hands move over me. Our mouths open to each other and he turns me on my back and I run my fingers through his hair. I pull away for air and he moves his lips down to my neck and chest. Our noses touch and we kiss slower this time.

"I want you." I manage to say.

...

My head rested on his chest listening to the beating of his full heart. I'm dozing off when his hand moves up my body and he kisses the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Stefan,"

"No, don't-" he sighs. "I just, I don't know I thought this was our home. I mean sure it's a little small but we have so many memories and stains on the carpet and scratches on the walls that make this ours. I don't want to start all over with that." I look up at him. "I know how that might sound,"

"No, it's okay, I get it. You're right, this is our home and maybe I shouldn't be so quick to get rid of it."

He smiles and I move up his body to kiss him. We move to our sides facing each other. "Remember when we first started living together?"

"I do. It was a wreck."

I chuckled. "It wasn't that bad,"

"You had a lot of rules."

"Yeah that you somehow managed to break me out of over the course of two years,"

"Just doing my job,"

I shake my head. "Hey, you know what, I think that it's time I add your name to the lease. I guess that's something that was pushing me towards us getting another place, I still sometimes feel like this is mine and you just happen to be here all the time and not ours like a new place would because we'd be in it together from the start. So when we get married or even before that I- I want to take that next step with you."

"I want to take that step with you too."

We share a smile then meet our lips a couple times.

...

Since our baby and home were on the brain, we decided to go crib shopping. I know it's still really early, but we have faith and we're excited. I'm thinking white but at the same time, traditional wood would look nice and also black. Stefan takes my hand feeling just as overwhelmed as I am after being led to our desired section and seeing dozens of cribs displayed. We look at each other then observe each crib one by one. Mobility is what's most important, we don't want to be breaking our backs, but I'm just so in love with one that doesn't adjust the bed. I can imagine tying a pink or blue bow around the center wooden column and folding a matching blanket over the end of it. Stefan says no but hopefully, I can work my magic.

"Daddy," I whine tugging on his arm and pouts as he faced me.

"Babe, come on,"

"Pleeeease?" I wrap my arms around his neck. "I really, really like it and I think baby would too, I know it,"

He sighs that sigh letting me know that I'm inches from getting my way. "Fine. But let's keep looking just in case there's something better."

I smile and kiss him. "Thank you,"

He watches my face. "I made a mistake choosing you. I'm powerless."

I chuckle and he kisses me a few times.

Of course, we get the crib I want and because of that, I let Stefan choose the paint. He chooses a nice medium grey color which I absolutely love and once we find out the sex of our blessing, we will use pops of pink or blue to add to it. A lot of people are against the whole stereotypical pink/blue thing but I like it. For decoration purposes. In no way will everything I get my girl be pink and in no way will everything I get my boy be blue.

We stop for lunch which I am ecstatic about because mama is starving.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good,"

He lifts his lips slightly and nods twice. "Oh, I know it's work talk, but did I tell you we got the magazine?"

I shook my head finishing swallowing my water. "What'd you think?"

"It looks great, babe. No offense but I was a little shocked. I mean everything was pretty damn great."

I smile. "These last few months have been a dream. Both professional wise and personal. We got to work together and made a kick-ass magazine and got engaged and made a what's gonna be kick-ass baby," he chuckled. "We have blessed lives."

"Indeed." He takes my hands and holds them in each of his. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Do you think we deserve it?"

"Of course I do. We've been good people," I smile wanting to hold him and be wrapped in his arms. "Come on," He scoots his seat back and holds out his arms slightly. He knows me so well.

I chuckle but make my way over and snuggle into him. "Thank you for knowing me,"

"Always," he kisses the top of my head and moves his hand to my little bump.

* * *

So far I have by FAR broke my no sex while pregnant rule. It's so hard when I feel so safe and protected in his arms that it just happens sometimes. Sometimes I even black out and next thing I know we're snuggling naked under the covers. But this time I make sure to stay awake because I've forgotten just how sexy he looks during these times of passion. I have easy access to his face straddling his lap but his lips are on my neck now so I just feel his muscles on his back and arms. He's so manly. I notice his face moving and our eyes lock. I moan at the look in his eyes and my pleasure senses intensify by ten. My head tilts back and I feel myself blacking out but his hands squeeze my breasts and that snaps me back. I move to meet our lips and he hums deep in his chest, kissing me back causing my core to shake. I bite his lower lip forcefully coming,

"Ow, babe,"

"Sorry," I lick it and kiss him.

"I forgive you," he speaks against my lips and turn me to my back and shortly comes inside me.

My eyes widen.

"What?"

"I uh accidentally scratched your lip? Well with my teeth. Does it hurt?"

"I mean it did at the moment," he raises his hand to his mouth.

"You actually look sexy, like a bad boy." I bite my lip.

"Yeah?"

I nod and meet our lips.

...

More people are started to realize that I'm pregnant and it's stupidly my fault because I'm wearing too much of a fitted dress and my stomach is round and not pudgy. Ann gave me her blazer to take some of the attention away but at the same time it can backfire because then it may look obvious that I have something to hide. Oh well. I hear knocks and Ann steps inside and sits down in front of me.

"So guess who just called me the other day,"

"Who? Andrew?"

She chuckled. "Close. Lexington."

"Was it awkward?"

She shrugged. "Not really I mean he told me about your encounter."

"Thanks for not being pissed at me about that,"

"Seriously it's no issue. It's pretty funny actually. I could imagine the look of horror on your poor face."

"I could've died and resurrected and died again."

Ann laughed a little too loudly but it made my heart happy. My eyes shift to the phone hearing it ring. I sighed answering. "Bonnie Bennett."

"Can't wait until you say Bonnie Salvatore,"

I smile. "Hey, babe,"

"Hey. I'm just calling to say that now everyone in the office knows you're kinky thanks to your little gift on my lip."

I chuckled. "I'm sure they already knew, babe. I mean I am Bonnie Bennett."

I know he's rolling his eyes. "Whatever." I smile. "Shit, hey, babe, I gotta go."

"Okay, I love you so much."

"I love you more."

I yawn. "Man I am so tired."

"Take your fifteen. I'll leave," Ann stands.

I muster a thanks then rest my head on my forearm.

* * *

I'm ready to be wrapped in his arms but he's been here for a minute now and he hasn't even spoken a word to me. I turn around from the stove and he's leaning against the counter moving his thumbs rapidly across the bottom half of his phone.

"Hello?"

He looks up at me like he's surprised to see me but then relaxes. "Hey, one second,"

My eyebrows meet in the middle of my forehead. One second? He's asking me to wait? Me? "Excuse me?"

"I need to finish this, just give me one fucking second." He snaps at me.

Okay, I have never been so stunned in my entire life. He's never cursed at me- ever and he has the audacity to do while I'm pregnant and super emotional that tears are now lining my eyes.

"Shit," he sighs. "Babe, I'm sorry I had a horrible day," he watches me hold back my tears then walks up to me holding me. "I'm sorry. I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too."

"Look at me," I lift my head from his chest to face him. "I'm so sorry. I never should've cursed at you, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay."

"I'll make it up to you,"

"Just hold me,"

He hugs me closer exhaling from his mouth slightly rocking us side to side. "We got hit with a lawsuit today and it's a lot of money that can be lost and I've just been so stressed. I don't really want to talk about it- not right now but I just wanted you to know. I'm on like a five-way email chain trying to resolve this so we don't have to go to court so,"

I nod against his chest. "Did you finish it?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," his phone vibrates three times in a row. "Get it, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I pull away. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He kisses me and touches me like he usually would. Shortly he pulls away to respond to the alert and tells me he's going to take a call outside. I don't particularly like when calls are taken outside because that means secrets but since it's a work issue, I'll let it pass. For now.

I drink from my gallon of water that I got from the store. I made a deal with myself which is to continually drink tons of water. not necessarily the whole gallon in one day but once I finish a bottle, I go buy another and drink that.

"Sorry about that,"

"Can we have sex, I'm a little horny."

He blinks. "I uh- yeah, sure."

"Too bad, you cursed at me." I turn back to the stove flipping the burgers.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" I give him the silent treatment. He walks up to me and runs his hands up my stomach. "I'm sorry," he kissed the side of my neck. "Let me prove it,"

Next thing I know our lips are together and I'm actually horny. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

I smile at the look on his face as he listens to our baby's heartbeat. My mom told me this trick if you will, you listen through a stethoscope. I made the smart decision of getting a listen for myself before Stefan came home because I knew he would hog it and I was right. Every now and then he moves it to find the beating again since I have a wild one in there.

"Wow," he slowly removes the earpiece and says looking at my stomach before looking into my eyes.

I get on my knees seeing his tears eyes and hold him close. He holds me tightly back and shortly my shoulder moistens. His sensitivity is so sexy to me.

"I'm sorry," he holds me tighter.

"No, babe," I kiss his head. "This is our baby,"

"I just- I just never thought this would happen. I was ready and completely OK with the idea of it just being you and me but we have a baby, Bon."

"We have a baby," I move away to watch his face.

He cracks a smile and meets our lips. I feel so wonderful being able to make my man this happy. He's never been this happy and to think I'm part of the reason behind this happiness makes me feel happy and bubbly. He rests his forehead on mine and exhaled. I watch his closed eyes and dare I say he's praying right now. To what or to whom, I don't know.

I close my eyes in support and shortly his lips meet my forehead. I open my eyes looking right into his and the right side of his mouth lifts slightly. "I love you so much, you know?" I nod. "And I meant what I said when I proposed to you in the hotel. You're more than enough for me and I would've been forever happy with it just being you and me."

"I know, babe, you don't have to explain. All of my life- well maybe except the years I can't remember, I knew that I just did not want kids, I hated kids my age they were so annoying I wanted to blow my eight year old brains out." Stefan chuckled. "And even when I did start making real friends and liking people, it didn't change my decision at all. But then I met you. And we luckily lasted after a few fucks, and like I said a few weeks ago, I started picturing a life with you and at first, it was just us. But then I'll see you with babies either a strangers or family and a spark would go off in my brain and suddenly it wasn't just us anymore. I tried to suppress it because the truth is I'm terrified but I'm with you and I know that as long as you're with me, I don't have to be terrified."

He looks dead into my eyes. "I will always be with you, babe."

"I know."

He kisses me and my heart expands and races. He stands me up but our session is cut short due to numerous knocks on our door. Stefan growls to breaking away and I follow him downstairs.

"Holy shit," he says looking through the peephole.

"What?"

He looks at me then opens the door and my eyes widen seeing Damon step through with two women behind him. I am completely speechless. "Bonnie, Stefan, this is my wife Allen and daughter Danny."

"Wow, hi, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting such a surprise,"

"Damon, you said you called," Allen accused.

"I did call,"

"Well, apparently you know another Stefan and Bonnie."

"It's okay, we have an extra room that we're...transforming into a nursery, but uh we have a pullout couch and I can get Stefan to—"

"Don't go through the trouble, we'll get a hotel,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. Danny likes her own bed anyway."

I smile and look over noticing that Danny has taken a liking to my man. My eyes narrow. Bitch. I don't mean that. They laugh and that gains Damon's attention and I smile as he grabs her arm and pulls her close to his side. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"You guys want something to eat or drink?" Stefan offered.

"I'll have some water," Danny looked over at him.

Stefan smile. "You got it. Anyone else?"

People politely rejected so he went to only retrieve a glass of water. Allen turned to me with a sigh. "I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted to meet either of you at all so I'm just going to start over. Hi, I'm Allen and this is my fifteen year old daughter Danny."

"Nice to finally meet you both, Damon hasn't shared much cause that's just the type of guy he is, but he talks highly of you. The both of you."

She smiled. "And you're pregnant. Mind if I—"

"Oh no, go right ahead. Stefan and I were just listening to the heartbeat before you guys got here."

She smiled touching my growing bump. "When you get further along you might think I'm insane for saying this, but you will miss the belly."

I was going to comment but Stefan joined us again handing Danny her water. She purposefully made their fingers touch a lot more than need be, but you know what, it's cool. I need to keep telling myself that or else I don't know what I'd do, honestly. Nothing violent though. Maybe just a little one-on-one conversation.

"We're starting over. Allen this is my fiancé Stefan, Stefan this is Damon's beautiful wife Allen and equally as beautiful daughter Danny."

"Nice to finally meet you both. Please, come, have a seat."

Damon starts towards the living room area and I'm somewhat shocked that Stefan stuck behind to wait for me. He takes my hand and we walk together and for some reason, my heart is beating like he's my high school football boyfriend who just made us public to the whole school. He wraps his arm around me and hugs me close to his side. I'm starting to think that he knew I was feeling ill towards Danny. I'll loosen up, swear!

"So are you guys here just to visit us or?"

"Yeah, and I want to do a trip to Mystic Falls too so I figured we'd stop here for a couple days then drive to see mom."

"That's great, I'm sure she'll love that. She's going to want you guys to stay over. Bonnie and I made the mistake of paying for a hotel when we went down there."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Coming up on four years now,"

"Coming up on four years now,"

We look at each other and chuckle. "Can't you tell?"

She smiled. "How did you two meet?"

"Stefan," I turn it over to him.

"Well, we actually work at rival companies but I was close to her old manager and he was retiring so he invited me to his retirement party. Bonnie was there, of course, and we didn't exactly talk but we saw each other and um a couple days later we get set up in this meeting together and we've been together ever since."

Nice PG version, Stefan. I like telling the actual version mainly because it's the truth and I like seeing people's reactions. Allen gives me a look like she knows and I signal back that I'll tell her the actual story when it's just the adults. She smiles and turns her head towards Damon who I didn't even know was talking. I tune him out sometimes.

"So what was the plan for today?"

Stefan and I look at each other. "Uh just eat dinner, I guess. We're trying to slow things down now." He places his hand on my belly.

"But if you guys want to, we'll treat you all to dinner?" I offer.

"That would be great, actually. Are you guys tagging along?"

Nope. I want to make a dinner for two and snuggle next to my ma—

"Absolutely, if that's alright,"

What?

"Yeah, that's perfect. We'll just go find a hotel and freshen up."

"Tell me how much the bill is and I'll cover it,"

"Stefan, I am perfectly capable of paying for a hotel for my family," Damon tells him.

Rawr.

"I'm just- okay."

Awkwardness is stirring so I offer a great hotel and Allen stands thanking me and that initiates everyone else to stand.

"Can I help with the bags or are you perfectly capable of that too?"

"Stef," I pushed on his shoulders having him sit and gathered everyone to the door and gave Allen my number so she could call me later for dinner. I close the door then exhale and walk over to my man.

"Babe,"

"He just straight up embarrassed me. God forbid I'm trying to help out because he didn't have the nerve to call. I didn't realize it was a crime to be a good brother."

I struggle with if I should say something or not. "Stefan, maybe he just wants to be the father and provide for his family without taking handouts."

"When I become a father I will take all the damn handouts I fucking can."

I know I'm not going to get him to understand unless I go really deep into their lives so I'll just let it be and be a supportive fiancée. "You better." He chuckles and I kiss him. "And why did you say yes to going out, I wanted to stay in."

"You should've said something, babe. Want to say you're feeling sick?"

"No, then they'll think it's because of you guys' little argument." I sigh.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Right now."

His right eyebrow lifts. "Right now?"

I nod and he extends his neck to kiss me but I pull away. "I mean it would be right now but you cussed at me so tough titty."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're seriously still on that?"

"You hurt my feelings,"

"You hurt my feelings all the time, now kiss me."

"I'm not a mean person,"

"If I agree can we have sex?"

"If you're honest we can,"

He sighs and if I'm lucky he'll be out of the mood by the time this is over. "You're not mean, you're very… passionate and particular. You're fucking stubborn but you're level-headed and focused and you're very, very lovely." I smile. "Everything I've ever wanted."

Wha- who is taking my shirt off? Oh, it's just me.

...

We meet the Salvatore's at one of our favorite restaurants in the city and though it is my favorite all I feel like are fries with hella ketchup salt, and pepper and I'm going to make sure that I get it. I told Stefan so he's already prepared to feel embarrassed that I'm the one rocking the rock he bought on my left ring finger.

We get a table by the window and I order my fries before the poor girl even asked what we were sippin on tonight. I told her I was pregnant and she seemed to understand though still hate me at the same time.

"So how's the hotel?" I get a conversation going.

"Great, we got settled in lovely and took naps so we should be more refreshed."

I lightly chuckle. I can see Allen and I getting really close. "That's great, so how long were you guys planning on staying up here?"

"Probably just one more day then just another two days in Mystic Falls. We don't want Danny missing too much school so it can't be too long,"

I nod. "So how's school, Danny?"

She sighs. "As good as it'll get, I guess."

"Trust me, it'll fly by and before you know it, you'll be a senior in college or wherever wondering where the time went. And a little advice though you didn't ask, don't get caught up in the whole social aspect of it. I mean yes, make friends, join teams but having an education is more important than having five hundred Facebook friends or Twitter followers."

"It's true, I'm Bonnie's only friend and she's doing just fine," Stefan adds.

"Not entirely true, I have Ann."

"Alright, fine, I'm her best friend."

I shrug.

"So you didn't have friends growing up?"

"I mean I did but once I entered high school, they all practically disappeared. New school, new people. But I made three good friends but then they moved and I didn't have a cell phone or anything, just email so connections were lost. I then made...acquaintances meaning I was cool with them but they were never true friends. Not gonna lie, I would eat in the bathroom stall during lunch a lot or outside a little isolated from people. A part of me wished that I never even made acquaintances because I was scared that if they would see me alone they'd think I'm a loner or whatever and I would much rather be a loner with no one knowing me than me being a loner with people knowing me. Anyway, I graduated high school early and skipped graduation and went to college four months later. Got my degree three years later in business and worked my ass off after moving to New York and got the best job I've ever had. Met the life of my life and now just waiting to see how the rest of my- or should I say our story is written."

She smiled. "What jobs did you have when you were growing up?"

"Not much at all, actually. I got my first job at nineteen, I think. I worked at Wendy's for like five months, it just wasn't my scene. I would get hit on too much. Then two years after that I got a job in a hospital taking pictures of newborn babies and kept that until I graduated but then during that time I was growing up so I wanted more freedom so I got another job at the Family Dollar that's like a fifteen minute walk from my old house and I would work nights and saved for a car then started paying off my loans with my checks I would split each in half and use one half to pay off loans. That and I would sell things on eBay and Craigslist."

"Wow,"

"Yep. And since you're still young I have the most important advice ever. When you get a job, save your money for a car. I promise you it will be worth it. I was twenty-two when I got my car and license and by then I had to rely on my dad to drive me everywhere and I would always hesitate when trying to plan things because I had to make sure that my dad would be able to take me and it somewhat ruined my college life freedom. So get that car first and then start spending your money however you please." I lean in, "I mean you don't want Damon driving you to your dates, trust me."

She giggled. "I guess so,"

I smiled and sat back smelling my fries. Our waitress comes back with drinks and my potato goodnesses. Stefan hands the plate over and I bounce a little in my seat. My baby and I are about to eat real good tonight. Everyone else orders their food as I drown my fries with ketchup and pepper and a little amount of salt since they looked salted enough.

"Babe?" Stefan holds my arm.

"Huh?"

"You want something else to eat?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Can I get one more cheeseburger but just the sandwich?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks,"

"You guys don't mind if I eat, right? I mean no offense but I wouldn't care if you did because I'm about to dig in."

"My future wife and mother of my child, ladies, and gentleman."

I take a bow then reach for my first punch of fries.

"Did you have any boyfriends?" Danny directs to me.

"Only two before Stefan. I wasn't focused on boys at all really but sometimes you just meet someone that you connect with and want to know more on a personal level."

I hope there are no more questions because I want my fries in peace, but it is really nice talking to her. I've never had a conversation with young folk for a long time so it's refreshing. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I somehow couldn't stop myself from asking.

"She better not." Damon speaks.

I wink at her then get back to my fries.

I'm finished by the time food arrives and I glad that Stefan ordered me that burger because I sure as hell would've asked for a bite of his and eaten half of it. I never thought the whole "eating for two" thing was legit but boy was I wrong. That burger did the trick and me and my baby are so full. I rub my stomach and Stefan's hand joins shortly not saying a word. It's now that I realized I zoned out. Eating was always life for me but now it's starting to take over more because I can't remember a single thing said from when I first bit my burger til now and I hope that the table wasn't silent all that time. I sigh.

"I need to use the bathroom," I stand and Allen decides to join me.

"Danny really likes you,"

"She's great. sorry, I just realized and I apologize if I overstepped with my advice."

"Please, Bonnie, I've been singing the same tune but hopefully now she'll sing along now that an outside voice is in the picture." I smile. "And it's random but about the story about you and Stefan meeting…" I laugh some. "It's just that Damon and I have this no sex rule going on since our counselor suggested that we wait until we fixed what's broken and I need to hear some type of pleasure."

"Alright is everything he said was the truth but it was missing the adult details. At that party, we locked eyes and Stefan at the time was just hot damn, I mean he's sexy now but when he was younger he just was super sexy. Anyway, we saw each other and I was really waiting for him to walk up to me but I'm sure he was waiting for me to walk up to him. I would shake my ass to the beat without it being so obvious when I knew he was looking but that's all that happened that night. Like he said we were set up in a meeting together but it was supposed to be him and I and two other guys but they never showed up. I found out recently through Stefan that he paid them not to show." Allen gasped. "So we're just sitting there and we start talking about our lives since we want to save the business talk until the other guys get there and we had a lot in common and next thing I know we're in the back of his car fucking."

"No way,"

"Not my proudest moment but he takes me to his place and we talk some more and sex some more. It was a great night and then the next day I broke up with my boyfriend,"

"Wait, you were in a relationship?"

"Yeah, but it was going down the drain, I was going to call it off even if I didn't meet Stefan."

"I hear ya,"

"And I don't want to go against your therapist counseling thing but fuck your husband. I think the way things go worse is if you don't talk so as long as you're keeping the communication up then you guys will be fine. Take it from me, Damon is a good guy— a bit of an idiot but all around a good guy. I'm sure you know this but he's a lot more sensitive than he lets on. So all you have to do is threaten to leave his ass, fuck him, and he'll be on his best behavior. And if not I'll help you deal with it."

She chuckled. "Thanks, Bonnie. Have you ever thought about becoming some type of therapist?"

"Sometimes but I have an honest mouth and not too strong of a filter so that can possibly get me in trouble."

"I don't know, I'll think it'll be more good than bad." She heads towards the door.

I'm right behind her in thought until I realize that I actually have to pee.

...

I couldn't stop my moans. This feels so damn good, he spoils me way too much but at the same time, I don't want him to stop. I frown when he stops.

"You know what was really sexy?"

"What?"

He hovers above me and kisses me. "When you were talking to Danny and giving her all that advice. You're going to be a great mom and that's so sexy."

He kisses me before I can even get a word out and suddenly I don't care about feet pleasure, I want my man.

* * *

I wake up in his arms but my back was faced him. His hand smoothing running up my arm and I just enjoy this. He starts humming and I'm not sure if it's a song or if it's just noise. His hand moves to my belly and I know he's smiling right now. He kisses my shoulder and I pretend to just be waking up and turn my head to face his smiling face. We kiss and I turn in his arms. "You're happy this morning,"

"How can I not be, my life is fucking great right now."

"And it's all because of me," I smile.

He shakes his head. "It's all because of you."

We kiss then I sit up but Stefan stays laying down. "Did Damon say anything last night about coming by today?"

"No, we didn't do much talking,"

I sigh as his hand moves along my back. "Babe, maybe you should just apologize."

"Apologize for what? Offering to pay for a hotel bill?"

"Well not exactly apologize, but say that you understand where he's coming from but you just wanted to help. Sometimes these small, petty arguments can do the most damage."

"I'm not worried about my relationship with my brother,"

"Well, I am, Stefan."

"If I agree can we stop talking about this?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll pour us a drink."

"Thank you."

"Now come here." He pulls on my arm sending me downward. "Lay here with me."

"I thought you didn't like staying in bed?"

"I mean what I have in mind, we won't be staying still much," he raised his right eyebrow.

"Horn. Dog."

"You're just so beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment but I feel like having an adventure today,"

"We can have all the adventures you want under these sheets."

"You're dumb." He moves on top of me and I can't help but smile. "What?"

"You know what."

"You're not even hard,"

"I'm keeping my hopes down,"

I laughed. "Can we please have an adventure day, daddy?"

"Fuck. I'll give you anything, just let me have you first."

Fine, I guess.

...

I shaved my legs so I can wear my short shorts and under my arms so I can wear a tank top. I put on my boots and mama's ready for a day out. I rush out the door but Stefan holds me back– literally and pulls me into a makeout with his hands squeezing my ass moaning.

"Why are you so damn sexy?" He asked against my lips kissing me again.

"Cause I'm all yours,"

"Damn right you are."

"Where are you taking me?"

"On an adventure, silly,"

I smile like an idiot and he goes to lock the door. He takes my hand and I'm super excited. My phone rings and I get it out of my pocket and I see it's Allen. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry if I'm bothering but I was wondering if you guys are busy today? I was thinking that we'd be tourists and take a little tour around the city and I know you guys know where everything probably is but I just thought if extend the invite."

I cover the mouth part of my phone and sigh looking at Stefan then remove my hand. "That sounds great. We'll see you guys at the hotel?"

"Sounds great."

I hang up then pout. "We're meeting them at the hotel."

"You sure?"

"No but it's their last day and I do want to have a good relationship with Allen and Danny,"

"This is the last time I'm planning something for you."

"Nooo," he opens my door and I pout getting in. "Can you tell me what the plan was?"

"I was going to take us on a nice walk then go get some lunch then ice cream and we were going to take a drive out of town and go to the beach then to this little bed and breakfast and spend the night there and head back in the morning before the really bad traffic."

"That's the perfect day,"

He just shrugged starting the car then we were off to the hotel. I feel like he's mad at me and if he didn't already, I would think that he wanted to propose to me while we were there or somewhere along the way at least. I look over at him as he brings his hand up to run it down his mouth.

"Can you pull over?"

"Why, are you okay?"

I don't answer until we're on the side of the road. "Are you mad at me?"

He looks at me as if I'm insane. "What?"

"I just- I don't know,"

"Babe, I'm not mad but was I looking forward to having a perfect day with you and only you, but we have family here."

"Can we at least do it tomorrow?"

"The bed and breakfast don't take people in on Sunday's. And besides we have work Monday and I don't feel like rushing." I close my eyes. He's got a point. Great. "It's okay, we can try for next week,"

"Give me a second to think," I'm not even sure if I'll be in the mood next week but maybe if I keep the sense of having something to look forward to then I'll be even more excited. I look over at him and it was a mistake because he looks so s-s-s-so sexy. Little stubble on his chin and the bottom half of his cheeks, his nose which is weird but oddly sexy, his green eyes which are dark now making them pop and his bushy yet beautiful eyebrows. "You look so sexy." It's a fact.

"Come here,"

I bite my lower lip leaning in then release it before our lips meet. Shit, my panties are wet already. "Take me on that walk."

He holds my face. "You sure?"

I nod and kiss him again, stopping myself from straddling his lap. I'll call and use the morning sickness card for today and maybe convince Stefan to drive us to Mystic Falls so we can make up for today.

* * *

I don't know how my man finds these places sometimes. Especially on short notice unless he knew of this place before but I made my request for an adventure three hours ago and he already thought of places to go.

I look up at his stupid gorgeous face as we hold hands walking along the path and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You getting tired down there?"

I chuckle. "No. Just needed some support," I hear him chuckle. "This lake is beautiful."

"Indeed."

"How did you find it?"

"Just by driving around one day. Sometimes whenever I'm stressed and in need of a break, I'll come here and just sit and think. I was going to propose to you here actually."

"Really?" I looked up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Of course,"

"Let me sit on your face."

He laughed but I'm serious. We make it back to the car and I'm not gonna lie, mama tired. I would ask Stefan to forget about whoever plans he had and just take me to a drive thru but I'll keep quiet. He looks over at me and I wasn't at first but I look at him and he's reading me.

"What are you in the mood for? McDonald's, Burger King or Wendy's?"

Fuck, I love him. "All three." He shakes his head. "I want McDonald's fries with a Wendy's chicken sandwich and Burger King's chocolate shake."

"Anything for you."

"Wait," I stop him before he starts the car and pull on his arm so our lips could meet. He hand moves to my neck, softly choking and I moan really wanting to sit on his face.

* * *

This is the cutest place ever. After eating, we went to the beach to people watch and talk, mainly. As it started to get dark, he drove us to this bed and breakfast that's run by this older couple and I am just in love. They're super sweet and are super excited for our baby even though we just met. I want to give birth here.

Stefan steps out of the shower and rubs his fingers through his wet hair. He's teasing me and it's working. "Babe,"

He walks over to the closet. "Yeah?"

"I want to give birth here."

"Here as in?"

"Here. In this B and B."

He turned to me. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, not completely. It's a thought."

"So you're thinking about having a baby here? On this bed, in this place?"

"Maybe."

He walked over to me and sat next to me. "This is our first baby, Bonnie. I really think we should be in a hospital with professionals and a nursery."

"It's called a midwife. And we may not have a nursery but we have my parents and your mom. It's just something to think about, I'm not completely sold in the idea."

He exhaled some. "Okay. I mean I'm not for it, but you're the one giving birth so," he stood to get dressed. "Can I just ask why here?"

I shrug. "I like the vibe."

I can tell he wanted to say more but instead kept quiet and got himself dressed. He got on the bed with me and sat up against the headboard.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna get mad at me."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm...hungry,"

"Yeah?" I nod about to apologize but he speaks before I can. "What do you want?"

"That's it, I don't know. I feel like- like a big meal like some chicken and mashed potatoes and macaroni and fries and—"

"So Popeyes?"

I exhale. "Yes. It's perfect."

"Alright, babe,"

I'm honestly shocked that he's so willing to get it for me. I expected at least an eye roll especially after I told him that I'm possibly changing my mind about where I give birth, but he's understanding and that makes me hungrier. "Oh, babe, wait, can you get instead of the macaroni get two large fries? And I want a large Sprite or whatever they have close to it. And some biscuits."

"Do you even want chicken?"

"Yeah just give me like a two-piece or something. Wings."

"Okay, so, wings, two large fries, large clear drink, and biscuits,"

"Mashed potatoes,"

"Mashed potatoes." He walks out.

I pull out my phone to call Allen and see how their day went. I apologized and told her about the plan of us possible visiting them in Mystic Falls but if not we'd get together soon. Allen asked about my stomach and I told her that I feel better now, just hungry. She told me that she completely understood and said that they had a fun family outing today which made me smile.

After the call, I decide to shower myself and by the time I get dressed in my PJ's, Stefan's back with my food. I thank him multiple times with multiple kisses.

* * *

I told Ann that she has to be my Stefan from now until the baby comes. However, I told her to be more strict on me and if I ask for two large Big Mac meals to give me a double cheeseburger and a salad. I really don't want to gain more than twenty pounds and my OBGYN doesn't want me too either so I'm going to start trying. Food is just so damn good it's so hard. My day is super slow compared to the last few months. I was up and walking around everywhere because of this magazine but now that the project is over I'm back to just sitting around, answering emails, occasionally hold or sit in meetings, researching, being a boss. I always thought of my job as fun and exciting but now going back to the way things used to be, I realize that maybe it's not as "hot" as I thought it was. Sigh. I want to call Stefan but I don't want to bother him. I'll call his assistant instead.

"Hello, Bonnie, I recognized the number."

"Hey, Cheryl, is Stefan busy? Does he look busy?"

"Uh, Stefan isn't here, actually. He said he was heading your way,"

What? "Hm. When was this?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Strange. Okay well, thanks."

"No problem. Did you want me to pass on a message?"

"No, I'll look around."

"Okay,"

"Bye," I hang up.

Stefan is here? I stand up casually and walk out of my office and stop by Ann to ask if she's seen my man and when she shakes her head I'm more suspicious. If he did leave twenty minutes ago, he would be here in this building, on this floor by now. I walk around pretending to get some tea to hear if there any gossip in the break room and there are two women in there but none of them are saying what I want to hear. I would ask them but I don't want everyone to whisper about Stefan saying that he would be here then he's not here and take it as him cheating on me or something. He wouldn't cheat on me, he's too good of a person. He won't do that, deep breaths. In and out.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little dizzy."

I hear chairs being pushed back and soon hands are on my arms and I'm being led to a chair. "Do you want me to get Stefan?"

I pop my head up. "He's here?"

"Yeah, he looked a little rushed but he went into James' office. I don't mind knocking."

"No, it's okay I do want to— I'm feeling better." See. Nothing to worry about.

They stay with me until I'm ready to walk again and helps me to my office but Ann takes over once she sees me.

"What happened?"

"I was just overreacting and got a little dizzy but I'm okay."

"Overreacting about what?"

Our heads face and turn towards the door as someone knocked on it and I smile seeing Stefan.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea—"

"Bonnie got dizzy and had to be helped back here." Snitch.

"What?" He walked up to me and got on his knee beside me. "What happened, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine I was just in my head and- I'm fine." I hear the door softly close and Stefan kisses me shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to be professional and celebrate the magazine by sharing a little bottle of Champagne with your ex." I rolled my eyes. "I would've invited you but baby."

I nod. "How was it?"

"Pretty well, actually. We talked a little about you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Just about how amazing and intelligent you are." I smile. "We talked about the baby and just some guy stuff. I can see why you dated him."

"Are you going to leave me for him?"

"Possibly one day." I chuckle. "Kind of feel bad though now because I stole his girl."

"Things were falling apart, it had nothing to do with you. He is a really great guy but he's my boss. Everyone knew we were dating even though we didn't tell anyone so it's like he would ignore me as he walked by me, assign people to projects and skip right over me though I'm number two. I couldn't deal with that for much longer."

"But didn't you think after you broke up with him that his behavior would continue? Maybe even make it worse?"

"No, because like I said he's a great guy. He didn't do it on purpose but he didn't not do it on purpose either. I was straight up with him— well minus the you part and he understood. I kind of feel like he wanted it too."

"Hm,"

I exhale, "Anyway. Did you ever date someone in the office?"

He gives me a look but then returns back to normal. "No." I narrow my eyes looking into his and gasp. "Just wait a second,"

"Ho. Ly. Shit."

"Just let me—"

"You dated Amber!"

"Shh, it wasn't even all that serious."

"So you just fucked her a few times and kept it moving."

"I–" he sighed. "Don't punch me, but you know, she's an attractive woman and I was young and new to the company and she was there and interested— we had a mutual understanding. No strings."

"That's impossible."

"Not really, I mean it was only for a year and she started seeing this other guy and I didn't give a shit so things slowed down. She doesn't hate me."

"You dated fucking Amber. Wow." He sighed. "How long after did you meet me?"

"Uh, I can't exactly say…" I give him a look. "Six months."

"Damn, Stefan. It's just no stopping for you, is it."

"No judging."

"I'm not, I'm in no position. I bet she was upset to hear you proposed to me only after dating for two months."

He chuckled. "Probably, I don't know."

Why am I so turned on right now? "Babe,"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get to sit on your face."

"After you finished eating you passed out. I was hungry."

I kiss him. "Can we please?"

"Right now?"

"Please,"

"This floor is not comfortable." I frown. "Tonight, I swear."

"Okay,"

"Come here," we kiss again and our mouths open to each other. "Did you get lunch?" He asked against my lips.

"Not yet." I kiss him.

"Come on, let me take you." He grabs my hand.

"Daddy," I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Baby, come on,"

"I love you."

"I love you more." He moves his arm around my waist and walks us to the elevator.

I want him so bad but I'll be good.

Stefan upholds his swear about me sitting perfectly on his face when we got home. I've been in so much need that I'm not sure if it's that he's gotten better or my want just intensified the experience. Whatever it was mama happy.

"Baby, I've been thinking and you're right,"

Naturally. "About what exactly?"

"About getting a house. When Damon and his family came over we couldn't even give them a room to stay in. And I know when Sunshine comes, our moms are going to want to stay over and help out and we can't fully have them there. So I did some looking around and I believe I found the perfect place for us."

I sit up. "Wait you went house shopping?"

"I just looked at a few places online, I haven't actually been there yet because I want you to come with me."

"Wait, I thought you said that we had to wait at least a year before we can get a new place?"

He smiles at me. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you," I sit up some following his lead. "I got a promotion."

I'm speechless for a second. "What? That's amazing, babe!" I hug him close.

"Thank you. And with the pay raise, it got me thinking about my family and I want my family to be comfortable."

I'm so excited. "When can we go see it?"

"We can go right now, I just have to make a call."

I get up to get ready. This is the best surprise ever. When Stefan's off the phone I kiss him silly and he smiles kissing me back. "Let's go," he takes my hand.

I'm not surprised when I notice we're driving closer to the city where we work and though I've worked here a long time, I never knew of houses around here. Apartments, yes but not houses. He then makes a left turn and goes down a few miles before we approach a gated neighborhood. Fancy.

"Hey, this is Stefan Salvatore, I called ahead to look at the house for sale."

The gate shortly opened and we drove through. All of these houses are gorgeous but I hope it looks the same way on the inside. If I had sunglasses on I would now be tilting them down as he pulled in the driveway. Damn this is a beautiful house. I get out of the car slowly because I'm too busy focusing on this beautifully bricked and stones house. I look behind me hearing a car pull up and shortly a woman steps out and puts on a big smile.

"Babe, this is Susan our new realtor." Stefan introduces.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you too, Bonnie, do you like the house so far?"

"Absolutely, it looks amazing."

"Wait until you see the inside," she smiles and heads toward the front door.

We're not far behind and I'm practically shaking in my boots with excitement as the door opens. I could not stop my gasp once my feet hit that darkened wood floor. The floor plan is open which I love because things just flow and I don't feel like I'm trapped in a box every time I enter a room. We bypass the staircase and are led into the kitchen. She explains the appliances and everything but I can't pay much attention because I'm not sure if I care. A stove is a stove is a stove.

Looking out there's a large window with a dining space in front of it. I can picture my family there already and it makes me smile.

"There's a pantry over here," Susan says.

I turn and follow after her to this walk-in pantry and I can see the snacks upon snacks I will enjoy devouring morning, noon, and night. Looking out from the other side of the kitchen is the living space which she leads us to. It's really big but I'm glad there's a fireplace to help take up some space. We will for sure need two couches and some single chairs to fill it out. Maybe dedicate a section as a little play area for baby. We walk around it and there's a half bathroom and a small storage closet. We keep on and are led back to the front entrance but we go up the staircase onto the second floor.

"So there are four bedrooms up here; a master and three good sized rooms. A single full bath and loft."

Excellent. At the top of the staircase is the loft. I'll put a fold-out couch in there so it can double as an extra room. To the left is the master and it's really big. Two of my bedrooms can fit snug in here, it looks like. The closet can actually hold all of mine and Stefan's stuff and I know that Stefan will be more excited about that than I am. The bathroom is one of royalty. Beautiful oval tub, glass shower, private John and double sink. The rest of the rooms are as she said of a "good size" with nice closet space. We ended the tour at the loft and Susan let us be to talk things over.

"So?" He whispers.

"I absolutely love it," I whisper back. "Stefan, this is what we need, it's perfect for us."

"I'm glad you said that because I feel the exact same way. Let's go make an offer,"

I smile and he takes my hand leading us back to Susan.


	9. Chapter 9

Once we officially became house owners, we moved in pretty quickly. With our furniture, it looks like we're miniature living on a huge house since there's just so much space that needs to be filled but we're happy for now. Not really rushing to anything other than extra beds to fill the rooms then over the oncoming years, we will build up. We're going to throw a housewarming party/ celebration of Stefan's promotion party tonight since it's Damon and his family's last day "here" so they wouldn't have to make an extra trip. Stefan and I are hoping for cash and gift cards.

There's a knock on my door and I look up seeing James stroll on through without my OK. I raise my eyebrow as he closes the door then set my pen down and interlock my fingers as he sits across from me.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"So Stefan invited me to your housewarming party,"

Truly shocked but, "I should've known. He actually likes you and that's saying a lot considering."

"Yeah, I like him too… considering."

"Hey, I already made him promise me that he wouldn't leave me for you so you're out of luck."

He chuckled. "Actually, that's part two of what I wanted to tell you about. I'm engaged."

My eyes inflate. "What? Congratulations, I didn't know you were seeing anyone,"

"Yeah, well some of us like to keep things private."

Touché. "So are you bringing her tonight?"

"I am actually."

I smile "I really am happy for you."

"Thank you," he stands. "I'll see you tonight,"

I nod and he shortly leaves. Can't exactly figure out why I'm this shocked. Or should I say the cause behind my shooketh-ness. Is it because I didn't know that he was dating someone so this news was the absolute last thing I was expecting or was it because he actually sat down and told me about it. I know we were never in that hating each other position but still. It's not every day where your ex comes up to you and makes small talk and manages to tell you that he's engaged and that he's fond of your future husband. Well, that's my life, I guess.

Another knock.

It's Ann this time and by the look on her face, I can tell that whatever it is she's about to tell me it won't be all that good. It's not bad news but it definitely ain't good news.

"Hey, so about tonight," oh no. "Only if you're okay with it but I was thinking about bringing Lexington."

Again my eyes inflate. "Wait, you two are seeing each other again?"

"Yeah, and it's honestly thanks to you. After he talked to me about the whole dancing situation we started talking a lot more and decided to get back together."

"Wow, that's great. Absolutely, bring him." I smile.

"Thanks, Bon, I'll go invite him." She quickly leaves.

Well damn. Life is crazy.

...

With all this decorating, I'm starting to wish that I was far enough so we can add my gender reveal party to this theme. Luckily Lily accepted being the party planner for that because this is so stressful. I hear my man come in and he heads straight into the bathroom. HA! I hear the toilet flush shortly then less than a minute he's behind me and lets out a breath.

"Shit I had to pee real bad." I chuckled. "How are my babies?"

"Doing good. Oh, babe, you will not believe the afternoon I had."

"Why, What happened?"

"Well first off James came into my office saying that you invited him, that's for the heads up by the way."

"I knew you wouldn't mind,"

"I don't but still. I'm glad he told me and didn't just show up and have me be stunned."

"I would've told you,"

"Yeah right. Anyway did you know that your dude is engaged?"

"I did, actually. He told me that when we were having drinks. He wanted to tell you himself."

"I didn't realize this was a full-on bromance. Are you gonna be a groomsman or something?"

"Maybe,"

I turn in his arms and look in his eyes. He's not kidding. "Babe!"

"What I can't have a friend?"

"You have enough friends." I pout and stomp my foot.

"Baby, come on," He moves his arms around me. "You'll always be my best friend, I promise." I pout more. He kisses me.

"More."

He kisses me again and grabs me, pulling me in close. We moan and he lifts me and sits me on the table and bends his knees. I run my fingers through his hair and he pulls on my shorts and panties before tilting my head back. "Stefan,"

Fuck this feels so fucking good—so fucking fantas _tic_!

I'm beat and sad that he's no longer down there but completely satisfied. " _Mmf_ ," He sounds licking his lower lip. "My favorite."

"Come." I tug on his arm and meet our lips.

His tongue slips into my mouth and we both moan feeling each other's tastebuds slip against one another.

"Cancel this fucking party." He growls.

"Are you honestly serious?"

"Yes. I need to take you upstairs and fuck you slow."

My knees are weak when my feet hit the floor to retrieve the phone and it's not because of his actions down there but because of his words. Mind you I'm butt ass naked from the waist down so there's also a slight shiver in my step. I go for my mom first because I know her and she's not even close to being ready so I'm just going to save her the time. Stefan lifts my hips forcing me to lean forward some and I exhale as he slips inside me. His movements are slow enough that I have the courage to call my mom knowing that I can keep some of my cool. It rings.

"Hey, mom, it's Bonnie,"

"Don't worry, we're about to pull up right now, I told you that I'm trying to not be late anymore."

"Wait, what?" I place my hand on Stefan's chest getting him to stop. Before I can say more our buzzard rings. I look back at Stefan and he narrows his eyes but goes to answer it.

"Yes?"

"It's your mother-in-law, open up!"

He looks over at me with wide eyes and I can only be the facepalm emoji right now. I hear Stefan open the gate to let her in and I go find my underwear and shorts. I go to open the door and stand by it with my arms crossed watching as my parents pull up and I see their mouths dropped and eyes wide as she parks. Stefan joins my side as they step out of the car but I shortly leave him to walk up to my parents.

"You both are way too early. It's just as rude than being late."

"Oh please, we're your parents, it doesn't matter." My mom pushes me to the side. "What a lovely home!"

I receive a kiss on the cheek from my dad. "I'm sorry, baby, I tried telling her." He walked past me.

I turn to see my man and my mom in a hug and I swear my mother has got some nerve but I expected nothing less. It's who she is. I walk back up the driveway and Stefan and I walk inside together.

"It's a good thing that I'm here early, the place is barely done up."

"Mom—" you know what. It's not worth it. "Fine, you take care of it." I wish I could heavy drink right now.

* * *

The house fills up pretty quickly and I must admit that I'm surprised by my mom's efforts. All I know is Stefan woke me up from a nap in time for me to get dressed before greeting guests at the door. I met James' fiancé Kehlani and she's super gorgeous, she looks some like me (hehe). I had a semi-awkward hug with Lexington but I need to stop making it awkward, it's not like I slept with the guy and we barely touched. He did scope my body out but that's nothing compared to what it could've been. If that music was fast I would have shaken my ass against him _then_ that shit would be awkward so imma try to breathe. The rest is the parents, Damon and his familia and Stefan's friends which of whom I barely know which now that I think about it, I don't like. Let's go make some friends with my man's friends.

They're all basically six feet so I have to practically scream for them to hear my tiny behind say "hello" to break them out of their talk. They all look down on me and suddenly I feel super overwhelmed. "I just wanted to introduce myself since you guys are Stefan's friends and I'm sure he's going to start hanging out with you guys more needing a break from me once we get married."

They all laugh some.

"I'm Frank and these fuckers are Connor, Michael, John, Hank, and Vought."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie." I smile at the handsome boys and boy are those boys handsome, I'm just now realizing now that I'm not intimidated anymore. "This may be inappropriate but you all are hot." Couldn't help myself.

They laugh again. "We won't tell Stefan."

I chuckle. "Thanks. Speaking of Stefan, you guys got anything to share?"

"Like what?" Frank asks.

"Embarrassing moments, bad dates, horrible hook-ups,"

"You actually would want to hear about that?" John raises an eyebrow in question.

"Stefan and I are very open about that sort of thing, I don't mind." They all look at each other wondering if I'm playing some type of trick on them or something. "Pretty please?"

"We hate to break it to you, Bonnie, but Stefan is actually pretty smooth with the ladies."

"Fuck, I know, I was just hoping that I could use at least one thing against him."

They all look at each other again.

"Alright, fine." Frank sighs. "There was this one time when we were working with this one female client, sexy, her name was Jasmine, I think. So Stefan makes a move on her and—"

"There you are, babe," Stefan stands behind me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Go away, I was just about to hear something juicy."

"What is she talking about?" He asks around like I suddenly vanished.

"She wanted to hear something juicy, I was telling her about Jasmine."

"Jasmine…" he runs through in his mind and I hear a light bulb go off. "Oh fuck,"

"Continue, Frank." I press.

"Alright so Stefan makes his move, she's interested whatever. He takes her out, right, she orders what like five things?"

"Pretty much,"

"They, you know, have this date and whatever, she invites Stef over to her place, they get ready to get down," I chuckle. "Suddenly she asks to go to the bathroom and Stefan's just sitting there or whatever and she comes out of the bathroom with one, her phone in her hand sideways recording," I gasp, "and a fake lion's tail in the other."

"Wait, what?"

"Right? So she asks Stefan to put it on-"

"Babe, you did not put on that fucking tail."

"He put on the fucking tail."

Face. Palm. Noooo, Stefan! Why?!

"She asks him to growl and roar and this fucking dude does the shit and she grabs this whip and starts slapping him with it." They guys start laughing. "Stefan dodges it and the bitch chases him around the damn apartment with this whip." I have to join in on the laughter because it's so contagious and I can picture the look on Stefan's face as this is all going on. "He manages to escape and is running his pale ass down the stairs butt ass naked with this fake lion tail on and gets into his car and drives home."

"No way!"

Once the laughter cools down, he continues. "I know all this because the next day, Jasmine comes into the office and walks around with her phone playing the video." I gasp even louder than before. "Turns out it was some type of feminist thing that she wanted to display and I pretended that I was for the cause and had her send me a copy."

"Did she like put it on the internet or something?"

"No, she wanted to put it in some film festival but I told her that I'd sue her ass if that video goes beyond the office. I had to get security to take her ass out."

"That was an amazing story and I thank you, Frank, kind sir." I curtsy.

"My pleasure, pretty lady." He bows in return.

I chuckle and he smiles at me.

"Alright," Stefan moves me away a little.

"Babe,"

Frank clears his throat and takes a step back and now another situation is made awkward. Great.

"Did you talk to Allen yet?" Stefan asks me.

"Uh not really-"

"You should go talk to her."

I can take a hint, I just hope I didn't somehow mess up a friendship. I nod and walk away not entirely looking for Allen because I just want to get away a little. I turn my head and see Stefan and Frank two steps away from the group and Stefan's talking passionately with all movements. I sigh and face forward again bumping into Damon. He narrows his eyes at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Stefan just overreacting to something, that's all."

"To what exactly?"

"I was talking to his friends- mainly Frank and he was telling me an embarrassing story about Stefan and some girl and once he was finished I thanked him and he was just like 'no problem' and he smiled, I don't get it. I mean he called me "pretty lady" but so what?" I watch Damon and I know that he has something to say.

He struggles with himself before he speaks. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something that you can't let Stefan know that you know and I don't even want to tell you but hopefully I can trust you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know about Amber?"

"Yeah, she and Stefan we're like hookup buddies or whatever."

"It started out that way. Stefan started developing some feelings for this chick and he confided in me because back then I was the king of zero emotions. I just told him to ask her out, she more than likely feels the same way he did, what's the harm, right? Turns out that Frank made a move on her and asked her out and their whole agreement practically vanished. He lost a girl to Frank."

"Damn."

"You can't open your mouth."

"I won't, I promise."

He nods then walks away leaving me standing there. I shortly turn back to the group and everyone looks to be doing well so that's good. I just wish that I didn't feel so horrible. I find the stairs and pop a squat there to relax a little. Danny shortly joins me and I smile over at her as she sits. "Is your name really Danny?"

"It's Daniella but I don't really like that name."

"Why don't you go by your middle name?"

"I would but I feel like my mom wouldn't like it, like she gave me that name for some type of reason, right, so the least I could is go by it some way or the other."

I smile. "You're very considerate."

"Thanks. Anyway, this is a really nice house."

"Thank you, Stefan picked it out. With you guys coming over and us having no space to share with you guys, it was decided for us that we need a bigger place." She nodded. "Did you like Mystic Falls?"

"I did actually. It's quiet."

"It gets boring after some time."

"I like boring. Less trouble and drama."

"Can't argue with that. I hate to say this out loud, but I love a little drama. Nothing as big as a murder or something like that, but you know some gossip." She chuckles. "Where's your mom?"

"I don't know, actually. Probably using the bathroom."

I nod and look around and end up locking eyes with James. We smile at each other and I offer him a small wave which he just shakes his head at in return. I look more around and see my parents and future in-laws in a conversation. I'm actually surprised that Lance didn't bring Jessica, it's not like Stefan or I asked him not to. But I am partly glad. I see Stefan walking into the kitchen alone so I quickly say goodbye to Danny and head his way. Luckily no one is actually in the kitchen so we can talk a little privately.

"Hey,"

He looks over at me, "Hey,"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I mean you practically threw me out of your group of friends back there,"

"Can we not do this? Not now, not ever, please? Just leave it alone." He walks away from me.

I grab his arm. "Stefan-"

"I mean it, Bonnie."

I've never seen him so angry at me. He wraps his hand around my wrist and I let go of his arm and he walks away again. I don't know what I really should be pissed at. The fact that he's acting like a complete dick or the fact that Amber meant this much to him and he's acting as if Frank got in the way of his biggest fantasy and that he wanted her to be his wife instead. Was I simply just a fucking rebound that at chance actually stuck? Stefan claims to love me but does he love me more than he did or does Amber? I need to confront him but I told Damon I wouldn't tell so maybe I'll pretend that Frank told me or I'll just plead the fifth when he asks. I'll think of something.

I take a deep breath and get back out there. I need Ann but I haven't seen her all night. Maybe she left. I turn feeling a tapping on my shoulder. It's Ann! I hug her immediately.

"I saw what happened back there,"

"I swear you're like my soulmate, I was calling out for you."

"Are you okay, what happened?"

We pull away. "Stefan got mad because he thinks his friend was flirting with me when we were literally just making a joke. Damon told me that when Stefan had Amber were a thing- if you will- the friend I was talking to, Frank, asked her out and that stopped their whole sex relationship. Turns out that Stefan had caught feelings for her and he sees it as him taking Amber away from him. Well, at least that's my theory. He won't talk about it which is why you saw what you saw in the kitchen, but I'll try tonight."

"Okay so how are you feeling?"

"I have a way of hiding it, but I am tired as hell and want everyone out of here so I can have a fight with my fiancé."

Ann hugged me again and a little of my spark faded.

As time was winding down, I gave a toast thanking everyone for coming and for their love and positivity. I had Stefan join me on the stairs so I could congratulate him on his promotion and thank him for all he's done (eye roll) and then we share a kiss before drinking and that was thankfully that catalyst for people to start leaving. Stefan and I cleaned in silence, then headed upstairs. I closed our door and took a breath. I don't want to start screaming so I'll be as calm as I possibly can.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sit down with me for a little?"

"Why?"

"Just come on, please." He sighs and walks over to the bed and I as well, sitting beside him. "I'm sure I know why you're mad, but I want to give you the chance to tell me yourself first."

"No, please, go ahead. Enlighten me."

He is not making this easy, I want to slap his face. "You're mad because you think Frank flirted with me by calling me "pretty lady" but it was—" I stop when he chuckles and rolls his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, please continue."

"Stefan, you're—" deep breaths, Bonnie. "Don't lie to me, did you catch feelings for Amber?"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"You know what she has to do. I pieced the puzzle together, Stefan. Frank is the guy she started seeing and you're mad because he took her. Did he do it on purpose, probably which is a horrible thing to do but it says more about you that you're still friends with him. What, did you see this life you always wanted with Amber? Did you wait around and when they kept dating you met me and I was stupid enough to cheat on James with you so you could have sex so you could try to fill the emptiness in your heart that was dedicated to her? Is our whole relationship based on a fucking rebound, Stefan?" He doesn't speak so I push him back. "Say something!" I stand when he doesn't speak. "Stefan, we're having a baby together. Something that you wanted, something that I never thought I did but being with you made me change my mind. Did I make a mistake?" I feel tears rolling down my cheeks when he just sits there. I start slapping him all over hoping to get a reaction out of him but he takes my blows until he holds my wrist keeping me from moving my hands.

"Stop."

"I hate you. I would do anything for you and in return, I just get your silence. Are you cheating on me with her? Is that it, is that your big secret? What, does she live in this neighborhood too so now it's easier to see her without me getting suspicious?" I kick his ankle forcing him to let me go as he bends in pain. I hope that I broke it. I start swinging again and he manages to pin me on our bed.

"Bonnie, stop."

"Get off of me or I'm calling the police."

"You're the one who's fucking abusing me,"

"Because you're fucking cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" He screams to my face. "God are you- you make me so angry sometimes."

"The feeling is highly mutual."

He moves his hands in my hair and squeezes with his forehead against mine. His breathing is really heavy and his eyes are shut. I was going to push him off but he's getting calmer.

"I'm sorry I belittled the situation." He apologizes. "I loved her okay. You're right about everything except the part about you. I met you- scratch that I saw you standing there in your spaghetti strap sparkling black dress talking to some girl. I watched you smile and laugh. I never got so hard so quickly over a stranger especially just by their laugh. I didn't even look at your body, I was too fixated on your face. Fuck I just remember how beautiful I thought you were. Later on, we lock eyes and you shake your ass for me, move your body for me. I was sweating, that's how much I wanted you right then, I would've fucked you anywhere you wanted me to. You left before I could get your number and lo and behold I'm told you're in my meeting. I knew your name because I asked around pretending that you left something behind. I called up the other guys and rescheduled and as I walked in that bar I saw the side of your face. So fucking perfect, glowing with the candlelight drinking a martini. I was so nervous because what to me was a date for you was just an unprofessional meeting. I remember the look in your eyes when I sat next to you. You smiled at me and I was hooked. I didn't even touch you yet and I was hooked. We had so much chemistry I was scared to touch you thinking that we might explode because of it. But you touched me right on my shoulder and I froze. I just looked at you and I had to kiss you. Do you remember our first kiss? The way you felt? I was floating. Weightless. Your tongue touching mine, your hand on the side of my face. It was painful between my thighs but you took excellent care of that. I love it when you fuck me. That week when you got busy I was horrible. I itched to call you every second of every day, I just wanted to smell you and hold you. The first thing on my mind stayed consistent and it continues to do so because it's you. She was not and is not on my mind at all. Sure, it pops up once sometimes when someone talks about her but if that wasn't the case, she wouldn't get a thought. Not in the way you may think at least. I love you. You're mine I only want you, I will only fight for you. I easily could've fought for her but I didn't. But when shit happened earlier today I stepped up and said something. Was I overreacting, possibly. But I fought for my love for you."

Damn. What do I even say? "I'm sorry. I got crazy and jealous and stupid because I was jealous that you ever loved someone else. I wanted to be your first love."

He exhales and sits up moving his hands from my hair to the side of my face. We look into each other's eyes. "The way that I feel about you, Bonnie doesn't for the slightest begin to compare to anyone else. You are and will forever be my first love. Okay?"

I nod. "I shouldn't have hit you, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not, stop it." He sits me up and hugs me and I tighten my arms around him. "I forgive you. Don't call yourself that again."

I straddle his lap to get closer to him and move my head to kiss the side of his neck. He moves to meet our lips and I move my hand to the side of his face and move my tongue to touch his. The first time we kissed I felt foreign. I wasn't myself, I was out of my body and my soul was floating with Stefan's. My skin was bumpy from the chill of us but my soul was burning. Things were spilled over within me causing me to feel too many things at once. My brain power would be at a hundred then to five perfect in all of two seconds, I was spinning in my own body. Our sex gave me similar anxiety but the pleasure of it all burned more. And fuck, when he asked me to be his girlfriend I couldn't contain my emotions. I was so fucking happy and seated on a high cloud that I never wanted to get down from. And I thank whoever's responsible for allowing me to keep floating on this cloud.

We come together, breathless and tired. He snuggles me and as I close my eyes I fall asleep.

...

I wake up looking into his eyes and he smiles at me and I smile back getting a little more comfortable. I'm so glad I didn't scratch his pretty face. "I love you."

"I love you more."

My stupid alarm rings and I so badly want to ask if we could stay home but I don't. That's when I realize, "Why are you up so early?"

"I had to use the bathroom and didn't get the chance to close my eyes again too busy looking at you." I chuckle. "Stay in bed," he moves his arm around me. "Please?"

I guess I can skip a workout. "Fine." I lay back down and move in close to him. "Oh and I've been meaning to ask you about the lawsuit,"

"Oh yeah, it's been handled. Basically why I got my promotion."

"All's well that ends well?" He shrugs. "Well if anything it makes me more proud of you."

"Thanks, babe." He moves his hand to the side of my face.

"Can I propose something?"

"Okay,"

"No more lying or telling half-truths to each other. I know a lot of couples say that but we can actually do it. If we keep things from each other it always explodes in our faces."

"Okay. I promise."

"Kiss to seal the deal?"

"Come here," I smile and move in to meet our lips, kissing him and I hope I don't have morning breath. Even though I don't think my breath smells all that bad in the morning though. "I have to shower."

He groans. "Fine."

I chuckle then get my behind ready.

...

Ann helps me stand on her desk and I call for everyone's attention. "Excuse me ladies and gents. There's been rumors around so I'm here to set them straight and also because I just threw up in the bathroom, I am pregnant and yes, Stefan is the father. No, we're not married yet, but we will be in June. Yes, we bought a house together which we now live in and uhh, anything else?" I ask Ann.

"Boy or girl?"

"Oh, we don't know the sex of our baby yet but we'll be finding out soon and I'll just make another non-professional announcement like this one even though some of you don't give a single shit. But that is all and thank you. Oh and the mommies and daddies out there, I will appreciate the advice. This is both of our first child. Thank you."

Ann helps me step down. I actually feel so much better for whatever. I guess I got sick of hiding this and everyone basically knew anyway. I feel like a massage. Should I ask Ann to give me a massage? No, I won't do that. My phone rings.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Hi, Bonnie this is Amber from Men's Attiré."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to confirm your meeting with Peter James,"

Huh? "Actually I don't remember scheduling a meeting with Mr. James. Do you know what it's about?"

"I don't, actually. If you want, I can transfer you to him."

"Please,"

"One moment,"

"Hey, Ann?" She looks up and I nod her over. "Did you schedule a meeting with Peter James for me or do you know of a meeting?"

"Doesn't sound familiar, but I can check."

"Would you please?" She nods and walks away.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie?"

"What the- she must've done something wrong, can you call your boss for me?"

"Why?"

"For some reason, I have a meeting with him that I had no idea about."

"Oh shit, yeah, I made a mistake, I wrote your name down by accident I thought I changed it but I guess not. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. What was the meeting about?"

"I uh can't really say,"

"If it was meant to be kept secret from us, why did you write my name down?"

"Like I told you last night, you're always the first thought on my mind."

Sexy. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I told the office I was pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm so sick of hiding it and there were rumors so I was like let me just stand up and say something so be prepared to get asked some questions because I know the gossip will flow to your office soon enough."

"Okay, thanks for telling me because I for sure would've denied thinking you still wanted to keep our baby between family."

I chuckled. "No, it's okay, tell whomever you like. I gotta go."

"Alright, baby, I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

I hang up. I'm glad, I didn't want a meeting with that jerk anyway. What kind of name is Peter anyway? A jerk. He seems like one of those stereotypical rich white guys and that annoys me. I'm so annoyed. Ann rushes into my room practically breathless and I feel so bad it. "False alarm, Stefan said he wrote my name down by accident."

"Okay great but Cecil is choking!"

"What?" I run out seeing Kate wrongly do The Heimlich maneuver and Grace on the phone with the police.

I push her off and properly hug her from behind squeezing. Stefan called me a weirdo for keeping up to date with my life-saving techniques since I got certified in high school but wait until he hears about this. The sandwich piece flies out shortly and the caught get starts. "Just breathe,"

"Thank you, Bonnie." She hugs me and starts crying.

"You're welcome," I hug her back then shortly pull away.

Damn my stomach hurts a little. I need to sit. James rushes out and people fill him in on what happened. I close my eyes. Fuck.

"Hey," I open my eyes facing James. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine."

He watches me, reading. I hate how every boyfriend that I've had could read me so well. "I'll call Stefan."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Bonnie-"

"Please, I promise I'm okay."

Again with the reading. "Then let me take—" the chime of the elevator catches his attention and two EMTs walk through and checks on Cecil and once James leaves my side I know exactly what he's asking and I roll my eyes. I tell Ann to grab my purse. Since they're already here I mind as well take advantage, I guess.

* * *

Whelp. I guess it was good that I went after all. I need to be on bedrest for the rest of the week. Something tells me that squeezing my stomach against a hard back wasn't the only cause but my fight with Stefan yesterday and all that stress and did I mention my mother?

"Shit, baby, are you okay?" Stefan slides in out of breath and gets on his knees beside the bed.

"I'm fine, babe."

He sighs and stands slightly to kiss me. He exhaled. "Thank you, man, seriously." I watch him walk over to James and they hug for a few seconds. "I know she was super stubborn."

Hey!

"Luckily I've dealt with her before so I know that you can't even ask—"

"You just gotta do the shit yourself, I hear ya."

Seriously? How is any of this okay in any way?

"Are you the fiancé?" My nurse Lilian asks.

Stefan turns. "I am, is everything okay with my baby? Er babies?"

She smiled. "Everyone seems to be okay for now but like I told Bonnie, she needs to be on bedrest for the rest of the week and from then keep a calm schedule. Try to keep any sort of stress miles away."

"Yes, ma'am. Oh and uh since we're here, is it possible for us to find out the sex?"

"I already know, babe, they told me when they were checking up to make sure that — wait, do you want me to tell you?"

"It's a boy?"

I smile. "He's a boy."

I reach out my arms and Stefan fills the space between holding me close. I kiss whatever my lips could reach which just happened to be just below his ear.

"I love you so much." He sniffs in.

"I love you more." I open my eyes to see James making his exit.

Stefan pulls away to meet our lips a couple times. He meets our foreheads and kisses me again. "Words cannot express how thankful I am to have you, Bonnie. You're everything to me." I move my hands to the sides of his face. "No more stress for you, I swear."

"Thank you,"

He kisses me again and I can't wait to get home.

...

"Shit, Stefan."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Literally just remembered we were supposed to have a gender reveal party."

"Damn, I completely forgot."

"Shit."

"We can still have one, I mean my mom was super excited when I asked her. We're good actors, we can put on a surprised face."

"Yeah, you're right. Why ruin everyone else's fun." I move my hand to my stomach and rub. "I can't believe I'm on bedrest."

"Want me to massage your legs?"

"No, the blood is still flowing. I am a little hungry though, I didn't get to eat."

"Tell me what you want,"

"I don't know," I think. "I want like two large McDonalds fries."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I just feel like fries right now. Maybe a Sprite too, please?"

"Okay, I'll be back."

"I don't want you to leave me."

"Babe,"

"I know,"

"I'll be as quick as I can." He kisses me and he's gone.

I pout because I'm alone and I don't want to be alone. But on the other hand, I'm getting my fries. I really need to stop eating out. Once my bedrest is over, I'm cooking healthy things and besides, I'm sure Stefan misses my cooking.

When he got back I tried to be polite and share my fries with him but now I wish I didn't because he ate like half of them and I'm upset. I try not to because he probably hasn't eaten as well but damn, my precious fries. I'm still hungry. Downstairs I go.

I check the refrigerator and it's full but I don't want anything in it. "Stef—" nah, I'll let him sleep. Mama's going out.

* * *

Somehow I end up at Friday's sitting alone at a table by the window. Well, I'm not technically alone, my baby boy's with me. Shit, I'm having a boy. I'm going to be so protective, be on his ass 24/7 to make sure he doesn't get some random woman pregnant, especially if he inherits Stefan's self-diagnosed teenage sex addict gene. I don't think I can take that. I'll really need to engage in a deep conversation with Lily then.

"Babe."

I snap out of it. "Stef, What are you doing here?"

He sits beside me. "I tracked your phone, I was worried, you've been out a little long." He places his hand on my back. "You're supposed to bedrest, babe." Oh yeah… "You could've woke me up."

"No, you were tired."

"Still, I would've gotten anything for you." He kissed me. "What were you thinking about?"

I sigh. "Our boy. We're having a boy, Stef."

He places his hand on my stomach. "You're gonna be on super mommy mode forever, aren't you?" I nod pouting. He chuckled. "Don't worry, babe, you'll always be his first love."

I smile slightly moving my hand on top of his with a sigh. "I'm a selfish bitch."

"No," he moved his hand away to hug me from the side and I shortly hug him back.

"We have to pick out a name, Stef."

"I'm kind of digging E names. Stefan, Bonnie, and E something just flows nice."

I roll my eyes. "Stefan, Bonnie and Ezekiel."

"Not bad. Stefan, Bonnie, and Elijah,"

"Stefan, Bonnie, and Ethan,"

"Stefan, Bonnie, and Earon,"

"Stefan, Bonnie, and Eastmon,"

"I think our last two take the cake." Stefan says.

"I do too. But I think I like yours more… Earon. It's unique- well, spelling wise, at least. And it can pass as a boy and girl name so when we have our reveal party we can say that that would be the name for either sex."

"Good point. So are we locking this down?"

"I think we are,"

He smiles at me and kisses me.

"Alright, here's your order,"

I get a little embarrassed when several plates are placed in front of me but Stefan says nothing so it eases me some."

"Am I allowed to eat or do I have to order separately?"

"You can eat,"

"Thank you," he reaches for my burger.

...

"I mean it."

"I got it, babe, but do you really understand what you're asking of me?"

"To not give me fast food so I gain fifty pounds? Yes, I understand."

"No, you're asking me to risk my life when I could be living peacefully by driving five minutes to a fastfood place."

"I'm not going to murder you if you say no."

"Fine. I'll refuse you once but if it turns south, that's the last time."

"Deal." We kiss on it and unbuckle ourselves so we can get out and head inside our gorgeous house. I have a gorgeous house.

I climb the stairs and get winded halfway through but power on. Maybe I should really start taking this bedrest thing seriously. When I finally reach the top, I head for our room and crawl on the bed before laying on my back. I ate too much but it was all just so damn good.

"You okay, babe?"

"Can you rub my feet?" Please, please, please, please…

"Okay,"

Yes! "Thank you, babe." I sit up a little as he sits by my feet. "You're so good to me,"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Whatever,"

"How can I repay you?"

His eyes lift to mine. "You know exactly how you can repay me."

"How?"

"Snuggling next to me at night. I like holding you."

Sexy. "Make love to me tonight,"

"I will next week when you're off _bedrest_."

I roll my eyes but we smile at each other. Fuck, I love him. "Come here," I bite my lower lip as he crawls on top of me. "I love you."

He closes his eyes. "You will never know how I feel whenever you tell me that." He kisses me once. "I love you so much." He kisses me again.


	10. Chapter 10

I got up early to walk the stairs ten times and I felt like I was a step away from going into cardiac arrest. But I really mean it now, I gained fifteen pounds and I'm just halfway through my pregnancy, I need to be stopped. Showering is starting to become difficult and I blindly take an electric shaver down there and hope for the best. The reason why I'm actually attempting to shave is because my man turns thirty today and I want things to be special. He told me he wanted nothing extravagant, but little does he know that when he walks into his office this morning they'll be tons of red balloons there just waiting, floating on the ceiling. I'm going to come over for lunch and give him a little present then when he gets home, I'll give him another. Thirty is a very great age and I know he's only been thirty for two hours now, but it looks good on him. I can't wait until he gets gray hairs, that's gonna be so sexy.

"Happy birthday, baby," I crawl on top of him as he wakes up.

"Thank you,"

We kiss several times, good enough for him to get an erection. "Tonight."

"Right now. I'm the birthday boy," he sits up some so he could turn me on my back.

Fine. He is the birthday boy.

* * *

"Happy Stefan's birthday," Ann greets me, making me laugh a little.

"Thank you," I sit down. "My lunch schedule is clear, right?"

"As requested," I nod. "I'm curious, what are you getting him as a present?"

"Well, I actually got a couple things. During lunch though I'm giving him a Gucci watch."

"Ooh, fancy,"

I shrug. "I try, I try,"

She chuckles walking out. My phone rings. "Bonnie Bennett,"

"I just got into my office and saw the balloons."

"You know you like them."

"I love them, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're coming over later, yeah?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise but I'm coming by during lunch."

"Okay. Can you believe this will be our first time publicly celebrating?"

"It's hard to believe. Damn, we were so good at sneaking around."

"If you can do it over, would you still want to sneak around?"

Hm. "Honestly, selfishly, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think that if we came out, if you will, to everyone, I wouldn't be where I am now. I feel like I got a lot further just being Bonnie Bennett and not Bonnie Bennett; Stefan's girlfriend. Since I'm more respected now than I was all those years ago I have a feeling that things wouldn't be the same."

"Hm,"

I hope I didn't hurt his feelings mainly because it wasn't my intention. But we made a deal about keeping things truthful between us and I don't want to break that. I didn't really want to dive down in the whole gender thing, but maybe it's because I'm a woman that I feel like I would've gotten tossed to the side and wouldn't have as much opportunities. I'm sure Stefan's work life would be the same but for me, things would've been too different for me to not regret sneaking around.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Well for you I don't regret it. Would I would've loved to share my love to you 100 percent publicly, of course, but I wanted you to be happy and I won't ever regret that."

 _So_ glad we aren't writing vows. "You're too good for me."

"Only sometimes,"

I smile and I know he's doing the same. "I'll see you later, baby,"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you more. Bye,"

"Bye,"

I slowly hang up the phone. He always has a way of making me feel so calm it's crazy. My heart is beating so steadily that I feel like I need to take a breath for it to beat a little faster.

When lunch rolls around, I grab my man's gift and decide to walk there. I'm starting to regret this decision about a minute in but I push through… until I decide to get a Lyft. I'm not trying to smell sweaty.

I say my hello to Amber then continue to walk into Stefan's office. I smile still seeing the balloons on his ceiling but the thing that really makes me smile is Stefan sleeping. I quietly close his door and walk up to him. "Babe? Babe?"

"Hm?"

"Wake up, you're still at work,"

"What?" He pops his head up and sighs. "Shit,"

"You've only been thirty for six hours,"

"I know but it's hitting me hard."

I chuckle and he pulls me down on his lap moving his hands to my stomach. "We have a present for you, daddy,"

"Really?" I nod and reach in my purse handing him the box. I move from his lap to sit on his desk some so he has space to open it. I laugh at his face as he looks up at me seeing the label on the box. "You did not." He lifts the top off and I smile as his eyes widen. "This is beautiful." He looks at it closer.

"It's from the G-Timeless series."

"Sexy,"

"Put it on," He does so and checks the time before posing like he's in a GQ Magazine. "Sexy,"

"Thank you, baby," he kisses me then pulls me back on his lap again. "I want my baby to come already,"

"No, you want him to keep on cooking so he's healthy."

"That too," I chuckle. "Speaking of our baby, I mailed my mom the secret envelope with the gender written on it. She was so excited, I had her open it while she was on the phone with me."

"Aw, that's so cute."

"I'm eighty percent sure that she'll want to move closer once he comes,"

"I don't blame her. He's gonna be so cute."

"Look like me?"

"Half and half. If we were having a girl I'd say definitely."

"Speaking of, I know what you said about having just one but I want a little girl."

I sigh. "We'll see."

"Pretty please?"

"Don't get greedy, Stefan."

"How is wanting just a sweet little girl greedy?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "You want a girl now, Stefan but wait until she gets older then you won't regret it but you'll regret it."

He shrugs because he knows I'm right. Once our girl turns sixteen he's done for. Maybe even sooner than that.

"What else did you get me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never just give me one thing for my birthday." I need to stop being so predictable. "Is it you? Right here, right now?"

"I'm too fat for that now."

"No," he kisses me. "You're perfect."

"Thank you. But you're still not gettin' it."

"Damn."

I laugh some. "Not right now at least." I exhale. "Fuck, I'm tired. I need a nap."

"Let's lie down for a few minutes,"

"Okay," I don't even try to suggest otherwise because mama be tired.

I get up so he can retrieve his blow up mattress and take off my heels and blazer. He helps me down onto it and we snuggle. "Babe, you have to set your alarm or else we're gonna be here all night."

"I'm setting it now. We have thirty minutes, okay?"

I nod and close my eyes but then decide to set mine so it can double the alarm effect then close my eyes only to open then what felt like five seconds later due to our alarms. "Five more minutes,"

"Deal."

Snooze.

...

Ann actually has to spray me with a damn water- what is it spritzer- sprayer thing because that's how bad my tiredness has gotten. Maybe it's because this is my first week back from being on bedrest and my body foolishly got used to it. That doesn't explain Stefan's behavior though, maybe he's getting secondhand pregnancy symptoms and for the kind of guy he is, he couldn't have picked up a worse one. My poor baby.

I didn't even eat today, I feel like I didn't eat anything all day. "Ann, my love?"

"Oh no," she stands and walks into my office. "What is it that you need, my queen?"

I sigh. "I said I wasn't ever going to do this, but can you go on a food run for me? I was supposed to eat with Stefan but we ended up taking naps instead."

"Sure, why is it that you want?"

"Japanese?"

"You say it like it's a question."

"No, Chinese. I want shrimp fried rice and lo mein and orange chicken. Make sure to get the uh soy sauce."

"Got it!"

Alright, let's see if I can actually get some work done.

* * *

I'm in the middle of stuffing my face when I almost choke seeing that it was Stefan who was knocking on my door and now opened it. I chew and swallow as fast as I could. "What's wrong?"

"I'm heading home, I was wondering if you wanted to join,"

I frown some. "Are you getting sick or something?"

"I don't know," he walks over and sits in one of the chairs in front of me. "For some strange reason, I am out of it. I think we should get away again but for the weekend this time. Just to relax and enjoy ourselves."

"I'll never say no to a vacation. Okay, let me finish up then we can leave. If you want, you can lay down on my couch?" I point to it.

"Since when did you get a couch?" He stands and walks over to it.

"Ann ordered it for me, it just came in, actually."

"That was nice." He lies down exhaling.

I smile watching him get comfortable and when he closes his eyes, I get back to work. I swear it's not even a minute before he's snoring his head off but luckily I'm used to it so I can work around it. I stand to close the door so he won't disturb anyone else though but before I could, James flags me down so I close the door behind me and follow him into his office.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you. Sales for the merger magazine are soaring."

"Are you serious?!"

"If the sales keep up, we will be able to give everyone an extra bonus on their checks at the end of the year."

"Wow, that is amazing. I never thought- I mean I was hopeful but this is beyond what I even hoped for." I smile just because I'm feeling so happy.

"With that being said, how would you like to be my plus one?"

"To where?"

"CEO Hunter Flanagan invited me to one of his balls or parties or whatever you want to call it. I figured since I couldn't do this alone that I extended the invitation to you first."

"Uh, yeah, that sounds amazing."

"Great. I'll email you the invitation and we can figure out the whole transportation details later."

I nod and stand. "Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

Holy fuck, I'm so glad I didn't leave early otherwise this wouldn't have happened. I mean, I'm sure he still would've invited me tomorrow but still! An extra bonus on everyone's check is the best news that I heard all day. And on top of that, I get to pretend I'm someone of high importance and go to a royal ball. Too bad I'm pregnant though or else I would've worn something that left a statement. I can still probably do that but it will be more of a challenge but I think I'm ready. I need to start looking now— "What are you doing?" I pause at my door seeing Stefan on my computer.

"I woke up and you weren't here so I decided to see if you're cheating on me with some Russian pen pal." I roll my eyes.

"Please, if I was cheating you'll never know."

I hear a ding signaling that I just got an email and I see Stefan's eyes narrow. The clicking of the mouse gives say that he opened it and I see his eyes moving along the text. "What the hell is this?"

"You tell me, you're at my computer. Which is an invasion of privacy by the wa—"

"You're going to some party with James? Just the two of you?"

"Stefan, it's no big deal, I mean it's a big deal because the CEO of our company invited him and he asked me to be his plus one because we got news that the magazine is doing excellent and he said that he couldn't have done it without me." I wait for him to say something but he's still looking at the screen. "What?" I walk over to view the email myself. 'Here's the invitation, I have a feeling that this would be fun. Just like old times.' Eeeee. "You're friends, Stefan."

"What is he talking about, 'just like old times'?"

"I mean we would always go to things like that. It's no big deal."

"Could you stop saying that?"

"Babe, are you seriously mad? If it upsets you that much then I'll decline."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Turn him down."

Exsqueeze me? "Seriously?"

"You offered."

"Stefan, this could be a huge opportunity for me. The CEO will be there. It's his house, I have a chance of meeting him and who knows what possibilities could come from that."

"Well, why did you say something when you knew you weren't going to do it?"

"Because I didn't think you'd actually tell me to do it."

"I'm going home."

"Babe, come on," I wrap my arms around him but this belly stops me from fully holding him. "Wait, please," he stops and I force him to look at me. "I love you, okay? Just trust me on this. You can drop me off and pick me up if it'll make you feel better."

"What if I was doing something like that with Amber, huh?"

"I wouldn't like it at all but I would trust you. I would want to spy and sneak but I would fight back those urges because I trust you. You should trust me too. You know that you're the only one I want." I push him back a few times so he's by the couch then one more time to where he actually is sitting and I straddle his lap. I kiss him roughly and he luckily complies and kisses me back. He pushes my blazer down my arms and afterwards, I go to undo the buttons on his shirt. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before someone knocks on my door but we'll see. I'm kind of hoping for it though because I don't feel sexy at all.

"What's wrong?"

I guess I'm not good at hiding it. Maybe I shouldn't have thought it then I wouldn't feel like covering myself as I do right now. "Nothing,"

"Tell me."

I sigh. "I'm ugly." Fuck, I didn't want to cry but the tears are a'commin.

"Babe, no," he hugs me and I just continue to cry on his shoulder. "You're so beautiful. Seriously, you're so fucking sexy, I want you all the time."

"You're just saying that because you're my fiancé."

"No, I'm not. Why do you think James wants it to still be like old times, huh?" I chuckle some as does he. "You're perfect, I hate it that you are, but you are. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Let me look at you,"

I sniff in and wipe away my tears before meeting our eyes. He looks at me like I'm actually perfect and moves his hands to sides of my face. I pout. "I'm so fucking fat," here they come again.

"Babe,"

"I eat all the time and I'm hungry all the time and I gained so much weight and you're not even supposed to gain that much because babies are only like six pounds."

"Babe-"

"And I'm barely halfway there and I know that I'll eat more even though I said I'd eat healthy I just had Ann buy me Chinese food and I was demolishing it all before you showed up and I would've asked for more."

"Baby-"

"And—"

"Babe! Chill out. Everything is going to be okay. Just breathe for me." He demonstrates. "Come on," I copy him, breathing deeply, in and out until I feel less panicked. "You're not fat, you have a human growing inside of you and that's a beautiful thing. I love you. Let's go home, okay?"

I nod and stand to walk over to my desk to logout of everything and lock some drawers. I tell Ann we're heading out continuing our walk to the elevator. Stefan stands behind me and moves an arm around my neck while the other rested on my stomach. As the door closes I lock eyes with James and dare I say he was frowning.

...

My man's giving me a foot massage as he rambles off places he wants to go for our weekend vacation. I would listen but I'm going to have him decide so it's no point. I'm just lying back and enjoying his hands on my feet. It feels so good, I want to ask him if he ever fucked a masseuse but I'll let it slide. For now.

"So what do you think, babe?"

"Hm, they all sound really nice, you can choose."

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason, I just didn't think you'll let me choose."

"Well, I am so don't fuck it up."

He smiles shaking his head. "Fine. Then I'll keep it a surprise."

"And once our vacation is over we really need to kick up the wedding planning. I was fine with us doing it ourselves but since we have a baby now I think we should hire someone so we won't be stressed."

"Alright, I'll ask my cousin, Caroline who she used. You liked her wedding, right?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful."

He nodded and I enjoyed the rest of my massage in peace.

* * *

Gift numero dos. I just got the alert that it arrived so I cover Stefan's eyes with a bandana and hold his hand as we go down the stairs I try not to laugh because he's squeezing my hand pretty tightly letting me know that he's scared. "Last step," I warn and then we're heading out the door.

"We're going outside, what, did you buy me a new car?"

"Not exactly," I step behind him and untie the knot.

I wait for his eyes to adjust. "Baby," He looks back at me with shock. "Baby, you— baby," I laugh some. "But I thought—"

"I know what I said and I still mean it, but I thought that since you're getting old," I tease, "you would want something to remind you of your youth."

"I have you for that," he kisses me several times.

"Go sit on it,"

He chuckles but goes over and circles it, checking out the details. "It's a Bonnie, I figured I'd buy the one with my name." He smiled up at me.

"When baby's out, I'll fuck you right on this seat,"

I walk up to him. "Can't wait," I kiss him. "You can take it for a ride if you want,"

"Really?"

I nod. He kisses me again then picks up the helmet that was rested on the seat. I take a step back as he straddles it and shiver some at the sound of the engine. My man sure does look so sexy on a motorcycle but they're so dangerous to me which is why I kindly asked him to stop riding and made up a lie about how I lost someone due to a motorcycle accident which caused him to fully make up his mind. I always felt bad about it so I hope this will mask the guilt I feel.

Once he's out of site, I head back inside because they're no need for me waiting around when I have a feeling that he's going to be out for the rest of the day due to him saying that he "lost track of time". I don't mind. His license plate says "I *heart* me wifey".

...

Man, I need more friends. I'm so bored and Ann is out with Lexington so that sucks. As predicted, Stefan isn't back yet so that sucks. It's just me and my baby which would be completely fine if he was actually here. Maybe I'll call my future mother-in-law and ask about the gender reveal party.

I hear a familiar laugh, "Hello?"

"Stef?"

"Hey, babe,"

"You're in MF?"

"Yeah, I decided to take the ride. See my mom on my birthday and show off my amazing present."

I smile. "Let me talk to your mom."

"Hold on a sec," I hear him explain to his mom that I'm on the phone.

"Hello, Bonnie,"

"Hey, I was just calling to snoop on the gender reveal party…"

"I just got finished making the invitations."

"You made them?"

"Of course, who else?" I smile. "Stefan's actually helping me package them now."

"I love you. I can't wait to see it." I pause for a second. "Alright, well, I'll let you go, I don't want to be a distraction,"

"You're no distraction, Bonnie. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, ma'am, bye,"

I shortly hang up and sigh. I guess I could call Allen but I'm not sure what to say. I hate those conversations over the phone where the person calls you and you ask what's up and they're like "nothing…" and you're just on the other side being like "..." and force yourself to come up with something to say which is hard because your life really isn't all that exciting. I've had my fair share. Next!

I go upstairs and do the wrong thing by opening Stefan's laptop to do some snooping. I was going to do some shopping but this is better, right? No cards have to be run. I really want to know more about the whole Amber situation but I highly doubt I'll find anything because of what Stefan said about their relationship but there's no need to not try, right? Right. I go to Stefan's friends list and type in her first name. Amber O'Neal I find out her full name. Not sure if I said it yet but Amber is a beautiful woman. Chocolate hair, olive skin without a blemish— or at least she covers them well. Her nails are always manicured whenever I see her. She always looks so natural, never overdoes it with the makeup so much so that you even question if she wears any but every now and then her cheekbones sparkle a little too much to not be highlighter.

She one of those who updates every day so I just skip ahead to look through her various, labeled photo albums. "Girls Night" "Vacations" "Family" "Friends" "Lovelies". Etc. etc. I'll take 'Lovelies' for 200, please. Scroll, scroll, scroll. Oh. My. God. Boom! There it is! They're not alone but she's seated on his lap with her arm around him and their heads together.

Look at my man. So cute with his cute little smile. I love him.

I click through some more photos and come across a video. It's from the same night as the photo so I watch and listen. He's not the star of the video but I hear his laugh in the background as she downs shots and I'm starting to wonder if he's the one filming. I frown at this because he loved this bitch. I can hear it in his laugh and she had the nerve to break his heart. I have no idea why I'm so upset because if it wasn't for her dating whatever his name was, we probably wouldn't be together right now. I sigh then go on my phone and go to Facebook to send her a friend request. A part of me really wants to talk to her and possibly befriend her (?) so this will give me access. I get a notification seeing that she accepted it. That was quick but I'm grateful nonetheless. I feel like I should message her.

||: Is this about Stefan?

I gasp. How does she even know I—

||: Frank told me about the party.

Oh.

|: Halfly, yes. Did you know he loved you?

||: Yes.

|: Then I don't get it, why date Frank?

||: Because I didn't love him. It's not all about Stefan.

True.

|: I guess you're right, I'm only looking at it as his fiancé and not through you.

||: I don't blame you, a part of me regrets doing that to him because he really is a sweet guy but I couldn't have him asking me out and having to reject him so I did what I had to do.

|: Do you want to hang out sometime?

||: Uhh…

|: I know it's weird with me being pregnant and all but I think we can really connect.

||: You being pregnant isn't the only thing that will make us hanging out weird. I'm sure Stefan would hate that.

|: I don't care, he's BFFs with my ex— well maybe not so much anymore but they were friends.

||: What happened?

|: I'll let you know over dinner.

||: You just don't give up, do you?

|: That's typically how I get what I want.

||: Fine. When?

|: Are you free tomorrow?

||: I can push some things around.

|: Great, I'll message you the details later. Xx

I hear an engine and I get off the bed to look out the window and see Stefan taking off his helmet. There's no way an hour had passed. I quickly exit Facebook and erase it off his history but as I'm doing so something catches my eye. My babe watches porn. Naughty teachers to be exact. And babysitters. Damn you PornHub! I guess it's not bad but still why didn't he just ask me? Maybe because of this belly.

"Hey," I jump silly at his startling voice. "What are you doing wrong?" He asks walking up to me.

"Nothing," I blindly exit out of the browser.

His eyes narrow. "Okay," he's skeptical but I'm not going to tell him about the porn, I'll tell him about the Amber thing after we have our dinner. I need to see if this can actually go anywhere first.

"How was the invitation packaging?" I ask setting the laptop to the side.

He chuckled. "Pretty good. I almost got her to tell me what we're having so she kicked me out."

I laugh some. "You're dumb."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"I'm not going to tell you yet, but you will know very soon."

"Is it about my other present?"

"No, and the bike was your last present."

"But I always get three,"

"The Bonnie is two-in-one, you got a new helmet."

"Fine." He sits next to me and bends his neck to look into my eyes.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to read me, it's not fair, I told you I'll tell you later."

"Okay, okay," He scoots away some. "Do I at least get a cake?"

"You always get a cake."

"Can it be chocolate with lots of whipped cream?" He gives me a look and chuckles when I roll my eyes.

"Feel!" I quickly grab his hand and move it to my stomach.

So far my baby has been really quiet and I just thought he was like me and don't really fucks with anyone but I felt him move more than usual. I wonder what sparked it.

"Hey Earon, my little man."

I smile as his hands move around my belly. "He likes your touch, he's doing summersaults." Stefan smiled up at me. "You watch porn?" Shit. I narrow my eyes as he tries to hold in his laugh. "What?"

"Nothing,"

"No, tell me,"

"Is that why you were so jumpy? You looked through my history?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't watch porn, I mean I do sometimes, but those times, it wasn't me."

"I don't get it, what do you mean?"

He reaches over to grab his laptop and starts typing then turns the screen so I can look at it too. "Frank sent me the link, it was one of those shortened ones so I couldn't see what site it was from. I clicked it and this showed up." He clicked on it and it was the babysitter one. He closes the tab, "Then I respond and call him a fucker and he says that he was just kidding and sent me another link to what he wanted to show me, I clicked it and this showed up,"

"You don't have to click it."

"It was just his way of tying things over since the party. I didn't watch it, I swear."

"It's OK if you did, I just didn't realize that you liked that type of stuff."

"I won't say I like it, I watch it if I'm bored sometimes or if you're really, really tired and I'm really, really horny." He says to make a joke.

"OK,"

He looks at me more. "What else is wrong?"

"Nothing,"

He leans in and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses me twice then meets his forehead with mine. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I promise, I'm just a little tired."

"How about cake tomorrow?"

"No, I'll take a quick nap and then start on your cake because you need cake on your birthday, everyone knows that."

"Okay, it's just, no pressure."

"Can you nap with me?"

"Of course,"

I smile at him then scoot my booty down so I can lay on my side. Stefan spoons me and I close my eyes.

...

Cake making can always be so sexual. The whole process tastes delicious so you're always licking something. Stefan points his pointer finger at me and I take it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, watching him watch my mouth. He moans and I slowly move my head back to release.

"Damn."

I look down seeing him hard and crack a smile. "Want mommy to get on her knees?"

His eyes close exhaling. It's so fun teasing him. I do it anyway because I know it was gonna be a yes or his version of saying it. Which would've more than likely be "Please" because he's such the gentleman.

"Oh fuck,"

I love that he can never stay silent, it makes me very confident. The men I dated did stay quiet then afterward give me praise but I was always so nervous because I didn't know what I was doing so I was just doing it and hoping that I was doing it right. With Stefan, I never need to question myself. If he's not cursing with pleasure, he's stroking my hair or grabbing it and tightens that grab every few seconds. He jerks when I cup his balls and I hear him release a long breath.

"I'm about to come." He warns me.

I squeeze his ass and choke deep-throating him and he soon fills my mouth.

"Fuck,"

He softens and I move him out of me.

"You're amazing." He tells me halfway breathless and helps me to my feet. My knees kind of hurt. We kiss but I pull away when the preheating timer goes off so I can put the cakes in.

"Let me return the favor,"

"No, this is your day."

"You said nothing of the sorts when I was rubbing your feet."

"And to compensate for that, I'm not letting this happen."

"But you're my favorite flavor."

Damn. I swallow.

"Are you wet for me?" His hands move over my body.

"Always."

He moves us over to the table, my poor table and lifts me on it. Kisses start at my thighs then I feel a little drift as he slides my panties down my legs.

No one ever has to worry if I like things of not because unless it's a goal to be quiet like we're in public or something, I'm a little loud. Stefan loves it, he always growls sending vibrations into me causing me to say his name louder and I come just as loud.

"What?" I hear him laugh a little.

"Nothing, I just," he breathes, "I love you so fucking much. You're better than any porn."

I smile and he licks the side of my thigh. He kisses up my body and our lips eventually meet. "I love you too." We kiss again but keep it simple.

He pulls my panties back up my legs and I thank him before hopping off the table to pull them up the rest of the way. Our heads turn hearing the doorbell ring and Stefan volunteered to get it so I check on the cake.

"Babe, Girl Scouts,"

"Chocolate chip cookies, please." I holler back then listen in to him talking to the little girl.

Shortly I hear the door close and I decide to walk out of the kitchen to go into the living room to watch some TV. Stefan joins me and wraps his arm around me, pulling me in.

When the cake had set and was frosted, we share a slice like always before getting our own pieces.

"This is delicious."

"Are you ready for your third gift?"

He smiles widely. "I really have a third gift?"

"You always get three gifts." I kiss him then head to the hallway closet to retrieve a box. Stefan rubs his hands together and I roll my eyes at his stupid self.

He opens it pretty quickly then looks at me.

"It's a Polaroid camera. So you can take pictures of me all the time."

"This is exactly what I will use this for." He kisses me quickly. "Thank you," he says loading the film.

I pose as he snaps a photo. "Man I love this already."

I chuckle then go put our plates away then hear another snap of the camera. I turn my head giving him a snarl.

"Had to get that ass, babe."

If my eyes don't roll out of their sockets tonight I will be one surprised bitch.

* * *

I told myself and Stefan that we can't talk or see each other while we're at work today. I feel like it's too much, every day I feel like I'm going over there or he's coming over here and I love it but I feel like it's becoming too much of a routine. A routine that I don't want to get used to because you don't see anyone else bringing their significant others into their office every day for hours on end. If I was on the other side of it, I'd be judging and bragging about how much Stefan and I aren't that type of couple that needs to check up on each other all the time so things need to switch up. I can tell I may have hurt his feelings just a smidge but it had to be said and done.

"You ready?"

I'm confused… "Ready for…?"

"Bonnie," Ann said like she was disappointed in me. "The meeting with Men's Attiré."

I gasp and stand up. "What is this meeting about?"

"Just reviewing numbers. James is meeting us there."

Shit. "Okay,"

I start to follow Ann and order our Lyft as we wait for the elevator. I would've suffered through it, but I am not wearing the right shoes for a ten minute walk. When we arrive it's then that I remember that I forced Amber into having dinner with me tonight. I'll talk to her after the meeting but I make sure to wave at her and give her a look to signal that I'll talk to her later. I walk in and frown some when Stefan avoids eye contact. I sure did pick the wrong morning to insist on us stopping communication during work hours.

"Hey, Bonnie,"

"Hey, Philip." I smile and take a seat across from Stefan.

I can feel the eyes on us and soon a few whispers as he still avoids me. I kick him lightly under the table and that gains me his attention but only for a second before he stands and reaches his hand out to shake James'.

"Hey, man, how are you."

"Great, you?"

"Perfect."

I sigh as the men sit and I'm still being ignored. I don't like it. I want my attention. If it wasn't inappropriate I would call him out but I'll wait. He literally only talks to James even if I say something so instead of embarrassing myself further I just shut up. The awkwardness is choking me. Luckily this meeting doesn't last long at all and I think it's because I wasn't the only one suffocating.

"Thanks for dropping by, James, Ann."

"Babe," I couldn't stop myself. Before I could blink we were the only ones in the room. "I—"

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me anymore?"

"Stefan-"

"I mean considering how you banned me from speaking to you or looking at you, I'm just following orders."

"Stefan, I didn't mean it in a mean way. I love you but I think that we should go back to keeping things professional in the workplace. With us visiting each other every day it's like—"

"Like we're getting married? Like we're in love?"

"Yes, exactly. And I'm no way is that a horrible thing but sometimes we need to keep things separate. We're professionals, Stefan and we work for rival companies and we're heads of those companies. When have you ever seen your boss bring his wife in? And not only him, everyone else in the office? They don't because they know that things at home should stay at home. Am I saying that I'll never visit you ever, hell no, but I can't keep coming here three/ four times a week. I will miss you terribly, babe, but this will be good for us."

He sighs. "Fine. Whatever," he walks out.

I sigh but I know it's best that I leave and give him space to cool off. I hate that we had a fight in his place of work of all places but it is what it is, I guess. I exhale and walk over to Amber's desk.

"That looked heated."

"Shit, I forgot that room is all glass." I meet my head with the desk.

"At least it's soundproof."

I chuckle. "Anyway, about dinner,"

"Don't sweat it, I know you guys need to work-"

"You're not backing down, are you?"

"I thought you would be."

"Please, we've had bigger fights, we'll be fine. Have you ever had Rodgers?"

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian."

Great. "Fine. You pick the place it just has to be at eight so I can be home by ten."

"Okay. Stefan's coming,"

"Act dumb,"

"What's going on here?"

"I'm worn out, Stef. I need a little break."

"There's a couch literally two feet away."

"If I sit down, it would be too hard to get up." He sighed. "Can you please get me a Lyft?"

"Okay,"

See. Back to normal. Shit, I'm actually pretty tired. I wonder if it's Stefan. Talking to Amber I wasn't tired at all but now that Stefan's joined the party, I feel faint. Maybe it's because it's stressful between us now.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine. I just need to eat something, I think. I'll just have the driver stop at McDonalds or something." I head for the elevator. I know if he's really over it if he rides with me to the first floor.

I don't look back, just press the button and exhale placing my hand on my stomach. I really hope our argument didn't do any damage. I really need to just relax. Take a pregnant mom yoga class- that actually sounds fun.

"Let me take you, okay?

I nod, inwardly smiling widely. The doors open and we step inside and I hug him. My head turned to the side rested on his chest and my arms around his back. His hand runs up and down my back. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses my shoulder and I lift my head to meet our lips. He kisses me again. "What's up with you and Amber?"

"Nothing much to tell, really. We're having dinner together tonight."

"Uhh,"

"I'll be home by ten."

It's our stop so I take his hand and walk us out of the elevator. I have no idea where he parked so I just head right until he tugs in my arm lightly taking us left. "Dinner? Why?"

"I need new friends and I think that we can be friends."

"Does this have anything to do with our past?"

"It started that way but now it's not." He sighed. "Will you be turned on if you see us casually sipping tea together?"

He laughed. "I uh can't say. Probably not."

"Rude." He opens the door for me then closes it once I'm seated right. I watch him through the mirrors as he makes his way to the driver's side and gets in.

"If I said I would be turned on, you would've called me a creep."

"And?"

He chuckled and shook his head. He takes my hand. "I'm sorry for acting like a dick back there."

"Stef-"

"I promised you a stress-free pregnancy and it's not going that way at all."

"It's my fault, I should have explained my reasoning to you better instead of just bossing you around."

"You really should've."

I rolled my eyes but pulled on his shirt, "Come here," he smiled and kissed me a few times. "Feed me."

"As you wish," he talked against my lips then kissed me again.

He knows him talking against my lips is a weakness but we can't because I'm hungry but I want to. I watch his profile as he drives and he does that thing where he runs his hand down his stubble beard. I love his stubble beard. I love it.

"What do you want, babe?" He looks over at me quickly as he turns into the drive-thru.

"A number one with a Sprite. And you."

He gives me his eyes until they drop some to my lips. I bite my lower one. He looks back up at me again and opens his mouth

"Welcome to McDonald's, would you like to try our two for three meals today?"

He watches me a little longer before turning. "No thank you, I'll just have a number one with a Sprite, please."

"Alright, that'll be six forty-nine."

Stefan takes my hand and kisses it before pulling up behind the car in front. "Daddy,"

"Come."

"When you're inside me I will."

"Damn,"

A car horn breaks us out of it and Stefan quickly accelerates and pays the woman before going to the second window and my food is already waiting for me. We say our thanks and he pulls off.

"You really want me or are you ditching me for Mr. Mac?"

"Why can't I have both at the same time?"

"That's a first."

"I don't know if I can actually do it, I think I'll laugh too much." He chuckled turning into the parking deck. "Do you want to fuck me or should I fuck you?"

"It's easiest if you fuck me,"

"Why 'cause my belly?"

"No, because our baby."

"Same thing." I take a bite of my burger and a pinch full of fries before climbing to the back seat.

...

I kiss my man then I'm out on my dinner date with Amber. I feel so mature and grown that I'm for one befriending one of my fiancé's exes and two even though she's an ex, I don't care about that. I genuinely want to be her friend.

I get to this vegetarian place, one of which I've never heard of or seen and step in to see Amber holding down a table for us. I smile and walk over to her. "Hey,"

She looks up, "Hey," I take a seat. "So how did Stefan react or did you tell him?"

"I told him when we were in the elevator. I'm surprised that he reacted calmly about it."

"I would have to say that I'm surprised as well. I'm not sure if he's changed or anything but Stefan was just so...firm. It's like things were wrong in his eyes or they weren't. No middle area."

"Yeah, he can definitely be like that sometimes so I have to explain to him the gray areas so he can see things in a different perspective."

"There's no way that you two have only been dating for six months."

"Why do you say that?"

"You two know each other too well. Moving a little fast, I mean I don't judge but a whole new house in one of the richest areas? You skipped the moving into each other's apartment and jumped to the house. You're pregnant and I know things happen but I'm sure you're careful enough to not let things happen in a short amount of time. You two just seem like you've been together for years but you were just hiding it because of who you guys are."

I exhale. "Fine. You caught us. We've been together for four years. Stefan moved into my apartment a year in and we kept sneaking around until one day my boss tells me that he wants to go into business with you guys. I figured it was the perfect opportunity so we took it and luckily nothing bad happened. Me getting pregnant was not in the plans, but this soon at least, but I'm happy he or she is here."

She smiled. "How did you two actually meet then?"

"At a party. It's s long story if I'm honest but, to cut it short we saw each other at my previous boss' retirement party and didn't talk to each other but we admired from afar. Next day turns out I had a meeting with him and we've been together since." She smiled. "So what about you and Frank?"

"Nothing much to tell."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that things are steady. No ones in any rush."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just saying after a nice Facebook stalk, you don't seem like the girl to go steady at anything. I mean you had an FWB situation with Stefan then it's nice and steady with Frank?"

"My social media life makes mine seem more glammed up than what it actually is. I'm that type of girl but at least I can admit it, I guess. The thing with Stefan was very new to me. I had just gotten dumped and I needed a distraction and Stefan seemed like he was the perfect distraction. We were on the same page, or so I thought, but it was fun. He was fun but this steadiness is where I'm most comfortable."

I nod. "I guess I get that. Just make sure you're happy, you know,"

"You're very strange, Bonnie."

"What do you mean?"

"After my past with Stefan, you want to be friends and make sure that I'm happy with my love life. I'm sure this is a very rare situation between two individuals."

"You didn't do anything wrong to me. I don't have grudges against people who never harmed me." She nodded her head from side to side slightly. "Besides, I need more friends so I better not hold any grudges."

I hear her laugh for the first time and it's pretty contagious so I can't help but smile.

* * *

I rest my head on Stefan's chest after I got dressed in my PJs after my shower. His arms stretched over to move around me. "How was dinner?"

"Delicious."

"That's good,"

He holds me a little tighter before he's back to dreamland.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story! This chapter has over 11,000 words so it's only fitting that it's chapter 11 :)**

* * *

I'm super excited. Today is my baby's gender reveal party then Stefan and I are meeting with the planner so he can get this wedding knocked out for us. I already know I'm having a boy, but I can't wait to reveal it to everyone. I'm sure we're going to get a lot of 'You should name him Stefan Jr' but Stefan didn't bring it up at all so I don't think he cares. Speaking of, I forced Stefan to buy and wear a pink suit. He said that he wants a little girl so he has to suffer the consequences.

"Don't you dare laugh at me."

I gasp and turn to face him ready to get in a good laugh but I hate- I really mean hate to admit it but damn, my man looks good in pink. It's seriously no fair. "Why do you look so sexy right now?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at his attire. "Do I?"

"Yes," I whine. "Come here."

He gets on his knees in front of me and I kiss him. "Does that mean we get to try for a girl next?"

"Don't push it."

He chuckled and kisses me again until we hear something get knocked over. Stefan quickly stands and yells down the balcony. "Everything OK down there, mom?"

"Everything's fine, don't come down," She hollered back.

Stefan sighs walking back into our room and he's brooding. "I'm sure she's almost done, she just wants it to be a surprise."

"I know,"

"I should get dressed," I get up and start toward the closet. I got this nice white dress that I'm going to wear that shows off the shape of my belly. Lily said that we'll be playing several games and I'm sure one of them is guess the size of my belly or would that be at the baby shower? Both? Fuck it, I don't care. I've never been pregnant before, what do I know.

For my feet, I'm just wearing comfortable slippers so I won't scratch up the floors.

"Look at my babies," Stefan hugs me from behind. I smile and place my hands on top of his. "You look beautiful, babe."

"Thank you," I turn my head to kiss him. "I'm so excited."

"Me too. I'm so glad that we're able to have this moment together. I love you."

"I love you more, babe." I kiss him again.

When we pull away, Lily softly knocks on the door and we turn our heads to see her smiling. "Everything's set downstairs,"

I can't stop my squeal of excitement and I take Stefan's hand and take us downstairs. My smile is wide looking it all over. Blue and pink balloons line the railing, next to our stairs is a table that has a blue with pink polka dots to cover it and it's topped with a three layer cake which holds the blue coloring on the inside so people know and we can pretend to be surprised when it's a boy. Also on the table are blue and pink candies and on a small chalkboard read 'Welcome Baby Boy or Girl Earon' on it. There's a long folded out table for the boxes of diapers our guests will provide us with. The only gifts that were listed on the invitation were diapers and asked to save the other gifts for the baby shower. I'm anxious to see if people know how to follow instructions. I bet my mom will come barring more than just diapers but that's to be expected. Another small, round table that held the goodie bags or parting gifts for everyone. In our dining room was where the games were set up. Lily said we were only playing two since we do have a wedding appointment so it can't take up too much time. It was BINGO and the infamous guess the size of Bonnie's belly.

"This is beautiful, thank you, Lily," I hug her.

"You're welcome, Bonnie."

Stefan went to answer the buzzard and I hear that my parents have arrived. Following them came Ann and Lexington then James and his fiancé Kehlani, Stefan's friends, and a few coworkers that I can stand. I mainly invited them just so it seems as if I have more friends that I do. And Amber! Stefan's dad brings Jessica along which I for one am surprised about but if I were her I would feel tired about always being excluded from family functions so I don't mind. I mean she's not family but still.

Lily gets the ball rolling by bumping some music as each other mingled with each other. I meet Amber with open arms and she smiles before we hug.

"I know how sensitive pregnant woman are so I don't mean this in a bad way or anything but I didn't realize how big baby is because we were sitting down all night."

"Yeah," I look down. "Get your measurements ready so you can win the game."

I can feel Stefan's eyes on us as she measures the roundness of my stomach with her arms. I'm holding back my laugh because I just think this whole thing is hilarious because Stefan is so serious about it. I'm pretty sure he thought I was just jerking around with the whole thing with Amber but now that he knows I'm serious he's gonna be a lot more of a stick up the butt.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ann stands beside me.

"Ann this is Amber, Amber, my literal only bridesmaid, Ann."

"Nice to really meet you,"

"You too."

"We had dinner together last week,"

"I heard."

"So what is it like working for Bonnie? Don't hold back."

"Honestly, she's the best. Mainly because she's understanding and not fake."

"I get that vibe." Amber nods.

"You're the best too, Ann. She puts up with my shit. Sometimes."

We collectively laugh before our heads turn hearing Lily announce BINGO. I know that I'm the mom-to-be, but I'm playing me some BINGO. I head to grab my board but before I do, my arm gets tugged on and I turn to see Stefan. Uh-oh.

"Can we talk?"

"Can it be after the game?"

"Babe."

I sigh but tell Ann to grab a board and play for me just in case this conversation is over and the game is still rolling.

"What's up?"

"You're serious about this whole friendship thing with Amber?"

"Yes, I told you straight up."

"I know but-" he scratches the back of his neck. "It's really uh awkward for me."

"But—"

"I know you're going to bring up James and I but that's different. I got my heart broken. You didn't." I frown. "I'm completely over it and her but it's still like a 'what the fuck' situation to me."

"I don't know what you want from me, Stefan."

"Look, be friends and all but just don't drag me into it. No double dates or group vacations."

"Okay."

"Thank you." He kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"BINGO!"

I snarl. "Damn it." I walk over to the table and see that I have the suckiest board.

When Lily starts the other round is when I start to get lucky and I know it's only BINGO but I am a competitive person and I stare down that raffling contraction telling it to call B5. I just need B5 then I will be the champion.

Everything is going in slow motion. "Beeeeeeeee fiiiiiivvvvvveeeeeee,"

"BINGO!"

"BINGO!"

I gasp and look over seeing it's Stefan of all people. The guests 'ohh' as we stare each other down.

"You sure about that B5, babe?"

"Positive."

I nod. He's trying to be cute in front of his friends. I get it but he's going down. Lily calls us up to her so she can check our boards and after setting mines down carefully I glare at him then he turns to me and gives me a little smirk. I shake my head. This ain't no laughing manner.

"And it looks like we have a tie."

Stefan reaches out his hand for me to shake but I just stare at it. "Come on, babe,"

I roll my eyes but shake his stupid hand which earns me some claps and laughs. There's no time for another round so it's onto the guessing game.

"You better win, Stefan."

"So now you want me to win?"

"Right."

He shakes his head then measures the string with his arms. I move around to everyone and model my belly as they expect it before cutting the string. Once everyone had their string I had to go around again.

"Let's start with baby daddy." I say to annoy him.

It works as he rolls his eyes and walks up to me. "You're so sexy." He compliments moving his arms around me.

"Hush."

He chuckled then we look down to see the string literally perfect. Like there's no overlap at all it's fucking perfect.

"Babe!" He laughs. "How did you do that?"

"You told me to win,"

"Still. This shit is perfect, you guys look."

People crowd then my dad says that he should be disqualified. We laugh but agree to have someone that's not around me all day be the winner. So many people came so close that it was down to my mom, Amber, Ann and James. I could die. This is hilarious. Lily looks closely as the four wrap their string around me again and I let out a few giggles but contain myself.

"Alright, so I say that the winner is… Ann!"

"Yay!" I hug her close. "My Annie girl."

She laughed and we pulled away.

"Alright, everyone, to end the party we will finally get to know if Bonnie and Stefan are having a boy or girl." Stefan and I smile at each other. "So if you're team girl, stand on the left and if you're team boy, stand on the right." We watch the majority of the people be on team girl. I laugh some then turn to Lily as she talks again. "Ok, so we're going to have the couple cut the cake and inside will either be blue or pink inside." She hands us the knife.

"Are you ready, babe?"

"I'm ready,"

We hold the knife together and cut a slice of the cake. I'm so excited though I know what we're already having. We pull the cake out together and throw on our surprises faces seeing blue then turn to show everyone. We get cheers and some disappoint remarks as well as the 'I knew it'comments from people.

Stefan grabs my face and kisses me deeply and I kiss him back. "I love you." He meets our foreheads.

"I love you more." He kisses me again before getting on one knee to kiss my belly.

We share our cake with everyone and stay together as people come up to us and wish us luck and congratulations. I honestly just feel like making out with my man in this moment. The vibe in the house is so good that I just want to makeout.

"I want to fuck." Fucking's nice too.

His head snaps over at me slowly sliding the fork from his mouth. "What?"

"Make everyone leave." I bite my bottom lip and run my hand down the middle of his torso.

"Okay,"

I smile as he grabs a glass to make a toast. He hits it with a fork gaining everyone's attention. "I just want to thank everyone for coming and a special shout out to my lovely, creative mom for setting this whole thing up. Bonnie and I are juggling a lot of things right now, one of them is getting married which brings me to kindly ask you all to wrap it up because we have a meeting to go to, to plan it all. Feel free to wrap up some cake, we won't eat this all by ourselves."

My man.

* * *

Stefan rests his hand in my belly as we sit and wait for our appointment. We got there a little earlier than planned so we're waiting. No biggie.

"You had fun earlier?" Stefan asks me.

"I had a great time."

He smiles at me.

"Bonnie and Stefan?"

We look over then stand seeing that they're ready for us. We get led to the back and into an office and are told to wait a moment. We get seated after Stefan pushes his chair closer to mine. Such the romantic.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm running a little behind,"

"No, that's fine,"

"So you're Caroline's cousin, right?"

"Yeah, and I promise you that we're not as bridezilla as I'm sure she was."

He laughs. "Well lay it on me, what are the details?"

"Well we were planning on getting married sometime in September but our little boy decided to cook earlier than expected," Stefan moved his hand to my stomach, "so we want to bump the wedding up for June twenty-first. I know it's close but we already have a venue we just really need the decorations or what you want to call it."

"Ok well it's great that you have a venue that just makes everything easier," he hits some notes down, "so what is your vision for the wedding?"

Stefan looks at me. "Honestly we're not that type of ice sculptures and fireworks couple, I would really love something simple but elegant, you know? Something minimalistic with a touch of glam."

He nods writing, "Stefan, anything to add about the ceremony?"

"No that sounds perfect."

"Excellent. Now, what about the reception?"

"I want the same theme going on but I wouldn't mind bumping it up a little bit."

"DJ or live band?"

"DJ, definitely."

"Buffet style?"

"No, we want waiters serving. They get to choose their meal in the invitation."

He nods. "Okay…" more moving the pen across the pad. "Any ideal on colors?"

"I think we decided on pops of yellow?"

"So the bridesmaids will be wearing yellow?"

"Well I only have one bridesmaid and I was thinking about putting her in gray but what do you suggest?"

"Well gray and yellow do match, nothing will look out of place by that but if you were to go for the yellow dress, I'd say nothing that screams the color, you know, go for more of the rustic look to balance out you and your dress."

I nod and make a note in my phone. I'll just ask Ann what color she looks better in and we'll take it from there.

"And Stefan what about you?"

"I'm just going to have my brother stand beside me and his tie will be matching whatever they decide."

He nods. "Alright, so I have a couple ideas scrambling around in my head so I'm going to take those and make some sketches for you and hopefully we'll be able to get the ball rolling after then."

"Perfect."

"Will you both be able to come back again tomorrow?"

We look at each other thinking of our schedules. "Uh, yes. If it could be around this time that would be great."

"Sure, I'll schedule you both in."

"Thank you so much, Michael."

"You're very welcome. See you tomorrow."

We nod then head out. Stefan grabs my hand and kisses it before opening the door for me. I wait until we're almost home before I say something that has been on my mind since I heard it. "I don't want to start an argument or whatever, but are you sure you're over the situation with Amber?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because- and maybe it's just because we have different personalities but when I'm over a relationship I don't care if I see him around anywhere. I can have a nice conversation and be cordial but the fact that you can't do that with Amber makes me question it."

He exhales. "I am over it, Bonnie, I don't think about the 'what ifs' but I don't know, I guess I feel that way because we- or I didn't have closure. I was barely aware that it was over, shit happened behind my back."

"She told me that she didn't want to break your heart by rejecting your offer to asking her out."

"Well, I would've preferred the rejection, honestly. At least I would've known why."

"OK. I can get that." I look out the window as we pass through the gate then turn back to him. "Do you want closure?"

"I don't know."

"I want you to have closure." He looks over at me cutting off the car. "Before the wedding, so you have time, okay? That's all I ask."

"Okay,"

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too." He leans in and we kiss before getting out the car.

I'm so glad that I had this conversation with him because I know it's something that he needed. I needed it too because I don't want our marriage to have feelings for other people in it. Even if it's not romantically, the only feelings that I want to be had are love.

I smile seeing a package at our front door. Stefan bends down to grab it the opens the door as he reads the label. "What did you order?"

"A dress."

"For what?"

"The party tomorrow night."

"You're still going to that?"

"Babe, I thought we already had this discussion."

"You're right, I won't bring it up. But I do want to see this dress."

"Of course," we head upstairs.

Stefan sits on the bed as I head into the bathroom to firstly use it then try on the dress. It's black and strapless with a tasteful V cut. It has a slit in the right side flowing down the length of the dress straying from mid-thigh. I'm thinking an updo and a couple thin rings to accessorize. I step out of the bathroom and Stefan is silent as he looks at me.

"So?"

"You look very beautiful."

"Thank you." I walk over to him and sit on his lap. "What's on your mind? Or is it this whole closure thing?"

"It's that and the fact that you're going out with your ex looking like this."

"He's engaged, Stefan and I'm engaged and pregnant meaning that I'll always come back home you."

"And if you weren't pregnant?"

"This dress would stop above the knees instead of it touching the floor."

He chuckled. "Okay."

"Seriously though if I wasn't pregnant I'd be pregnant and just not know it yet."

He chuckled again. "Okay."

"What can I do to put you in a better mood?"

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm just tired."

I frown. "Okay. Can you pull this zipper down?"

He moved his hands to feel for the zipper then he moves the tips of his fingers up it looking into my eyes. My breasts stretch more as I'm not so wrapped up in this dress and I can breathe better. I slowly stand once the zipper is undone and walk back into the bathroom but I keep the door open as I pull it down my bare body. I see him shift some through the corner of my eye but he stays seated on the bed as expected. I walk out to hang up the dress and put on a silk slip and walk back over to the bed but lay down on my side as Stefan stays at the foot of the bed. I use my foot to tickle his back. He turns and I smile not showing teeth. "Come lay on mommy,"

He removes his shoes then comes up to rest his head on my boobs. His hand moves to cradle my stomach and I'm sure his eyes are shut now. I hear him softly exhale through his nose which tells me that in just a minute he'll be asleep.

...

I posted a picture of Stefan and I holding up the blue slice of cake on Facebook so I can tell more family and former friends about my pregnancy and I'm semi overwhelmed by all the comments and likes. People are genuinely happy for me and that's nice.

"Ann?"

"Yeah?"

"Stefan… started dreaming about Amber." I look up to meet her eyes and I see the shock then it switches to anger.

I needed to get out of the house after everything and luckily Ann was available and I just told Stefan that we'd go shopping for her dress for the wedding.

"What do you mean he started dreaming about Amber?"

"It's my fault. I kept bringing her up and bringing her up in our conversations. He told me how he never got closure so I told him that he needed to get it before we get married. After that talk he seems out of it he told me that he was just tired and when he didn't want to have sex with me I knew something was up."

"Wait so he rejected your offer of having sex?"

"Yes and no. He didn't verbally tell me, no but I was teasing him and he just sat there so I told him to lay on me and some time after he fell asleep he says her name. And a couple more times after that."

"Wow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little hurt but I can't tell if that's me or my baby and these hormones. I mean he didn't say anything sexual or anything like that, he could've simply just been talking to her for all I know. I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Then don't. Like you said it could've been nothing. Maybe he was just dreaming about this whole closure thing?"

I nod then look down seeing a text from Stefan questioning if I'm coming home soon. I tell him I'll be another hour.

"Bon," I look up. "You don't have to be strong all the time. If you told me so I can literally be a shoulder to cry on then come on and cry. If you told me so I can understand why you're throwing things and whatever then be my guest. You don't have to hide your feelings from me. We're not working, I'm only your best friend right now."

"It's just that I don't have any emotion. It's like I'm numb and I feel nothing. Maybe it's because I'm trying so hard to block things from getting into my head, but I can't cry, I can't scream and throw things. All I can do is just stand here."

Ann walks up to me and hugs me close. I move my arms around her then turn my head to the right a little so it's rested more on her shoulder.

I leave her house shortly after and head home. I'm not sure how I'll feel when I see Stefan's face. If it's then that I start crying or hitting him again. I exhale parking then use my key to get in. Stefan's waiting by the end of the staircase and I narrow my eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you."

I lift my eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well since you gave me an excellent birthday, with much thought and consideration, I—"

"You did not adopt me a cat." He smiled. "My heart is beating out of my chest."

"Check upstairs."

I go as fast as I can. I had one cat growing up and when he passed away I was devastated but the wound has passed and healed and I'm ready to love another. I stop at the threshold of our bedroom seeing a box and I gasp seeing a dark gray paw. "You got me a Tabby?"

"I got you a Tabby,"

"Babe," I turn to kiss him several times as he smiles then I break away to see my new baby. Stefan lifts...him up from inside the box.

"Now we have a bond because I've made several visits because you know how I am about cats but we seemed to bond the most."

I smile and walk up to him letting him sniff me. "What's his name?"

"Vermon."

"I love it." My eyes follow as Stefan places him down and I watch him run up against my legs and between them before I bend down and stroke his neck. He lays right on my feet wanting me to continue and I do and will forever.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I wipe under my eye.

Stefan lifts my face with his hands and kisses me. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." We kiss again and I lift Vermon and place him in our bed.

"That's not a good idea, our baby has to sleep with us, not the cat."

I frown but he's right. Instead, I move him to the chair and have him sit on my lap.

"I knew he would love you." I smile.

"Thank you, baby,"

"You're welcome."

I kiss my Vermon as he purrs against my belly. "He loves our baby." Stefan smiles. "Can you take a picture of us?"

He takes out his phone and I pose for the picture by looking down at our cat and he looks up at me and meets our noses. Holy hell I'm in love.

...

I do not want to move from this couch. Since I can't chill with my Vermon on the bed, I was lying on the couch practically all day but now I have to get up to get ready for the ball (hehe). I can tell that Stefan still hates the idea but he's doing a good job of keeping his mouth shut about it.

We had our follow up meeting about the wedding details and I think that's what really tired me out. I can picture everything now and I am in love. I'm just scared that when the actual day comes I change my mind.

Vermon follows me upstairs into the room then the bathroom. I wash my face again then moisturize before makeup. I'm thinking about a subtle smokey eye with a...red lip?

"Knock, knock,"

I turn to see Stefan leaning on the threshold. "Hey,"

"I feel like we haven't talked all day."

"Yeah sorry I've just been feeling a little relaxed today. Vermon keeps me very mellow."

He smiled. "Don't make me regret getting the cat." He joked. "Is everything okay, babe?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like, I don't know like, we drifted somehow? Ever since yesterday, I feel like something's off. I didn't even think that was possible."

"You were dreaming about her."

His eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Amber. You called out her name. And I don't want to make a big deal about it because I'm sure it was nothing, but it hurt. It hurt to hear that."

"I don't- I don't know what to say,"

I shrug. "You asked a question, I answered."

"I'll just say that it was in no way romantic. We were talking about her a lot that day and I guess that caused her to be on my mind more than usual and I dreamt about her. We were just talking."

"Okay."

"Baby," he walks over to me and grabs my face. "I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Don't leave me,"

"I wasn't even thinking about that,"

"No I mean stay tonight. Let's just be together and I'll- I'll sing to you and hold you-"

"Stefan, you know I can't. Please stop trying to stop it." I watched his face drop and then he straightened his spine.

"You're seriously going?"

"I'm so fucking tired of telling you that I am. Get. Over it." I stare into his eyes.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want."

"Thanks, but I really didn't need your permission."

"That's my child in there so I think otherwise."

"Oh whatever, Stefan. I don't care who you are, you're not going to be bossing me around. I'm a grown ass woman."

He chuckles rolling his eyes then leaves. Good. I didn't want him in my space anyway.

* * *

Fuck I hate that I'm in such a bad mood right now. This party is really beautiful and elegant and I'm here just being a grump but I can't help it.

I shouldn't have done it but I texted James to see if he could pick me up and once he rung that buzzard, Stefan freaked out on me. It's probably the angriest I've ever seen him. And the fact that it was towards me really sucks. I really shouldn't have done that but I was angry and petty.

"Hey," James nudges me, "what's wrong?"

I sigh. "Stefan and I had a fight. And I know I shouldn't let it ruin tonight for us so I'm just going to go to step outside and take several deep breaths then I'll be good."

"Want some company?"

"Sure,"

He placed his hand on my back for a few seconds before moving it away. We head to the balcony and luckily there isn't a group of people there. We head towards the right end and I wrap my hands around the rail breathing in then out. "I did something stupid."

"To cause the fight?"

"No- well not this fight but I'm sure they'll be another when I get home."

"What did you do?"

Another deep breath then I open my eyes to look at him. "Stefan years ago dated the receptionist at his job, her name is Amber and recently Amber and I have started talking and developed a little friendship. Stefan told me that it was fine as long as he's not looped into the friendship and at first I thought that was fair but then I started thinking that maybe he's not over her. I mean we can talk and laugh and hang out because we both moved on so nothing is awkward between us so why isn't it that way with them. I talk to him about it and he admits that it's because they didn't have closure, that things just abruptly ended so he's over it but not really. I told Stefan I wanted him to get the closure he needs and then we take a nap but he falls asleep first so I call Amber and tell her everything and asked her to come over to the house so they can- or he can get the closure he needs."

"Wait so you invited his ex over to your house while you're not there?" I nod. "You're not the least bit worried? I mean especially after you two aren't in the best of places right now."

"I know but I trust Stefan. Even if he's pissed at me."

"Okay," he exhaled. "Well, I hope everything works out."

I look down seeing my clutch vibrate and pull out my phone to see it's Stefan. "Amber must've arrived."

"Are you going to answer?"

"No, he'll just yell at me. We should head back inside." My phone stops vibrating as we walk in. A little less than a minute later it vibrates twice and I know he left me a voice message.

"There he is," James leans in and tells me in my ear. "The man, the myth, the legend. Let's go," he moves his arm around my back as we walk forward.

Hunter turns in our direction as we're only a few feet away then throws a smile on his face. "Well if it isn't my favorite money making team." I guess there's no need for an introduction on our end. "Everyone, this is James and Bonnie from the New York branch."

"Oh, that merger magazine, I must admire that it was a great idea."

"Well, James does always come up with some great out of the box ideas."

"And luckily I have this one to help execute. Because of Bonnie, we were able to get them to sign with very few outside demands."

I smile. "What can I say, I'm a great negotiator."

"I bet you are."

Oh goodness. He probably thinks this baby is due to one of my "negotiations" so I scratch the top of my eyebrow with my left hand to show off my ring before he gets any ideas. I see the change on his face so I know that it worked.

His wife compliments me on my ring and then we get into the conversation of Stefan and our relationship. She at first thought James and I were married but I kindly told her otherwise.

Shortly after that James and I shared a dance and offered to take me home. I was going to ask anyway but I guess he sensed it on my face. I hope Stefan and Amber had enough time to talk but if I still see her car, I'll pretend to go in but once James pulls off I'll take a walk around the neighborhood. Shoes off.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight considering,"

"You're welcome. I wanted to come."

We smile at each other before he pulls into my driveway. I don't see her car so it looks like I'm in the clear. I wave as he pulls off then take out my keys and exhale before opening the door. I pause remembering that he left me a message so I pull out my phone to listen to it.

"Bonnie I— how could you invite her here without letting me know about it? Seriously, what is going on in your head? Is this your way of proving a point or something?" There were knocks there so he hung up. Now that I listened, I go inside and the place feels empty. As if Stefan packed his things and left me which I wouldn't be too surprised about honesty. I head upstairs slowly and once I reach the room the door is closed. Shit. I hope he didn't lock me out. I press my ear against it and hear nothing so I open the door and see him just laying there. He didn't move so I don't know if he's awake or asleep but at this point, I'm just glad that the door wasn't locked.

"Babe?" I walk over to him and stand where his face is to see his eyes closed.

I sigh then head to the bathroom and take my shower. I'm glad yet unglad that he was asleep or faking being asleep because I didn't want to go to bed angry at each other because when that happens the anger carries on even longer. If he's not up by the time I get out then I'll wake him up.

I wash my body twice then hit my private areas before stepping out to wash my face. I do everything in the bathroom, lotion my body, get dressed. When I step out the light is off so I know he had to wake up at some point. I turn it on to now see him under the sheets shirtless he snores once so now I know he's not faking but I'm still going to wake him up.

"Stefan," I shake his shoulder. "Stef,"

"What?" He groans turning around.

"I want to talk."

"What about? How you backstabbed me twice?"

"What do you mean twice?"

"You called James over here to take you to the party when we decided that I was going to be the one to do so. Then you make the dumb decision to call Amber over here so we can have some closure but you just made things worse and more awkward. I wasn't ready for that conversation, Bonnie. You said to do it before the wedding which I had no problem doing but there you go always thinking that you know everything and end up fucking things up more. I'm so sick of it."

"I'm sorry I did that, Stefan I should have never called her over but I thought that it would make things better. I didn't know that we would get into some fight the same day and I was too angry at you to tell her to not come. And I regret that, I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would."

"Well, you can't so,"

"Can you please look at me?"

"I'm tired, just let me sleep."

"No, I will not. I don't want you to go to bed when you're pissed at me."

"Well, I think it's time that you learn you can't get everything you want."

"Stefan, please. I said I was sorry and I mean it."

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I'm just going to follow you so just talk to me."

He finally looks at me. "Bonnie I don't want to say something that I'll regret later so could you please just let me go to sleep and I promise we'll talk tomorrow."

There's no winning this battle. "Okay."

"Thank you." He lays back down and I'm glad that he didn't follow through with sleeping on the couch. When I get in, he turns the other way so we won't be facing. He's really pissed at me and I'm kicking myself for ever opening my mouth about the stupid dream. I should've just let it be then he'd still be mad at me but not this mad because James wouldn't have taken me to the party and the only thing that we would have to discuss was me doing the whole Amber thing. Maybe things would've gone smoother since he would've been in a better mood.

* * *

I decide to go for a walk with Vermon. The weather was nice enough and this way it'll be like I'm on my treadmill but I actually have a view other than the wall or a book. I don't feel like going to work today and I'm sure that if I tell James he'll understand but I'll suck it up. Or at least try to. One thing's for sure though, Stefan and I truly won't be talking during work hours today.

When I get back home I walk in to see him coming down the stairs. We lock eyes for a few seconds then he breaks away as he continued down them. I don't mention him promising us talking today because the last thing I want is for him to get even angrier at me so I'll just wait until he brings it up. I unleash Vermon then follow him into the kitchen to get a bottled water.

"Do you want pancakes?"

His voice startled me and I almost spit out my water. "Uh, yeah, I'll take two."

He nods and I'm sure that the only reason he's feeding me is because of Earon but I'll take it. I head upstairs to quickly shower because I don't want cold cakes and get dressed in my usual work attire. I'm deciding on a pantsuit with black teenie heels. I like the sound heels make when I walk. Even on carpet, it's still a thumping.

I go back into the kitchen and see Stefan making his plate so I stand beside him with some space between us to wait for my turn. I look at him hearing him sigh.

"I hate this, babe. I don't know how to function when we're like this because this is a first for us and though there may be more to come down the road I can't get used to it and I don't want to get used to it. I love you. And I know that for the most part, your intentions are good but I'm a grown ass man," I smile when his lips tease one, "and I know how to take care of myself. For the most part. It's going to be on my own time but I'll get it done. I promise." I nod.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Can we kiss?"

He chuckled but sat his plate down and held my face and kissed me. I missed kissing him so much though it's only been a day. I move my arms around him and kiss the side of his neck before focusing on hugging him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

I move my head to kiss him some more because I for one can never get enough. His hands move to my hips and I take that sign and hop on the counter as he steps between my legs. I run my fingers in his hair and he pulls me closer before I feel his hands pull my shirt from my pants. He growls when the 'leave ya asses for work' alarm rings and pulls us away. He breathes deeply looking into my eyes.

"Let's pick this up during lunch."

I smile. "You promise?"

"I do."

I watch him cut into a pancake then hold the fork up to my mouth. I eat it and moan to be a little extra but it really is that good.

* * *

James knocks on my door and I know because my door is open and he was just being polite. I smile as my way of welcoming him inside and he closes the door before sitting in front of me. "Firstly, how's everything with Stefan?"

"We made up this morning."

"Glad to hear it."

I wait for a few moments as he just sits there. "Secondly?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, my mom is here."

I gasp without meaning to gasp but it happened. "Wait she's here like here in this building?"

"Like here rearranging my office as we speak."

I stand up and speed walk into his office. I know how wrong this may seem but I absolutely _love_ James' mom. She always made me cookies and took me shopping and partied some with me. We had the best relationship, probably even better than my one with her son.

"Glenda!" I spread out my arms.

She gasps, "Bonnie! Look at you," she eyes my stomach before hugging me then pulls away to touch. "I always knew you would look so beautiful pregnant." I smile. "Well, I see you're doing well."

I chuckle. "Yes, thankfully. I found a- another amazing man and we're getting married in June and our baby just started cooking sooner than expected but we don't complain."

"A boy, girl?"

"A boy. We're naming him Earon but with an 'E'."

"Why the change?"

"Stefan- my fiancé likes the idea of us being Stefan, Bonnie and "e" something. I didn't complain, I don't mind."

"Let me see this Stefan,"

I take out my phone and search my camera roll for a photo of us together and hand it to her. She takes it then smiles. "You two look happy."

"We are."

"I'm happy for you, Bonnie. Though I will admit that I always wished you'd be my daughter-in-law."

"You don't like your actual soon-to-be?" I say that because I forgot her actual name. I'm thinking Amanda but I can be wrong.

"I—"

"Before you answer that, mom, I'm going to step in." James walks in. I'm sure he's been eavesdropping this entire time.

"What, I wasn't going to say anything wrong. I think Kehlani" damn far off super far off! "is a fantastic woman who I can tell loves you very much." I shift my eyes to James who just exhales. "Don't you think, Bonnie?"

Me? "Oh well, I never really had the pleasure of fully meeting her so I can't su—"

"Why don't we all go out to dinner?"

"Mom,"

"Yes, your father and I, you and Kehlani, and Bonnie and Stefan. Triple date, I've never had one of those before."

James and I look at each other knowing that whatever form of 'no' we can tell her she'll have a solution for it. We sigh in synch then ask, "When?"

"Tonight, of course."

Stefan chooses that moment to call me. I mind as well answer and tell him the exciting news. "Hey, babe,"

"It's lunchtime. Be ready in five."

"I will but I have something to tell you, actually."

"Okay… what's up?"

"Well, James' mom is here and invited all of us out to dinner tonight."

"All of us?"

"You and I, James and his girl, his mom and dad."

"You're joking right?"

"I'm so glad you're willing, babe, I'll see you in five." I hang up. "He's in." Glenda smiles. "Well I need to get ready for my lunch date, but I'll see you all tonight." I back out of the room before pivoting, heading to my office.

If I had any idea how that would've gone, I would not have gone to visit. I feel so bad for Stefan and Kehlani but mainly Stefan because he has no idea of the woman Glenda is. I go use the bathroom then head downstairs and text Ann when I remember that I forgot to tell her. I smile seeing Stefan waiting for me leaning against his car with his arms folded. I kiss him. "More." He tells me and I hold his face kissing him some more and his hand softly holds my neck. He pulls away but stays close. "You want to elaborate more on this dinner?"

"No, I want to elaborate more of you inside me."

His lips lift and just as our mouths touch I hear my name and I know exactly who it is. I see Stefan's eyes shift to the right and I turn my head seeing no other than Glenda. I turn fully around as she starts walking up to us. "Uh Glenda, this is Stefan, Stefan this is James' mom, Glenda."

"Oh uh it's nice to meet you," he reaches out his hand which she shakes delicately. Stefan clears his throat when she doesn't let go. "So I hear we're having dinner tonight,"

"Yes, I just figured that we all get to know each other and Bonnie and I can catch up and I thought why not meet the man she's going to marry?"

He smiled. "Well, I look forward to it. If you'll excuse us, we have a little lunch date planned." Stefan holds my hand and Glenda waves walking off.

Stefan opens the door for me then jogs to the other side as I get buckled in. "She seems… interesting."

"Yeah she's those types of people that are one of a kind, you know."

"Hm," he checks his mirrors before pulling off. "I feel like she ruined the mood."

"She kind of did, actually." I sigh. "Now I actually want to eat."

"Damn,"

"But seriously every woman you meet falls in love with you ASAP. You see the way she was looking at you and shaking your hand?"

"I could feel it so I had it worse."

"You're too sexy for this world."

"I know you ain't talking." I laugh some. "Where do you want to eat?"

"You can decide,"

"Yeah?"

I nod. "I'm not really craving anything specific."

"Let's do Subway,"

Ehh but I don't need a burger anyway. "Why can't Subway be a drive thru like the rest of em?"

"I don't know, I kind of like that it's not. I like seeing my food be made."

I shrug and shortly he's pulling up and parking. We get out and join hands once we're on the sidewalk. Stefan opens the door and we get greeted with a smile.

I get a six-inch turkey on honey oat with simple condiments and Stefan gets this nasty sandwich with all these pepper and onions (gag). I look at him like he's crazy which he is as he bites into it.

"You got a problem?"

"You're disgusting."

"I thought I was too sexy for this world?"

I roll my eyes. "On the outside sure but on the inside ehh."

"Ouch," I chuckle. "Bite that sandwich for me, babe."

I tease a smile then take a nice bite having mayo coat my lips some which I lick off. I hear him moan.

"You're so fucking sexy."

I kick my shoe off and move my foot between his legs causing him to jump some in his seat then hold on the edge of the table as I continue. He exhaled with his eyes closed then opens then looking at me breathing deeply. "Let's leave."

"Yes, daddy."

...

Since we're actually going out to eat when I got home, I took a nap but now I guess I can start getting ready for this dinner tonight. I have no idea what I want to wear and maybe it's because I don't even want to go to this dinner anyway. I mean I love Glenda and if she just wanted it to be the two of us, I'd be all over it but inviting everyone is just awkward. I never really had intentions to befriend Kehlani but now I'm semi being forced to. I hate being forced into a friendship because even if I do turn out liking her I'm still gonna be like 'wow I was forced to talk to you' in my head every time we're together. I hear my phone ringing and I realized that I left it in the living room so I'm debating on if I really want to make the walk to get it when it can just be some random person somewhere calling me to try and sell me something. But it also could be and is 99% to actually be Stefan who's out running an errand. Damn Stefan. I know my ringtone and I know it's about to end so I rush a little and pick it up without looking.

"Hello?" Here's the moment of truth.

"Hey, it's James," phew. Kind of.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I just. If you want to cancel I won't blame you at all."

"No, it's okay. The last thing I want to do is cancel then have your mom complain throughout dinner about how I canceled making it even more awkward."

"Thanks for that." I smile. "Anyway, I'll text you the place does eight sound OK?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. See you later,"

I smile and turn gracefully on my toes hearing the door open and face my man. "Daddy's home."

I bite my bottom lip and we walk towards each other before going straight in for the kill. Man, I love a classic makeout. With Stefan of course. I really wish we dated in high school but I probably would've already had a kid by now. I pull away and Stefan kisses down my neck. "Wait until this baby comes out, babe, I can't wait to really fuck you."

"But we really can't be having sex until like two months. I need healing. And plus that's how we get another baby."

"Fine."

I chuckle. "It'll go by fast, I bet."

"Speaking of going by fast, when is this dinner?"

"At eight." My phone dings. "That must be James with the location." I check and indeed it is.

We head upstairs to get ready and since it's not too fancy of a place we don't dress all that fancy. I'm wearing a maternity silk white spaghetti strap top that's loose and some black jeans. Stefan matches me in a white button down and black jeans and I, of course, had to kiss him. We get in our love parked in the car because we decided to keep our best behavior. Stefan slaps my ass as we walk in and I look back at him in warning but couldn't stop grabbing his face in a quick makeout. We walk through the second set of double doors and bypass the line to ask the hostess where our tables at. She leads the way and James spots us first I'm guessing since he stands which causes the rest to look our way and stand as well. I throw on a smile once we're closer and give everyone a hug as does Stefan but shakes James' father Allen hand. I take the seat next to Glenda and Stefan sits beside me and places his hand on my thigh.

"How you doing, man?" Stefan directs at James to get the ball rolling.

"Pretty good, man, can't complain."

Stefan nods. "How was the uh party with the CEO?"

"Oh it went really well, I actually have a meeting scheduled with him in the next two weeks."

"No shit, man, that's great."

I didn't know that. I'll keep quiet though. I look over when Glenda squeezed my arm. "I didn't know they were friendly,"

"I was just as surprised as you are," I whisper back then turn towards our waitress as she introduces herself. Stefan and I open our menus not having the chance to look at it as people ordered their drinks.

We look at each other and chuckle both thinking how we're so much in sync. The waitress moves towards us and asks for our drink orders.

"Uh let me get a water and a double seven in seven."

"Alright, and for you ma'am?"

"I'll have a Sprite, please. And water."

She nods then shortly leaves. We go back to our menus but I actually close mine to share one with Stefan as I rest my head on his shoulder. We point to various options but eventually, Stefan settles for ribs and I'm leaning more towards the pasta.

"Get the full rack because I want at least two." I turn to him and warn.

"Okay, babe. Did you want an appetizer?"

"No, even though I should get a salad."

"Do you want one?"

"Probably not,"

"I mean it's pasta it's not that bad for you."

"I should probably just get like a big ass salad, I think. I've eaten badly too many times and I'm not even working out to work it off."

"Tell you what, get the salad and I'll still give you two ribs and if you want something else we can get the pasta to-go."

"Okay,"

He smiled then kissed me once then holds my hand. I suddenly remember that we're not on a solo date so I start something up. "How did you two meet?"

"At a club."

"James, you club?" My eyes widen. Every time I would ask he'd always make up some excuse and I'll just eventually cave in until it came to the point that I didn't even try anymore.

"I know, but I took a drive and followed the music and got a drink at the bar and suddenly my eyes shift to this beautiful mixologist," Kehlani smiles, "and I know the music wasn't the only thing my heart was chasing."

My heart melts. That is so sweet. I squeeze Stefan's hand feeling the love. "I love that story, tell it again,"

They laugh but I'm halfway serious.

"What about you and Stefan?"

What is it that we're telling the work folk again? Oh, "We actually have James to thank. We started working on a project together for work and bonded instantly and got engaged and now we're having a baby."

"No chasing on your part, Stefan?" James jokingly asks but I know he really wants to know.

"Please, she was drooling all over me, I barely had to do any work."

"Oh shut up."

"Is that not the truth?"

"I mean maybe but don't act like you weren't drooling back."

"I'm not denying. I couldn't resist you either, babe."

"I definitely would've resisted you if you didn't ask me out."

"Maybe but you would've been up my ass until I did ask you out."

"Touché." I turn to the others. "As you can hear our story is just as romantic."

Kehlani laughs. "You guys seem perfect for each other like you've known each other for years."

"Actually, you know what, funny story, Bonnie and I actually went to the same high school."

Our drinks arrived and afterward we all ordered.

"So you two knew each other in high school?" Glenda starts the story once everyone ordered.

"Not at all, actually." Stefan answers. "We ran in different circles even though I was on the football team and she was a cheerleader."

"I used to cheer in high school too."

"I kind of miss those days but at the same time I don't. I mean I made nice friends but they never lasted."

"Sorry to hear that, I'm still friends with most of the squad."

"Did you cheer here?"

"Jersey, actually."

I nod. "Well, we lived in Mystic Falls which is a good hour away so after I moved from there to here the long distance didn't help. I don't mind too much though,"

"What position, Stefan?" Allen spoke for the first time tonight.

"Quarterback. You played?"

"Basketball was more my thing. I taught James too."

"Sweet. You both still any good?" He teases with a small smile.

"I like to believe so." James answers, "Why, you play?"

"Not like for real but when I hit the gym I'll get in a couple games. You guys should join."

"Yeah just hit me up next time."

Alright, so I did not know that Stefan plays basketball and why hasn't he told me that so I can watch and jump his bones afterward?! I can just imagine a sweaty Stefan with his arms on display or even shirtless and as his body extends, his muscles stretch outlining them more. He wipes the sweat off his brow showing off the roundness of his arms. He turns to look at me in the stands and flashes a smile. Fuck. Breathe, Bonnie, breathe.

"Girls trip to the bathroom, anyone?" Mama's gotta pee.

"Sure," Kehlani stands and Glenda decides to stay behind.

Stefan grabs my face and kisses me before I got up and I was going to kiss him back but I stopped myself and walk beside Kehlani to the bathroom.

"I don't know about you but I am starving."

She chuckled. "Hopefully by the time we get back or food will be on the way."

"I definitely should not have gotten that salad,"

"Why did you?"

"I've gained more weight than I wanted and I've stopped my workouts so I guess I'm just trying to balance everything out, you know." I flush then walk out to see her looking at herself in the mirror and I stand beside her to wash my hands.

"Can you be honest with me?"

Oh no. "Sure, what about?"

"Why do you think Glenda wanted all of us to have dinner together?"

I exhale. "Because that's who she is. I mean we were close when James and I were dating and when we spoke this morning I told her about Stefan and I guess she got curious? I mean I think it would be weird for her to just invite us out so she decided to bring everyone in."

She nodded. "I don't know I feel like she just wants James to leave me for you."

"Okay, that will never happen. James loves you, I can see it and feel it and if that's Glenda's true intentions then she has a bad thing coming." I look at her for a beat then hug her.

Personally, I've never been in a situation like this but I know that if I was I would want a hug. She needs to know that someone is on her side so I hope this hug does it. When we get back to the table the boys are ending a laugh and I smile because I love it when Stefan smiles unless it's forced he's so cute. I grab his hand and place it where our boy is kicking. I guess I'm not the only one who loves daddy's laugh.

"You feel him?"

"Yeah,"

I poke him with my fingers and Stefan smiles when he kicks back. I look over smelling all things delicious and lo behold, our food is here. I'm trying to hype up the salad more than what it really is so my baby and I will enjoy it just as much as we would the pasta. Mission impossible.

Stefan immediately placed my two claimed robs on my plate and I stop myself from going after them right away. He gains my attention by clearing his throat but his attention is on James who's talking but I can't pay him much attention now because my man takes his liquor and drinks a quarter of it then eyes the drink in a good way before setting it down. Why is he so sexy?!

"Bonnie?"

"Hm?" I turn facing Glenda.

"I said is are your parents doing?"

"Oh, they're perfect. Excited to be a grandma and grandpa that's for sure."

She smiled and I couldn't help but feel a little bad. "That's great,"

I smile and decide to eat my salad now. I'm surprised that it's actually good and that could very well be because of the chicken added into it that's making it more bearable.

"Bite into those ribs for me, babe," he tells me leaning in.

"Babe," I whisper back. "We can't do this tonight,"

"Come on, just one bite for me."

I sigh but break the two apart moving my eyes to look at the rest of the table and I'm glad to see people focusing on other things. I turn a little towards Stefan and lick my lips before taking a bite. I have to rip it with my teeth then I suck on my thumb.

"You are beyond this world sexy."

I see him lean in but stop himself and instead raise his thumb to my lips and wipe off some of the sauce before sticking it in his mouth. Damn. I'm not sure if that was any better than not kissing it off.

"Everyone good over here?" Our waitress asks.

Everyone answers except Stefan and me, still trapped in our own world. He leans in and kisses near my ear several times. I breathe then go back to my salad.

"How's the wedding planning coming along? Next month, right?"

I nod because my mouth is full.

"It's going smoother than we— well I thought, actually. It's probably just because we don't want all the flashing lights and fireworks."

"Yeah, things will be simple yet elegant."

"Is this marriage for the baby's sake?" Glenda asks having everyone either stop eating or choke on whatever was in their mouths, including Stefan.

"Mom,"

"Actually no, Stefan proposed before we found out. We were initially planning something in the later months but I didn't want to look like I was going to explode any second so,"

"Oh, I can understand that."

Fuck I'm kind of pissed right now and want to trade seats with Stefan. I look over at him and he just put his alcohol down before going back to eat. I know he's somewhat pissed too. I guess that's a no on the trade.

"What about you, James and Kehlani? How's the wedding planning?"

"Oh, we haven't even settled on a date yet," she smiles. "But I don't think we'll be in for the flashing lights and fireworks either."

I smile. Now I'm really focusing on this salad. Mini conversations spark here and there but I feel bad because Stefan didn't really say anything for the rest of the night. He just sat there and ate and when he was finished eating he sat there and watched the conversations go in. If he was talked to, he would obviously respond, but other than that he kept his opinions to himself.

"How are we doing the checks?" Our waitress asked.

"Us two, we're separate," Stefan pointed to me.

"That's nonsense, all one check please,"

"No it's really okay, Bonnie was thinking about getting something to-go I don't want to-"

"My idea, my treat."

Stefan nodded. "Okay then." He turns to me. "Do you still want that pasta, babe?"

Yes. "No, I'm okay." The salad was actually very filling but I wouldn't mind a pasta for lunch tomorrow.

I watch him watch me and now he knows. He turns back to the waitress. "We're all set."

She nods then walks away. Stefan excuses himself to the bathroom. I know what he's doing and I'm thankful. "Stefan seems like a gentleman,"

"He really is—"

"A little on the pushy side, but,"

I roll my eyes and not in a discreet way either. Oh, sue him for not wanting you to spend so much money on this dinner. He would've paid for the whole thing if it wasn't for her comment earlier about us only getting married because we have a baby on the way. He would've had our waitress hand him the book and slip in his card before handing it back before anyone could even say anything because that's how much of a gentleman he is. Stefan returns and I rest my head on his shoulder then shortly the check is placed in front of Glenda. I see Stefan lean in some and I turn my eyes to watch her face as she reads over the receipt then pause at the price.

He sighed. "I tried,"

"I know,"

"I wouldn't have gotten that drink if I knew she wouldn't have let me pay for us."

"It's okay, babe," I turn and kiss him.

She fills out the bottom then sticks her card in before closing the black book.

"I should've just paid for the whole damn thing but I was still a little upset." He sighs. "Shit, now I feel bad." I see him reach in his pocket to pull out his wallet then his card. He tapped the waitress' leg with it then nodded down. She nodded secretly taking his card then grabbed the book before walking away. I hold his hand feeling a little tired.

We all stand once the cards were given back and gather our things. Stefan takes my jacket from my hands and I thought he was just going to put it on me but instead he keeps it in his hand. I frown a little but follow everyone out. We say our goodbyes in hugs and handshakes.

"Oh, babe, you forgot your jacket,"

I look at him about to accuse him of actually being the one to forget my jacket but then a lightbulb goes off. "Shoot. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow James," I wave and follow Stefan back inside.

He explains how I forgot my jacket to the hostess and we walk back to our table and he sits down before pulling me on his lap. I move my arms around him then lift his chin so we can kiss. "Thank you, baby,"

"You're welcome." He kisses me.

"Did you actually get it to-go because I do want to go home and sleep."

"Yes, I got it to-go don't worry."

I chuckle. "Glenda might text me or something tomorrow about how her card was mysteriously uncharged for the dinner."

"I think I did the right thing,"

"I agree. I would've felt just as good if just paid for ours."

He held me then I pull away some hearing my phone ring. It's James. Stefan and I look at each other before I answer. "Hello?"

"You didn't just forget your jacket, did you?"

"How do you know?"

"We're waiting for you guys to come out, it doesn't take that long."

I chuckle. "I wanted the pasta. We're waiting."

"Listen, I— never mind, I'll tell you in person tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"Good night,"

"Good night,"

I hang up. Stefan asks what the call was about and I tell him though it wasn't much. I sit up again when my food arrives and shortly we're out.


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan and I lay in bed with our faces to the feeling listing off songs that we want to be played at our wedding as Siri records them down on the notes app. It's not something that we care too much about but I also want to make sure that we have some upbeat music so people can dance. I don't care, I'm forcing people on that dance floor if I have to.

I smile feeling his lips on mine then open my eyes seeing him kiss me. I kiss him back. "I think we have our playlist."

I smile. "Yay for us. June twenty-first."

He smiles. "June twenty-first. You'll finally be my wife."

"I'm so excited to be your wife."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I thought of a better name than Earon."

"Really, what?"

"It's not uh conventional but I do really like it, I'm just not sure if we should save it for our girl or not."

"Tell me and we can decide."

"Ok, it's Elaye. Elaye Salvatore, I really like it." I see him thinking, running it through his mind several times.

"You know what I'm kind of digging it. But I think I like it more for our girl. I'm just thinking nickname wise, El is more feminine but it's not bad." He thinks some more. "Shit, I don't know, babe." I laugh. "What do you think, baby boy?" He moves his head to the side so his ear is on my belly. "He's conflicted."

"Should we sleep on it and check tomorrow?"

"I think that's the best way to go."

"Speaking of go, are you still making dinner tonight?"

"Of course, baby. Daddy's gonna make you a delicious healthy meal."

"Mm," I tug on his shirt and kiss his lips. He moves away only to dive in again, making our tongues touch. We makeout slow and I let him keep the lead. We moan pretty much at the same time and he turns his head kissing me deeper. I breathe as he starts kissing down my body and close my eyes to prepare. I lift my hips then bend my knees.

I chill at the feel of his tongue but shortly things turn hot. His hand gently pushes my left leg back some more. I tell him how great his mouth feels in me, gaining me that growl and the tingles start. I grab his hair as I'm nearing my finish and one more growl sends me over the edge. My heart pounds and my chest rises and falls like I just got back from running. I smile as he licks the sides of my thighs.

"Delicious." He kisses me there.

Our heads turn hearing the buzzer go off. "Hey, it's Frank." Stefan and I look at each other weirdly but he rushes downstairs while I get myself decent.

"I hate to just drop by but I've been trying to get in touch." I hear Frank say.

"No, it's okay, what's up?"

Frank looks up and spots me looking over the balcony and Vermon stands between my legs. Stefan shortly turns to see what he was looking at.

"Um," he says gaining Stefan's attention back. "Peter, he um," oh shit. "His heart stopped."

Silence. The silence is so silent that you can hear it. You can feel it.

"Wha- I mean, I don't get it. How could something like that just happen?"

"He was having some medical issues. The only reason I know is because I saw him one day taking some pills. I'm sorry, man."

I decide to make my way down now. I'm sure Stefan needs a hug and he's not going to ask for it so I'll just do it myself.

"There's one more thing," I pause standing by his side. "He left the company to me."

What the fuck?! Him?! Him? Really?! How is that even possible? Stefan had worked his ass off every single day, has gotten more promotions, has been involved in more projects, has resolved more problems than I'm sure Frank ever has and Peter leaves the company to him? This is not right at any level at all.

"Congratulations, man."

"Stefan, I—"

"Don't. You deserve it."

My ass! Are you fucking kidding me? Please let this all be one big prank. It's not the first of April but it mind as well be. I don't like talking ill about the deceased but fuck him!

"Tomorrow, we as a company will have a meeting discussing everything. I know this is a lot to process so I'll leave and see you tomorrow."

Stefan nods the Frank turns to walk away. I wait until I hear his car start and the tires rolling. "This is not fair."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'll just say this one thing then I'll shut up; you deserved that spot more than anyone in that fucking building and I'm not just saying that because I love you, I'm saying that because I know you professionally. I'm so sorry that you were robbed of that."

He closes his eyes then takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I need some air."

"I'll come with you,"

"No, no, I uh- I need to be alone. I love you but I just need some space right now."

"Okay," I don't fight him because I know that if I were in his position that I'd probably ask for space too.

This is just a very fucked up situation.

...

My eczema flared because I'm so pissed. I woke up with a huge patch right under my left eye and drowned it in Cortizone 10 so hopefully, by the end of the week, it will be gone if I continue. Stefan is honestly better than I because he's taking it well but I know he's just as angry because he's not talking. Just stares and sometimes sighs. A part of me thinks that Frank will turn the company over to Stefan but I know that's not going to be the case. It's too good of an opportunity to just pass off. At least he knows that Stefan should be in his place, I guess.

"Guess what, babe?"

"What?"

"Our baby's next appointment is a day before our wedding. That's a little funny, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I open my mouth to talk again but alarms ring and it's time to leave.

* * *

I feel like I'm in a therapy session spilling my feelings out to Ann as I lay on my couch. "The thing is I want to be there for him but at the same time I didn't want to be too close up in his space that he gets mad at me."

"I honestly think that keeping your space would be what's best. I mean you know him better than anyone so when you notice that he needs a hug, give him a hug, you know. Otherwise, I'd suggest just letting him breathe."

She's right. But he's my baby and I just want to cuddle him and hold him until he feels better. I feel bad for my son. I'm a coddler. "I feel like I should go to that meeting. Maybe not attend but I think I should just wait in his office and just hug him until he cries and squeeze him until it's over."

"Then go. Like I said you know him better than anyone."

I sit up picking up my phone ordering me a Lyft. I have time to pee before he arrives so that's what I do then head downstairs. I text Amber and I know that more than likely she's attending the meeting as well but I need to know if the meeting is even happening or has happened.

|: It's happening now, why?

||: I want to come over to console Stefan.

I don't get a response back which I'm kind of pissed about but at the same time, I get it. What was she supposed to say and I'd be even more upset if she would've sent me a thumbs up emoji or a 'K'. After pressing the five dollar tip option, I put my phone away and speed walk towards the security desk with a smile and I'm on my way up. I take several breaths to calm me I remove my heels so I can easier sneak by but I look into that room and see Stefan staring off. I can't imagine what's going through his head. Is it the death or the non-promotion or him feeling bad about being more upset by not getting the promotion then the passing of his boss. I'm just glad I'm here. I make it going unseen then sit at his chair. I decide to take a peek at his emails since he assumed it was OK to do the same to me. I do stay away from the business ones but the ones with a "regular" subject line I click on. It's a few from his mom, just basic emailing. I gasp seeing a thread from him to Amber. I look up as though his office is glass then quickly click on the first email.

 _About last night… I was caught off guard and I'm sorry._

 _It's OK Stefan. I just wished that I was able to explain._

 _Well, maybe we can talk later? When are you free?_

 _I can sneak away for a few minutes now if you can._

 _Great. I'll be out in a minute._

Hmm. Not sure how I feel about that one. Is Amber trying to get my man back? I hope not, the last thing I need to do is throw these hands with my baby still in my belly. Maybe I'll hold off until after I give birth.

I lift my head up hearing voices near and exit out of his email and for some reason, I'm getting a strong feeling that I should hide in his closet. I panic and soon I find myself in a darkened confined space that is the inside of his closet. What the hell am I doing? I go to let myself out by pushing on the cracked door but his door opens and I freeze.

"I'm really sorry you didn't get that promotion." I hear Amber say.

I for one am confused. The bitch knew I was coming and yet has the audacity to be with him knowing full and well that that's what I was going to do? Oh hell no. I reach for my phone and silence it.

"Thanks. Anyway, I should uh-"

"Yeah, of course."

Stefan comes into my vision now as he's sitting at his desk. I don't hear the door close so she still must be standing there.

"Remember when we talked and you said this place is where you see yourself retiring? Is that still true considering?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know anymore. Honestly, I didn't expect that I'd be stuck in this office for the rest of my career but I don't know." He sits back in his chair which means— yep, that bitch is walking over to him.

Okay, so she really must want me to fight her. If I was stuck in traffic and had just walked in on this scene, I'm not the type of girl to say 'how could you' and just run out, no ma'am, she got the wrong woman.

"You'll find your way soon, Stef." She places her hand on his shoulder.

Stefan watches it then stands folding his arms under his chest. "Thanks. I really should—"

Lord, please hold me back, Lord please hold me back that BITCH put her lips on my man's, and if Stefan had waited for one more second to push her off I would be swinging!

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I—"

"I'm with Bonnie. That's not going to change."

I wish I could look straight into that bitch's eyes to see the complete look of embarrassment on her face. Amber, you're so fucking deleted from my life it's not even funny. I will never acknowledge your presence again. I'll accept an apology but even still you're fucking dead, bitch.

I wait for Stefan to leave his office before I step out of the closet and resume my position back on his chair. I spritz a little fragrance since I sweated some in that cramped closet and waited. By the time it settled into the air, Stefan walked in looking down at papers and I smiled when his eyes looked up at me. He closed the door then walked up to kiss me. I wanted to tell him to wash those nasty lips but I can't.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be there for you after the meeting. Did it happen yet?"

"It did, actually. Nothing much has changed except for the new management."

I nod. "Are you okay, you look like you need to tell me something." I really shouldn't push because more than likely he would've told me on his own and if he didn't I would understand because he knows how I get but I want him to tell me so I'm pushing to heighten those chances. He exhales.

"After the whole meeting and whatever, Amber was talking to me, you know, apologizing and whatever and uh she kissed me."

I flashback to witnessing that exact kiss. Over and over it replays in my mind and my blood is popping and my teeth are clenching and my hands are fisting. Over and over the look on her face as she kisses him softly like he was actually going to kiss her back, what a fucking bitch. I try to befriend her when I easily could've ignored her ass like I will start doing from this moment on but I guess that's what I get for being nice. That's what I get for trying to reach out to help a sister out, befriend a bitch. No more.

"Bonnie," his voice makes me come to and I shift my eyes over to him. His eyes are worried and scared.

"I'll be back." I quickly stand

"Wait, wait wait wait wait," he stops me holding my shoulders. "Just breathe for a second and then—" I head for the door again but he steps in front of it. "Babe, I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all, I swear, I pushed her off and told her that I was with you and how that was never going to change and she walked away."

"I believe you, Stefan, it's just that I have to fight her."

"No you don't, you know why because you're the bigger person."

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are. You- you are the bigger person, you welcomed her into our home, tried to be friends, even liked her for a few weeks, you're the bigger person so you don't need to stoop down to her level. You really don't."

"OK, fine, I'll just talk to her."

"Not right now. Why don't you just sit down and I'll message you anywhere you want and then I'll walk you out and we can even stop to get something to eat and I'll drop you off back at work. How does that sound?"

"I'm so angry."

"I know, I know but just sit down and I'll make it better, I promise."

I close my eyes breathing deeply and open them feeling his hands on the sides of my face. "Don't kiss me with your stupid Amber lips." I push him off.

"Baby, come on,"

"Don't touch me. I'm so angry."

"Okay, okay,"

"I'm so angry." I overheat and have to take off my jacket. Tears start to fall from my eyes. Never should I have pushed him to tell me because I could've played it cool but actually hearing, something snapped and I'm so fucking angry.

"Here," he places a bottled water down on the desk and all I want to do is pour it on myself but I drink and it hurts going down my throat.

I start bouncing my leg hoping to calm my anger. He fans me with a magazine, and thankfully it's helping. I drink again keeping my deep breaths. I really do want to calm down because my baby has been through enough in there and the last thing I need is to go into labor right now. I move to sit on his chair and cry in my hands. I'm so fucking angry.

"Don't touch me," I push his hand away. "I'm not angry at you but just please leave me alone."

"Okay,"

"I want to go home."

"Whatever you want."

"I want to beat that bitch's face in, Stefan. If she's at that desk, I will fuck her up. You have three minutes to make sure she's not there otherwise, Stefan, I will have to be dragged out by security I'm not even kidding."

"Okay,"

He leaves quickly and I bang on his desk because with him no longer here it's harder for me not to charge. I grab my phone and call my mom.

"Mom, I need you to talk me down," I say behind tears.

"Bonnie, what wrong?"

"Some bitch kissed Stefan and I'm so angry I want to fight her so bad mom. I want to fucking kill her." I struggle. "Please, mom,"

"Just breathe, baby, think of Earon, he doesn't want his mom upset, he needs her to be happy and calm. You need to think about him, Bonnie, think about him and breathe, follow my breathing." We do several deep breaths, in and out.

"I'm burning up,"

"Do you have any water next to you? Just get in the tub or stand under the shower or fan."

"I'm in Stefan's office I only have a bottle of water."

"Then pour it on yourself if you need to. You need to cool down and breathe. Where's Stefan?"

"He's making sure I don't see that bitch on our way out. He has fifty seconds."

"Bonnie, don't. Breathe."

I look up hearing him come in. "I have to go, mom,"

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

I hang up. "Can I at least hold your hand? Please?"

I only nod and he walks over to me and holds me for a few seconds before we start walking out. He keeps me close to his chest and I keep my head down because I swear I will fucking charge at the glimpse of her or someone that even looks like her.

"Bonnie?"

I freeze. I lift my head slowly up at Stefan and he's looking at her in shock. "Amber, what the fuck I told you to—"

"Bonnie, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry."

I look over at her and grab onto Stefan's shirt. "You're fucking dead to me. I never did anything wrong to you, I wanted you to possibly be in my wedding and you go kiss Stefan, what the fuck did you think was going to happen, huh? You think he was going to fall magically in love with you and leave me to be with you? You're pathetic."

"Babe," Stefan holds me as I move towards her.

"I won't do anything, I promise." He watches me then lets me go. I see her cower some. "I really liked you. I told you some things that only my closest friend knows and you go ahead and do this to me. If you really meant that 'I'm sorry', then I'll accept it but from now on you're dead to me. Invisible. And that won't change. Don't ever talk to me or contact me in any way ever again. Fuck with me once, you're erased."

I watch her eyes water then I walk away. She has no idea the friend she lost. I'm a bomb ass friend, sure I'm screwed up sometimes but if you need me I will be there. Walking back over to Stefan I notice that literally everyone is watching and I feel bad for making a scene in Stefan's workplace but it's her fault. If she would've stayed away there wouldn't be a scene to make. Now everyone knows what she did, including Frank. She fucked things up for herself.

I watch all eyes turn in Amber's direction as the elevator doors close.

* * *

My mom drew me a bath and massaged my shoulders. I'm feeling so much better now and I wonder if I would feel this way if I had actually thrown a punch. Probably not. I mean in the moment, yeah, but then I would eventually apologize then go back to shunning her then I would feel good again. But I'm glad that I took the high road.

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

"That's not necessary."

"It is. This was probably just as much stressful to you as it was for me. Thank you for being patient with me, I love you and I'll apologize to the whole office by making them like cookies or lasagna or whatever they want. I embarrassed you,"

"You didn't. I swear. I just- I've never seen you like that before. I was scared because I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have told you right then, I should have waited until we got home. It's my fault."

"No," I hug him. "Believe it or not, I would've been just as upset. I don't care about your past affairs because it's the past and everyone has one but when shit like this happens now is when I get upset. I've never been that angry in my life because I love you so fucking much."

"I promise I love you more."

"I know you do." I look up at him and smile when he kisses me.

He holds me close exhaling. "I know I've said this several times, but no more stress. Our baby's been through enough."

"I know I feel really bad. Mommy's so sorry." I rub my belly.

"Daddy's sorry too." He moves to kiss my stomach then we kiss.

I want to tell him that I'm surprised that I didn't have a miscarriage yet but I know that would upset him too much so I'll keep my mouth shut. Instead, I kiss him again prompting him to kiss me back and I feel his weight shifting on top of me. We pull away hearing knocks on our door and I know it's my mom but I honestly thought she left already.

"I was just coming up to check in before I left." She steps in.

"I'm feeling much better," I reassure.

"I'm sorry I put you through this," Stefan apologizes.

"Trust me, it could've been a lot worse. I'm just glad that everyone's okay."

"Yes, ma'am and I promised Bonnie this will be the last stressful day she has until our boy comes. I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure she stays calm."

"I'm glad to hear that because I made a list."

Stefan stands and takes it from her hand when she offers. They go into a whisper now and I don't feel like trying to make it out especially when I know my mom is more than likely threatening him. When he kisses her on the cheek my suspicions are confirmed. I roll my eyes when she points to the other one having him kiss that. My mom is something else. I should tell my dad and be a snitch. Get her in a little trouble.

Stefan's back by my side sporting a little smile and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What?"

"You're the one whose cheesin' you tell me."

"Oh it's nothing, your mom is just crazy."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He chuckled and I'm not sure if that was because of what I said or what my mom said or did but whatever. He lifts my shirt and moves down my body to rest his head next to my belly with his arm around my hips. I guess he's napping there today. I snap a picture and it's then that I notice how big I am. I want to delete but it's a cute photo so I'll deal.

"Babe?" I softly call out when I think he's asleep to make sure and since he didn't answer back I know he is.

It's funny to me how he can fall asleep in six seconds flat, I wish I had that superpower, but I wasn't that blessed. I smile hearing him snore so I guess I better try to nap myself.

...

I really want to tell him how annoying he's being but at the same time I can't bring myself to do it because he's just being a dad, but I want to strangle him out right now. His pointer finger swirling along my belly repeatedly. It wouldn't be so bad if my baby wasn't kicking the hell out of me trying to keep up. I hear him chuckle every once in a while because of it and I just want to thank him when he finally stops and just rests his hand there with a small smile on his face. He's so cute. I lean my head over to rest it on his shoulder and focus back on the TV. Lottery Dream House. I don't know, if I won the lotto, I'm not sure if I'd spend it all on my house. I guess it depends on how much I won though. If it's lower than a million then probably but over I would keep some as spare change. Go shopping for me and my babes or pay off my parent's house and Lily's. Sprinkle some at Damon and his family and Ann then I'll be done.

"You think you'd be willing to get a pool?" Stefan asks me.

"Built-in or blowup?"

"The blowup ones mess up the grass. I had one growing up and we had a big ass dirt patch as the shape of it and had to lay hay down so the grass would grow back there again."

So I guess he was talking about built in. "Maybe. I don't know if it even worth it considering where we live,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Maybe if we were living in Mystic Falls,"

I look up feeling his head shift to me. "Would you want to?"

"No, our jobs are here."

He gives me this look and I'm brought back to the whole hiding in the closet situation. What Amber questioned him. Does he still see himself there especially now since he can't move up like he thought he would— like I'm sure everyone thought he would including the man that got his place? He gave her an 'I don't know' and left it at that so maybe I can get a straight answer. "Would you want to?"

"What?"

"Move back to MF,"

"Maybe,"

"Really?" I move away to look more at him.

"I mean why not. I know we just got a house but we won't have any problem selling it."

"What about Men's Attiré?"

"There's nothing left for me there, Bon. My next level was head and now I'm stuck at where I am. Frank and I are the same age, it's not like he's going to croak anytime soon. I have nothing left." I frown. He sighs. "I'm sorry that was selfish. I shouldn't have said anything." My frown loosens but it's still there.

"Don't apologize. I want to know how you feel." I straddle his lap so he's forced to look at me. "What would you do in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know. Something significantly not what I'm doing here." I smile some. He sighs and moves his hands to the sides of my face. "You're happy, I'm happy."

"But you're not,"

"I am. Happier than I'm not."

"Why don't you look for new jobs around here? There's plenty of them, I'm sure. Especially with your experience, you'll be hired in a heartbeat."

"I want to be close to you, babe."

I gasp. "How about you come to work with us? I'm sure James can pull some strings,"

"No,"

"Yes, think about it. It would be so much fun. I'll get pushed to the side and you'll be his right-hand man which I won't care too much about because I'll be tired taking care of our baby and you'll get bombarded with all the work. It's a win-win."

He chuckles. "I don't know, babe."

"Think about it. We can share an office since there's no space," I tease running my hand down the center of his chest. "We'll be very, very close,"

"Tell me more," he kisses me.

"When I get hot, I like to unzip my dress or take off my blazer or loosen a few buttons."

"Yeah?"

I nod. "It gets so hot in there sometimes and with you there, I'll be burning." He moans. "You and me behind a locked door for nine hours a day alone doing whatever we want. Think of all the fun we will have." I rock my hips on him and he lets out a staggered breath. "I want to be locked up with you, daddy,"

"I want to be locked up with you too."

He moves my face to align our lips and kisses me deeply. We both know that we will never be allowed to share an office but it's fun to think about. I wonder if he's actually considering it as we shift so my back is flatly on the couch. I mean it wouldn't be much of a change but at least he'll know new things and meet new people and be away from Amber and Frank. It'll be fun for a while but I'm not sure how long that will la _st!_ Fuck he feels so damn good. I wonder how I look as he looks at me. I don't think this is a very flattering angle especially since my shirt is still on and there's no boobs to look at. He always looks sexy no matter what and I do hate it, I really do. I fantasize of there just being one moment where I'm like 'I can't believe I'm marrying that' or 'I can't believe I married that' when were fucking then I will reach complete happiness. When I find my man unattractive I'd be fully happy. It's fucked up, but true.

"What are you thinking about?" He smiles.

"How I'll be fully happy when you stop looking so damn sexy on top of me."

He chuckled then kisses me and I let my mind focus on all this pleasure.

...

I shake my head but tap on his left hand. We couldn't decide on a name so the next best thing was to play a game of chance. In one hand was the name Earon and in the other hand, it was the name Elaye. I secretly want one over the other but I didn't tell Stefan.

He flips his fist up then opens his hand. Earon. We look up at each other with the same face and laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"I didn't want to force you into it."

"Me either."

He kisses me. "So Elaye it is."

I nod and he kisses me again. "That means we should name our girl like London or Dallas,"

"We can really have a girl?"

"I can possibly be persuaded." He exhales some and I see the smile in his eyes. "But only after Elaye is like one year old, okay?"

"Okay."

"I want them to be close but not twins."

"Okay." He nods and I think it's so cute. I kiss him and he holds my face kissing me back.


	13. Chapter 13

I know when we talked about it at the time it was in somewhat of a joking manner but I can't stop picturing it. My man and I working together creating even more bomb content for the ladies, corporate wouldn't know what to do with themselves.

"Bonnie?" I look up from my desk seeing James at the threshold and he nods me over.

I stand and straighten out my dress before following him into his office. I wonder what this could be about. He tells me to close the door which I do then take a seat in front of him. He folds his arms. Oh boy.

"I mentioned at the dinner that I had a meeting with Hunter,"

"Oh yeah how did it go?"

"Perfect, actually, amazing. He wants to move us to LA."

"That's— wait, what do you mean 'us'?"

"You and me. He wants us working with the big dogs."

"Uh,"

"I know and I don't want to put any pressure but this only works if we're both in. I know you have a lot of ties to this city so I'll understand if you want to stay but this can be- and quite frankly is an amazing opportunity."

"Fuck, I don't even- wow. He really wants the both of us?"

"Yeah. It was only going to be me at first which was why you weren't invited to the whole meeting but we kept talking and eventually he sparked an idea."

"Be honest with me, do you want to pack up to LA?"

"I do. I've always wanted to live there anyway, the weather is always nice. I don't care how stuck up the people can be, I'll stay in my own little world."

I force a smile. "How long do I have to think about it?"

"Two weeks. By luck, we'll be all set to go in July."

I nod then shortly excuse myself. If circumstances were different I would've said yes a million times and told Stefan he could either come or stay but we're having a baby and getting married and I can't be selfish with this. I would love to go but I'm scared that I'm going to hate it. I won't be able to see my Ann and I'm going to be lost all the time. It took me forever to know my way around here, I can't do it again. Well maybe not _can't_ but it'll just be really hard.

* * *

Since I want to apologize to the office, I go pick up my order at Two Little Red Hens. The best cupcakes I've tried thus far. I don't know what I'm going to say or if I should say anything at all and start passing them out. Maybe I'll just start passing them out and say a quick apology to the person individually. The elevator dings and I frown seeing my man.

"What's all this?"

"Apology cupcakes. I need to talk to you."

"I have to step out, but if you want you can wait in my office or I'll meet you at your work. Text me to let me know, I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"Okay, babe,"

He kisses me then walks away. I press the button again and step in taking a deep breath. This will be my first time seeing her but I'll do everything I can to avoid her. As the doors open I walk out and go straight to the left saying an apology to the section then open my boxes and have them choose one. I make my way around the whole place and make sure to leave one on Stefan's desk because I think I'll stay for now. I announce that more cupcakes are in the break room so they can have at it. I close Stefan's door and the blinds exhaling. I go back to his computer to see it locked. Not surprised but I type in my name hopeful to crack the code and when it's unsuccessful I frown. It's probably too easy. I think. What. Can. It. Be… AHA! "E-L-A-Y-E" ding ding ding, mama's in. I wonder what it was before. Doesn't matter.

I'm a little surprised to see him actually searching for jobs. Maybe he had an interview and that's where he was heading off to. I go to his email but don't see any evidence of an interview but I do see another chain between Amber and him.

 **I'm sorry**

 **What do you want me to say? I can never talk to you again. I thought we were building a friendship and then you kiss me. Why?**

 **I don't know. Things have been rough and I thought that kissing you would help but I ended up fucking more things over. Will Bonnie ever forgive me?**

 **Not likely. I've never seen her so angry.**

 **Oh…**

I sigh but I don't feel bad. It's her own fault. Things happen to people but they don't go about kissing your friend's fiancé. Well not most of them anyway.

"Hey,"

"Hey, are you still at my place?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hang up then put things back the way they were. I stand up to retrieve his mattress and lay it on the floor. My back hurts from that chair. As I feel myself slipping away, Stefan walks in and closes the door behind him. "Everything okay?" I watch him take off his shoes then join me.

"Everything's fine, my back was hurting some." I turn to my side.

He watches me making sure I'm not lying or belittling the situation. "Okay. What did you want to tell me?"

"You remember when James told you he had a meeting with the CEO?" He nodded. "Well, he got promoted to move to LA and—"

"Wait so I can actually work with you? You get promoted to his spot and I can step in or were you gonna suggest me to take his spot?"

"None of the above,"

"What? I don't-"

"I got promoted with him. To LA. The deal is if one doesn't go the other can't go, it's a package deal. It was just him at first but then Hunter suggested me and it's a big mess, Stefan. The timing is-"

"Perfect."

"What?"

"Go, I want us to go,"

"Really?"

"Yes, don't you want to go? This was what we were talking about. Not move to a Mystic Falls because of our jobs but now and I can search for jobs down there and hopefully land a few interviews before it's time."

"Stefan what about our baby?"

"He'll be fine, babe. We can still fly or just you and me road trip there."

"But I'll need help,"

"I'll buy our moms tickets and when our boy comes they can stay for however long you would want them to."

It looks like he has everything figured out. I don't know why but I was expecting him to worry just as much as me and be conflicted on if we should go or not. The man whose eyes I'm looking into now is ready to ditch this place and isn't the least bit scared of what's to come. I have to think about it more, the good news is I have two weeks.

"Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't know, I like it here," he smiles at me causing me to smile back.

"How about for our honeymoon we take a trip over there and see how we like it."

"I would love to but we can't. I have two weeks to decide."

"A virtual tour,"

I laugh. "You're so dumb."

He chuckles. "Well, what does James want?"

"He wants to go. I hate that I'm looped into this because I'd feel like an ass if I stop him."

"Maybe if you decide you don't want to go, you can schedule a meeting with Hunter and try to break yourself from this so-called contract."

"Yeah, that's a good idea,"

"Don't doubt me, babe,"

I roll my eyes but kiss him. We break away hearing a knock and he quickly gets up. I get up as fast as I can, lifting the mattress and put it away in time for Stefan to open the door to welcome in Frank. I want to roll my eyes but I smile instead. He takes note of our shoeless feet but says nothing.

"I'll see you at home, babe," I kiss him then put my shoes on.

I walk out seeing Amber there but I take a deep breath and walk to the elevator pulling out my phone. As I wait I can feel her eyes on me but I'm just focusing on scrolling through my Instagram feed. The doors open and I walk through putting my phone away as they close.

...

Vermon and I start on dinner since Stefan is running a little late. Surprisingly I'm not all that hungry since I had a late lunch but I'm sure once it's time to eat I'll have some room. Since I'm feeling a little fat, I toss on one of Stefan's oversized shirts to cover my top half. The sucky part about Stefan is that he's skinny so he wears mediums and the only thing that ends up being big on me is the armholes. The length barely covers my ass. I know he'll like it so I don't really mind.

I'm frying chicken tonight and heating up some mashed potatoes and possibly whipping up a salad. I hear the door close after I'm finished seasoning the chicken and manage to drop some in the deep fryer before I feel his eyes on me. Trailing down my back, stopping at my barely covered ass.

"My two favorite pussies in one room."

I snort. "You're dumb," I turn to him after putting the top on the fryer. "My kitty better be number one."

"She is, don't get jealous." He walks up to me and kisses me before wrapping his hands around my arms. "How's that mind of yours?"

"Still thinkin."

"I straight up told Frank about it so he's prepared if or when I put in my two weeks."

"How did he react?"

"Surprised. I have a feeling he thought I was lying but you actually being there I think helped."

"So is he looking for replacements now?"

"I mean I'm sure he is but I won't get replaced if we don't go. My job is secure, don't worry." He kisses me. "The only thing that needs to be on your mind right now is how amazing our wedding will be."

I close my eyes to picture it. My wedding- our wedding so perfect and beautiful. I open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"I knew that would calm you."

"Our wedding," I frown. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." He kisses me and I feel his hands slipping down my back. "Mmf," he squeezes kissing me deeper causing me to move my hands into his hair. One hand moves away from my body and I hear the sound of a plug being pulled from the socket. He pulls my hips making me step forward as he backward still in our kiss. "Step," he told me against my lips then kissed me some more. We work our way up the stairs thankfully unharmed.

I shortly find myself straddling him and he's pulling off his shirt I'm wearing. He kisses me removing my bra and stares at my breasts. They've gotten fuller over the past couple of weeks and thankfully they're not sore. He looks up at me knowing that I don't care for nipple playing but I'll allow it for tonight. I exhale at the feel of his tongue on me and make sounds just for his benefit. Not gonna lie some of it actually does feel pretty good but I think men do it as this whole weird connection to their moms or because they yearn for the nurturing side of us in a sexual way. I massage his scalp because for some reason I have a feeling that this will last long. It's my fault for always pushing him away from it so I guess I'm reaping the consequences.

His tongue slides up the valley between my breasts and up my neck. That's hot. I reach my hand back and rustle with his belt and zipper before slipping my hand in. He moans deeply tilting his head back. I want him naked right now, completely vulnerable but I'll wait. He looks into my eyes as I continue and I squeeze him because I'm so turned on. He hisses but bites his lower lip. This is definitely a first.

"Tell me you love me." He demands.

"I love you." I'm for some reason breathless.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

I feel his cum on my hand but I continue playing with him then move my hand away to lick up the mess. He watches me closely until it's it's gone. "I fantasize about fucking you on my bike every time I ride it or walk by it."

"Can we do it outside for everyone to enjoy?"

"Whatever you want."

I smile. Something has definitely gotten into him today and I'm not sure what it is but I like it. He slaps my ass several times as we makeout then I have to go downstairs to finish up on dinner. Mama's hungry now.

...

I frown looking at my Annie girl frown. I told her about the big promotion to the new state. I doubt I'll be able to take her with me and even if I could I doubt she'll want to leave. Her whole life is here and being in her situation I wouldn't want to leave either.

"I swear if my new boss is a bitch I'll never talk to you again."

"I'll understand." I sigh. "I don't want to leave."

"Well do as Stefan suggested. Try to talk yourself out of it."

"Yeah, I will try to do that and also bargain with him to let Stefan have James' spot."

"Wait, what?"

"Stefan wants to go because he says there's no moving up from where he is now which is true unless Frank can't take the pressure or… dies. We kind of joked about him working here and when I told him how James wanted to leave he even sounded happy about the idea of me getting promoted to his spot then him taking mine or he gets promoted to James' spot. I'm fine where I am, I mean I like to reach for the stares but I'm about to be a mom and lose sleep. And trust me I know that shouldn't stop me but like I said I love where I am in this company."

"Looks like you have your mind made up."

I nod. "Can you work out the arrangements for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Ann," she nods then walks out.

I exhale closing my eyes and smile when I see his face. We're lying in bed together and he's looking into my eyes. I love him. I have to call. "Baby. I miss you." I rest my head on my desk.

"Come over,"

"Are you busy?"

"Yes."

I smile. "Damn. I really, really miss you."

"Don't get me into trouble."

"What are you wearing?" I tease.

He's silent for a few moments. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything,"

Another few quiet moments. "When I get home I want to see you in our kitchen not wearing anything at all."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Just your skin."

"Okay,"

"I love you."

"I love you."

He ends the call and my heart's beating pretty damn fast. I want to go home now.


	14. Chapter 14

"Babe?!" I yell just to be extra. He's in the other room but I feel like yelling. "Baby!"

"I'm coming," he walks in. "What's all the yelling for?"

"Don't you think it'll be weird to make our baby Elaye now that we'll possibly be moving to LA?"

He shrugs. "Maybe but it's not weird enough for me to not like it. Besides if you agree will it even be that soon? Are you sure James said that it's immediate?"

"I'm pretty sure but I'll check."

"Have you made up your mind yet? Leaning more towards one option than the other?"

"Well you and Ann suggested basically the same thing about talking to Hunter and I was going to make him hire you to replace James and I stay put and I like the sound of that better than moving. Maybe if I already gave birth or wasn't pregnant at all. I just don't want to move away from family."

"I hear ya, babe." He holds me. "But what if this talk doesn't work out?"

"Then I don't know. I hate to hold anyone back."

"Don't put all the blame on yourself, okay. You don't need all the stress of that."

He's right. I don't but at the same time it's all on my shoulders. My pregnant shoulders. "Nap with me?"

"I can't. You know I will never turn you down but I had some work I needed to bring home and I need to finish."

"Okay," that actually hurt my feelings.

"You know what, forget it, come on,"

"No, it's really okay. I'll just snuggle your pillow."

"No, I'll lay down with you but I can't stay."

"Okay,"

He cups my face and kisses me before taking my hand taking us into our bedroom.

...

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z now we know our ABC's next time won't you sing with me,"

I smile as Stefan caresses my belly humming the tune this time. He's such a great dad already and our boy isn't even born yet. It's eleven PM and all three of us should be in a deep sleep right now but since Stefan was working late we had a late dinner. I'm actually getting tired but Stefan's keeping me up with his daddy mode.

"I can't wait to meet you, little man. But it's time for bed, okay? Daddy loves you." My heart. "I'm going to wash my face," he tells me getting up.

I nod then move under the covers waiting. Stefan emerges soon and takes off his shirt before joining me. I'm so glad he likes to sleep shirtless. I decide to makeout with him because he's so muscly and I love it. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you more, baby."

"Be honest with me, do you want to move?"

"I want to be wherever you are,"

"But I'm so conflicted."

He exhaled. "I wouldn't mind staying here,"

I nod and thank him before closing my eyes.

...

In the shower, I practice what I'm going to say and how I'm going to say it although it doesn't really matter because like always I will never actually say the things I practice. It's not like I do it on purpose, it's just the way it be sometimes. I'm first going to let James know of my ideas then hopefully get ahold of Hunter today. I wish I could do such a conversation in person but I can't be flying to the other side of the country to talk to a guy for fifteen minutes. If that. I step out of the bathroom just in my underwear so Stefan can shower and get dressed in time. We kiss then he closes the door. I lotion myself down and notice that there's a point to my belly. I chuckle. My little man is in a "permanent" kicking position. "What did mommy do?" I rub over his foot. "I'm being too stressful? I'm sorry, I promise no more work talk- well stressful work talk in my head, deal?"

He thinks and after another couple of rubs his foot no longer kicks out. I chuckle then go to put on my clothes. I'm thinking pantsuit although a dress is more comfortable and I think I want to be comfortable today so dress it is. A black one that touches the floor and had spaghetti straps and an exposed back. I accessorize with several gold necklaces, some stud earrings and of course, my engagement ring that I love so much. I toss my hair up in a bun then look at my armpits to see that I need a quick run over with the razor. I knock on the bathroom door before entering. I thought I took hot showers, the bathroom is foggy and I feel my pores open so I make the decision to apply my face products so they can reeeally sink into my pores.

"That you, babe?"

"Yeah I just needed something."

I lightly run the water over my soap bar then pat my left armpit with water before scrubbing it with the soap. I take my razor and shave in all directions then do the same with the other. By the time I'm done Stefan shuts the water off and I'm glad because I kind of didn't want him seeing me shave my pits over the sink. I pat them dry in time for the shower door to open and I put my arms down quickly.

"You look beautiful," He places his hand on my exposed back.

"Thank you." I grab my red lipstick then walk out.

I'm not even sure if I'll wear lipstick today. I'll drop it in my bag just in case. It's breakfast time now. Toast, bacon, and eggs though I gag during the process of making them, Elaye loves eggs and I want my baby happy. I make enough for Stefan because every time I just make it for the two of us he gets jealous.

"Really, babe?"

"What I do?"

I turn seeing Stefan walk in. He looks so sexy. "Not you, Elaye has been sticking his foot out on me all morning. Am I annoying?"

"Uh no." I take his hand placing it in our son's foot. He chuckles. "I'm sure he's just stretching out."

"You think I'm annoying?"

"Only sometimes, I'm sure you feel the same way about me too sometimes."

"Never."

"Aw, babe." He hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "I'll be more annoying, I promise."

I chuckle. "Talk to him,"

He bends his knees. "Hey, buddy," he rubs his foot. "Listen, between me and you, you'll learn to tune it out eventually, promise. I'll teach you all you need to know when you get here, okay?"

I would be mad but I'll hold it in especially since it worked.

We eat breakfast in silence since we're both checking our schedules and mentally preparing for work. Our feet play with each other though. The alarm gets me today as it does every once in a while and on cue Stefan laughs at me. We clean our dish then walk out together. I wait for him to lock the door and he walks me to my car.

"Wait you have a blazer though, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You have a sexy back, it needs to be covered for others." I chuckle. "I'm serious."

"I keep one in my office, I promise."

"Okay."

"Stick your tongue down my throat."

He laughs but does what I command and I moan feeling his fingertips run up and down my spine. His other hand squeezes my ass. "Stop," I tell him then pull him in again standing in my toes to get closer.

"Stop what?"

"Touching me the way I like."

He smiles meeting our foreheads. "I love you."

"Lick me and I'll tell you I love you more."

He shakes his head at me but licks the side of my neck. Bad idea, Bonnie.

"Fuck me, daddy."

"Don't you start." I pout as he opens my door. "Tell me you love me more."

"I love you more."

He kisses me then I get in my car and buckle up. He turns my head and moves in close. "If I could fuck you right now I would. You're so fucking sexy and I'm so hard for you right now but I have to get to this meeting. Okay?"

I nod then he kisses me quickly before moving away. He made everything worse but I hold it all in and watch him get into his car. I follow behind him until we make opposite turns.

* * *

I listen to calming meditation music instead of pacing back in forth as I would usually do. I don't want Elaye upset with me again so I go for the more calmer approach. Once my thirty minutes are up, I'll tell James about my plan and hope for the best. I just want him to be in the loop and involved as much as possible which is why I decided to talk to him first before going to The boss.

I open my eyes slowly and I feel so relaxed. Meditation is a wonder, I already feel lighter. I stand and calmly make my way into James' office. I knock then open the door slightly. "It's Bonnie, can I come in?"

"Sure,"

I open it more then close the door behind me.

"Is this about your decision?"

"Yes and no," I sit as he gives me a weird look. "After many conversations with myself and Stefan, I do think I want to stay here in New York. But I don't want to hold you back at all so I'm deciding to call Hunter today and talk myself out of this linking deal going on between the two of us."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By making him give Stefan your job."

His eyes widened. "Stefan?"

I nod. "It's a long story but he's willing to sign on. With his experience, it'll be a hard offer to truly pass up."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then pack your bags because we're moving to the other side of the country."

He sighed. "Bonnie-"

"Don't. Even if you weren't going to say what I think you were going to say, don't. My mind is made, Stefan and I's minds are made. I just want you to be in the loop so you know what's going on." I stand and walk out before he says anything.

That talk went smoother than I thought but I wasn't really worried about James, it's Hunter I'm not concerned about. My scheduled talk is in ten minutes. I go use the bathroom then do another short meditation before pulling up the script that I typed out when I got here.

"Hello, Ms. Bennett,"

"Hi, Mr. Flanagan. How are you?"

"I hope to be doing great after hearing your decision."

"Well since you bring it up, I'll just jump right into it. If situations were different, I would already be booking my flight and packing my things, but where I am now it's harder for me to just pack up and leave. James, on the other hand, is very talented and he deserves this move and this opportunity." Pause just in case he wants to say something… "What I'm proposing is hopefully a deal that tastes even sweeter."

"I'm listening."

"Stefan Salvatore. He worked with us on the merger magazine, I can have him send over a resume or CV or whatever. He's interested in James' spot. You take the intelligent and wonderful mind that is James and you'll also hire Stefan in replace to me moving to LA. He knows the game and has been in it just as long as James and I and—"

"That's enough pitching, I'm already interested. What I'm wondering is why Stefan is actually willing to leave his position at Men's Attiré,"

"Honestly he feels like there's nothing more left for him there. Their boss had passed away very recently and turned the company over to this guy Frank. Everyone thought that it would be Stefan but it wasn't and he's handling it well but he would rather climb up the latter than stay hanging on it."

"I see. I'll think about it."

He hangs up on me which is pretty rude but it was perfectly dramatic that I can't really be mad at it. I exhale then sit back in my chair. I look up seeing Ann walk in.

"How did it go?"

"Well I can't be sure but I think I got him. He says he's interested so now it's just hoping for the best."

"Fingers crossed,"

I nod and watch her walk out. I exhale and rub my belly. It's barely one o'clock and I feel like I've done a complete days work. I want to call my man but I'm not. I really do want to limit our personal talks while we're working and it still would've been in effect if we didn't have that fight about it when I first bought it up. I should've just done it on my own without bringing it up to him and he wouldn't have even known of my plan. He would've just thought that I was becoming busier at work and wouldn't have given it a second thought. I learned my lesson now so I'll just do things that I know would offend him on my own and if he questions me about it, I'll keep my behind quiet.

"Are you hungry, boss?" Ann smiles at me.

"When am I never not."

She chuckles. "What are you craving?"

"For the first time ever I just want a huge plate of cold fruit."

"You got it. I'll be back."

I love my Ann. I wanted to tell her to hurry before I change my mind but I don't want to be a rude bitch. I hear a ding from my computer and see an email from Stefan. I click it not knowing what I'm about to read since he didn't include a subject line.

 **How did the call go?**

Hm. I wonder why he didn't call instead. **He's interested. No straight answer yet though.**

I feel like I'm some type of spy agent doing business through emails though it's not the safest way because even deleted they can always be recovered.

 **That was somewhat expected. Thank you for rooting for me.**

Awwwwwww. **Always, babe. I love you.**

I really wish he called me and said that because it's so sweet and cute.

 **I love you more.**

He makes my heart happy.

I look up seeing Ann with a huge fruit platter and I smile pushing my keyboard to the side. "Will you be joining me?"

"I would but I actually want food."

I chuckle then I'm left alone with my platter.

...

Before I head home I need to make a stop at the grocery store. Since it's just Stefan and me, I don't really need to do a lot of shopping, once a month tops, unless my cravings get the best of me but that's mainly just junk food. No need for a trip to the store. Today, however, I crushed all the fruits so I'm going to stock up on some and get back to my workouts. My wedding is coming up fast and I know I can't lose that much weight but I wouldn't mind toner arms.

"Bonnie Bennett?"

I know that voice. I turn and my eyes widen as does his looking at my baby belly. "Hey,"

"Wow, you're—"

"Pregnant. Yep."

He exhaled. "Sorry, I don't mean to be weird but wow. That's amazing."

"Thank you, I uh it was a wonderful yet scary surprise."

"I bet." I nod. "So how are you, how's life?"

I exhale, "Pretty great, yeah. Could possibly be moving to LA if certain things don't work out but there's nothing wrong with change, you know. I'm—"

"Yeah definitely- oh I'm sorry, continue,"

"No, no, you go,"

"I was just about to say that I stop by here on business sometimes. I'm a traveling salesman so I'm definitely used to a change of scenery."

"That is super cool, have you visited any international places?"

"No, we mainly stay in the US, but outside of work I've been to a few countries."

"I don't think I'm much of a traveler but I may check it out sometime."

He chuckles. "I'm sure you'll love it."

I smile. "Anyway, it was great to see you."

"Yeah, you too. Congratulations again,"

"Thank you,"

We walk away from each other. That went a lot better than expected.

I think I'm like everyone when it comes to seeing someone from the past that after that you just want to bounce so that's what I do. By the time I reach the house, Stefan is getting out of his car. He walks up to me and waits for me to get out.

"I was just about to call when I didn't see your car," he kisses me. "Where were you?"

"At the grocery store picking up some fruit. I craved this fruit platter today and Ann got it for me and I didn't think I would but I crushed the entire thing." I open the back door to retrieve my bags that Stefan takes them from me and walks up to the house. I grab my purse searching for my keys then unlock the door.

"That's great that you're wanting fruits now,"

"Mhm,"

"But you know- never mind,"

"No, what?"

"Fruits are great but your vegetables are where it's at. You'll get fuller since fruits are mainly juicy and hydrating, vegetables are more on the solid side."

He's right but I need to take things one step at a time and I tell him that gaining a chuckle. He does his typical "alright, babe" then heads upstairs. It's weird because I never experienced what it's like to come home at the same time as Stefan. I'm always home first working on dinner when he arrives so our routine is basically the same every day but now things feel a little foreign but I guess I better get used to it seeming as though we'll be working together hopefully soon maybe.

I put the fruit away then head upstairs to change before starting on the food. Not sure what I'll make yet. Fruit salad? I halt at the threshold of our bedroom seeing my man shirtless and somewhat pantless as he pulls them up his legs. He cracks his neck then moves over to the dresser, digging for a shirt. I want him to take his sweet time but he finds the one he was looking for pretty quickly and slips it on. Sigh.

I walk in and maybe I'll give him a show like he unknowingly gave me just now.

"Has little E been on his best behavior for you?" He smiles.

"Yeah, I did some meditating before I had big talks with James and Hunter instead of stressing about it so much in my head because I promised him that I wouldn't anymore and we came to a little deal." I slip off my dress.

Stefan steps in front of me and moves his hands to my hips. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Can't complain."

Something's weird going on here but I just can't pinpoint exactly what it is. He's acting weird but for what… what did he do- or better yet, what _didn't_ he do? "Do you need to tell me something?"

His eyes narrow for a second. "Uh no, I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason." I walk out of his hold to go over to the closet to find a shirt of my own to slip on. I just go for my black V-neck since it's comfortable then step out but come to a halt yet again seeing him down on one knee. "What are you doing?"

"I want to propose to you."

"I think you can only do that if you're not already engaged,"

"I know but I have more things I want to promise you since we're not writing vows." I watch him. "Come closer," I slowly walk up to him and he takes my hand exhaling. "Bonnie. Words cannot express how much I love you and I hope you already know that," I nod. "When I'm with you, even before I could really even think about marrying you, I always felt like your husband. I would do anything and everything for you and I still will. Together we're bringing a life to this word and I don't know if anything more special than that. We will raise our son together, love our son together, comfort him, discipline him, talk to him together, he will be our greatest piece of love and if there's hopefully more to come in the future they will add on to that love. You have always and will forever be the love of my life. Will you still marry me?"

"Yes."

He kisses my ring then stands to wipe the tears from my eyes before kissing me. I feel horrible because I don't have some heartbreaking speech to follow it. I really do wish I was that type of girl who can say the most beautifulest things but I'm not. I'm more of a shower than a talker and hopefully, Stefan is OK with that. I mean I'm sure he knows how I am since it took me years and years to actually tell him that I love him. "I'm so lucky to have you, babe." I hug him.

"I'm the lucky one. You're my everything, my end. It's you and me forever."

"You and me forever."


	15. Chapter 15

Definitely harder than I thought. There's only a month left until Stefan and I are officially one and we promised to not have sex until our wedding day. Lately it seems like all we've been doing was fucking which is honestly somewhat of a first and I say somewhat because when we first met all we did was fuck then we had steady times- just enough sex but not overdoing it for a good three years and a half and now since I'm pregnant all we've been doing was trying to get pregnant. Stefan said that he'd find me "so sexy" once his baby was in my belly but I never thought it was so literal. It's affected my whole mind and soul, as soon as I see my man I want to rip his clothes off and I know he feels the same way about me. I thought it would be easy but the shit is hard. Definitely harder than I thought.

I pause at the threshold of the kitchen seeing him inside. We've been avoiding each other as much as possible and since most of our sexual acts start in the kitchen, I know I need to back away, but I'm hungry. I exhale then walk inside not acknowledging him at all. He turns to me, I feel and watches me look in the refrigerator. Focus, Bonnie. Hm, let's see we have things for a sandwich but I don't feel like making anything. Next. "Excuse me," I have him move to the side so I can look in the cabinets. There's a few popcorn bags which sounds pretty good and ooh ravioli! I haven't had it since being pregnant so I hope Elaye likes it. I pull out the can then go for a bowl. Pop that thing in the microwave and wait one one five seconds. I back away from the microwave and accidentally bump into Stefan because I was too focused on how awesome my food was going to be. I turn and see the look in his eyes.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

I shiver as he moves hair behind my left ear. "Are you avoiding me?"

I thought we were avoiding each other? Or am I that sex crazed and believed that Stefan was avoiding me when in reality it was one-sided making me the lunatic? "No."

"You sure?"

Yeah, I must be crazy. I nod like everything's normal although there's really no need because it's Stefan and he knows everything when it comes to me. Maybe if I just think really hard that I wasn't avoiding him, it'll throw him off. _I wasn't avoiding you, I wasn't avoiding you, I wasn't avoiding you._

"OK." It worked?! "But you were definitely avoiding me." Guess not.

I sigh then walk over to the microwave hearing it beep three times. "Fine, I was keeping my distance because I didn't want to spark a reaction. I want to keep our little vow." I don't see his face since I'm busy dressing up my meal but he doesn't say anything. I carry the bowl over to the table with an oven mitt on my hand. He sits down across from me. "What?" I wish I could read him as well as he can with me.

"I have more control than that."

"Well, I'm just making sure that I have that much control by not testing it." I blow on my ravioli filled spoon.

I watch him anxiously as he stands and walks over to me and grabs my face before diving in. His tongue touched mine and I could've jumped from the sparks. He pulled away but stayed so very close. "I haven't kissed you all day. Enjoy your food."

I grabbed his shirt as he tried to move away to keep him close. I close my eyes. I want to kiss him again but if I do that I won't be able to stop. "Thanks," I let go opening my eyes catching the end of his smile.

"It's sexy how you need to control yourself around me. Avoid me so we don't fuck or even touch or kiss. I'm really turned on."

I have a battle with my eyes but they win by dropping to see the bulge in his pants. I bite my lower lip. "You're mean."

He chuckles backing away, thankfully away so I don't have to see him anymore. Good. I don't want to see him anyway.

...

It didn't take long for my avoiding mood to change because Damon dropped by and was talking all things bachelor party. I was all up in Stefan's face because if he displayed even the least bit of excitement that involved other women touching him, I would punch him.

"Maybe we should talk about this some other time," I see his eyes shift over to me.

"You're really gonna go out and party?"

"It's tradition," I frown. "I'll let you have one."

"I don't want one and I thought you wouldn't want one either."

"We have to spend the day away from each other anyway, we mind as well have a little fun, right?"

"I guess."

"I promise I won't touch another woman, it's just for the guys benefit, not mine."

"Okay,"

He kisses me then turns back to Damon.

I seriously can't believe he wants a bachelor party. I never thought he was the type and I know he really wants one because he didn't offer me the chance to decide if he should have one or not. I feel a little insecure right now so I purposely play my ringer pretending I have a call to get out of the room. I just want to curl up into a ball and hideaway so I do that as best as I can.

"Hey," I keep my eyes closed hearing him. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, you know I love you." I feel his weight beside my face. "I don't have to have one, I promise, I just wanted an excuse to hang with the guys but we can do that some other time without the strippers and whatever the hell else Damon's planning, I promise." He moves his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, babe."

"No, have your stupid party."

"Babe,"

"I'm serious, I don't care. Have fun with the guys. Just don't drink too much."

"No, I want to be with you,"

"It's seriously OK. I'll be OK. But I don't want this happening the night before the wedding, it has to happen this weekend and then on the night before you just stay with whomever, no partying."

"Okay."

"Go tell Damon."

"Okay,"

I cry into my pillow when I know he's gone but I keep it quick then flip that pillow over so he won't notice the stain. I turn my head to the other side after hearing Damon leave because I don't really want Stefan to see my face. He shortly comes up and I hear him exhale but walks around the bed getting in causing me to turn my head to face the door again.

"Babe, come on,"

"I'm not mad, I just don't want you to look at me."

"How does that make any sense?"

I don't answer because it doesn't make sense but it's how I feel and that doesn't always have to be sensible.

"I'm sorry," he sighs.

It's bad that I don't feel bad. I just really want some space, I didn't expect him to follow me up here and talk to me, if I wanted that, I wouldn't have pretended I got a phone call. He should've just left me alone like I wanted. Now I'm in kind of in a pissy mood.

I hear his long breath again and I'm sure he's moved to lay on his back now looking up. "I won't have the party."

"Have the fucking party, Stefan, I don't care as long as it's how I said."

"Then why are you so mad at me then? I don't get it,"

"I just want some space and you come up here and talk to me."

"Well I'm sorry for checking in on you to make sure you're OK, it won't happen again." He gets up.

"Perfect."

He scoffs and I'm finally left alone. I take a deep breath then let it out. I'm not going to apologize, I don't think. I just want some space, I shouldn't have to apologize for that. I get more comfortable for a little nap.

...

I exhale seeing him sitting on the couch. I feel a lot better now so maybe I will apologize if he's still mad at me. I straddle his lap without warning and frown when his eyes look away. "I was feeling insecure about the skinny strippers."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why', Stefan? Do guys seriously not get it? I know I'm pregnant but I feel so fat sometimes that I want to curl up and hide and then Damon comes over here talking about beautiful women- well hopefully for you, stripping showing off their wonderful bodies and you go along with it like you miss the way I used to look."

"Babe, I need you to understand that I'm not some fucking piece of shit, alright? You're the mother of my first fucking child, you're the woman who I'm going to marry and honor forever, I don't fucking care if you gain weight, if you dye your hair, develop some weird laugh or whatever, I will always love you. I don't care if someone else made that promise to you and didn't keep it, I'm not that someone else, I'm your husband. A husband that is honest, a husband that promised to be straight with you so will I enjoy watching these hopeful beautiful women strip? Possibly, I have no clue but will that even come close to changing the way I feel about you? Absolutely not. If it was allowed, babe, I would much rather you strip for me because you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Okay," I don't know what else to say. He has a tendency of making my mind go blank whenever he gives me speeches like that and I'm always thoughtless.

"You really don't get how much you turn me on?"

I shrug. "I don't know. It's not really you, it's just a mental thing."

"Well keep this in mind; the second you straddled my lap I wanted to fuck you." I laugh. "I'm so serious and I hated it because I was still a little upset. My dick is so solid for you. Always." I smile. "You have no idea the mental strength I need to stop it. Just looking into your eyes, hearing your voice, seeing you smile and laugh. He only does that for you."

I breathe heavy. He takes my hand and places it on top of him and I couldn't stop myself from biting my lower lip. _Daddy_. "Can I stick my hand down your pants or is that cheating?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

I smile and he holds my face kissing me.

...

It's kind of awkward but it's happening. We're having a double date with Ann and Lexington. Yep. I wanted to formally meet him because they've been dating for quite some time now and I wanted to meet him then Ann suggested the double date and now here we are. Parking outside of the restaurant. I look over at Stefan and his eyes are closed. I take his hand and hold it in mine. He looks over at me.

"We didn't even do anything, we barely touched."

"I know that but you were really attracted to him."

"Not anymore. He's Ann's guy. He's now a shriveled up piece of crap." Not exactly true but it makes him feel better.

We get out and hold hands walking in and ask the hostess if our party has arrived and as she's looking, I hear my name being called from behind. Stefan and I turn to see the two walking in and I let go of Stefan's hand to hug my friend. I hear my man and Lexington introduce themselves and a quick apology from his part and a brushing it off from Stefan's part. We switch and this time we both hug our guests.

We get lead to the table and sit across from one another. I rest my head on Stefan's shoulder for a bit before taking a glance at the menu. I've never been here before so I'm not sure what's good and what's not.

"I didn't say it before so congratulations on your baby," Lexington opens. I forgot how sexy his voice is.

"Thank you, we're really excited." I look over at Stefan as he moves his hand to our baby.

"Ann says you're having a boy, did you guys pick out a name yet?"

I look over at Stefan. "Well, we at first were going to name him Earon but then Bonnie brought up the name Elaye and ultimately we just liked it more so that's what we're sticking with."

"Oh, I really like that," Ann says and I can't believe that I didn't fill her in on that already.

Our heads turn to our waiter and we order our drinks and ask for some extra time before ordering our food.

"Have you guys been here before? I want to know what's good," I ask looking.

"I come here with my mom every once in a while. I think you'll enjoy the crispy chicken sandwich if you're in the mood for it." Ann suggest.

Stefan looks over at me but I continue to look at the menu finding the suggestion to read what comes on it.

"You're so sexy." He says in my ear.

I swing my hand to meet his chest hitting him and he chuckles. "I think I will go with that," I say scanning.

Stefan pulls my menu a little closer to him so he could look. I shift my eyes up looking at the couple across from me. Ann is sipping on water scanning her menu as well as Lexington but their hands are playing with each other's as they search. I smile and nudge Stefan causing him to look up and smile as well. I'm so happy for my girl. I'm glad I was right about her finding her love. I rest my head on Stefan's shoulder and wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses my head then leans his against mine. "The chicken parmesan looks good,"

"Mm,"

"I think I'll get that. Although– never mind, I'll get it."

"No, what?"

"I was just going to say if you don't like your sandwich and you eat some of my food or I don't like mind and eat some of yours, will that just be too much chicken? Should I get like a pasta or something?"

"It's up to you, babe, I wouldn't mind."

"Is everyone ready to order?"

We all exchange looks and tell him we are. Ann and Lexington go first then we follow. Stefan orders a side of his usual alcoholic beverage since I'm assuming he forgot to initially.

"So, Lexington, will you be able to make it to the wedding?" I ask.

"Of course, if you'll have me. I'm not sure if Ann checked the plus one box or not."

I smiled. "Don't worry, you're welcomed. So tell me more about you,"

"Babe," Stefan warns.

"What, I'm genuinely curious."

"It's alright, man. Uh, let's see, I'm twenty-nine, I was raised in New Jersey, actually but I would always take the train here whenever I could for concerts and plays and all that."

"You're into plays?"

He chuckled. "I know I don't seem like your typical guy, but I was actually in a few plays in high school."

"That's awesome. I didn't mean it to sound offensive or anything it's just that you don't meet a lot of guys into that type of stuff." He nodded. "What else?"

He laughed a little. "Uh, well, I have an older sister uh her name is Carrington, I guess my mom liked a certain type of name." We all somewhat chuckle. "We're only two years apart so we're thankfully pretty close. I try to talk to her every day."

"That's great."

"I think so too."

I smile. "I don't have siblings so I always love to hear people that do say they're close to theirs. It's like if not they don't know what they're missing." He nods. "Anyway, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm actually a contractor. I sometimes take jobs that are out of state if I need the cash but I try to stay local as much as I can."

I nod and Stefan's drink is being placed beside him but he picks it up almost immediately and takes a sip.

"What about you? I mean I know what you do for a living and that you have no siblings but what else? Why are you my girl's best friend?"

I chuckle. "Well, I hope it's not because we were forced, if you will, to work together but that's it's genuine love. I never liked the notion of treating someone less than, especially in the workplace so I think that's where we bonded the most because she didn't have to act like I was her drill Sergeant."

"Though at first I was keeping on my tiptoes and straightening my spine around you and one day you just told me to relax and from there I think that's where our friendship really started."

"Yeah, I mean I still like her to do certain things for me but it's all love. She's seriously one of the strongest women I have ever met. And I like to use that to my advantage sometimes."

"And I gladly oblige."

We smile at each other.

"What about you, Stefan?"

"Me? Oh, I think Ann is kind of annoying."

The table laughs. Leave it to Stefan to make a joke.

"No but seriously I've seen her in action and she can be pretty scary. Be careful, man."

Us women shake our heads.

"This is a random out of place question but you look so familiar do you play ball sometimes at Life?"

"I do. You hang around there?"

"Not so much anymore, I've somewhat resorted to a home gym but I just knew I've seen you around before. I think we've even played opposite a few times."

"Hm. Sorry, I don't really recognize you,"

"No, don't sweat it. I'm just really good with faces."

Stefan nods then takes another swig. He's drinking more frequently than usual so I wonder what's going on. Maybe he's getting to fully get rid of the image of him and I dancing together. I hold his hand and wrap my other hand around his bicep and move it up and down some hoping to calm him a little. Ann asks me to come with her to the bathroom and I wanted to tell her to hold it for a couple of minutes but I don't. I look up as Stefan looks down at me and we share a kiss before I stand and walk beside her to the restroom.

"Everything's going great, right?"

"Definitely. A lot smoother than I thought. He seems like a really great guy, Ann, I'm happy for you." She smiles. "Is he hitting you?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Sorry, I had to ask to see your reaction. One second of hesitation, I would've had Stefan charge. I would've gladly done it myself if I wasn't pregnant. Anyway, I say that to say we're here for you, babe. I'm sure Stefan would love an excuse to beat his ass so if it's needed just tell me."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Will do."

We both use the bathroom in the thankfully clean restroom and wash our hands before heading out. I frown on the inside at the quiet table hen frown on the outside seeing Stefan on his phone. "Babe,"

"I'll put it away after this, I promise." He continues typing.

"Oh and somewhat speaking of, did you hear anything back from Hunter yet?"

"Not yet. James told me that they had a little conversation about Stefan taking his place so it's more of a Yes than No I would say." I look over hearing his phone ring and he moves to stand but catches my glare and settles down.

"Two minutes I promise."

I look at him longer. "Fine."

He kisses my cheek then gets up answering the phone walking towards the entrance/ exit.

"I'm sorry guys."

"It's fine, Bonnie."

I look at my watch and map out two minutes and if he's not back by then, every minute he's over is how long I'll ignore him. Our food arrives and I put on my best smile as he places my sandwich in front of me. It looks really good and I for one am ready to dive in until Ann takes my hand and gives me a look. I was going to comment but Lexington starts praying and I get it. I close my eyes until it's over and say my 'amen' before picking up my food. It's been five minutes. I'm getting annoyed. "I'll be back." I set my napkin on the table then walk in the direction he went. I see him making his way back and he stops and waits for me but I continue outside then turn around seeing him standing in front of me.

"Babe,"

"You're lucky you weren't still on the phone or else I would've thrown it on the fucking concrete."

"I was just-"

"I don't care, Stefan, you shouldn't be on your phone at all. If we were having dinner and the other person was on their phone you would've rolled your eyes and talk shit about them whenever their name was mentioned."

I see his eyes shift as people walk by us whispering. "I'm sorry, okay, I-"

"It's not okay." I push past him to walk back inside.

He grabs my arm several times trying to stop me but I pull it away. Ann looks at me as I sit but I smile at her before picking up a fry. My appetite is completely gone but I don't want to make this more awkward than it is. It's hard enough trying to make it not seem so obvious that I'm dodging Stefan whenever he touches me and I wish he would just stop.

It feels like forever when dinner is over and if Stefan didn't offer to pay I would've for him. I apologize to Ann and Lexington while I was hugging them and they both told me it was fine but it's not. I walk ten steps in front of Stefan and pull on the handle but the car is still locked. I grunt but soon it beeps and I see Stefan's hand reaching for it for me.

"I got it," I move his hand away to open it myself and get in.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken the call but it was important."

"And this dinner was important to me. But you didn't care to think about that."

He sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'll set something else up if you want to make up for it. I'm sorry, babe." He grabs my face and I let him. "Forgive me."

"Okay,"

He kisses me twice. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He pulls me into a hug and I hug him back tightly. I know he didn't mean it upset me but hopefully, from now on he'll know to not do that again.

* * *

I'm enjoying this nice foot massage as I text my Annie girl talking more about the events of tonight. I just wanted to make sure that Lexington wasn't offended by Stefan's phone behavior and she assures me that he wasn't so that's good. I may take Stefan up on his offer about setting something up but that's for the later future.

I look up at Stefan as he's massaging looking at the news and I bet his mouth is slightly agape because he always gets so caught up in the TV no matter what's on. It could be our fifth time watching a movie and he always looks at it like it's the first. It's not annoying but it's not not annoying either.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

I chuckle as he's still watching the TV. "Can you do my other foot now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he blindly reaches for my right foot.

I shake my head. Are all men secretly foot massage specialists? Or are we as women aren't that hard going on our feet that we enjoy almost all pleasure that comes from it? Maybe it's just an easy place to massage. IDK. I look over hearing my phone ring.

"Hey, mom,"

"I'm glad I got you, I was wondering if you were to have a bachelorette party soon?"

"Why…"

"I just thought that I'd swing by,"

"Why…"

"Just to have some fun. Is that so wrong?"

"Does dad know about your plans of fun?"

"No, and he doesn't have to know. The only real reason I won't tell is because I don't want him crashing Stefan's and sucking all the fun out of it."

I laugh. "I'll keep you posted, mom, I don't really care to have one."

She sighs. "Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, mom, bye,"

"Bye,"

I set my phone to the side.

"What was that about?" Stefan turns his head over.

"My mom wanted to know if I'm having a bachelorette party so she can join."

"That's… weird, right?"

"Indeed. I guess my dad's not keeping it fun in the bedroom."

"First off, gross," I chuckle, "secondly, that's not what that has to mean."

"I guess. I still don't know, I'll ask Ann about it later."

"Okay. Are you ready for bed?"

I nod and he gets up to wash his hands then wash his face. I get under the sheets comfortably then feel his arm wrap around me.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you more." I turn my head to meet our lips. It's somewhat hard kissing in this position but it doesn't last too long so that's fine. He caresses my belly and I relax a little more.

...

The only thing that I don't miss about having a cat was cleaning the litter box. Stefan refuses to do it and I told him that he better get used to poop because our boy is going to poop several times a day and I'm not changing them all by myself. Nope. Not gonna happen.

Vermon watches me cleaning up his waste and follows me to the garage where I get rid of it in the big garbage can. We walk out and I almost have a heart attack seeing Stefan standing there. I place my hand over my heart. "Babe, what are you doing up?"

"I heard a noise, I guess it was just you. You're usually in the other room upstairs," I follow him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I had to empty— is that… real?" On my fucking counter, there's a gun. I don't know the make or model because I'm not into guns but I'm ninety-nine percent sure that it's a handgun. A handgun that I had no idea he owned, a handgun that I didn't even know was in this house.

"Yeah, it's real. I got it to protect my family. Just in case."

"Since when?"

"A few months after we found out about our baby. I took some classes and here she is."

"Wow. That's a real gun."

"It's a real gun."

I walk slowly up to it like it has the capability of jumping off the counter and charging me. "Wait, you were going to shoot me?"

He sighs. "I wasn't going to shoot anyone, I didn't have it pointed at your head. The point is to not actually shoot it but scare people off. I mean of course if certain situations pop up then I'll pull the trigger but it's just a warning tool."

"Can I hold it?"

"Sure,"

I pick it up by the hand hold thing but keep my fingers as far away from the trigger as possible.

"When baby's out and you're feeling up to it, I want you to take some lessons too. I mean if you seriously don't want to then I won't force it, but I think it's a good idea, okay?"

I nod slowly setting it down. "What else are you hiding from me?" I sit next to him and lift Vermon in my lap when he meows at me.

Stefan chuckles. "Nothing that I can think of right now. Let me put this away, okay?"

I nod and watch him walk up the stairs then turn to look at the clock. My whole morning is messed up now. I can chat for a few more minutes but I have to shower soon so I just decide to go upstairs instead of having him come down here only to go back up the steps minutes later. I lay on our bed when I get there and Stefan joins me, placing his hand on my belly.

"Are we going to work today?" He asks.

I sigh. "I would pass it up but I'm still waiting for Hunters call. I don't want to be out of the office."

"Then can I hang with you today? Get a feel of the place,"

I smile turning to him. "Really?"

"Yeah. My plate's been pretty empty, I'm sure I won't be too missed."

That made me frown. "I would love for you to come to work with me. Do you want to be my assistant for the day? I'll tell Ann to take the day off."

"Absolutely not. I don't want to work I just want to hang."

I chuckle then use this boost to motivate me to shower.

...

My man gets greetings from all the ladies and he flashes a smile and waves back. I roll my eyes continuing my walk to my office which can't be further away.

"Everyone's so nice here," he exhales like it's a breath of fresh air.

I turn with my eyes narrowed seeing him plop on the couch. I just sit down and log into my computer. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he gets comfortable laying down.

"When you come to work here for us, will you spill all of Men's Attiré's secrets?"

"Well, I wouldn't say spill. Some things I'm legally not obligated to say but if something pops up and I have a little insight I won't hold back on my knowledge."

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Ann walks in. She doesn't notice Stefan which I find to be pretty funny because once she does she's going to shout.

"No, it's fine. What's the plan for today?"

"Well James wants to speak to you A.S.A.P. I don't know but something tells me that it has to do with the whole Stefan working here thing."

Hmm, let me use this to my advantage. "Be honest with me, how do you feel about Stefan working here?" I see his head turn towards us.

"Stefan's a hard worker and you can tell that he cares about his work so I think that he'll be a great fit." Damn. I was hoping she would talk trash.

"That's really sweet of you to say, thank you."

I laughed as Stefan finished the first word of that sentence because as predicted she shouted and covered her heart with her hand.

"Sorry, girl."

"Was he always there, were you always there?"

"I was, you just sped past me like I was nothin. Your words made up for it though."

She exhaled. "Anyway, you have lunch free but afterward it's pretty much meetings."

I sigh. "Thanks, Ann. I won't bother you as much since I have Stefan." We smile at each other.

"Hey, I said I was here to just hang."

I roll my eyes and stand telling Stefan that I'm going to talk to James. I close my door then make my way. I'm hoping for good news even if it has nothing to do with Stefan working here. I knock a couple times and open his door.

"Hey, Bonnie,"

"I heard you wanted to talk," I walk in and close his door. When he sits on the corner of his desk I know it's not good news. "What's wrong?"

He exhaled. "Did you- is there something that you want to tell me that may be a little personal but it's also business related at the same time?"

"What?" I narrow my eyes.

"I have news and I hate to be the breaker of the news because it's personal yet it has to do with business."

I think. Is there something that I know and just forgot? I don't think so. "I'm running a blank, James."

He closed his eyes and I'm pretty scared. "Stefan quit his job at Men's Attiré."

Lies! "No he didn't, how do you even know, who told you?"

"Hunter was doing some research and found out that he quit last week. It was a big scene and I don't think that this affects anything but he's pretty pissed that he didn't know because he wanted to use his position there to our advantage a little more before he hires him on. I acted as if it slipped my mind and I hope I made things better."

My mind is blank. How could Stefan just quit and not tell me? We have a baby on the way and a mortgage and a wedding that all require money, how could he keep this from me? This is the biggest secret that he has ever kept from me.

"Bonnie?" I look up. "I'm sorry to be the one to have told you, I know that Stefan would've told you in his own time. I'm sure it's a hard thing to bring up."

Not for us. We promised to be straight up with each other no matter what because we knew that we could handle anything but keeping this from me makes me question that completely.

"I'm so sorry that you had to be the middleman in this. We can talk later if you want but I just have to breathe for a second," I stand and make my way out.

I know I should just play the day out like I'm still clueless and wait for Stefan to tell me on his own time but I'm not that type of girl. I will wait until lunch so we have the privacy but that's it.

He's typing on his phone when I walk in and now that I know it's not work related, I wonder who the hell he's talking to. And who the hell did he up and leave dinner for? Who the hell was so important to leave me behind?! My blood is boiling. I turn on my meditation music and close my eyes.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty good." I exhale then continue with my breathing.

"Everything okay?"

I want to turn up my music to shut out his voice but not wanting to disturb the office I shot the music off. "Can we talk in the car?"

"Uh," He narrows his eyes. "Why?"

"It's personal and I want our conversation private."

"We can just close the door-"

"You quit your job?"

He stiffens. "Maybe we should talk in the car,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I stand and follow him out.

I cross my arms once I'm seated inside my car in the passenger's seat. "So?"

"I was going to tell you—"

"What happened, Stefan?"

"Frank and I were talking and he just kept picking at the fact that he made it to the top and I got sick of it and I told him to shut the fuck up and I lost it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if it was permanent. I was hoping that he would understand my position and we would just shake it off but word got out that I was trying to work here and he wouldn't take me back."

"Why didn't you tell me, Stefan."

"I—"

"We promised each other that we would tell each other everything straight up and you keep a huge thing from me. The second you walked through our door you should've told me that you lost it and that you quit but instead you fake like all is good, fake that you're going to work every morning. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm sorry but—"

"I'm so sick of hearing you say you're sorry to me. You've been doing a lot of apologizing lately and I am so sick of it. I knew I never should've told you that I love you."

I see his face completely change. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew that shit would hit the fan once those words were spoken and it took some time but it's happening. You should've never forced me to say it."

He chuckles dryly. "You're not serious, are you?" He looks into my eyes. "You really believe that because you told me you love me is the cause behind me quitting my job?"

"You quitting, you not getting promoted, us rushing this wedding, our stressed as fuck baby. If you would've just let me be the way that I was none of this would have happened. Bad things happen to people when they're in love."

"Babe, where is this coming from?"

"I've always felt this way, Stefan, why do you think I kept it in for so long? Do you seriously not know me at all?"

"You never explained it to me, I never knew the true reason, Bonnie."

"It doesn't matter. Our marriage is already fucked."

"Don't say that."

"It is! I'm calling it off." I take off my ring and quickly leave.

"Bonnie!" He grabs me. "Wait, please don't, please. You never have to say it again, please don't please. I will do anything please just put your ring back on, please, baby." He gets down on one knee and looks up at me. "I will do anything. Anything, please. I'm begging you."

I should've taken my time to think about this whole marriage thing before I said yes. Really thought it over. I was all in when we were happy and floating on clouds but shit is starting to drop and get scary and now I'm not even sure if I'm ready for this huge commitment. I'm always used to leaving a guy when the going gets tough, sometimes it's in my control and others it's not but I'm always gone and I can't do that with Stefan. I can't be Mrs. Salvatore one day and not the next, that's not how I want my life to be. So I have a decision to make. Be and stay Bonnie Bennett or grow up and become Bonnie Salvatore. The wife who stays even when the going gets rough.

"I'll think about it." No more rushing. Not this time.

I walk past him and by the time I reach the elevator I turn to see him still in the same spot but on two knees now. His head drops and the elevator doors close. My heart beats fast and I try to rid my brain of the image of him but I can't. I close my eyes embracing it and breathe deeply until it's faded and get off the elevator. I see Ann looking at me but I walk right past her without a glance and shut my door. This is the last place that I want to be but I'm stuck here.

I avoid everyone and in my meeting, I spot James staring at my bare hands. I move them to my lap and quietly clear my throat paying attention though I hear nothing at all. All I see is a mouth moving in slow motion. Everything starts spinning very slowly and I hold my belly to keep still. When it was over I rushed out of there glad that James got stopped by Kelsey. I told Ann that I wasn't feeling well and left. A part of me wishes that he's still down here but I know he's gone. I just don't know where.

...

He's not home. I looked in every corner and he's not here. I'm worried. I wait on our bed for him. He has to come here, right? He has friends but they were all work buddies and given the circumstance I'm not so sure if they'd be willing to take him in. Or maybe they will given the circumstance.

I peer out the window every five minutes and before I know it, it's dark out. His car is still parked outside so I know he didn't go anywhere when I wasn't looking. My heart wishes that wasn't the case because that means he's outside walking alone. I want to call my mom but I don't want her to know this so I call Stefan instead. Straight to voicemail.

"Please come home."

I grab my keys and go out. I drive the streets but I don't see him. Nothing. I pull over as my hands shake uncontrollably and I realize that I'm having a panic attack. I tell myself it out loud and tell myself to breathe, coaching myself like for a second I was two different people. The medic and me. "Deep breaths, Bonnie, that's it." When I'm calm I head home. Why did I ever take off my ring? I was so angry and I ended up making everything so much worse and I hate myself so much right now. Of course, I love him. Of course, I want to be there with him through thick and thin. My heart cannot take us being apart, I feel like I'm dying slowly but surely on the inside.

"Stefan?!" I shout as I enter our home. I call out his name probably twenty times with emptiness calling me back. "Stefan this isn't funny. Come home." I break down and the phone continues to record my message. I feel so weak that I just drop to the floor and roll to my back. I apologize to my baby and I'm sure he's sick of my apologies too.

...

I wake up in bed with Stefan's arm around me. I hate him so much but I'm more glad that he's home. Why is all of this happening now? Our wedding is scheduled for next month and we're having more fights now than we've ever had. This could all just be one big test from a higher power testing us to see if we're ready for marriage. As crazy as it may sound I'm grateful because even after everything I still want him by my side when I wake up. I may want him gone but I'll always want him here.

I was going to say something but he snores so I'll keep quiet. I reach for my phone seeing it's only three in the morning. I sigh.

"I know what you said but I'm sorry."

"I mean this, Stefan no more secrets. I don't care if you killed a man, you fucking tell me. I don't care if you're scared or worried that I'd be mad or sad or upset, you fucking tell me. Keeping things from each other is what causes us to split and after dealing with all of this I don't want to split but we can't get everything we want sometimes so please be honest with me and I'll be honest with you."

"Okay." I turn my head to face him as his hand instructed. "My heart broke hearing you crying. I will never keep anything from you ever again, I swear. I love you." He kisses me.

"I love you too."

Our lips meet again and I feel his weight shift. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

He moves to grab my ring and slides it down on my finger. "Never again do I want this finger bare I'll do everything I can to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

I nod and he kisses me then holds me. "If you quit your job what was so important during dinner?"

"Like I said the word got out that I was switching sides and I was trying to salvage a friendship."

"Did it work?"

"It's still a work in progress."

I sigh. "Sorry, babe. I know how you are about friendships."

"It's okay. It'll blow over."

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"I'm pregnant."

I hit his chest making him laugh. He kisses me some more but I pull away because I can feel him getting in the mood. Typically after a big fight, we make up then make up again but with sex. He starts kissing my neck and I breathe out through my nose.

"Stop." I moan.

"Okay," he continues.

"I'm serious,"

He kisses me a little longer before slowly moving away.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact; I wrote this chapter three months ago today!**


	16. Chapter 16

My nerves are getting to me. I feel really bad that I've ruined everyone's night but my stomach is in knots. This was supposed to be my bachelorette party but instead, I'm hovering over a toilet with Ann rubbing my back. I'm glad that I'm in my own home and not hers otherwise I would feel even worse.

I stand to rinse out my mouth and breathe. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize, it's okay."

I rinse my mouth out once more then move to the living room. I'm glad that my mother couldn't make it because she would've been all in my ear asking me questions that I don't feel like answering. Ann gets me, knows exactly how to treat me in any given situation.

"Are you nervous because of the wedding or because of his bachelor party?"

"The wedding. It's all coming in so close and Stefan and I have been fighting so much and don't get me wrong I want to marry him and be with him forever but it's just all happening at once that I can't really enjoy it as much as I did in the earlier stages."

She nods. "So how has jobless Stefan been?"

"Luckily active. He doesn't just sit around all day, he's actually been spending most of the day at the gym. He's gotten really buff, his arms get my panties wet alone. And it hasn't even been that long, he gains muscle in days." She laughs. "Seriously I thought that his body was hot before but boy was I missing out."

"Is he trying to get a new job?"

"No, we talked it over and agreed that he wait until we get a Yes or No from Hunter. We should know is answer a little after the wedding so it's not too bad." She nods. "Oh, and his ass has gotten more plump, _mmmmmf_! I'll have him strip for me tonight."

"You really think he would?"

"If I ask him nicely and call him 'daddy', he'll do pretty much anything for me. Anyway, how're things with Lex?"

"Great. I met his parents who seemed to really like me and next week he's meeting mine."

"Ooh, moving on up, aren't we?"

"We are. What if he's the one, Bon?"

I smile. "You don't feel it yet? Somewhere deep in your bones and maybe not even that deep. You know, girl."

I watch her eyes. "He's the one."

I hug her immediately and the tears fall from my eyes. Her happiness is everything to me and I just love her so much.

We jump pulling away because the door sounded like it was kicked in and by the looks of it, I'm positive that's what it was.

"Damon, shut up, Bonnie's gonna get upset if you make too much noises."

"Damon," I stand walking over to them. "I said not too much drinking." I frown when Stefan falls into my arms.

"Bonnie, come on. The dude quit his job, give him a break."

I sigh. Maybe he's right. "Fine."

"Do you need help with him?"

"No, I got it."

"You sure?" Ann offers and I assure her and shortly I'm left alone with my drunk fiancé. I take him to the couch. "Babe, did you enjoy the strippers?"

He blinks hard. "The what?"

"The strippers, the dancing half-naked ladies."

He smiled. "One of them looked like you. I liked her." I can't really get mad at that, I guess. "She said her name's Ebony. We talked, she sat on my lap." That's pushing it. "Don't be mad." He looks into my eyes. Even drunk he can read me. "How was your party?"

"It was nice. I got really sick though."

"That's no fair."

I smile. "Daddy? Can you strip for me, please, since my party was ruined?"

"Fuck, do I have to?"

"Pretty please?" I kiss the side of his neck.

"Fine. Play some music."

I quickly grab my phone and got to my Spotify "freaky" playlist and clap as Adorn plays and he stands. Holy man, I'm so excited I laugh as his hips shake and cover my mouth with my hands. I shout as he teases taking off his shirt and scream when he takes it and twirls it above him. He throws it at me and when I remove it from my face I see he's closer and my mouth slightly drops when he licks my jawline. I move my hands to his abs and he slowly backs away to take off his jeans. He slips stepping out of them and I cover my laugh continuing to move with him to the music. Shortly he's fully naked in front of me and I grab myself with my hand.

"Aye, Papi,"

"Take your clothes off."

I quickly oblige.

...

I smile hearing him moan saying that he's going to kill Damon. I watch him roll to his stomach and he keeps his face down for about a minute before turning it to the side. "What shit did I say last night?"

"That there was a stripper that looked like me and that you liked her and she sat on your lap as you two talked."

He says nothing so I'm guessing it's the full truth. "I'm glad you told me not to do this the day before the wedding because I'd be so fucked right now."

"See. Mama knows best."

"How was your party, did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun."

"That's good. I'm glad." I chuckle and he opens his eyes looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny from last night that Ann said. Oh, and she told me that Lexington is the one. The one."

"Wow, that's great for her. Now I feel a little more bad about the dinner." I chuckle. "Did we fuck?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You um- whenever we fuck, you have this look to you the morning after."

I smile. "What kind of look?"

"It's only through my eyes, I'm sure, but you have an outer glow and your eyes are brighter."

"Seriously?"

"You tell me. Did we fuck, if so I'm completely serious."

"We fucked. You stripped for me."

"So that wasn't a dream. We broke out no sex rule though,"

"Oh yeah," I laugh. "You were really sexy."

"Well, I'm glad you got a kick out of it."

"Stop using the word 'glad' to describe your feelings. Find another adjective."

"Sorry."

I roll my eyes. "Are you making me breakfast or what?"

"I can't enjoy an hour in bed talking to my glowing fiancée?"

"I don't have anything else I need to say."

"Fine. What are you craving?"

"Pancakes, please!"

"You're lucky that I love the fucking shit out of you."

"I am very, very lucky." I kiss him. "And since I love you more, I'll join you downstairs to watch you cook for me."

"Would you really?"

"Yes."

He takes my hand and we walk downstairs together. I hop on the counter to watch him make his way around our kitchen. I cradle my belly and I can't even see my feet dangling. Hopefully, I didn't have my dress alteration appointment too soon, I feel like I won't be able to fit it. It's like he's growing by the second. I guess that is a good thing though. I just don't want him to be too big that I suffer with some tearing down there, I hear that happens. I don't think Stefan or I have that big of a head so hopefully, I'll be all goooood.

"What are you worried about over there?" I look up seeing him flip a cake.

"Nothing, I'm good now. I was just wondering if I'll be able to fit in my dress since Elaye is growing so much now."

"You know, I have no objections marrying you with your zipper unzipped or your buttons unbuttoned."

He knows just what to say. "Thanks, babe,"

"I just want you there and our baby, that's all that matters."

I smile. I reach for my phone hearing it ring and narrowed my eyes seeing it was James. Odd. "Hey,"

"Hey, sorry to bother you early but I wanted to let you know that Hunter said he'll give us his decision by the end of the day today. He would like us both to be on a Skype call so it looks like we have to head to the office."

I sigh. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Just let me know when we're needed."

"Will do. Bye,"

"Bye," I hang up.

"Who was that?"

"James. Hunter said that he'd tell us his decision by the end of the day today and wants us both to be on a Skype call."

"The moment of truth, huh?"

"The moment of truth."

"Are you worried?"

"I'm not sure if I'd say I'm worried I'm just anxious. I want everything to work out."

"We'll be okay if it doesn't. I promise." He kisses the top of my head.

"I know,"

He goes back to cooking and I take a deep breath. All will be fine.

* * *

I moan as he massages my shoulders. I need to relax otherwise I'll stress our baby out and breakout. And to make sure my baby is as relaxed as I am, I'm rubbing my belly gently so he can have a massage too.

"You know what I was thinking tonight?"

"What?"

"After you get back from the office, we'll have a nice dinner and a nice warm candlelit bath, just the three of us."

Even more relaxed. "Sounds perfect."

I feel his hands leave and shortly his lips kiss me. "I've gots to pee-pee."

I laugh as does he. He gets up from our bed and goes into the bathroom. I love him. I don't know but unemployed Stefan is just way looser and relaxed which I guess is understandable and I won't think what I want to think scared that I'll jinx it but I like it. I lay back on the bed as he comes out and he gets the hint, crawling over me and kisses me. I close my eyes as his head leans down to connect with mine.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispers. I nod. "I started going to therapy."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. The day I quit I was just so fucking angry and I didn't really know how to control it. I wanted to call my mom but I just couldn't bring myself to do it because she would drive over then you'd know about my situation. So I just sat in my car until the idea popped into my head. Someone who I can talk to without you ever finding out and I searched and searched until I found one for me. When I was pretending to go to work, I would actually go to therapy. It's really opened my eyes up a lot. Fears of being a dad, being a husband, being unemployed. I feel better about all those things now and there's still fear but I'm more confident than I'm not."

"That's great, babe." I open my eyes. "Can you tell me why you didn't want me to know so badly?"

He sighed. "Honestly I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Babe," I kiss him. I'm the deep frown emoji. "I will never be disappointed in you. I understand why you were angry, hell, I probably would've quit too. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

We take a nap before I have to leave. I'm really nervous about this whole meeting, I just want and need things to go my way then I'll be fine. Is that asking too much, I don't think so. Stefan kisses me goodbye and tells me that he'll be here with a meal waiting. It's hard for me to tell if he's actually nervous or not. He's doing a great job of keeping it calm meanwhile I'm sweating my pits off.

I see James in the parking garage and honk my horn. He looks and when he realizes it's me, he waits for me and we walk in together. It's weird but I somewhat feel like holding his hand because I'm so nervous. We don't speak, just walk in silence into the main meeting room and set up.

"I just want to say—" James starts but is cut short when we hear a ringing.

He answers immediately and Hunter pops up on the screen looking to be in his home office.

"Hello, Sir," James greets and I just smile and slightly wave.

"I have made my decision," straight to the point, I like it. "But first, Bonnie, I have a question for you."

"Okay,"

"How do you think your coworkers will react if I were to hire Stefan?"

"Well—"

"Do you really think that you both will be able to keep things hundred percent professional because I still have my doubts."

"Well to answer your first question, there's always the possibility that a couple of people may have a small problem but in answering your second question, once they realize and see that Stefan and I are completely committed to keeping things strictly professional in the workplace and see that no matter what special treatment won't be given, they'll be completely fine. People know me and the hard work I put into my job and for the most part they like Stefan and the hard work that he puts into his. If I'm simply not the right pick for a project and someone else gets chosen over me, since I have the company's best interest at heart, if I think that it's the right decision then I will say absolutely nothing and give my support just as I've been doing with current management." I present my hands to James.

I watch him think. "Okay. But this is only a temporary decision, a trial run to see how things flow."

"So that means,"

"Stefan will be branch manager effective immediately as James prepares for his move to Los Angeles."

"So, like tomorrow?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not." I shake my head.

"Great. I'll schedule a meeting time tomorrow."

I nod. Holy fuck this is actually happening. When the call is over James and I hug smiling that we got what we wanted. I have no worry that Stefan will absolutely crush it so this temporary status will soon be permanent.

I rush home and I'm ready to kick the door down to tell my man the great news but I halt seeing a bouquet of roses on our porch step. I smile and pick them up then open the door. Soft music playing and I see the glow of candlelight and follow it. Stefan's setting up and I smile when our eyes meet. "Babe,"

"Come have a seat," I slowly walk over taking this all in. He kisses me as I sit.

"I have great news, baby."

"I got the job?"

I smile nodding. "Starting tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't worry I'll help you."

He smiles and kisses me again. "You want to know what's on the menu?" I nod. "Steamed broccoli, mashed potatoes, baked chicken, some gravy just in case you're feelin a little fancy," I chuckle, "and dinner rolls."

Is it my birthday or did I just win a major jackpot? Everything smells and sounds delicious that I cannot wait to dive in.

...

Full as a tick is the only appropriate way that I know how to describe how I feel right now as we bathe. My back to his chest as he holds me, resting his chin on my shoulder, softly circling my belly. I hear his calm breaths in my ear which makes me relax even more but I can't doze off.

"Hunter said you two will talk tomorrow about your position. I think afterward you should hold a meeting explaining."

"I got this, babe, don't worry."

I know he's got this but I can't help but to worry, it's in my blood. I need to meditate longer tomorrow.

* * *

All eyes were on us as it typically is when Stefan and I walk in together but I heard a few low mummers as he turns towards the boss' office and I head straight into mine. Ann steps in and gives me a look. Everything happened so late that I didn't even get to tell anyone.

"Stefan's—"

"Yep. He's the new manager."

"Wow. That's insane, he's starting so quickly."

"I guess Hunter wanted him to know just how badly things can possibly get and see if he could work through it."

She exhales. "Anyway, your day is basically free which is good considering."

"Yeah, that's even if he'll let me help. He's always super serious but we shall see."

"May I have everyone's attention please?" I hear Stefan project so I follow Ann into the main room. "For those of whom who do not know me, my name is Stefan Salvatore, I worked for Men's Attiré for eighteen years but an opportunity came to me to be able to be your new manager here in replace of James and I gladly took it." Few gasps. "Don't worry, I didn't steal his job or anything like that, James will be moving to the Los Angeles branch later this month which is great and exciting news for him. Now personally I will try my best to have things run as smoothly as I'm sure James had it, but I'm also a man of the people so if you have any suggestions at all feel free to let me know and if I believe it's a good idea, changes will be made. There will be a meeting in three hours for you all to discuss those ideas with me and if you don't want to share your ideas publicly for whatever the reasons, write them down neatly or print them out and leave it in the box on my office door. Thank you all so much for your attention and time I look forward to hearing from you in a few hours. Now, who is Karen?" He looks around then snaps his head to the left seeing a hand raise. "Please follow me into my office,"

She nods and stands following after him. I'm about to be a crazy fiancée and ask what the fuck he needs her for but I need to be professional so I'll just meditate.

"Stefan seems like he's adjusting fine," Ann says from behind me.

I turn to her, "He's been dreaming about this for years, he better have adjusted fine."

She chuckles and I continue into my office. I take a deep breath, in and out, calming myself. Really I have no reason to be acting this way at all but I'm territorial and I just realized that if any one of these bitches tries something, I'm the one that's going to be fired. I would walk over and work at Men's Attiré but what's-her-face is there. I shouldn't let that stop me though, so maybe I'll give Frank a call if needed.

As soon as I'm actually getting into my work a meeting is announced and I have to stop what I'm doing to go. I finish up what I have though and I'm not surprised to see that I'm the last to step in. Stefan smiles at me so I know I'm not in trouble. He nods his head beside him and I see an empty seat making me smile and I walk my pregnant booty over and sit next to him.

"I want to thank you all for coming, hopefully, you had some time to think things over. I received some suggestions in my box that I'll read over to see what the reactions are, but let's start here. Is there anything that anyone needs to say that you may feel will help this office as a whole that maybe James didn't do or maybe that you wished you suggested before? This is a brand new start so anything is open." I see his head look around.

I look at the faces and I can tell that everyone and I mean everyone is intimidated by him. Hell, if we weren't fucking, I'd probably be intimidated too. Stefan is so damn good at his job that it's hard to not be intimidated by him, his face screams 'I don't fuck around'. I hear him exhale through his nose.

"Okay, I'll start. I absolutely hate the way James has his desktop setup. I mean he didn't have a chance to clean it up so I made sure to transfer things into an external hard drive but you guys should've seen it. Shit was a mess. I wish he was more organized." I smile when people start whispering lowly. "Who's next?"

"Casual day?" Barbra suggests.

"Alright," He jots down. "Why do you think it'll help things around here, Miss —"

"Barbra. And I don't know, I feel like taking some stress off of getting so dressed up in the morning and being in something comfortable will put us all in better spirits. At least I like it will for me."

"I agree. All in favor of casual day, raise your hand." I was the first to raise mine and people confidently followed. He checks it. "And one more thing before we really get started, if I see or hear an idea that I really like and let's say it doesn't get the majority vote, I still may have it come into effect." Fair enough.

"What about some type of daycare?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would love that just as much as the rest of you parents, but I think that's above my pay grade. I would take that up with the building to see if maybe something can be worked out but a daycare in this office specifically, unfortunately, will not work out."

"I know that this will more than likely not get the majority vote, but what about holding meetings biweekly or once a month. James sent out emails which were fine, but sometimes you can't get the tone of urgency or importance through text. I think that holding meetings even if it's just to check in or every time we get a new deal will be great. It was always just the team that was involved leaving the rest of us completely clueless on what was going on. And I get it, some things have to stay within the team but the rest of us shouldn't be left in the dark when we're supposed to be a company."

Damn. I look over at Stefan and I see him smiling. "What is your name?"

"Lisa."

"Well, Lisa, I think that's an excellent idea. You're completely right, we are all hired to make this company run, we all have a special skill so we should all be involved in some way even if that's simply knowing about it. I admire your honesty."

"Thank you."

He writes it down and her name beside it. "Anyone else have a suggestion?"

"I don't want to be that person, but a few of us were talking earlier and for those who do not know Stefan and Bonnie are getting married so," Janet exhales, "there's some concern about the relationship that you two will have in the workplace."

"Thank you for bringing that up, I wasn't sure if I should speak on it or not but since there's talks I will say that no one has anything to worry about. Not a single person in this room will have any form of special treatment, if I think you're good for the job, you're good for the job and I want you on it. If not, you're not. I don't want to get into too much personal detail but Bonnie and I have this rule about work talk in our outside of work life. We keep things private and to ourselves. I can't guarantee it all the time, I'm just being honest when I say this but she won't know things before you all know things. But with that being said, she is number two here, her numbers are the best, that's just the way it is, so there may be times when I'll confide in her about certain ideas and projects before letting the office know but it has nothing to do with who I go home with every night. It has to do with the facts. And if at any time some of you feel like I'm not staying true to my word talk to me about it and I'll give you an explanation."

"I feel like I should say something as well since my name was brought up,"

"Sure,"

"I think for the most part you all know me and what I'm about. I don't like cutting corners, I don't go for the easy way out, I have the best interest for this company at heart. So let's say that Stefan does confide in me and I think that one of you would have better insight, I'll suggest it and I've done it before. I can't say that it always worked, but I do what I can for the greater good of this company. I can promise you all that you have nothing to worry about and if you're too shy or whatever to talk to Stefan you can talk to me."

"Now that that's out of the way are there any more suggestions before I move into the written ones?"

"I actually have more of a question than a suggestion."

"Okay,"

"My name is Daniel by the way, but I was wondering what's the policy of personal meetings with you. Will we have to set up a scheduling time or can we simply just knock on your door?"

He thinks. "Well, it all depends on the subject. If it's something that can be resolved in a matter of ten minutes, knock and we'll see if I have the time but if it's something that needs to be discussed thoroughly I would suggest shooting me an email outlining the situation and I'll get back to you with a time and date."

He nods.

"Any more questions or suggestions?" He looks around. "Going once… twice… okay, moving on," he lifts the paper and unfolds the first one.

"Casual day, already discussed." He reads the next one over. "This one suggests meetings as well, so far it looks like you all are on the same page which is nice." He takes the other one and reads it over and chuckles, "About Bonnie and I. Even though that asks a different question, I think in our response, we answered it but if not feel free to ask again." He reaches for the next one and reads it. "Okay, this is different although it ties somewhat to Daniel's question my open door policy. I know that I can be intimidating, I hear it a lot, I get told it often but guys if there's seriously a problem let me know. I can help you out. If there's something going on at home and it's affecting your work let me know because if you don't I'll just think you're slacking and that won't go over well. Now at the same time, I don't like being taken advantage of. That won't go over well either. I'm here to be your boss over anything else. I like having friends so I'm sure I'll make friends with some of you but outside of the workplace. Just as you all expect Bonnie and I to keep our relationship outside of the workplace the same thing applies for everyone else. So that's the last of 'em, hopefully, everything was spoken about but again, feel free to knock. I don't want to take up a lot of your time so get back to doing whatever you all were doing."

People stand walking out and when I push my seat back, Stefan places his hand on my thigh stopping me. He leans in, "You think things are good?"

"They're great, babe. I promise like you said, you're a little intimidating so give them a chance to warm up."

"Okay. I want to kiss you."

"I'll meet you in your office in five." I stand to walk out feeling his eyes on me.

When the five minutes are up I sneak away and knock on his door. He opens it and when he sees it's me, he opens it even more letting me in before closing and locking the door. As soon as he turns, I meet our lips and kiss him roughly. He moans walking me over to his desk which he sits me on continuing to kiss me. I catch up on my breathing when he drops to his knees and pulls my hips closer and as he's pulling my panties down I lay back and cross my legs at the ankles behind his head. "Eat me good, Mr. Salvatore."

He growls and I moan as loudly as quietly as I can. I run my fingers through his hair since I can't compliment him as much as I would if we were home. "This can't happen again," I tell him after I'm down from my high.

"I know," he licks me.

"Well, at least not during office hours anyway."

He chuckles and helps me sit up. We smile watching each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"We suck at this no sex thing, don't we?"

"We're the worst." He agrees making us smile.

We look at his phone as it rings and we kiss once more before I make my way out.

...

Stefan stuck around a little later today to get more settled in so I had the chance to change and start on dinner before he got home. My baby is kicking me like never before and I'm not so sure why. Maybe he's hungry? I go to the refrigerator and snack on some grapes, pineapples, and strawberries as the fries cooked. I smile hearing my man step in and he's soon by my side picking up a pineapple and surprises me some by feeding it to me. We kiss and he bends to kiss my belly. "Damn, baby's kicking,"

"I know that's why I was feeding him." He smiles. "What did you need to see Karen for?"

His eyes narrow them he remembers. "Oh, James said that she's good with computer stuff and I needed help."

I nod. "And kind of on the subject, what's the rule now to work talk now that we work at the same place?"

"Well I would still very much love to keep our work stuff at work so we can focus on us and our personal lives but it doesn't have to be as strict because we're on the same team now." I nod and he kisses me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, babe."

"I can't wait to make you my wife. I'm the luckiest man alive."

My heart pounds. "I'm the lucky one."

"Did you want to get away for the weekend as our honeymoon?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know, nowhere really far, just a quiet spot for us."

"We can do some looking. That sounds nice though."

"Okay. I'll be back, I should change." I nod and watch him walk away.

I really wish that we could have a real honeymoon but we have a baby and work so things don't exactly mix right now. I'm sure once our baby is out and we're ready to leave him alone with our parents, we'll use up our vacation days to take a trip somewhere to make up for it. At least I'll have that to look forward to.


	17. Chapter 17

I bounce on my toes as Ann walks down the aisle because next, it's my turn! My dad chuckles at me then leans in. "I was going to save this for tomorrow when the real thing happens but I'm sure I don't have to ask you if you really want to marry Stefan, do I?" I shake my head rapidly. I'm so ready to marry him. I love him so much. Tears cloud my eyes causing my vision to bend but I hold them in as we start walking. Stefan wipes under his eyes and I bite my tongue because I really don't want to cry but here they come. I wipe them as they fall and it feels like forever when my hands are in his. We smile through our wet faces and keep contact as my parents' pastor briefly runs through his lines. I look over hearing Stefan's name being said then be told the words he will repeat before it's my turn. He takes my hand and slides an invisible ring down my finger making my tears continue but my smile widen. I do the same and soon were announced, husband and wife. We made a vow yesterday to not kiss until the wedding and it's been really hard, harder than I thought, honestly. We face the room and there's not a single dry eye and now I don't feel as embarrassed. We walk down to cheering and clapping and as we reached the end of the aisle, Stefan grabbed my face and met our foreheads. It's our substitute for kissing and though it satisfies it's never enough. He kisses the bridge of my nose then gets on one knee to kiss our baby. He will be able to hear his mommy and daddy get married and that's so special to us. Our little man.

* * *

It was so hard for me to leave Stefan after dinner but it's tradition. We hugged for five minutes before I left with Ann. My mom will be joining us so she's following behind to Ann's place and we'll have a sleepover.

"I'm so happy for you, Bonnie," I look over at her. "Seeing you and Stefan up there," she exhaled, "I don't think I've ever seen a love like that. Well not for a long time anyway."

"Thank you for being there. I seriously don't know what I would do without you."

We hug once she's stopped at a light. "We'll have as much fun as we can tonight especially since we couldn't party for your bachelorette party."

"That's one of the few things that suck being pregnant when you're about to get married."

"Your mom seems like the life of the party so we'll have our fun."

I chuckle. My mom really is the life of the party and I wonder if that's where I get it from. I love dancing and forcing people to dance as I will tomorrow at our wedding. I swear if no one is on that floor after Stefan and I have our first dance, I will get rid of everyone's chairs.

Ann pulls up to her place and oddly enough I've never been here before. I've never had to pick her up or anything like that so this will be a nice experience I like to see how people decorate their homes if they're messy or tidy. I hope she's not messy. I mean a little pile here and there, sure but don't let it get too out of hand.

We wait for my mom to get out of her car when we all walk up to the door together. She opens it and I just want to rush in but I don't act like a maniac, instead, I walk in like a normal being and move my head left to right calmly. I'm impressed. Art on the walls that looked like the expensive kind, cream couches and a nice flat screen.

"Nice house, girl." My mom says before I could.

"Thanks. I dabble in a little interior design."

"I should've asked you to help us out with our place."

"I mean I still can if you want. I have a few ideas,"

"Wedding gift?"

"Does that mean you want me to take the one I already got back?"

"Nah, the wedding is tomorrow, it's too late."

She laughs some and we head upstairs. My mom excuses herself to the bathroom after Ann shows us where we'll be staying. I lay with my back on the bed and exhale.

"How are you feeling?"

"I miss Stefan." I chuckle. "No offense,"

"None taken. He's gonna be your hubby after all. Are you excited?"

My mom walks in and joins us.

"I'm really excited. You know when he proposed to me we were in a hotel room in Mystic Falls. We were about to get busy then he tells me that he wants to marry me. Just like that, no ring, no speech or warning. I was firstly shocked then terrified. I said yes because I didn't want to break his heart but then later that day I started noticing things that I hadn't before about us and then I started thinking that maybe we do deserve to be together forever. And when we got back home I made him propose again this time with a speech and down on one knee," they chuckled, "and when he put this ring on my finger," I raise my hand, "it hit me that what we have is forever and I don't have to be scared anymore because I know he'll always be there. And the craziness of these past few months really reassured that. Stefan is my forever."

"That's beautiful, baby. I'm glad you found your forever."

I reach out my arm to hold my mom's hand. "Can I ask you a question, mom?"

"Of course,"

"Are there times when you don't find dad attractive?"

"Absolutely."

We all laugh and that made me really happy. I'm weird and probably the only woman to wish this upon herself but I can't wait until that day comes.

My mom asks Ann about her possible forever and she plays it coy but that's just the type of person she is. She like her private shit private which I don't blame her at all about but I really do hope that he's that forever she's been looking for.

* * *

We all fell asleep on the bed not even meaning to but it just happened. I feel a little bad since I know Ann had wanted to at least have a dance party, but we're a mixture of old, pregnant and tired.

I shower first as my favorite women are laying out my outfit. I can not believe that in just four hours I will be Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore. It sounds pretty nice, I must say. I wash my body with a lemon wash because it's Stefan's favorite scent then once I'm out, Ann steps in and I start washing my face. My mom takes over to give me a mini facial then instructs me to lay down and relax as she showers.

Once we're all fresh, I was the mask off and sit down as they start on hair and makeup. I want to keep things simple and natural so I didn't see a reason on hiring a professional when I have people perfectly capable. My mom does my hair, curling it lightly like I want it. She adds little gems and beads, incorporating them into the half up/ half down look. Ann smokes out my eyes in a subtle manner and arches my brows perfectly that I wish I was recording her so I can watch it over and attempt myself. I smile at the concentration on the both of them for the only things you could hear were rubber bands, clips, and the tapping of a makeup brush on the packaging of a palette.

My mom steps in front of me to look at Ann's work and she smiles. I know it's a success. I stand from my chair and lean in, looking at myself closely in the mirror. Perfect. Everything is just somehow perfect. I turn to squeeze them both then we help each other out with looks and makeup.

I lean on the wall stepping into my dress. I was first at everything but last to put on my dress. I feel the tears burning as the zipper runs up my back. I hear my mom gasp and the look on her face as she watches me doesn't help my tearful state.

"You are radiant."

"I second that one hundred percent." Ann stands beside her.

"I want to make a little toast," I look around for my bottled water. "I just want to thank you both for all of the energy and hard work you've used to put up with me," the smiled. "Words cannot explain how grateful I am how blessed I feel to have you both here with me right now. This is a dream I never know I wanted and I'm so glad that I'm able to spend part of it with you two. I love you both."

"We love you too,"

Group hug! We all head downstairs hearing a honking but before we really leave, we make sure that nothing is left behind. I pack my phone and spare keys in my clutch then we're out. I give my mom and Ann permission to drink in front of me when they asked, it's not like I'm some bridezilla and was going to tell them no. We get to the church an hour later and I get the chance to look around and make sure that everything is perfect before I need help to pee.

I'm getting really nervous because it's almost time. I wish I could sneak off to see Stefan like brides do in the movies and on TV but that would really be cutting it close— I look over hearing my phone ring and retrieve it from my bag and shake my head as I answer.

"Babe,"

"I needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much."

"I miss you more. I really wanted to see you and of course, you called reading my mind like always."

He chuckled. "I never want to be apart like that again." He exhaled. "You still want to be my wife?"

"One hundred percent yes. What about you, do you still want to be my husband?"

"I don't know who I'd be if I wasn't your husband but I know that I wouldn't be happy." I smile. "I have a surprise for you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll know what it is later."

"Are you ready, Bon?" My dad asks.

"I have to go to walk down the aisle."

He laughed some. "I'll be standing right here waiting. I love you so much."

"I love you more, babe," I hang up place my phone down before taking my father's hand.

I can hear the music playing and my heart is beating like a drum. I take deep breaths and rub my belly to help calm me down. My dad turns to me and hugs me as Ann makes her way down and it's exactly what I needed to calm down. I hear people standing and soon that famous tune started to play and we pull away.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad."

He kisses my forehead and it's then when we start our walk down the aisle. Stefan shakes his head at me and I laugh a little, keeping it in. He looks over at Damon and says something before looking back at me. I'm not crying as hard as I was yesterday and I'm glad about that because I don't want to ruin Ann's work.

My dad gives me over to Stefan and we're soon standing in front of each other. "You're so beautiful," he whispers to me.

I smile and thank him before I turn to actually pay attention to what the pastor is saying. He blesses our love and marriage and baby and future ones to come. He acknowledges the love the that we have for each other and the love others have for us. A prayer is said and afterward, I gasp because he said that Stefan has written his own vows. What?! I look over at him with side eyes and he chuckles and whispers a "surprise,". He reached into his jacket pocket and opens the paper before moving his left hand to our child and I place my hands on top of his.

"Bonnie," he looks up at me and we smile, "I know what I said about not wanting to write vows and it was true all up until last night. Standing here with you and our baby, my eyes couldn't stop flowing with tears. I've never loved a partner so much that I felt so deeply about that it brought me to tears and then you came into my life. After our second date, I knew you were the one. On the first date, I had my suspicions but I was sure by the second." I laugh some. "You're everything to me and I tell you this all the time but I want everyone here and God as my witnesses when I tell you again, you are everything to me and you're the best thing that has happened to my life in such a long time. I can't wait to start this journey with you, to grow with you and take on parenting with you and making what I'm sure would be many mistakes in that department but we'll learn from them. I want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what. You are my forever."

Was he spying on me? "You are my forever too. Those are my vows." We smile and everyone else chuckles some.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

I move my arms around his neck and he teases me by rubbing our noses together before our lips finally meet. I feel something move through my body and maybe that was the link from Stefan to me. We pull away but he kisses me once more before we hold hands and walk down the aisle together then out the congregation. He pulls me in and makes out with me in front of the church doors. I hear random people walking by talking nice things about us. Stefan moves away but I kiss on his neck because I wasn't finished.

"Come to the limo with me." He holds my face and kisses me.

We walk down the steps and he opens the door for me.

* * *

After a little fun, we head back inside only to come outside for pictures. I know they'll turn out so beautiful, I can't wait to hang them around the house.

We have our first dance to 'Perfect' then I danced with my dad as Stefan danced with my mom then midway we swapped my dad for Stefan's and my mom for Stefan's. I never thought that I would be dancing with Stefan's dad but it happened. Afterward, I force people on the dance floor and we got down. Even though when Stefan and I usually dance together it consists of non-stop grinding but for this occasion, we toned it down and did things appropriately.

Stefan took my hand so we could sit down to eat. "Is baby hungry?"

"He's sleeping, we partied too hard."

He chuckled and kissed me. "This looks so good,"

"It does,"

You had three options. Chicken, fish or vegetarian and at first I had chosen fish but given the circumstance, I had to switch to chicken but by the way this breast is looking, I'm glad that I switched. Stefan cut it up for me and fed me my first bite. Juicy, just how I like it. It was breaded perfectly, just the right amount of crunch and no pink on the meat. Perfecto.

"Babe, you have to try this,"

I fed him and he's not as dramatic as me but I can tell he liked it. I took over to feed myself because Stefan is too slow. I had mixed vegetables as well and mashed potatoes with mac and cheese and I really want to hire the chef to be our personal cooker.

Next was the cake! Our top tier chocolate, middle tier vanilla and bottom tier a swirl of both cake. I told Stefan to not smash it in my face and I think the only reason why he listened to me was so that he wouldn't be able to feed me. He bit his lower lip before sticking his thumb in his mouth. I fed him next and it's starting to get a little hot in here. He pulled me in and kissed me and when he grabbed my ass I knew he forgot where we were. I pull away before my dad said something and we cut a few more slices of cake to hand out then we sit down at our spot. A few family members come up to us and congratulate us.

We look over hearing a glass ringing and it's my lovely Ann. I hold Stefan's hand and squeeze it some.

"I won't take long, I promise but it is my duty to make a toast and even if it wasn't, I would want to make one anyway because the love between you two is unreal. Stefan, whenever Bonnie says she needs you and you're not there, almost always in an instant do you call her and you bring the brightest smile on her face. Seriously you guys it's gotten to the point where I think he's bugged her office, no lie." We laugh. "The love that you two have for each other inspired me so much. And I know that I don't know everything and that I don't see everything, but the things that I see and the things that I know demonstrates to me that your love is one of a kind. So I raise my glass to you both and wish in the brightest star for your forever. Cheers,"

"Cheers!"

I walk over to her and hug her. She made me cry, I hate her.

I smile as Damon walks up and he gains laughs by patting me on the head. "This girl." I laugh. "I remember the first time I met Bonnie. But it's not the most appropriate story, so I'll talk about the second time I met Bonnie." I laugh and hug him from the side. "She was over my brother's house at the time and I don't remember what Stefan was doing but he wasn't in the room giving us some time to talk and I remember thinking that my brother hit the jackpot. Believe it or not Bonnie is really intelligent, funny and I'm sure you all know that she's not afraid to speak her mind no matter who you are, she will talk." I giggle and he hugs me. "So cheers to my new little sister, a sister that I always secretly wanted and to my brother who I couldn't imagine tackling this life without."

Stefan steps down and hugs his brother as well and we sit back down as my parents came up together. My dad was crying and my mom was there mainly for comfort by rubbing his back throughout his speech. Lance was next then Lily ended the toasting. It was back to partying after then but I was honestly ready to leave my own damn party. I rested my head on Stefan's chest and he kissed the top of my head swaying a little to the music. I was glad seeing people start to make their exit because the sooner they leave the sooner I can leave.

"Are you gonna dance for me tonight?" Stefan asks in my ear.

Shit. I was just looking forward to a quickie then going to bed but I guess since it's our wedding night I'll put in a little more. "Only if you ask nicely," I whisper back.

"Please,"

"Please what?"

"Please shake your ass on me and I'll take you from behind."

I pull back some to look into his eyes and bite my bottom lip. Deal.

...

Ahh. I wake up as Mrs. Salvatore and I must say it feels nice. Too bad we can't really honeymoon due to Baby but we decided to go to a log cabin next weekend to get away.

"Is my wife awake?"

"She is,"

He exhales and moves his arm around me, hugging me close. "You're finally my Mrs. Salvatore. I love you so much."

"I love you more, my lovely husband."

"Next up is our baby."

I chuckle. "I know, right. Time will fly, I'm sure."

"Do you feel different?"

"I do. What about you?"

"Yeah. I mean I can't really describe it, but it's different. Good different."

"Definitely."

He watches my eyes. "Are you ready for our log cabin?"

"Not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous yet excited to get away."

"Me too. Although I'm not nervous."

Of course he isn't. "I expect you to then protect me, daddy."

"Always."

"I would love to see you get into a fist fight over me."

He chuckled. "No, you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you'll be angry at me though secretly turned on but you won't act on it because I'll start to realize that you like that bad boy shit and do more of it and you won't approve of it."

He's right but, "Still,"

He chuckled again. "Have you ever fought over a guy?"

"Never."

"And to think you were gonna kick ass over me. Wow, I'm honored."

I roll my eyes. "You?"

"Just once."

"Over who?"

"You."

"Oh whatever, Stefan."

"I'm so serious."

"That thing with Frank doesn't count."

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean I didn't knock the guy out because it was a public place and I didn't feel like going to jail, but I jacked him up a couple times."

"Wh- then when was this?"

He sighed. "A couple of years back, we were hanging out, you know enjoying the day and this fucking guy kept looking at you. Mind you this happens a lot, you're a fine woman so I let it slide but claimed you more so he would just back off. Didn't work. So I find us a place to just relax and settle down figuring that he can't look at your ass if you're not standing. I look around the dudes gone so I relax some more and enjoy your kisses and touch but I feel him again so I flip you on your back and look up seeing him just fucking staring. I had enough of it so I asked if you wanted an ice cream and you said yes so I got up. The dude starts speed walking away but I grab him by the collar and push his ass against a tree. Told him to leave us the fuck alone and if I catch him again I'd punch his face in. He left us alone."

That is really sexy. I remember that day, actually but I was completely oblivious to the guy that was watching us. I was trapped in my own world of Stefan, he was honestly all that I could really think about for quite some time. Loving Stefan, talking to Stefan, holding Stefan, fucking Stefan played on a loop. He smiles at me when I come to.

"They're tender,"

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He kisses down my neck to my chest and gently holds my left breast as he kisses the right.

...

We watch each other's eyes as his fingers slip out my mouth. We decided on eating some of our cake. It was innocent at first but then he kept giving me looks and I then started eating it in a sexy manner which sparked him feeding me. "How am I supposed to resist you for two months post-baby?"

"Hopefully with all the poop and tears it won't be that hard."

"I need to fuck you as much as I can then."

"You see, this is why I wanted to get pregnant after our marriage."

"Hey, it's not all my fault."

"I did my part. I was on the pill, you're just selfish."

"But you feel so good, baby."

I roll my eyes and he chuckles. "I think this is as big as I'll get until I'm about to pop."

"We should've done progression pictures. I was meaning to ask you."

"I would say next time but I feel kind of bad for doing it with one and not the other."

He sighs. "Yeah," sighs again. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

"You promise you still do?"

"I promise."

"Okay," he's so cute. "Who's your celebrity crush?"

I think. "Uhhh… I don't know."

"Liar."

"I seriously can't think of anyone. Who's yours?"

"Pass."

I laugh. "You can't pass!"

"I was going to answer if you said someone but now I'm not."

"Fine, I'll keep thinking if you tell me yours."

"Okay. I think Jessica Alba is really sexy."

I smile. "You'd leave me for her?"

"Of course not."

I smile again. "Ugh, let me think of someone…" seriously why is this so hard?! "I don't know, babe."

"Oh come on,"

"I feel like if I have to think this hard then I don't find anyone that sexy."

"Well, now I feel like a dick."

"No, babe, I'm just weird. You only get my panties wet." His eyes shift down.

"I won't say she gets me hard, she's just an attractive woman."

"I don't disagree. I'd be offended if you said someone ugly."

He laughed then kissed me. We sport smiles as we move away from each other's lips and I shiver some as his hand reaches to touch the side of my face. It feels like it's been years since he's done that and that can't be true, but I cannot remember the last time he's done that. His thumb caresses and I lean into him and close my eyes. He's smiling when I open them and kisses me again. "You're so beautiful."

"My husband is so sweet."

"We got married, babe."

I smile. "We got married. It was beautiful."

"It was. A memory I will hold forever."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Our pinkies hug on it.

...

The weekend seemed to disappointingly fly by meaning that work was now a priority. Which also means that I have to get in my kisses. It was much easier with Stefan and I working in different buildings but now that we're together and I see him a lot more often it's hard to not kiss him madly.

He snakes his hand around my neck making me moan in his mouth and rock my hips once. He hisses leaning his head to take over and I let him. He is the boss after all. His watch beeps and we both know what that means.

"Daddy, I want you."

"Babe." He kisses along my neck and chin. "Tonight I promise."

"Right now."

"Baby—"

"Please,"

He pulls away to look into my eyes. "What did you say?" He looks shocked. Have I never 'pleased' him before?

"Please,"

His lips are on mine in the next second and I smile as he leans the seat back.

* * *

We walk in together and I smiled when he grabbed my hand and squeezed it before we parted ways going into our own offices. Ann smiles at me and follows me inside.

"How's it like being Mrs. Salvatore?"

I sigh. "Amazing."

She chuckles then hands me a box. I smile and open it and gasp coming faces with a nameplate. I take it out and see Bonnie Salvatore engraved in gold letters. "This is the first time I've seen it written out." I hold it to my heart. "I want to show Stefan so bad."

"Then go show him,"

"I can't. This qualifies as a personal "issue" and not a professional one. I don't want Stefan fired because I can't keep myself from looking at him."

"All that matters to Hunter is that Stefan makes him money. I'm sure he cares about your relationship but he won't let that be the thing to decide if he's fired or not."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But this isn't that big of a deal, I mean I love this but I'll wait to use my personal visit when it's something of the highest importance."

"Like what?"

"Not sure."

She chuckled then walked out. I take a seat at my desk and login to my computer. I sigh and open my emails to see if I got anything after I left. I was surprised to see that I got one from James. He asked how everything was and I don't want to brag and say that Stefan's doing excellent so I'll tell him that everything's going really well. I highly doubt he's in LA already so I asked how his packing was going. It's kind of weird. I feel like I'm cheating on Stefan or doing something wrong since we're friendly exes. I know that I'm not doing a bad thing but I can't help that part of me that does and tells me to just ignore James from now on. Then again I don't want to be a dick so… send.

Holy fuck I just came up with a great idea! I close my door then Skype Stefan. I hope this works, please work, pleeeaseee. My heart races as it loads and I smile seeing his face. "Look, babe!" I hold up my nameplate.

He laughs a little. "Ann gave that to you?"

"Yeah, don't you love it?"

"I do, I love it so much.

"I just wanted to show you but I didn't want people to really know about it."

"Why not?"

"Because," I sigh, "you're my husband and you're the boss and people already assume that I'm going to get special treatment and I don't want to get any of us into trouble."

"We won't get in trouble, I promise. Come."

"I'm scared."

"Since when do you care about what other people think?"

"I don't know, I've changed and I hate it."

"Okay, fine."

He hung up on me. I frown because I made him mad at me, I didn't think he would get mad at me. I feel my tears forming but then my door opens and it's Stefan. I smile and he comes up to me and hugs me.

"Babe, I'm not going to apologize because you're my wife. If I want to fucking see you, I'll see you, if you want to see me then see me. You're my Mrs. Salvatore, okay?"

I nod and he kisses me. I show him my nameplate again. "Next is the sign in the door."

He smiles at me. "I love you."

"I love you more." I kiss him and hug him this time.

When he leaves I feel much better and lighter. This is why he's my husband. He can turn my down moods into happy ones and that's a rare thing that someone can do. He's my Stefan. My Mr. Salvatore.


	18. Chapter 18

Braxton Hicks. Hurt like a bitch. That's my mantra as I sit through the pain. I can't imagine what actual labor will feel like but if it's anything like this I hate it. Although I am somewhat glad because I know what to expect when the real thing comes so it's a win-lose situation.

Stefan kisses my head as I loosen my hold on his hand. I try not to squeeze so hard but apply little pressure. "You're doing great, babe." He kisses my lips.

As the months are winding down, Stefan is getting more annoying to me and I don't know why. 'You're doing great, babe' shut the fuck up and just hold my hand. I don't know how to tell him because I'll be too direct and no one wants to hear that.

"While we're somewhat on the topic, you're going to give birth in a hospital right?"

"Yes," I sigh.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because you're annoying." Damn it.

"Because I asked a question?"

"Stefan. I love you but I'm cranky right now."

He walks away and thankfully so. I exhale and relax a little more.

"David Beckham."

"What?"

"He's my celebrity crush."

"Of course,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He looks exactly like me."

I couldn't stop my laugh. "Babe, come on."

"I'll show you," he left to what I'm sure, retrieve his iPad and I smiled seeing that I was right. He held it up next to his face and I tilted my head to the side. Shit. "See."

"Fuck, I hate to say it but you look sexier. Especially since you haven't tamed that beard." I bite my lip.

"I know what you like."

"Come." I grab his collar once he's in front of me and pull him into my lips, kissing his stupid, sexy ass. I run my hands up his shirt to feel his abs and chest hair and suddenly he's not annoying anymore. "Fuck me, daddy."

"As you wish."

...

It took some time but I think people are finally starting to warm up to Stefan. He's really a great guy and I'm glad that people are starting to notice it and realize that he isn't some douchebag. With that being said the women are really testing me. I swear bitches have got some motherfucking nerve. Flaunting themselves around him, requesting private meetings just to be alone with him. I hear the gossip and they're lucky that I trust my man or else I would fight but I know that it's no need for me to. I'm only deciding to keep my mouth shut about this because I know if I bring it up it'll start a scene and I want a peaceful workplace, not one where everyone is against someone.

I walk out to get something from the vending machine and halt seeing Stefan there checking out the options. He's so freaking handsome.

"Come over here," he tells me.

I would ask how he knew it was me but he has super powers when it comes to me. I smile as he meets our lips kissing me softly twice. I move away and stand beside him. "Can we have lunch together?"

"I can't, babe, I have a Skype meeting with Hunter. He's letting me know if I can stay or if I'm getting replaced."

My eyes widen. "How come you didn't tell me before?"

"I just found out today." I sigh. "Everything will be fine. He'd be stupid to fire me, you know that."

I nod. I do know that but at the same time, I don't know if Hunter's a stupid guy or not.

"Babe," I look up at him. "It's okay." He kisses me then steps away some. I narrow my eyes then turn around seeing Jessica walk in. I smile at her then turn back to the machines. I forgot what I came in here for in the first place.

"Stefan, are we still on for lunch?"

Bitch what?

"I can't, actually I found out that I have a meeting with Mr. Flanagan so I have to reschedule."

"That's fine. Tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

Jessica deposits her quarters into the machine and bends down to get her water as I'm just staying there frozen. Stefan places his hand on my arm but I move it away.

"Baby-"

I walk away. It's the only thing I can do that doesn't require me throwing things. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I really hope I didn't make a huge mistake, one that can potentially ruin our marriage.

"Bonnie, can we please talk?"

"I don't want to talk."

"But babe-"

"I said I don't want to talk, Stefan." I watch his eyes.

He sighs but nods and walks away. Ann shortly walks in and closes the door. I'm surprised when she just hugs me and that sparked tears so I started crying causing me to hug me tighter.

* * *

Do _you want me to quit? I'll do whatever you want._

I read those sentences several times over and over not really believing he was giving me the power. A part of me says yes, fucking quit and work somewhere else where I don't have to see other women flirting with you but the other part of me wants him to stay because I love having him around and he makes me so stupid happy whenever I see his face. He's a great boss, the greatest and he deserves this more than anyone... but I don't want this to ruin us. I know that I have to work on myself but Stefan needs to at least lessen the load.

 _Can we talk?_

I text him back and he read it within the first five seconds.

 _Can you come to me?_

 _Okay_

I even out my papers but tapping them against my desk before leaving them there and walking towards Stefan's office. I knocked first then walked in seeing Stefan standing then closed and locked the door behind me. I exhaled ready to sit in one of the seats in front of him but he met me and took my hand leading them to his chair having me sit on his lap. We hugged closely for a minute before he kissed me.

"I don't want you to quit, babe."

"Are you-"

"But. I think all of these meetings are a little much. I get that you want to be open with everyone and make a good impression but and I trust you fully but I can't handle it. I mean seriously no one ever requested that much private time with James and he's been here for years and now all of a sudden you're booked into next month, it's crazy."

"I know, I'm just- I love it here. And after I have my meeting and hopefully it's a positive one then I'll close my door more often, I promise. I love you and I don't want this to break us apart because I don't want to be apart from you."

"I don't want to be apart from you either."

He kissed me and I'm so glad that we had this conversation because it was needed. I love my man with my whole heart. I curse as pain takes over me and hold my stomach.

"Breathe," Stefan tells me.

I breathe through it and it's soon over. "We should take a Lamaze class, I think."

"I think so too."

"I'll do some research and let you prepare for your meeting."

"Okay," I kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you more." I kiss him again standing before it got heated.

"Wait, babe." I pause. "I want you in here when I get the call. I want to hold your hand."

I smile and walk back over to him this time sitting in front of him so that I can go unseen by Hunter. We look at each other as the computer rings and I stretch out my hand meeting Stefan's half way.

"Hello, Sir,"

"Stefan, how's everything been going?"

"Excellent, actually, I love it here."

"Better than your old job, hey?"

"Definitely."

They chuckled and I smiled.

"Alright so let's cut to it. I've been looking over your work here and I made some personal calls to your employees and they all had great things to say. My numbers aren't dropping over there which is my main concern so keep it up."

"Thank you, Sir, and I'm actually working on a new client at the moment so those numbers should raise a great amount within the upcoming months."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Anyway, I need to catch a meeting. I'll check in with you later about that client."

Stefan nodded and looked over at me so I'm guessing it's over. I smiled making him do so. "You're sticking around, babe!"

"I'm sticking around,"

I stand and lean in to kiss his lips. "Can we grab lunch?"

"Absolutely." He kisses me twice then I wait for him to lock his computer before we head out.

We hold hands walking along the sidewalk and I get hit with nostalgia because it's been a while since we went for a walk together and I miss doing this with him. It makes me feel like we're more of a couple for some reason and makes me happier. I feel his eyes on me but I keep looking straight staring at the menu to see what I wanted to eat.

"How big do you think the bathrooms are in here?"

I narrow my eyes. "Why?" It clicks when he smiles. "You're gross."

"I'm craving this kitty." He mumbles in my ear.

I purr then step up since it's our turn to order. I get a chicken sandwich combo and Stefan copies by getting the same thing. We step to the side waiting. "You know what I miss?"

"What?"

"My berry wine. I love berry wines."

He chuckled. "Wait, I've never seen you really drink that much,"

"It's more like a guilty pleasure."

"Order 406,"

We look down at our receipt and shrugged. 408 was the number on top.

"I could've had you cuming in my mouth right now."

"Stef, chill," I push his arm.

We wait about a minute longer before our number is called then decide to head back to the office so we won't have to hurry and eat to get back in time. We eat at the picnic tables across the street to avoid getting interrupted.

"Daddy, guess what,"

"What?"

"So you bought up the idea of pictures a few weeks ago I did some looking around and found this amazing maternity photographer. I set up an appointment next month to get them done and if you want to, you can be in them too."

"Yeah, I'll be in a few."

"Good cause I wanted you to be in some."

"I will, I promise."

"Hey, guys,"

My eyes are wide and I almost choked on my sandwich as Frank sat down next to Stefan. I look over at my man and see he's just as surprised as I am.

"I was going to go inside but I saw you two eating out here. I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

"Uh no, not at all," I answer because Stefan's still shocked. "How have you been?"

"Uh pretty good, pretty good." His eyes shift over at Stefan and I look at him too noticing that he looks...ashamed. Something that I've never seen before. He's always so confident that this is a completely new side to him.

"I can leave if you two want to talk."

"You don't mind, do you?" Frank asks.

"Not at all." I wrap what's left of my sandwich up and put it in the bag along with my fries then kiss Stefan before walking away.

I wish I never said anything because I want to know how it goes but I hurry and head into Stefan's office because I can see them from his window. It would be great if I had binoculars but I have 20/20 vision so it's not that bad. I can't tell who's talking but Stefan is more engaged now. I blindly reach for my sandwich and eat watching the two go back and forth. By the time I'm finished eating, they're hugging and I feel really great. I hate that because of me they could've possibly lost their friendship because I wanted Stefan working here so now that it looks like all is well, my conscience is clean. Although seeing him made me think of stupid Amber. I just wonder how's she's doing, if they broke up or worked through it, did she chop off basically all of her hair or went unphased. I need answers I'll see what I can find on Facebook later. I didn't delete her on there because I typically don't so the people I do cut off can see how well I'm doing without and for rare times like these when I get a little curious.

I leave and head to my own office when I see Stefan making his way into the building. I'm sure he's going to be in a great mood so that's always good. I hear the elevator doors open and from my desk, I can see the small smile on his face. Stefan and I are different when it comes to our friendships and maybe that's because he's always had friends unlike me so I know how to be alone, eat alone, go out alone with no problem at all but Stefan was always surrounded by someone and he values his friends so when things don't work out like with Frank he can get a little depressed so now that things are what I'm assuming resolved that sad, hopelessness feeling drifts away and he's back to one hundred. I sit up in my chair more seeing Jessica following behind him. Hmf. I mean I guess whatever she has to tell him is important so I'll let it slide. I shift my eyes over to Ann who's laughing at my noisy, semi-paranoid ass and I just shake my head and see if I can actually get started on this work.

...

I lay on my back enjoying kisses from Vernon. Stefan is out with his friends leaving me here doing what I typically can't do when Stefan's around. He'll give me his two cents about being on the floor saying that I'll hurt my back or whatever and he may be right but imma do it anyway. I am doing it. I giggle when he climbs my belly and decides to lay down on it. I snap a photo and decide to post because it's just so cute.

"I forgot to tell you guys that my baby surprised me with a cat and look, he loves our baby already. #fingersCrossed" Post.

I gasp hearing a car door shut and move to my side so that Vernon can get the idea and get off. I struggle to get up but I do and lay on the couch breathless as he opens the door. Luckily I already had the TV on because it takes a moment for it to actually cut on.

"How were the guys?"

"Great,"

I smile looking over then do a double take sitting up. My eyes are like balloons. "Wh- but- but-"

"I'm sorry, it was a dare and-"

"Stef _an_ ,"

"You don't find me attractive anymore?"

"No, not at all." I pout.

He chuckles but I'm honestly upset. I feel like crying moving my hands to his face and no longer feeling his beard. It's gone. All gone, completely shaven and because of a stupid dare? I want my hairy Stefan back! "You look so different, babe."

"I'll grow it back, I promise." I still can't get over this. I frown. "Baby, I'm still the same." He kisses me and I miss getting prickled but I guess it's fine.

"Did they make you get a vasectomy too?"

"Ha Ha."

"You guys are too old for truth or dare."

"It wasn't truth or dare it was just a dare, a bet. I got a hundred bucks out of it."

I roll my eyes and walk away.

"Babe, don't be like that, come on. You seriously hate it that much?"

"I just wish you didn't just waltz up here and not say anything to me about it."

"What?"

"You could've called and said that you had a surprise when you got home or when you got here you could said, 'guess what I did' or something like that to at least warm me up to it."

"I didn't think you'd be this upset which was why I didn't say anything."

"I'm not upset I'm just too surprised."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. Next time I do something, I'll warm you up to it."

"Or ask me first, but we can start there."

"It was part of the dare, I couldn't tell you."

I shake my head at him and I go back to the couch. He sighs joining me and I look over at him glad that he doesn't look at me because I just need to stare. He has a mole that I forgot about a little below his sideburn. I can see more of his jaw and it's sharp as a knife. I wonder if our boy would have that. I kind of want him to have Stefan's head shape but my facial features, I think that'll be one heck of a cute baby, but whatever the situation is, we'll have a cute baby. I smile thinking of our cute baby.

"I love you."

He looks over at me, "I love you more."

"Is Frank still dating Ann?"

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't ask and he didn't bring her up so maybe, maybe not. Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Seeing him earlier just made me think about her and stuff. I went on her Facebook page and she hasn't posted anything since it happened and that's unusual and I feel a little worried."

He thinks. "Well if it's something that you think you need to do then reach out."

I sighed turning to the TV. "I'll think in it some more."

I see him nod from my peripheral and he stays looking at me. I know what he's thinking because I'm thinking the same things about myself. I really meant what I said when people fuck me over they're deleted from my life and until now I've been very unbothered if I see someone I used to fuck with on the street, I would walk right past them without a single thought but for some reason this one is different which is weird because I barely knew Amber. We hung out once and I know very little from Stefan so this one should be the one that I was unbothered by the most. Maybe it was the look in her eyes when I told her off. Maybe it was because she didn't get the chance to explain herself, didn't get the closure. Maybe because it all went down in a public place, her workplace that she has to be seen in every day because she's right by the elevators. There's a lot of things that were different about this breakup so maybe that's why I should reach out. Not necessarily become friends again but just have a talk. I think that's what I'll do.

I pull out my phone and text her getting straight to the point by asking if we can meet up. I don't really expect an answer soo—

 **||: When?**

 **|: Tomorrow during lunch. There are some picnic tables outside my building if you don't mind coming there.**

 **||: That's fine. I'll let you know when I'm there.**

I leave it at that. Her responding right away tells me that I am doing the right thing. Maybe I need to help her in some way. Gosh, I don't want to stress, I don't want to stress. Breathe. Stefan places his hand on my stomach and gently rubs I'm thinking he thinks that I'm going through it again which bought me to remember about the classes. I kind of don't want to anymore I feel not in the mood now and I highly doubt that would change later on. I'll just look things up on YouTube with Stefan and I'll make it like we're saving money so he won't protest so much against it.

"Did you eat?"

Did I eat? "Uh, I think so."

"You think so? What does that mean?"

"I can't remember." I gasp. "Am I getting pregnancy brain?"

"No need to make a fuss, I'll whip something up." He stands and I'm still here trying to think if I ate. I mean I had to eat, right, I wasn't lying on the floor this entire time… Was I? I don't feel hungry but that doesn't really mean anything. Hm. I guess I'll just eat whatever Stefan makes to for sure make sure that I feed my baby.

* * *

I shower tonight since we ate outside today meaning I get to sleep in. Stefan starts kissing me and I know it's because I'm just wearing a slip that may or may not be see-through. It feels so weird kissing him but I'll get over it. Eventually. He takes me over to the bed and I lay on my side and close my eyes bracing for impact. I reach my hand back to claw his hair as his breaths fill my ear. I'm actually hella tired but he feels nice so I moan and call him daddy like he likes until he comes. He turns my head kissing me deeply and I move my hand to scratch his hair but I end up scratching skin because I forgot he shaved. Luckily I was gentle and didn't claw him ruining his perfect face. We pull away shortly but he kisses me twice before he holds me ready for sleep. I turn to get more comfortable and shortly mamas out.

...

I let Stefan pick out my outfit today and I told him to be serious with it just to see his style and I hate to say that I'm impressed. I mean he dresses well but it's really not that hard for a guy. Button down shirt and slacks and that's about it but for us women, there are many options. However, now I know that my man has great taste because he picked out an outfit that I have yet to wear and paired it really nicely. I'm wearing a navy blue quarter length top stuffed into blank slacks that have floral designs on them and stops at the ankle. On my feet are peep toe flats. It's simple, I know, but it's good.

We ride separately to work just in case one of us has to stay late or leave early or have to go somewhere. It's rare that we find two spots side by side so we take it. Stefan usually finds a spot for me then goes to find a spot for himself so when he pulled in I was about to get pissed but as I pulled up I see another spot beside him. I smile and park next to him. I get out first and wait for him as he gives himself a little talk. It's one of the weird routines that he does before work but I don't say anything. I pull out my phone letting Ann know that I'm on my way up. Stefan's door closing surprises me and I jump but he doesn't notice because he's reaching for his briefcase in the back seat. He closes the door and we hold hands walking in together.

"I'm having lunch with Amber today."

"Okay,"

I expected this reaction but I was prepared for more lip. I do however get lip when we make out in the elevator. We got lucky this time to get to stay connected until we reach our floor without someone else needing to catch a ride up. "I love you." He tells me in my ear then walks towards his office. I exhale with a smile and walk tall and proud to my office but I halt narrowing my eyes seeing Ann in my chair.

"Have a seat, Bonnie."

I place my bag on the seat next to me and cross my legs. "What's going on?"

She waits a few seconds then slides her cellphone towards me. I slowly grab it keeping eye contact then lower my eyes to the screen. My eyes widen. "What the-"

"Wait, you didn't know?" She sits up getting out of her gangster mode.

"Of course I didn't know! What the hell, why didn't he mention this to me? I mean he said he was going out with the guys but I didn't think he meant Lexington."

In my hand was a photo. And not just any photo, a smiley photo of my man and Ann's man together looking like BFFs. I had no idea that Stefan even had his number. Or maybe they have mutual friends but whatever the reason I for one am shocked.

"What did Lexington say?"

"Nothing! He told me he was going out with the guys as well. I found this because he was tagged in it on Facebook."

"I mean I'm like mad because he didn't speak a word of this to me but at the same time happy since they sorted things out."

"Let's make a deal to grill them tonight to see how in love with each other they are."

I chuckle. "I'm the topic of shocking,"

"Oh no, we need to switch spots."

"I…" I start sitting down, "am meeting with Amber during lunch today…"

She's confused. I can tell she's confused. "Wait, Amber as in the receptionist? Amber as in the woman who kissed your man Amber? Amber that you swore off Amber or is there someone else named Amber that I don't know about."

"No, that's the one."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just got this feeling that I needed to talk to her. I just want to know if she's OK."

She sighed. "Well, I guess if it's something you have to do. What does Stefan think?"

"He's neutral. I won't get in trouble."

"Also he shaved?"

"I know, I was mad at first but I'm somewhat over it now."

"Why did he?"

"He said it was a bet."

"I bet you it was Lex. He's always getting people in trouble."

I laugh then she excuses herself so we both can get to work.

* * *

My heart is pounding for some reason. Amber will be here any second and I wonder how fast her heart is beating. I look up to see if Stefan's watching but he probably has no idea of the advantage his view has. A blonde woman with shoulder length hair sits in front of me and I was going to tell her that I'm not lonely, I'm just waiting on someone but little did I know she was the someone I was waiting for. I can't stop the shock of my eyes and my mouth drop. "Wow,"

"I know. I kind of regret the blonde."

"No, I love it, actually. It's just so different." I get my stares in then shake my shock away. "Anyway, I just wanted to reach out after everything. I just hate how things had to go down in your place of work."

"You shouldn't even apologize, none of this would've happened if I wasn't being a slut."

"I don't like that word. Skank, probably." We laugh. "Why did you do it though?"

She sighed. "You were right about me, Bonnie. When we first had dinner together you said you didn't see me as the calm and steady wins the race type girl. Things were getting serious between Frank and I and I had to ruin it."

"Is it ruined?"

"You mean if he and I are still together?" I nod. "It's complicated. Very complicated. He asked for space and we talk but it hasn't gone further than that."

"Do you want him back?"

"I do. Being without him like this just made me realize how even more stupid my actions were. I love him."

"Then let's get him back, girl."

"How?"

"Easy. Just show up one day randomly to his house or even in his office— if he's that type of guy and spill your heart out. Then fuck him."

She chuckled. "That would work?"

"Of course. When Stefan and I have huge fights, that's what I do and it works every time. Frank and Stef are friends so I'm sure they're not that different when it comes to that sort of thing." I can see she's still skeptical. "What's holding you back?"

"Honestly. Getting rejected."

"Does he not like your hair?"

"He said I looked nice,"

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't understand, I thought I was dead to you?"

"You were. Then I got a gut feeling that I needed to reach out. Is there anything deeper going on?"

Her eyes shift and it looks like I hit a nerve.

"I'm late."

"Wow," not at all what I was expecting (poor choice of words?).

"It doesn't mean anything, I'm stressed and I've been late before when I get stressed so I'm not freaking out."

"Do you want to take a test?" Her head shakes rapidly and I can relate so bad. "Okay. Well coming from experience, the sooner you know the better. I pushed it off until I found myself bent over my toilet. And then on that same day, I found out that my mom has terminal cancer."

"Really?"

I nod. "So you see if I took the test sooner, the most shocking, exciting, horribly terrifying day of my life wouldn't be mixed with such bad news."

"I'm a little confused on which one was supposed to describe finding out that you were pregnant."

I laugh. "The first one. My thoughts have changed though, I'm really happy and in love and excited." She smiles. "If you want me there with you, I can be."

"Thanks, Bonnie. If I tell my sister she'll freak out even more than my parents."

"Why?"

"She's really old school though she's not even that much older than me."

"I'm sure she'll get over it once your possible baby is born into this world."

"Yeah. If I keep it."

"Right,"

She sighs. "Life is so fucked up right now." She runs her fingers through her hair.

"It'll get better."

"I know it's just hard to picture it right now."

"Well let's eat to get your mind off of it." I offer a smile and she smiles back before we start on our meals.

* * *

I feel a thousand pounds lighter though I'm full as a tick. Who knew smoothing things over with Amber would be such a stress reliever? I didn't give Ann much detail when she questioned me on lunch only that it went better than I expected which it did. I went in thinking that I only needed closure then I'll move on again but I think we can become friends again. It's silly but I think she really needs a true friend by her side right now. I could tell this was her first time speaking words of her being pregnant aloud.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I forgot to tell you, I uh hung out with Ann's guy last night." Oh yeah! This whole Amber situation made me forget about that completely. "One of the guys invited him so it was a surprise to the both of us to see each other. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Ann was waiting for me in my office to show me a photo of you two looking like besties."

He chuckled. "Who knows what the future holds,"

I roll my eyes getting back to dinner. He holds me from behind cradling my belly.

"I can't wait to see my baby.

"I know I'm so ready for him to come out now."

"Elaye Bennett Salvatore, the first of two."

I chuckle. "Who knows what the future holds,"

"Don't say that to me and not deliver."

"I do want a girl to name her Londyn with a Y."

"It's perfect. Elaye and Londyn and possibly Texas."

I laugh. "Absolutely not."

"I'm kidding," he kisses the side of my neck. "What about Mayne with a Y?"

"Fuck, I love it. Don't name more because now I want three just to have those names."

He chuckled. "Honey, I love you with my whole heart."

"I love you so much. Thank you for telling those guys that the meeting was rescheduled."

"I'll do it all over again to be here with you."

I'm so lucky.


	19. Chapter 19

Never thought I'd be on this situation again. Well, not this soon anyway. I'm in the bathroom waiting on the results of a pregnancy test and though it's not my rest, I feel just as nervous when I took mine. But I had my Stefan with me to make me feel better and since she didn't tell Frank, I got to be the Stefan to Amber in this situation. Which sounds not right given the circumstances.

When I look at her I could hear her heart beating rapidly, poor girl, I have no idea if she truly wants a baby or not so I'm keeping my mouth shut until the reveal. I sit next to her on the edge of her tub and hug her until the alarm went off. I grab it, flipping it upside down and hand it to her. She takes several deep breaths and turns it over. I wait in anticipation as she raises the test to make sure she's seeing what she's seeing correctly. I told her to get the ones that actually spell it out for you and not the lines but no one ever listens to—

"I'm not pregnant," she hands me the test.

I take it then look over to the reference. One line equals not pregnant. "How do you feel?"

"Like everything's gonna be okay,"

I hug her then move away because I got a text.

|: Where the hell are you?

Stefan.

||: I'll be home in 20.

"You gotta go?"

"Unfortunately. Just you know, call or text if you need anything." She nodded. "And how did everything with Frank go?"

"I didn't do it yet, I wanted to see if I was carrying his child or not first."

"Good point. Anyway, bye,"

"Bye,"

We hug for a few seconds before I start on my way out. I stop to get something quick to eat so I'm really home in twenty-five instead of twenty. I get in and see Stefan on the couch. He turns his head towards me and I smile walking up to him.

"Where did you go? You said you'd be back quick."

"I was over someone's house because she thought she was pregnant."

"Ann?"

"I'm not going to say because it's not my place to tell."

"It has to be her, you don't have many friends."

"I never said she was a friend, it could be an acquaintance."

"Whatever. It still doesn't take an hour and a half to take a test."

"It does if you're freaking out."

"So what's the verdict?"

"Not pregnant. Good thing to her."

"Now I'll never know who you were talking about."

"Poor baby."

He chuckled then kissed me.

...

I want to start working my brain more so I downloaded Solitaire, Wordful, and Candy Crush on my iPad. I know Candy Crush is a little cheat but it makes me think and I now go on those three apps more than I do any social media. I'm even ignoring my man which is probably why he's resting the pad of his thumb on my lips as I figure out this Solitaire three card draw game. It feels nice so I'm not complaining and I'm going back and forth as to if I should suck on it or not but I'm not because I need to beat this game. I do sway my head gently to rub my lips against it in thought.

"You're so sexy. How lucky am I to have these lips all to myself?"

I shift my eyes over at him as the cards move by themselves because mama beat the game! "Why are you horny twenty-four-seven?"

"Because you're my wife. I told you, one look at you and I'm done for."

I smile and crawl over to him and meet our lips twice. "Say please."

"Please." He says having no idea what I'm about to do.

I kiss down his neck then lift the shirt from his upper, muscular half. I pull on his sweatpants and push his boxers down. He takes my hair out of its bun as my lips wrap around him. He moans and exhales harshly. I love the sounds he makes because he's so raw and it's sexy.

"Bite me. Gently, gently,"

I comply, making him curse and I repeat a couple of times until he comes.

"You want me to bite more often or was this just a trial run?"

He catches his breath. "Only when I say so."

I nod and kiss him several times. I end up grunting hearing knocks on our door. "Who did you invite over?"

"No one,"

More knocks cause me to answer it but I make sure Stefan's decent before opening the door but I close it immediately seeing who was behind the knocking.

"Who was it?"

"No one." He narrows his eyes and walks towards the door. "Wait," he pushed my hand away and opened the door. Fuck.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm a friend of Bonnie's."

Why lort, why?!

"What do you want?"

"Just to say hi, see how she's doing. Who are you?"

"I'm her husband."

"Oh. I didn't uh- congratulations."

Stefan just watches him. "You fucked my wife,"

"Stefan, just-" I sigh. "This is Tristan Wilson, my first boyfriend. We ran into each other at the grocery store weeks back."

"Hm. Come in, man."

Wait, what? No, I don't want this. I don't want it! Tristan smiles at me as he steps in and I already know that this will not go well at all. I close the door and follow the men into the kitchen. "So when did you two start dating?"

I can't believe this is happening.

"Bonnie was a sophomore, I was a senior."

"How was she like back then?"

"Uh, nerdy. Well- super smart and insightful. Beautiful." He looks over at me. Mentally I'm banging my head against the table. "She actually helped me pass my history final. It was my worst subject but I got a B plus." Thankfully he didn't hint on how I got him to remember the terms and dates. "How did you two get together?"

"It's kind of a two-part story, part one is at a party and part two is at a work meeting." I have no idea how Stefan is so calm and engaging especially after that 'beautiful' comment. "So uh what brings you to New York?"

"Business. I'm only here until tomorrow then it's back to Denmark."

"What kind of business?"

"Oh, I—" his phone rings and he takes it stepping out. I place my hand on Stefan's shoulder to get him to look at me.

"What game are you trying to play here?"

"Wha- I'm not playing any game."

"What the fuck is he doing here, Bonnie?"

"Stefan I swear I have no idea."

"He didn't know you were married yet he knows where you live, explain that to me."

"I can't because I don't know. Stefan, I swear—"

"Sorry, I actually have to head out." Tristan walks in.

"It was nice talking to you." The men shake hands.

"These are for you, B. Congratulations,"

"Thanks," I take the flowers and wait to get yelled at by Stefan.

A few seconds after the door closes, he snatches the flowers out of my hand and throws them in the trash. "I see his face again he's dead."

"Okay,"

"Can't believe this shit," he mumbles walking away.

I feel a stinging on my ring finger and look down at my hands seeing I have a cut from a thorn I'm guessing. I go run my finger under the sink and wipe away tears before they spilled from my eyes. This is not fair. I take deep breaths then go upstairs to get a bandaid and once it's securely wrapped on my finger, Stefan comes out from the toilet.

"I didn't do anything wrong,"

"Whatever, Bonnie. If the roles were switched—"

"What are you talking about, this is a role reversal! Every fucking time we set foot in MF, girls are coming up to you and reminiscing about the time you fucked them and what do I do? I just stand there and look like an idiot. I never complained or said something, not fucking once so now you know how I feel."

"You act as if I invited them over to hang out. I'm not wearing a fucking sign on my back."

"I didn't invite him, Stefan."

"Then how the hell did he know where we lived?"

"I don't know, maybe he googled it or something, I have no idea. I spoke not a single word about it." He rolls his eyes. "You can never trust me when it comes to a man, can you? What, do you think I'm a slut that even though I'm pregnant I see a dick and I jump on it? It's insulting on how little you trust me."

"Babe-"

"Don't touch me, Stefan." I walk out. I'm so fucking tired of being the bad guy when I do nothing wrong at all. I'm so sick of him getting mad at me for doing absolutely nothing at all.

"I'm jealous okay. I'm so fucking jealous and I get mean and angry because I'm jealous. And I take it out on you which isn't right at all, I know but I- you're just there and it's easier and it's fucked up, I know but I'm working on it in therapy. I trust you, I do, I'm just jealous and it's so difficult for me to hold it in."

"That doesn't excuse it,"

"I know. I'm so sorry, okay," he hugs me. "You see how I was able to talk to the guy without punching him after he called you beautiful? I'm getting better, I just need more time."

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry."

I don't tell him that I forgive him because I'm not sure if I do yet. He kisses my head then hugs me until his phone rings. He tells me it's Hunter so I let him answer it and he takes it out of the room.

My stomach hurts.

I go lay down but I end up running towards the bathroom feeling a rush of things up my throat. I hate throwing up and I even pee on myself a little. I guess Elaye hates when his parents argue. That or chicken nuggets. I knew I shouldn't have gotten those. I rise slowly and flush the toilet then go to rinse my mouth out. This is probably the worst thing about being pregnant it's so gross. I feel really weak now. I just want to lay on the bathroom floor but I push through until I reach the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He sighs then walks into our room and gets on the bed. The distance between our bodies is nothing to laugh at. I hate this but I'm still hurting. I smile feeling Vermon lick my arm. He knew I needed some comfort so he came out of hiding. I scratch the top of his head and he purrs.

I wake up not remembering sleeping but Stefan's arms are around me and his head is on my chest with my hand on his hair. I guess we made up? I look to my left and see takeout. Seriously what the fuck happened? Did I seriously just black out for god knows how long?

"Stef," I shake him.

"What's wrong?" He asks half asleep.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember is laying down when you came in and petting Vermon."

"Really?" He sits up. "Should we take you to the hospital?"

"No, don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just a symptom." He watches me with worry. "I'm fine. If it happens again then we can go to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay," he kisses me twice. "Well, we talked and ate and-"

"What did we talk about?"

"Well, basically we agreed that you come to at least one session with me so we can bring some issues out more."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"Great. I think tomorrow will be great. I know it's soon but I think the sooner the better while emotions are still fresh."

"Okay sure."

"I'll go let him know."

I nod watching him reach for his phone. I've never been to therapy before so I have no idea what to expect but I have high hopes that this will do us and our marriage some good.

...

My heart's pounding and it gets a little calmer once Stefan holds my hand. I've been planning out things I want to say in my head all morning but those thoughts are practically gone now because I'm so nervous. The door opens and a man steps out. He's tall and slim dressed casually. He smiles at us and Stefan stands so I do so as well and follow him into the room. We take a seat on the couch and I grab Stefan's hand this time. I'm super intimidated which is a first.

"I'll introduce myself, I'm Dr. Gill but you can call me Raymond or Ray, whichever makes you comfortable." He smiles a little and I relax. "I can tell you're a little intimidated,"

"Sorry,"

"No, don't apologize, it happens more often than you think. It can be weird talking about such personal things with a complete stranger but once we get started, I hope you'll be at ease." I nod squeezing my man's hand. He kisses the side of my head and tops out hands with his right. "So Stefan gave me a little briefing as to why you felt like it was good to come to sit in and engage in a session, can you tell me your side?"

"Sure um, well I guess I'll let you know the full story. I ran into an ex a few weeks back at the grocery store and we talked, didn't think much of it, and yesterday he comes knocking on our door. I'm super confused and shocked so I close the door on his face but Stefan goes past me and opens it and they somewhat introduce themselves and Stefan invites him inside. Stef asks how I was back then and he called my nerdy and beautiful. Tristian- my ex- gets a call and Stefan and I do a little back and forth because he thought I told him where I lived but I didn't. He left after the call and we go at it once more and he finally admits to me that he's jealous when I told him that it's insulting that he can never believe me when it comes to a man. He says that he takes it out on me because it's easier and I told him that doesn't excuse his behavior towards me."

"Stefan, why did you invite Tristan in? You must've known that whatever it was wouldn't end too well so why put all three of you in that situation?"

"I wanted to claim my wife as mine. Have him think twice about showing up again."

"Were you considering how Bonnie must've felt at this time?"

"No,"

"Just yourself,"

"...Yes,"

Okay, okay stop attacking my man, please. He didn't mean it!

"How do you think she felt? Bonnie you can tell us afterward," I nod and look over at my Stef.

"Uh uneasy, maybe."

"Bonnie?"

"Uneasy is good but honestly I wasn't really thinking, I was just swearing in my mind being like 'why me', you know,"

"How did you think the situation was going to end?"

"Badly but I was very surprised by him. He kept his cool but as Tristan was leaving he handed me flowers and I think that's what set him off a little more."

"It did and I took that out on her by snatching them away and yelling at her. She didn't deserve it because she didn't do anything wrong."

"And Bonnie when he takes his anger out on you, how do you feel, what's going through your head generally?"

"At first I just expect it so I'm just waiting for his anger to come out and then I start to get mad myself and argue back."

"So you know that whenever something like this when Stefan gets angry or upset, you know that he would take it out on you?"

"If it's regarding me, yes. If he's angry about something else that doesn't have to do with me, it can still happen but it's not as...dramatic."

"Stefan, how does that make you feel to hear her say that she expects you to take your anger out on her?"

"Horrible, actually."

"Babe-"

"Bonnie I can see that you love Stefan very much and that you right away want to make everything OK, want to make sure that he's the one not hurting and I understand but sometimes you'll have to let him hurt. Why, because it causes him to think about his choices. You comfort him right away, you shield those thoughts, those emotions. He can take it, I promise. And I'm not saying ignore him forever but give him a little space first then talk about it then comfort."

I nod. It's so hard to do that because-

"What are your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking that it's going to be hard doing that because he's my Stefan and I love him so much. I feel like we both do it to each other. When we were arguing I told him that I was hurting then all of the anger went away and it was straight to comfort though I didn't forgive him that quickly, it's like a routine for us."

"Try this, next time there's an argument and you start to feel hurt by his words, or you start to feel hurt by her words, announce it. Say 'that's hurting me' then walk away. Give each other space, then talk through it, then comfort, then forgive."

I stare out the window on our way home. Therapy was actually a good experience and maybe sometime down the road I'll get one of my own but for now, I'll continue talking to myself. Stefan holds me from behind once we're home in our bed. "You think we can actually do that?"

I exhale. "We need to try at least."

He nods and kisses my cheek and we take a nap.

...

I wake up and reach over but I don't feel him. I rise slowly and look to see if the bathroom lights on but it's not. I'm still a little tired but it's only supposed to be a nap and not actual sleep so I get up. "Stef?" I call from the balcony down the stairs. "Stefan?" I wait and hear nothing in response. What the hell?

I go to the kitchen then the living room then the bathroom and it's all empty. His car is parked so- oh yeah. The motorcycle. I wish he would've left me a note or something. I won't make a big deal out of it. My phone dings and I reach for it in my back pocket. It's from Amber and she tells me that my plan worked. Of course, why ever doubt me? Maybe I should start a blog? I'll put a pin in it.

I guess I'll chillax until my man gets back from his adventure. As I get comfortable on the couch, of course, he comes back. I struggle sitting up so he knows I'm down here. My lip quivers seeing flowers on his hand but he looks disappointed.

"Damn I was hoping to be back before you woke up." That explains the absence of a note. "I wanted to surprise you," he kisses me and hands me the flowers. "I'm making dinner tonight."

"Yes please."

He chuckles and makes his way to the kitchen. Somethings different and all signs points to it being the therapy session so hallelujah for therapy. I decide to go into the kitchen as well to get a peek of what we're eating tonight. "No go back in the living room or upstairs."

"But,"

"Come on, babe,"

"Fine." I head upstairs.

I guess I'll rub Vermon's tummy until dinner is ready. I wonder what we're having and why he wants it to be a surprise. Gasp! What if it's what we ate when we first had our "date". I actually don't remember what I had, I just remember drinking martinis. If I don't remember it's very rare that Stefan does so I'll toss that idea in the trash. It's probably something he bought at the store and tell me he made it.

When I found Vermon, he came up to my legs and just laid at my feet. I love my little guy. I truly do pet him until Stefan calls me down and suddenly my nostrils are hit with flavor. Spaghetti. Stefan makes the best spaghetti because he uses many spices in his sauce and knows the perfect sauce to noodle ratio. I like mine with extra cheese so he always melts some on top for me. He pulls out my seat and I promptly sit down and watch as he sits across from me. He gives me a look. I bite my lip.

"You didn't let me kiss you," I tell him.

"Because if I kiss you now I will take you upstairs."

"Please,"

He chuckled then reaches for my hand to kiss that. I start on my noodles and as predicted, Stefan watches my mouth. He's such the horndog, I'm actually really surprised that it took me this "long" to get pregnant in the first place. Well come to think of it, I was pretty strict when it came to sex during our first couple of years. We weren't living together and I only let him hit it when we were at my place due to his hoe-ish ways/past. He hated it especially since we'd spend a lot of time at his place because I enjoyed the view he had though mine was stellar, it was nice to see some change. And he had a big ass flat screen that I binged my Netflix shows on. I made him give me a key so I wouldn't have to wait for him to watch his TV.

"What are you thinking about?" I look up seeing him slightly smiling.

"Old times. Like three years ago old."

"You mean how you took over my entire apartment?"

"I did not. I just liked your flatscreen."

"And my refrigerator and my bed and my couch and my bathroom."

"Did I for real?"

"Yes. You're lucky you're so great in bed otherwise I would've dumped your ass."

I laugh. "I still would've been up in that bitch."

He laughed this time. "No doubt."

"Did we even ever like breakup or take a break from each other?"

"No, and if so it was like for an hour. I don't ever remember being broken up. Why?"

"I'm just wondering, it's somewhat normal for couples to do that before getting hitched."

"Well, you did call off the engagement so we're not that unique."

"Damn. And to think I was going to make us high-five."

He chuckled. "How's the spaghetti?"

"Delicious, as always."

"I added something different,"

"I thought so, it tastes a little sweeter."

"Any guesses?"

"Sugar?"

"Nope,"

"That's my only guess,"

"It's apple sausage."

"I never heard of that,"

"Right? I was at the store and I saw them and this woman told me about how her kids love it so I thought I'd try it out."

"Ugh, I can't wait to officially be a mommy."

He smiles. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words."

"I never thought I'd ever utter those words but I'm ready."

I watch him stand and walk over to me. We kiss before he kissed my belly and hugged it. I smoothed his hair back with my hand smiling down at him.

* * *

Ugh, my back hurts. Elaye loved that spaghetti causing me to wake up in the middle of the night and eat more and I swear I gained five pounds because I'm not walking how I do normally. I have a waddle. I told Stefan and he thinks it's cute of course.

For some reason, it feels like it's been years since I've seen Ann so I give her a big pregnant hug making her laugh a little.

"No offense but you look like you're about to pop."

"I ate so much pasta last night I'm weak."

"How many months do you have anyway?"

"Three. I wish they'd hurry up."

"It'll go by quicker than you think. Have you started nesting yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"When my cousin was more along on her pregnancy, she started nesting. Basically cleaning everything, folding laundry, organizing the baby's things."

I frown. "Not yet."

"Don't worry, you'd probably start closer to your due date as she did. She told me it's just a feeling she got because she knew the day was coming."

Hm. Interesting. She fills me in on my day and I happily have a meeting with my Stef. Okay well, it's not just the two of us, it's everyone because they wanted those bi-weekly meetings but still. I log in my computer and check my emails and see one from Stefan reminding everyone of the meeting. I also see one from James. I exhale and open it.

 _Hey just checking in. I know that everything is great over there but it's still my baby, I feel like, so I worry._

 _LA is great, I'm sure you would've loved it here._

Hm.

 _Hey James, everything is great here too._

Nah.

 _Hey James, I know you must feel a little like the bird leaving the nest but you don't have to worry. Things are continuing smoothly, as always but I'll be sure to fill you in if things ever go awry._

 _Enjoy the nice weather and celebrities._

 _Bonnie._

Send. I look up seeing someone approach and it happens to be Ann. "Hey, I was wondering if you guys are up for it, would you want to try dinner again. I mean especially since our men are BFF's now."

I chuckle. "Yeah, definitely. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me," I grunt when my work phone rings. "Bonnie Bennett,"

"Come here please."

"I would if I knew who this was."

"Babe, please,"

"Okay, I'm coming," I hang up.

I exhale before taking my first step and I'm winded by the time I reach his office. I knock then open the door. He's focused on typing whatever it was so I took a seat on the couch because it's closer to the door. I then regret it because now I won't be able to get up.

"I wanted to-" he pauses seeing how far away I am then chuckles standing walking over to me. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"It's fine, I won't be able to get up for a while."

"I don't even want to ask you what I wanted now because I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I would've just came to you if I knew you were tired."

"I'm not tired I'm fat." He sighs. "Tell me, babe,"

"I was wondering if I should start a suggestion box. I mean I think it's a good idea but at the same time I feel like it would cause trouble."

"Maybe start one but just keep the suggestions to yourself. And me." He smiles. "Unless the whole office can benefit from it then tell everyone but otherwise just keep it to yourself."

"This is why I love you." He gives me a look.

"No, babe."

"I'm not doing anything," He bites his lip.

"Stef," I have to kiss him.

He smiles kissing me back and I hate him. I pull away after some time and he starts kissing my neck. "Baby's kicking," I moan meeting out lips again. I feel his hand on my belly and he smiles again feeling our son's feet.

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

"It's meeting time,"

I groan but he pulls my arms having me stand. We walk together and Stefan tells everyone to go to the meeting room. I save a seat for Ann and sit next to Stefan. He holds my hand under the table and I smile slightly but wipe it off.

"I hope everyone's day is going well so far," he starts, "does anyone have anything they want to say? Maybe something they've been working on or even something personal that you're excited about?" Stefan is such a high school teacher it's cute.

"I'll go," I start when jo one says anything. "In three months this baby boy will be fully into the world. My plan is to take four months off but if I'm still somehow or in some way needed for anything you can still reach out, I'll probably be itching to go back to work anyway."

"What about you, Stefan, are you taking time off?"

"Great question. We haven't really discussed it but if so it'll probably be just for the first month." Yeah, I may want that. "Anyone else?" Crickets. "Alright well, this takes me to my next thing. A suggestion box. Don't feel obligated to use it but if you have a concern or suggestion just drop it in. I'll be keeping things to myself unless it in some way has to deal with the office as a whole. The reason for this is because I won't be available all the time and maybe you want to call me out on my shit anonymously and that's fine too, I don't hurt easily." People chuckle and smile. "Whatever the case may be I'm going to place it in the break room so it's easily accessible and I'll read them at the end of every week. If no one has anything else then that concludes the meeting for today." Crickets. "Alright, I'm gonna take a lunch break but I'll be back."

Ann helps me up.

"I'll be back, babe," Stefan says in my ear.

I frown watching him walk out. I thought he was taking me to lunch but I guess not. I get to my office and check my phone seeing a text from my mom asking us to come over for dinner. I call Stefan.

"Can I call you back?"

"No, where are you?"

"I have a meeting."

"Okay, I guess. My mom wants us over for dinner tonight then tomorrow night we're going out with Ann and Lex."

"Sounds good, I have to go."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I hang up.

...

For some reason, every time I walk into a room people stop talking and whispering. I have no idea what's going on. I checked in the bathroom mirror to see if I had something on my face or if my panties were showing or if I had a pimple but it's none of that so that must mean that someone's spreading gossip and on what, I don't know but I sure do plan to find the fuck out. I don't appreciate that and last I checked we're grown adults. I send Ann in the break room to spy so now I'm just waiting to hear back. Elaye starts kicking me and I apologize and revert my mind to something else for the time being. Stefan still isn't back yet from this meeting and I'm getting a little worried slash upset. He mentioned nothing to me about any meeting when we talked in his office so it's obviously something that he wants to keep secret. Or the person he's meeting with is someone who I don't like or a woman so he's keeping it under wraps. I'll see if I can question it out of him when we get home.

"They're chatting about how hot Stefan looked at the meeting because his shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way and you could see his chest hair."

Typical. "That meeting happened hours ago, they have nothing else to talk about?"

"You married a hot guy, Bonnie,"

"Yeah, I guess. You want to take a lunch break?"

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No I was waiting for Stefan to call me when he was on his way back so he could buy me something but he's been gone longer than I thought."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He says he's in a meeting and nothing more so I'm just as clueless."

"Alright, I'll grab my bag,"

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah but I don't mind going with you."

I nod and stand meeting her at her desk before heading to the elevator. I click the down arrow and as the doors opened I'm faced with Stefan. He steps out, "Where are you going?"

"To grab a bite."

"You didn't eat yet?"

"No, I was hoping that you'd call when you were on your way so you could pick me up something but you took longer than I thought so,"

"I'm sorry, babe, you should've told me."

"You seemed to really want to get back to that meeting so I didn't bother."

He sighs and his eyes shift some more than likely checking to see if we have eyes on us before looking back at me. "Don't be mad at me, babe,"

"I'm not."

"Come on, let me take–"

"No, Ann is coming with me."

He looks up at her then back to me. "Okay."

I hit the button again and grab Ann's wrist walking us inside then press the first floor then the button to close the elevator. I know my company wants to speak so I'm just waiting for—

"So what just happened back there?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Stefan could've taken you, I wouldn't have minded."

"No, I don't really feel like talking to him right now. I need a little Stefan break."

"Not so sure if that's a good thing, Bon."

"I just mean that I see his face constantly every single day, I need new faces, you know. I mean I still definitely love the hell out of him but I just need fifteen minutes."

"And you wanted to make him feel bad about going to a meeting and not telling you about it."

"That too."

She chuckles and shakes her head and we're shortly walking into Chipotle. I want and need a burrito. Rice, chicken, mushrooms, cheese, lettuce, extra sour cream mixed in the tortilla. A side of potato chips and a regular sized drink— Sprite with no ice all for me, please.

We get a table by the window. "Are you ready, Elaye, because we're about to eat real good."

Ann chuckled. "How's the whole Amber thing coming along?"

"Pretty good. I mean I gave her some advice and helped her with some things and now I don't feel as… bad, if you will anymore." I say with my mouth full. Sorry.

"So you guys aren't friends again?"

"No we're just friendly- at least that's what we are to me. Chip?" She shakes her head. "How's everything with Lexington?"

She smiles making me do so. "Really great. I met his parents, he met mine, they met each other. I'm really happy."

"I'm happy you're happy. I told you you'd find the one."

She nodded that 'you were right' nod. "Is it weird that I just want to get married right now? I mean we haven't even dated for a year but I'm just ready to be his wife."

"It's not weird at all. But it's good to take a few steps before jumping right into it."

"Steps like what?"

"Make up an excuse for you to stay over his house for a week, see how he lives and operates and you'll really get to know him because you'll be together more often. Start playing little games like 21 questions and start off easy then work your way to things that you're actually curious about and see if you like the answer or at least deal with it. It's good to know as much as possible."

"What excuse can I give?"

"Blame it on a repairman, you asked him to fix your AC but he broke it and now you're stuck on the cold for a week. Be like this, 'Babe, you are not going to believe this. I asked someone to fix my AC but of cour,se he broke it and it's only blowing out cold air. I know it's last minute but can I please stay with you for a week until it can get fixed? I don't feel like wrapping myself up in four blankets and freezing my ass off.' and he'd be like 'Uh yeah of course.' and you he be like 'Thanks, I'll come by tomorrow after work.' that's just to give him time to prepare and then you go over and then after the third day you may start to see some changes meaning that he's got more comfortable so he's not going to put the toilet seat down every time."

"I still can't believe you're younger than me and you know more about this shit than I do."

I shrug. "You're not that older than me. Three years is a short add amount of time."

"Then think about how quickly three months will be."

Shit. Something hit me. My baby is coming very soon and I have so much I still need to do. I need to have my baby shower and then wash all the clothes I get and have Stefan paint his room and sweep and vacuum and mop the floors. "It's happening, I need to nest. Can you organize a baby shower?"

"Sure. For when?"

"Next month I guess. Give people time to get gifts and such."

"Just give me a list of who you want to be there. Should I open it to the whole office as well?"

More people fewer things that I have to buy so, "Sure, why not. When you make the flyers say that they must bring a gift."

"Get registered at Target or something."

"Want to do that during lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can."

I finish my food and we talk for a little more before heading back to the office. There's a Kit-Kat candy bar on my desk and a rose. I eat the chocolate catching up on work.

When it's quitting time, I text Stefan to see if he's ready. I start packing up and when I'm finished he tells me that he's on his way. Just as my computer shuts down, I hear my door close and look up seeing him sit in front of me. "I feel like we should talk,"

I sigh inwardly. "I was just a little cranky, I was hungry."

"And that's it?"

"Yes. And I was upset about the meeting but it's wrong of me to ask for every single detail. I just wish you would've told me when we talked earlier. It felt like you were running out on me."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'll do that next time."

I nod grabbing my rose and that's when I was going to thank him but when I looked up at him he was eyeing it like it was murder.

"Who gave you that?"

"You did?"

"I'm not joking."

"I'm not either. You didn't give me a Kit-Kat and this flower while I was gone?"

"No,"

"Fuck, what if someone poisoned candy? I'm going to die!" I start hyperventilating.

"Babe, babe, babe, I'm joking. I did give it to you, I'm sorry, I was playing a little joke."

"That's not funny."

"I didn't know you'd react like that, you usually just brush things off." He kisses me.

I hit him and he chuckles helping me up. "We need to get a family-friendly car, babe. An SUV. We can trade mines in as long as we don't get a minivan."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that myself."

I turn to him as we're waiting for the elevator and look at his chest. It is a hot semi hairy chest so I can see the gossip. I look up at him seeing him smiling slightly at me. The doors open and I say nothing stepping in. He waits for the doors to close to hold me once no one from the office stepped in. We don't care about everyone else that gets on.

...

I decide to wear a bodycon dress for dinner tonight. For some reason, I feel less fat when I wear something more fitting rather than something that's more losing fitting.

"Damn, girl."

"No."

"I'm just saying you look so sexy." He moves his hands to my ass. Typical. "Mmf,"

"No. We're going to be late,"

"Just one kiss." He kisses me slowly and I stand on my toes to kiss him again but he backs away. "We're going to be late,"

I roll my eyes having him chuckle. He takes my hand and we head out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up breathing heavy and turn to see Stefan awake staring at me. "That sex dream better have been about me."

"Of course, daddy." I kiss him but he's not buying it. "I just wasn't pregnant so we did a lot more." I whisper in his ear, "on your motorcycle."

He groans and I relax some. I kiss him again and this time he kisses me back which ultimately results in sex. I'm glad because at least it blocked out my sex dream about James. That email he sent me last week was just constantly on my mind. I feel like he's depressed or something is very wrong. I hate that I didn't seem too welcoming of him to open up about it so now I feel the need to reach out just like I did with Amber. Maybe my dream wasn't really about sex but about comfort. I'll call him during lunch since he'll be just getting his day started in LA and hopefully have nothing exciting going on. Ugh, why do I suddenly have a conscience now?!

When we get to work Ann hands me a mock-up baby shower invitation and asked me to pick a date. I chose something for next month and she wrote it down and said she would print one and put it in the break room then email personal friends and family so mainly just family. I tell Ann to hold off then go to Stefan's office. Hopefully, no ones in there and luckily no one is.

"Hey babe, do you want to do a co-ed baby shower?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay," I walk out and tell Ann so she could add it to the invitation.

I have to pee. I quickly walk into the bathroom and bounce as I'm placing the covering over the rim. As soon as I sit down my pee just— too graphic? Anyway, it felt amazing.

"I still can't get over how sexy Stefan is,"

I stop wiping myself hearing someone enter. I can't tell who it is yet.

"Seriously, I can just look into those green eyes all day. Bonnie is one seriously lucky bitch."

"Bitch indeed."

I frown.

"You think she's really a bitch?"

"I don't know, the way she just walks around like she's better than anyone else is off-putting. Have you noticed that she's slept with both bosses I mean I'm jealous that I didn't, maybe I'd be number two here." They walk out.

I flush the toilet and wash my hands before walking out. The tears are burning but I hold it in because they know nothing and are just jealous that I'm actually great at what I do. I don't walk around like I'm greater than anyone and if it comes off that way to someone then that's their personal problem. I'm opening up my house to these fuckers and they'll probably think it's just a way that I can brag, I shouldn't even do it anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," my voice cracks.

Ann pulls me into my office and closes the door and as she hugs me I cry. I absolutely hate this. I never let anything that people say about me get to me even if it's praise I always keep humble and stick to who I am and who I always was.

"Don't tell Stefan,"

"Don't tell him what, what happened?"

"I was in the bathroom then Janet and Sam came in not knowing I was there and they talked about how sexy Stefan is then basically bashed me for being with James and now Stefan like I slept my way to the top. Janet called me a bitch and said that I walk around like I'm better than everyone else and I fucking don't that's just the way I walk," I cry into her shoulder and she rubs my back.

"I'll stab them bitches." I laugh some through my tears and wipe them away. "Don't let that get to you, Bonnie, that's nothing but pure jealousy. They know nothing about you or your life and have no right to say anything regarding you or your life."

She's completely right. If it was Ann saying those things then I should cry but since it's someone who knows nothing about the steps I took and are taking then they don't deserve my emotions or my tears. I'm so lucky to have Ann because I don't know what I'd do without her. I don't want Stefan to know because he would have a hard time not saying anything so I would just be crying alone and feeling horrible.

"Thank you, Ann. You're the best."

"I love you, girl."

"I love you too."

"Do you still want me to post the baby shower flier?"

"Yeah, like you said I won't let them take me down."

She smiles at me then walks out. I grab some tissue and my pocket mirror to clean myself up. I think I really needed a cry because I feel free. Maybe it was the cry's fault, maybe it was Ann or a mixture of the two, but whatever it was, I feel great.

For lunch, I eat a juicy burger with extra ketchup combined with fat crinkle cut fries drizzled with ketchup and sprinkled with salt and pepper. A large Coke with minimal ice and gazed at my view the entire time. Life is good, ya know.

* * *

It's almost quitting time when I remember about James. My morning was a major distraction so I call him hoping that he'll answer but he doesn't so I leave a message. "Hey, it's Bonnie. I know this may sound weird but I've been thinking about you and the email you sent me I don't know, I felt like you were sad or something. I could be completely wrong but I would regret if I didn't reach out to you. Anyway, I'm sure you're busy but if you get the chance call me tomorrow and tell me if I'm right or wrong."

I sigh then pack my things ready to leave. I go to the break room and check out the flyer that Ann pinned and for some reason, I was expecting it to be vandalized but it's in perfect condition. I smile then head to Stefan's office whom I haven't seen all day. I say goodbye to Ann and thank her on my way.

"Babe?" I open the door slightly and peep in. I see that he's not alone but he stands like he's ready to leave. "Sorry, I'll come—"

"No, no, we were just finishing up."

I open the door fully and watch her lean in and whisper something to which he forced a smile and nodded. Sam walks towards me with a slight smile purposely shaking her hips thinking that Stefan was actually giving her the slightest bit of attention. I'm actually surprised because Janet was the one talking shit about me so I'd expect this from her but I guess Sam thought she actually had a chance since she's younger with more spunk. Too bad, bitch, so sad. I step in and close the door.

"None of that I want."

I chuckle and walk over to him and kiss his lips. "You should hold a sexual harassment seminar tomorrow." I laugh.

"That would be hilarious, I just might, actually."

I smile and kiss him again. He backs away to look at my belly and moves his hands there softly rubbing. "I'm so excited." He kisses me.

"Let's go home."

I watch him pack his things. "How come I haven't seen you all day?"

"No reason I was just a little busy."

He stops packing and looks at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"I thought we tell each other everything,"

"Okay, fine." I harshly exhale. "I went to the bathroom this morning and Janet and Sam came in not knowing I was in there and talked a little about how attractive you are then called me a lucky bitch then Janet said that I was actually a bitch and pointed out how I had a relationship with James and now you and she was like she can see how I'm number two here. And it hurt my feelings so I cried to Ann but now I feel better." I can see the anger in his eyes which was exactly why I didn't want to tell him. "I'm fine now, they know nothing about me or the path I walk so I won't let what they or anyone else say get to me like that anymore." I was hoping that would change his mood but it didn't.

He nodded once then logged out of his computer and I followed him out. He's silent and that scares me a little.

"What's going through your head?"

"I want to say something to them but I'm not. I'm just going to breathe and relax and not participate in their fucking teenage behavior. Who the fuck do they think—" he stops himself. "That's it, I'm done being nice."

"What does that mean?"

"If I hear gossip about you or about me I'm shutting it down, if anyone comes into my office just to flirt with me or seduce me I'm calling them out on it and from then on, it's email only I don't give a fuck if they're about to faint, they don't fucking see me privately without someone else there. This isn't high school, last I checked we're all grown damn adults and they expect us to be professional when they're the ones who are acting anything but, forget that shit. I'm done." He starts the car.

The next day at work Stefan actually holds a fucking sexual harassment seminar and I watch Sam cower into her seat. It was a sweet victory but also very informative. Stefan stayed up doing his research and I actually learned a few things. I sometimes enjoy being cat-called as long as the male keeps his distance but that doesn't make it OK. I didn't ask him to comment on my figure or tell me how beautiful I look and there were times that I was super uncomfortable and scared and that's not how one should feel when minding their business walking along the sidewalk.

"If any of you witness any form of sexual harassment or have been sexually harassed in this office please let me know. I've been taking it lightly since I've been here in regards to myself but please stop. I don't enjoy it and if it was happening to you, you wouldn't enjoy it. With that being said I'm launching a new policy for myself and if anyone wants to take this up then be my guest. I'm erasing past actions but from now on if you come to me to simply flirt with me or anything of that nature you are not allowed to see me privately. If it is a private manner it will be discussed through email. You will get a notice from me so you will be aware but as I said past actions are excused for me but from now on I will not tolerate it. Does anyone have anything to say?" He looks around. "Okay, thank you for your time."

He walks out first and everyone just stays seated. I look at Ann and we stand to leave next.

"Damn."

"I know he's really upset."

"Hopefully these girls now know how their actions reflect him. I think it's great that he said something because they have no excuse."

I nod and sit in my chair. My phone rings and I'm 95 percent sure it's Stefan. "Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore."

"Hey, it's James."

"Oh hey. How are you?"

"It's been harder adjusting than I thought, honestly. I'm so used to things being one way and that way seems to be completely switched, you know."

"Yeah, but you'll get the hang of things. Just don't turn into one of those Hollywood jerks."

He chuckled. "Don't worry Kehlani will never let that happen."

I laugh a little. "How's she adjusting?"

"Perfectly, actually. She was meant for the sun." I smile. "So did you hyphen your name?"

"Oh no, I just say that so people won't get confused. I think eventually I'll just say Salvatore but for now, people will know they have the right number."

He chuckled. "Sorry we missed the wedding."

"Oh don't stress. You just missed one of the greatest weddings in history, no big deal."

He laughs a little the sighs. "Hey I uh, I gotta go but it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too. Bye,"

"Bye,"

I hang up feeling good. I hope James feels the same way. I walk out to make some hot chocolaté. I feel eyes on me. Of course. I don't mind though it's not my fault. I hum a little watching the steaming water heat up my chocolate yuummmm. I feel a hand on my lower back and I turn to see Stefan. We smile at each other and he kisses the side of my head.

"I talked to James today,"

"Yeah? How's he doing?"

"He says it's a harder adjustment than anticipated but he's getting there. Says he's sorry for missing the wedding."

"That's nice. Is he sending over a gift?"

I chuckle hitting his buff arm and he smiles. "I didn't know you were inviting the whole office," he spots the baby shower flier.

"I wasn't at first but I don't know I didn't think it's any harm to open the invite."

"Yeah,"

I turn to him. "Are you okay? You were really upset in there."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that when you realize shit's been happening you get angry but I'm fine."

I hug him and he rubs his hand along my back. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses me quickly. "Lunch, you and me."

He takes my hand but then let's go once we're out of the break room. I follow him to the elevator. He holds me on our way down and I struggle to walk again because I got so comfortable on his arms.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Chick-Fil-A?"

"Yes please." He smiled starting the car. "Baby I'm sorry but I'm going to close my eyes, okay? I want a number 2."

"Okay baby," He places his hand on my stomach.

"Baby?" I blink my eyes open and turn my head seeing him. "I can take you home if you want,"

"No, I'll eat with you."

He grabs the bag and I open my own door. We walk back in the building and go straight for his office. There's a note on his door and he takes it before opening the door. I sit in front of him as he opens the note. He reads it then hands it to me. It's from Sam apologizing about her behavior the other day.

"That's nice,"

"Yeah, I think so,"

I set the note to the side and watch Stefan as he placed my food in front of me.

"What?" He looks at me.

"Nothin," I add some flare to my sandwich by adding some Chick-Fil-A sauce to it then mix my other pack with ketchup.

"You're so, so beautiful,"

I smile and get started with my meal.

...

I turn to the side looking at myself in the mirror and realize that I look like I'm about to pop. My GYN says I'm tiny but she must be on some meds because this belly ain't no joke. Elaye's moving so much lately and a part of me wishes he'd stop because I'm scared he's going to get himself wrapped up in there.

"Bonnie babe," oh yeah my moms here. "Where do you keep the Splenda?"

"It should be in the cabinet above the coffee machine." I turn to her.

My eyes narrow even she just stands there and looks at me. "I never thought that I'd see you like this. Carrying my first grandbaby."

She walks up to me and hugs me and I hug her back loosely. If I could hide this pregnancy I would've because I hate moments like this but I guess it's fine. "Alright, mom," I let my hands drop but she still holds me and shakes me. "Didn't you need Splenda for something?"

She finally moves away but takes hold of my hand and takes us downstairs. I look for my Stefan but he's nowhere in sight. Maybe he went to the store or something. I take a seat at the table and my mom shortly joins me with hot coffee in a mug. Isn't it a little late for coffee? Or do I not know the rules since I don't drink it?

"How are you feeling?"

"About what?"

"I'm just talking in general."

"Oh uh, I'm good. Ready to give birth but also not ready."

"Do you want me in the room?"

I haven't thought about it but I don't see why not. "Yeah, why not. I'll just have you, Stefan and his mom and all will be good."

"Drugs?"

"I'll hold out for as long as I can but it's definitely on the brain." I turn hearing the door and my face shortly freezes as Stefan walks in.

His arms exposed in a tank which is stuck to his chest and torso causing you to see his abs. His hair on his forehead some which he had the fucking nerve to comb back with his fingers before leaning in to kiss me. "I got a quick workout in," He kisses me again then goes over to my mom kissing her cheek in welcome.

Oh, how I wish my mom was not here because I would follow my man up the steps so quick. I turn to my mom who's sporting what I'm sure to be the same look I was looking at Stefan. "Hey, back off, he's mine."

Her mouth closes and she clears her throat. "Oh hush." I chuckle. "You can't blame me for having working eyes."

I guess she's right. "Although it's a little weird because you thought all of my past lovers were ugly."

"I wouldn't call them ugly just a bit unattractive and besides they were like teenagers which would've been weird."

"No, you could've been like 'ohh he's cute' and that would've been acceptable instead you just forced a smile and walked away."

"What do you want me to say, Bonnie? I'm glad you ended up marrying a hot one?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm just pointing out the facts,"

She sipped her coffee. I sit back in my chair. I wonder if Stefan's out of the shower, I could use a shoulder massage. "Oh did I tell you we changed his name to Elaye?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know it just came to me one day. And if we have more down the road where sticking with the theme so we have a Londyn and Mayne on the brain."

"More?"

"Don't get your hopes up, we'll see how this one goes first."

"You'll do just fine."

"I know. Stefan and I have taken some Lamaze classes so I know how to change a diaper and swaddle like a pro."

Stefan comes into the room and sits behind me and massages my shoulders. Ahhhhh, perfect. "What's the discussion?"

"Babies." I answer. "Our little man and possible other two." I can't see his face but I know he's smiling.

"I'm a lucky guy,"

Us ladies smile. "So about the baby shower what do you want more than anything?"

"Car seat," I answer. My mom nods but I won't get my hopes up. "How's dad?"

"Oh, he's well. A little coddling but,"

"He's a worrier, you married a worrier."

"You know you said that exact sentence to me when you were seventeen? You were going to your first concert and your dad was basically freaking out."

I chuckle then think back and actually remember that night. Not so much telling my mom that my dad's a worrier but I was annoyed. At least I had a great time at that concert. "Some things never change, I guess." I frown some when Stefan stops massaging me.

"And how are you feeling, mom?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Some days are hard but for the most part, I can stick to my normal routine."

"That's great,"

We talk a little more before my mom dismissed herself. I straddle my man's lap once we're upstairs in our room and move my hands to his arms and he raises his arms to my waist then curls them up my back before kissing me. "Are you going to be my trainer so I can lose the baby weight?"

"I'll be anything you want me to be,"

I smile and kiss him again connecting our foreheads. "I love you."

"I love you more." He holds my face and gives me that romantic stare before kissing me softly. "I can't wait to go on a family vacation."

I smile. "Where do you see the three of us going?"

"Nowhere far, just on the road for a few hours. Maybe to like Florida or something,"

"I have one better- Atlantic City. We can do the whole boardwalk thing and there's a beach there too."

"I'm in."

We smile at each other and I move in to hug him. "I love you so much,"

"I know, I love you too, baby," he rubs my back. "Tell me when you realized you loved me."

I move to look into his eyes. "It's kind of hard because I was pushing it back so much but whenever you would hold me no matter the circumstance, I would feel so safe. Like everything will be OK and nothing bad would happen in the world ever and I never felt that before. So I knew it had to be love."

"Wow. I don't want to ruin this but that's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me."

"Yeah, I suck at romantic talk."

"I still love you though," we smile and he kisses me. "You're beautiful."

"I actually feel beautiful today."

"Music to my ears."

I smile and kiss him. "I hope our joy turns out just like his daddy. Minus the sex addict part."

He chuckled then growled into my neck making me laugh.

...

I want to surprise my man just to show him my appreciation to him for being such a great husband but I'm not so sure on what to do. I mean I think I gave him the ultimate present with was his bike so I'm a little stumped. But he is a family man so maybe I'll plan a weekend in Mystic Falls. Although the last time we went there, it was a little drama and now that I'm very pregnant I don't want the extra cheese. Maybe I can… drive him somewhere and do something. Yeah. Let's go with that.

"Bonnie, Stefan has requested you."

I gasp. "Me?"

"You." Ann swiftly takes her glasses off.

I dramatically stand. "Whatever about?"

"Now that. He kept private," she put her glasses back on and the CSI: Miami theme song is playing in my head.

I walk to Stefan's office and knock twice before entering. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, have a seat," I close the door behind me and walk over to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I need some advice."

"Okay,"

"I'm so close to getting Gucci to run an ad with us but they still seem pretty hesitant even with our numbers so what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, someone can hold a meeting with them to show them how serious we are and to maybe get a better reason as to why they're hesitant and provide a solution."

"And who do you suggest this person be?"

"Not to toot my own horn but I am the better negotiator. People get things but I tend to handle the bigger clientele."

"Okay fine. I'll set something up." I nod. "Don't let me down."

"Yes, boss."

"I like the sound of that,"

I roll my eyes making him laugh then stand to leave. Gucci mama Gucci, I'm excited. When I tell Ann her eyeballs inflate because within weeks or even days we will be at the Gucci headquarters and I can't think of a better way to spend a workday.

I get Ann's attention by waving like a maniac and waits until she closes the door. "I know you don't know Stefan all too well, but I just want to gift him with something or do something special any ideas?"

She thinks. "Maybe a trip back to Mystic Falls?"

Yeah. Maybe that's a sign we should go back. Oh, we did promise to walk the halls together so maybe that's just what we'll do. "Yeah I was thinking about that but I wasn't sure before but now I think that's what we'll do. Thanks, babe."

"No problem. Need anything else?"

"No, I'm good for now."

She nodded standing then walked out. I exhaled then picked up my phone to call Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore,"

"Hey, babe, it's me." I wait for a response but I don't get one. "Hello?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to put a name to the voice."

"Shut the fu—" my door is open so I better keep it G rated. "shut up." He laughs. "I have a surprise for you but I'm not so sure you deserve it now."

"I'm sorry, tell me, Stacey."

"Stefan y—" my stupid open door I move to close it and by the time I pick up the phone again he's actually calling me by my real name.

"Bonnie I'm just joking,"

"I know you're just so fucking annoying, I had to close my door so I could cuss at you."

"I'm sorry, what is it babe?"

"I was thinking we go back to MF for the weekend and walk the halls of our school. I'm sure it'll be open due to sports practices."

"Uh, shit, babe, I was going to tell you when we got home but I actually need to go on a b— I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay," I hang up and get my frowning in until he knocks on the door. I watch him walk in and close it behind him and sit in front of me.

"I have to go on a business trip this weekend."

"Who's going with you?"

"It's just Daniel."

"Okay. Where?"

"Miami. He has a connection so we're going to work it and see—"

"So you're going to go partying and drinking with these guys,"

"Baby, I promise I will be on my best behavior. Two drinks tops, I swear. I will call you and text you all the time, I promise."

"Okay,"

"Next weekend we can go to Mystic Falls and—"

"No, it's okay, I probably won't feel like doing it then. I didn't really want to go because of the drama last time but I talked myself into it so,"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"So you're coming back on Sunday?"

"Monday, actually. I was hoping you could hold the fort down until Tuesday."

"I will."

He sighs. "I didn't want to tell you here. I wanted to wait until we got home so I could hold you the rest of the day. I'll make you dinner, what do you want?"

"Pancakes."

"You got it." He stands and walks over to me and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He hugs me. "Remember what I told you, babe. You're the only woman on my mind, I think about you every second of every day."

"I know. Call me when you land."

"I will, I love you so much."

"I love you more."

He kisses me then he's out the door ready to go to Florida. Fuck them skinny Florida bitches.

...

Ann let me crash at her place for the weekend. I thought that it would be a great distraction and I hate being alone in a big house. I honestly wouldn't have asked if I'd known that she and Lexington have semi moved in together but she said it was fine and I don't want to stay with my parents.

 _I miss you._

 _I miss you too, babe._

 _Seriously I find myself about to tell you things but then I realize you're not by my side and it makes me sad._

I frown. _You can call me tonight if you have like three minutes_

 _I'll make the time, I promise. How are you doing at Ann's?_

 _Good, we're going to do some shopping and have a little girls day so that's exciting._

I wait. He must've gotten caught up in something. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

"You ready?"

I look up from my phone seeing a smiling Ann come down the stairs. "Yep," I follow her out and wait for her to lock the door before making ways to her SUV. She told me that she cleaned it out thanks to me which triggers me that I need to clean the inside of my car too. I can't stop glancing at my phone so I put it away in my purse. The— well one of the main points of this outing is to get my mind off of Stefan and he's busy now so I shouldn't be pining. Ann nudges me and I turn to her smiling.

"What can I do to distract that mind?"

"By talking about anyone other than myself?"

"Okay. So Lexington and I sort of moved in together,"

"Yeah I noticed,"

"Well, it's like he has half— quote unquote of his stuff at my place and half at his and same for me."

"Yeah Stefan and I did that actually too but I was selfish so on my part it wasn't half more like a fourth." She chuckled. "Have you guys talked about your future at all?"

"Uh, I mean not really. I'll work it in like 'oh that's how our baby will look like' or 'that's a gorgeous ring,' but I don't know, I honestly feel like if I make it a big deal he'd back off."

"I mean I get that but he just may surprise you. When Stefan and I talk about the past I always get surprised when he tells me how soon he knew I was the one or how soon he fell in love. I mean not saying that means that he's one hundred percent ready but a talk can help. And if not I'll play mama bear and ask him about his intentions and get the answers for you."

"I actually just may take you up on that offer."

"Consider it done. Do you want to be in the room when I ask?"

"Uh I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think so just so you can speak your truth and get his answer straight from the horse's mouth."

"Okay,"

We get there a few minutes later and I remind Ann to use the special pregnant parking space. I actually need to pick up a few things. I wrap my arm around Ann's and lean against her and she stumbles but stays stable.

"Where to, wife?"

I exhale. "Let's get massages then go for baby clothes."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

My eyes roll at this hibachi food. Yas! I'm so full but that doesn't stop me from adding more white sauce to my chicken fried rice and mixed vegetables. I still haven't heard from Stefan but I'm gonna text him a photo to make him jealous. I perk up when he actually responds.

 _Damn. Remember this place so we can go when I get back._

 _Yes, you're definitely bringing this home to me one day._

 _Of course. Sorry about earlier_

 _It's okay. Can we still talk tonight?_

 _Yes I'll call you_

 _Okay, I'll let you get back_

"How's Stefan doing?" Ann asks.

"Good from what I can tell, he's going to call me tonight and I'll ask him about the client." She nods. "So Lexington, How are you, how's the job?"

"Oh pretty well."

"Any out of state jobs?"

"No, thankfully. I get to spend more time with this one," He nudges her and I can't help but smile like an idiot. Now's my chance.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" I figure this would take some pressure off and I'm glad when he chuckles.

"Well, _ma'am_ , I— there's definitely a future between us and I pray it's a long one."

"So getting married and having minis?"

"Definitely, if she'll have me," he looks over at her and I'm squealing on the inside.

"Of course, babe,"

She kisses him and my heart is pounding making it very hard to breathe. I could just cry but I won't. I won't! I refuse!


	21. Chapter 21

Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck, I love the way he kisses me. He holds my face and just makes out with me and I can only focus on the feel of his tongue. He moans and I push my chin more into him forcing us closer. It's times like this when I just wish I wasn't pregnant because I would be able to do what I'm thinking about doing. It's not fair.

"I love you." He tells me against my lips.

"I love you more." He smiles causing me to do so and he kisses me just once.

"Everyday I tell myself how lucky I am to have you."

"Are you only saying that because I landed Gucci?"

"Of course not. I mean that stuff is just the extra icing on the cake." He bites his lip and I swear nothing is sexier.

"You're so hot." He needs to know. "Like I'm not even kidding, you're so sexy." He chuckled. "Thank you for growing out your beard a little for me,"

"Anything for you."

I just gawk at him. Fuckkk.

"Are you ready for this baby shower thing?"

"I would much rather stay in bed and make out with you."

"Ditto." His mouth opens to mine again and I get lost in the journey. My eyes slowly lift open as he pulls away almost as if in slow motion. "Your phone is ringing,"

It is? I blink and that's when it blares in my ears. Shit, my man has me zoned TF out. I reach for it and am not surprised at all.

"Hey, mum."

"Are you busy?"

"Depends…"

"Are you setting up or is Ann?"

"Setting up for what?"

"Did you forget that your shower is today?"

"No, but I wasn't really gonna do much setting up. People from work are coming and I don't it to seem like I'm some stuck-up snob or show off."

"Oh boo-hoo, I'm coming over with my kit."

She hangs up on me and I slowly lower the phone from my ear. Stefan questions me what's wrong and I tell him that she's bringing the kit. Her party decoration kit, it's as valuable as a man's toolbox.

"I guess I better change,"

"What's wrong with what you have on now?"

I give him a look. I'm only wearing a bra and panties so I guess I see why he's not opposed. "Everyone's not ready for this jelly."

He laughs some and I smile walking into our closet. I want to wear something fitting but I realize that I have none of that unless I want to wear what I did to my gender reveal party. I wonder if one the red bodycon dresses that I got pre-pregnancy would work.

"Babe, can you help me?"

Stefan shortly walks in and I ask him to pull the dress down. It's a little snug but I'll deal. I'll just have to only stand so I don't tear it. Stefan compliments my body making me feel extra special and we go at it again with his hands over my ass. I move my hands up his shirt to remove it and he smiles before I attack his lips again. He walks backward and I follow after him over to the bed and suddenly I'm on my back. His hand slips into my dress and his nails softly rake my thighs as he pulls my black panties down. I count to ten then he's inside me and all the weight on my shoulders vanishes. He comes pretty quickly which I don't mind because my mom will be here soon.

When she does arrive, not ten minutes go by when I can't even recognize my own living room. It looks good like really good. She even got gold balloons and tired them to chairs and stickers that spelled out Elaye's name which she stuck to the far wall. A music box or whatever those old-school things are called playing old school songs on a CD. Oh, a CD player. Not a music box.

My Ann and her Lexington are obviously the first to arrive and five minutes later people start pouring in. I'm honestly surprised to see the majority of the office here, honestly but that means more gifts. I haven't seen Stefan since our guests arrived but I guess he's catching up with his friends. Speaking of I wonder if Frank is here and if he bought Amber. I go look but catch eyes with Damon and his family. I smile and make my way over. Of course, he comments on how huge I am but I hit him and tune him out. I cranked my neck when someone steps behind me and smile seeing it's my man. We all chat and are shocked when Damon announces that they are having a baby. I am super excited because I know that Damon wants that experience of raising a child and having one of his own so it's great to see it happening for him. I ask Danny how she feels and she's gladly excited and hopes she's getting a little sister. The house silences some hearing someone lightly tapping a glass with a fork or knife or whatever and I turn seeing it was my mom and she's making her way over here.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Bonnie's proud mother and I just want to say thank you for coming and quickly mention how excited I am to see my baby girl have a baby." I smile. "She may get mad at me for saying this," oh no, "but kids were never really on her mind and somewhere along the way, thankfully, it started to become a possibility and now it's finally happening and I couldn't be more happy with who it's happening with." I look over at Stefan seeing him smiling. "Stefan, I just want to say that I love you and I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. You make my daughter happy and that's all a mother could want."

"It's my honor."

I look up at him and I'm happy when he kisses me because I wanted to kiss him.

"With that being said, I would like to welcome everyone into the living room for some quick games then we'll open gifts then you all can trickle out after eating."

I hold my man's hand then he pulls me in to hold me from behind as my mom explained the first game. It's boys versus girls so my women better win. I plugged my ears preparing for popping sound as people sat on balloons intending to pop them. It's actually pretty funny because you have no idea when they'll burst so the person is always in some type of shock. I bet though if I sit my ass on one, it would pop easily. I boo since the boys won the game but I have faith in my girls this next game.

I'm forcing Stefan to play this once since it requires diaper changing and I will not be the only one who—

"This challenge will be only against the parents so Bonnie, Stefan come over here."

We look at each other like it's on because we're both competitive people and just like my gender reveal my plan is to beat his fine ass.

"You ready to lose?"

"Are you talking to me because I never lose,"

He kisses me softening me some but I snap back into it. We have one minute to change as many diapers as we can. I have my mom countdown so I can stretch and be more focused and the second she said GO I was off. The trick is to never look at your opponent when it comes to games like these, stay focused on your shit and your shit only. You'll never get distracted and it keeps your head in the game. The minute is over and it really only felt like a second. My mom comes and counts and Stefan and I stare each other down.

"You're so fucking sexy." He says in my ear.

"Alright, it looks like we have a tie!"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"So the boys and girls get a point added to their score putting the guys in the lead. The next and last game gets two points so whichever team win wins the prize of all."

"Let's go, ladies," I clap several times and Stefan laughs at me.

"You sound like a coach."

And that's exactly how I'll act with this next game. Lacing your shoes up again with a balloon on your lap as if you're sporting a pregnant belly. It's three against three and on my team, we have Ann, Danny, and Janet (no comment). On Stefan's team, we have Damon, Jason, and Frank (yay he made it), I realize I'm cheering too much when Stefan massages my shoulders in hopes to calm me down so I just watching in anxious. I hate to say that it looks like it's anyone's game but it is. I hug Danny because she's surprisingly the first to finish although it makes sense because when I was younger I wore sneakers all the time thus forcing me to wash them meaning I needed to lace up my shoes from time to time. Stupid Damon is next and my Ann isn't far behind leaving it up to Janet. Jason finishes and I'm trying not to scream 'You bitch you better tie them fucking shoes!' so I resort to bouncing on my toes. When she puts the bunny ear through the hole I can't help but dance by bending my knees and shaking my ass. Jason was like a second later but we win! I actually hug her but then settle down because my boy is kicking the hell out of me. I tell people to look so they can see and I hear sounds of amazement and some of slight disgust? Grossness? Weirded out is probably better.

"He's upset because the girls won,"

People laugh making me want to crack another joke but I got nothing. I go to answer the door not really sure who was here but I guess better late than never?

My eyes basically fall out of their sockets. "James?! What are you doing here?"

"I think I was accidentally CC'd on the email but I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Of course, where's K—"

"Oh she's back home, I'm leaving tomorrow so,"

"Yeah. Well welcome, come in." I step to the side and close the door as he stepped in. "You missed all the games but just in time for cake." I watch him smile.

He suddenly gets noticed then the work people somewhat crowd him so I leave to find Frank and see if Amber's here. My home is a lot more crowded than anticipated. I hear Stefan's laugh so I follow that and lo behold. But Frank is alone so I'm not really sure what that means.

"Bonnie,"

I turn hearing my name and a smile jumps on my face seeing her. We hug for a few seconds. "How have you been?" We pull away.

"Pretty great. Still not pregnant," we chuckle. "Uh but yeah things have been really good. Things with Frank are restored, we got engaged, we're moving in to—"

"Wait, what?!" I grab her hand and frown at the ring. Not because it's ugly but because it's beautiful. "Congratulations, so much good news today," I hug her.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry. So much shit was going on in my head and I didn't know how to fix it so naturally, I made it worse but you're my only true friend and I can't believe that I lost you and I still can't believe that you talked to me again. You were there for me when I was terrified to even utter the P word and you just made everything better. There's no way that I can express my gratitude, honestly."

"You just did." My eyes tear and she wipes the slippery ones away.

"Everyone grab a slice of cake while we open presents."

"Wait, mom, what about the reward for the ladies win? You said we get "all" what does that mean?"

"Oh," she leaves for a second then comes back with a bag.

I smile as she hands it to me but that drops from my face when I pull out the brand All laundry detergent. Stefan laughs a little too loudly and the rest of his stupid friends join in. If my mom wasn't here he'd be getting a very specific finger.

"It's OK, ladies, we'll split it on the weekends."

"That's fucking hilarious, oh my god,"

So he really wants me to hit him.

When everyone had their cake, Stefan and I sit down in front of the far wall of our living room and my mom hands us presents then writes down who gave us what for thank you letters. We receive so many cute clothes and diapers and wipes and my Ann gets us a stroller that is black and gold and I screamed. My mom actually gets us the car seat we wanted and I kiss her cheeks. I get a pumping machine— well not- yeah I guess it's a machine. Elaye gets some toys and books that his daddy's going to read to him. He gets blankets and cloths and these cute ass socks that look like shoes, I could die.

"Thank you so much, everyone, I don't want to cry but this means the world to us."

"Yes, definitely we're so grateful and cannot wait until our little baby boy comes into this world and show him to you all."

He moves his hand to my stomach and I top it with mine. I'm soooooo ready for my Elaye!

...

I swear I blacked out and now I'm officially a mother. There's a baby boy sucking on my nipple right now, I pushed him out of my— area and he cried loudly and I cried and Stefan cried and my mom cried and my mom-in-law cried and it was just a mess. But it's all because of my seven-pound baby. A chunky little cute ass baby and he's all mine! (And Stefan's).

"Is he finally latching?"

I look up at my husband. "Yeah, thankfully. He's like feeding non-stop now and I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "I'll feed you some fries."

"Three at a time," I open my mouth.

He shakes his head but feeds me my fries as instructed. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Can I get a Mercedes as a pushing gift?"

He chuckled. "You wish,"

"I do. Now go make my wish come true."

He rolled his eyes and fed me again more than likely to have me shut up for ten seconds. I look down at my angel and his eyes are closed but he's still feeding. I smile. I see Stefan pull out his phone so I keep looking at our little joy because I know he wants to take a photo so I let him.

"I'm so lucky." I look up at him and his eyes lift from his phone to me. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"This life that we have together. It's fucking better than I could've ever imagined and it's just beginning."

"Just stay how you are, Stefan, and that's all the thanks I need." I lean in so he could kiss me.

...

Elaye is almost two days old now and my boobs are already ready to give up. Stefan says I should've been more willing to let him play with the sisters before I even got pregnant that way I would be used to it. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop my mind from wondering if he actually has a point there. Anyway, he's finally cute enough for me to post a picture on my social of medias although I'm quite positive that Stefan already posted photos but that's beside the point.

We cannot decide who he looks like more so our moms are bringing in our baby photos so we can compare.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Of course," He stands from the chair and places Elaye in his bassinet as I move the bed's mattress to help sit me up.

He takes my hand and we walk together to the bathroom. He pulls down my stretchy panties and I sit on the toilet. I honestly never thought that I would need help getting to the bathroom but here I am. I'm healing pretty well but the last thing I do is want to take a chance so I'm using him to my advantage for now. I squeeze the water from the bottle to clean myself and stand with Stefan's help. I exhale and we walk back to the bed. I lay my head down and close my eyes for a few seconds but open then to see Stefan lifting Elaye up before holding him close to his chest. I smile. He kisses his nose and talks to him lightly.

I wake up to laughter and see that our moms are here with pictures. I make myself known by moving and all eyes turn to me and lips stretch into smiles. My mom stands and kisses me on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good actually, I was so tired."

"I'm glad you got some rest. We were just comparing photos,"

"Who does he look like?"

"His father, of course."

I chuckle. "I know he's really happy,"

"Can't stop smiling."

We both look over at him as he talking to his mom with a smile on his face. A part of me hated to think it but for some reason, I thought that I would regret having a baby. I didn't want one to begin with and I was OK with carrying him but to actually have him here I knew that I would love his heart and soul out but I would look at him and question. It's horrible but one thing's for sure, I'm glad that I don't actually feel that way. He's only two days old and I can't picture my life without him. I want to hold him.

Stefan turns and meets my eyes and we smile. I love him.

* * *

My mind is dizzy. Stefan still drives me dizzy. He kissed me just once but I pulled him in again which led to us making out for I don't know how long but I'm glad we weren't interrupted. He bites his bottom lip looking at my lips then meets our eyes. "Daddy,"

"Don't. I fucking love you just don't do that to me until I can fuck you again."

"On your motorcycle in the backyard."

"I promise." He kisses me. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I'm excited. My mom says she's baking cookies."

"Fuck yes,"

We laugh and he kisses me before going to get the car seat like he was going to do before our moment of passion. I miss him. I turn to our little Elaye and stop myself from picking him up because I don't want him spoiled so quickly. He's sleeping peacefully so I'll just stare at him. He looks like Stefan when he sleeps and it makes me chuckle. "My little man," I love him so much.

When Stefan comes back I stay gazing at our son.

"I can literally see the love in your eyes," Stefan says and I snap out of it for a second to see him smiling at me and I smile back before resuming my gawking.

"He's perfect, Stefan."

"Of course he is, he's our son."

"He's our son. We have a baby,"

"We have a baby," he kisses me twice. "I love you."

"I love you more." I kiss him.

There are two knocks on the door and the guy comes in to check out the car seat. Stefan starts packing some more as he's out doing that and I decide to change into some normal clothes. I've been lazy when it came to clothes but I guess that needs to change. No more sliding my sleeves through a cloth and being on my merrily way.

"Damn, gurl,"

"What?"

"Your ass in dem jeans."

"Shut up," If he was closer I would've hit him. "You're stupid."

"Let me just," he walks up to me and grabs two handfuls. His eyes lower to my cleavage.

"No."

"Shit, babe, how am I supposed to make it?"

"Like I said poopy diapers and crying fits." I kissed him. "We'll do fine." I hope.

We turn our attention to the door when there are knocks and it's the guy with the car seat. He gives us the aye OK which I wasn't worried about at all since my mom actually bought the one on the registry. Stefan kisses me once we're alone but I pull back before I found my back on the hospital bed. "Go take our stuffs to the car,"

"One more kiss," I lick his nose then kiss him once. "Tease, such a tease." He slaps my ass then does as I told.

...

This is going to be one of the hardest anniversaries ever. Four years today I've been with my Stefan and my life has changed so much for the better and I'm forever grateful for him and everything that came and is coming with him. I'm also grateful that our Elaye is with us making it that much more beautiful and special. I sit up in bed as the door opens and I smile seeing my man holding a cake that's lit with candles.

"Four years, baby,"

"Four years, baby."

We close our eyes and blow out the candles together then kiss.

"Bonnie Salvatore," we smile, "you- I-" fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck he's tearing up. My throat starts burning and my heart is pounding and my eyes are watering.

I pull him in hugging him and he holds me so close like I would ever be stupid enough to slip away. He's crying making me cry and we're both just a mess. I am honestly the luckiest bitch in the entire world because I have a man that loves me so much it put him to tears. I turn my head to kiss the side of his neck multiple times and he turns his head to kiss me. We keep our lips together for five seconds then he peppers my lips with kisses holding my face. Our foreheads meet.

"You are my everything."

"I'm yours forever."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

I look into his eyes so he can see my promise is true.

...

Stefan tells me that he'd be making dinner for us tonight and I gladly accepted it. The last thing a woman really wants to do is cook on an anniversary. Stefan and I talk as Elaye's feeding and he's doing the cooking. We run over past memories and happy times that we've shared these past four years. It weird to think that it's only been four years. I mean saying it, four years seem like a long time but actually living it, it seemed like no time at all. And I have a feeling that time would fly even faster now that we have Elaye. He will be the time that we can actually see and look at him when he's fifteen years old and remember back when he was five days old.

"What's in your mind?" Stefan so famously asks me.

"Time,"

He smiles a little. I close my eyes as he walks up to me and he chuckles before kissing me. I wanted kisses. I open my eyes and he moves his hand to the side of my face and my shoulders slump. I loooooooooooveeeee him!

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you more. I'm so in love with you."

He meets our lips again this time for like ten seconds.

When dinner is ready, Stefan takes hold of our son and we sit next to each other. Our Vernon comes and joins us in the kitchen, laying by my feet. I start to pet him with my foot as I start on this meal. It was his famous pasta which I love so much that I'm surprised that I didn't crave it when I was with child. Fat pasta and extra cheese topped with basil. I couldn't think of a better meal to celebrate our lives together.

...

Elaye Bennett Salvatore, the light of my fucking life, the apple of my damn eye. I can't get over how perfect he is. His cone head is thankfully no longer, and straight black hair lightly covers his head. His skin is like Stefan's for now but his ears are darkening a smidge so we'll see. His eyes green (yahhs!) and eyelashes for days which he got from my mom. The lining of his brows are Stefan's which I don't exactly mind because boys with bushy, tamed eyebrows are cool. His nose is a mixture of ours and his mouth is thankfully mine. I say that because Stefan has lips but I have LIPS.

All he does is sleep though which is boring. He's up for a good two, three hours tops then he's gone for like two then wakes up only to eat then he's out again. I am able to get some rest though but I catch myself just watching him sleep. His calm breaths make me calm and I sometimes place my hand over his heart so I can feel it's thumping. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him more than anything and I never thought I'd think that because kids were never on my agenda.

I look up and smile seeing Stefan calmly walking in. "How was work?"

"Pretty good. I missed you both so much." He kisses me.

"We missed you too." I kiss him and he stands straight to take off his tie. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can have another baby."

"Wait, wha— what do you mean, is everything okay?"

"No, my heart- I love him so much and I will fight anyone and do anything for him, I can't take another. My heart, it'll just be too much."

"Baby, listen, your heart can take all the love it can get. Rather it is one more or five more, it can do it."

"No,"

"Yes. Who's your everything? Tell me,"

"Elaye. And you too."

"See, remember when it was just me? I bet you never thought you'd love someone as much as you do me, I know I sure as hell thought that way of you then we have a baby and our heart welcomes it. Right?" I nod. "I love you. And like you said, we'll wait a year and maybe then he'd start being a little annoying so your heart will definitely be able to take another major love in your life."

I chuckle. "You always know what to say. I love you too."

We kiss several times and I watch him undress. Three more weeks left but I think I just want to wait an extra week just to be safe. I, however, have a six week check-up so I'll just ask about it then and then my nerves would calm.

"Anything special for dinner?" He asks inside the closet.

"I was thinking steak and salad unless you have another idea?"

He doesn't respond so I'm guessing that's good? I look over and our little El is waking up. I smile and hold him in my arms as his eyes look up at me. I caress his face then lean down to meet our foreheads and softly rock but I stop not wanting him to go back to sleep just yet.

"Babe?"

I lift my head. "What?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" He's smiling so I'm happy he's not mad at me.

"Define 'anything',"

He chuckles and walks over to the bed. "I was saying how I talked to my mom and she really missed those first two weeks when she stayed with us," no offense but I didn't. It's not that I didn't appreciate the help because I really did but I hate being told what to do when it comes to my child. Advice? Sure. Little tricks? Give it to me. But watching over my every move every day and moving my hand not even an inch to secure his head (hoe I got his head) just to get the last word is what bothered the hell out of me. Anyway. "so she was wondering if she could stay for another week. It doesn't have to be this week but what do you think will be good for you?"

How do I say this kindly? "Uh I don't know right now I don't think I need the help. I like it just being the two of us during the day. Maybe like next month or something, I don't know,"

He watches me for a beat. "Okay."

Fuck. He knows. But at the same time, I don't care. But it's not just her, it's my own mom too but with her, she would leave after a few hours so I could tolerate her a lot more.

"How are you feeling, are you depressed or anything like that?"

He was always so concerned about the post-partum for some reason. "No, I'm happy."

"I'm just making sure because you hide things like that from me."

"I'm fine, babe, I promise." I kiss him.

"Okay," he hugs me. "I missed you so much. I keep walking by your office and you're not there. I have to settle for Ann." We chuckle. "People always ask about you too I should just post pictures on the fridge so people can see our little one." I smile. He pulls away and lifts him from my lap. "I missed you too, buddy, daddy loves you so much." He kisses his head. I take a mental picture. Okay. So maybe just one more.

* * *

 **A/N: Fin. Thank you all so much for reading I had a great time writing this!**

 **Until next time!**

 **XO**

 **Ashlyne**


End file.
